Together Forever
by Suaru-chan
Summary: The battle with Naraku draws near. New ppl are introduced, mysteries and truths revealed.Not good at summaries but fic gets better as it goes on. Some chars are a lil' OOC but get back to normal.Pairings:InuKag,MiroSan,Sess?,Chap 46 up!
1. The Truth

This is my first posted fan fic so plz be gentle. LOL. I really want your opinions! Inuyasha is a kinda out of character but he will act more like himself later. This fic will have some lime-ness maybe a possible lemon but I dunno for sure yet. You guys tell me, k? Well I must say this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does! I give her much praise for this feat as well! I love Inuyasha and only make fan fics and fan art but that's it!!!! So don't sue me, like you can get anything anyway.  
  
Enough with the boring banter! Enjoy and R&R plz! I wanna know what ya'll think! ^_~ lotsa luv, Suaru-chan  
  
Chapter One: The Truth  
  
"Go away, Inuyasha! I'm not talking to you! I'm going home and if you try to stop me I'll say it!" Kagome screamed at the hanyou behind her as she ran towards the bone eaters well. "What's your problem?! We have to find the jewel shards! What are you mad at me for anyway!?" Inuyasha said using his youkai gift of speed to catch up to Kagome who was running as fast as she could with her huge pack strapped on her back. Inuyasha reached her and jumped in front of her. She yelped and turned to her right hoping to get around the glaring hanyou but he grabbed her arms. It was midnight and she wanted to leave. She had waited till everyone was asleep but she had unfortunately not noticed the hanyou watching her from half closed eyes.  
  
"I don't have to tell you why I am leaving and I have a right to go back to my time when I want!" Kagome hissed at him. Her eyes glittered dangerously making Inuyasha's eyes widen a bit in surprise. He glared as Kagome tried to pull out of his hold on her arms. Kagome stopped struggling when she heard a low pitched growl. Looking up at Inuyasha her eyes widen in fear. He was glaring at her and his growling was getting louder. "You can't leave." Inuyasha said tightening his hold on her arms. Kagome winced at the increased pressure. She held very still and tried to think about what she could do but Inuyasha's words echoed through out her mind, pushing all thoughts to the side.  
  
"You can't leave." The words went through her mind and suddenly Kagome became angry. How dare Inuyasha tell her what she can and can not do! She didn't belong to him or to any other man. "You have no right to tell me what to do. I don't belong to you. Besides, I'm not Kikyo." Hissed a very pissed and somewhat hurt, Kagome. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and asked in a gruff voice, "You think I want you to be Kikyo? She's dead. You're not her, you're you. The thing that wanders this realm is a zombie, nothing but dirt, bones, and ashes. I don't love her anymore. And I will tell you what to do because you do belong to me!"  
  
"And I will tell you what to do because you do belong to me!" This new thought echoed in Kagome's mind. "You don't want me to be Kikyo." Kagome whispered. She lowered her gaze from the hanyou's face and stared at the ground. "I don't want you to be her. I want you to be you." Inuyasha said, releasing her left arm. He then took his right hand and cupped her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I don't belong to you." Kagome said her eyes narrowing. Inuyasha hissed and said, "Yes, you do."  
  
"Sit." Kagome said and to her surprise Inuyasha held on to her, pulling her down with him. "Did you really think I didn't know you would say that?" Inuyasha asked gripping her arms with his hands once again. Kagome glared at him. "Listen to me, Kagome. I need to tell you something." Inuyasha said and he let out a small sigh of relief when Kagome nodded, showing she would listen even though she was pissed. After a moments pause Inuyasha began. "Kagome, you do belong to me. From the moment I woke at the tree I have claimed you as mine. Why do you think Kouga and I fight so much? It's the same reason I want to kill Miroku when he touches you. I want you all to myself. I'm a hanyou but my father was a full inu youkai. I have inherited his instincts. And because of that I will chose a mate. The one I chose will be my mate for life." Inuyasha paused for breath and to let his words sink into Kagome.  
  
Claimed me as his? But he doesn't love me, does he? Kouga. he wants me a for his woman and Inuyasha tries to kill him every time he comes near me. Miroku is a lecher and Inuyasha acts like he's gonna kill Miroku when he touches me. But what does Inuyasha want me to understand by telling me about him choosing a mate? What does it have to do with me and why if he has to chose a mate does he say he claimed me as his and......Oh my god! He said he claimed me as his......he will claim a mate for his self.....does that mean....me? Kagome asked herself and her heart started to beat uncontrollably.  
  
Inuyasha felt her hearts increased pace. I think she may have just figured it out. He thought to himself, a small yet wicked grin appeared on his face then he frowned as Kagome tried to pull away a bit. Inuyasha sat up, the subduing spell having worn off. He removed Kagome's pack from her back and calmly placed her in his lap. She sat still, saying nothing. Her heart was still racing and her thoughts were racing back and forth in her mind. All her thoughts ran together in on big jumble making no sense at all. "Kagome, look at me." Inuyasha said gently. Kagome heard him but his voice seemed far away. Still, she looked at him and her breath caught. He's so handsome. The thought pushed all others into order and suddenly she could make sense of her thoughts. She took a deep breath while still looking at Inuyasha's golden eyes.  
  
"Kagome, do you know what I meant when I said I claimed you as mine?" Inuyasha asked his voice soft and full of something although Kagome wasn't sure of what it was at first. "I think I do." Kagome whispered, suddenly out of breath. Inuyasha sighed and wrapped his arms around Kagome, pulling her against his firm chest. She stiffened, and Inuyasha stroked her raven black hair. She calmed down a bit and leaned into his chest. A sigh escaped her lips and Inuyasha smiled. "Do you like it here?" He asked still stroking her hair. "Hai." She said, while unconsciously playing with the beads around his neck.  
  
"Kagome, I need to tell you something that I should have said long ago. However I want you to promise me that you will answer me truthfully because I will also be asking you something as well. Okay?" Inuyasha said a bit breathlessly, feeling Kagome's nod of agreement against his chest. He took a deep breath then let the words he had wanted to say for so long out. "I love you. I have loved you since I woke at the tree. I just didn't know what to do because I thought I could never love again after Kikyo betrayed me. It took me so long to gather the courage to tell you how I feel. I know that I am a jerk to you but it's just a front, Kagome. I want you to be my mate. I want you to stay here with me or even in your world so long as we stay together. Can we stay together, Kagome? Do you love me? And are you willing to be my mate?" Inuyasha asked breathlessly. He was afraid of Kagome's response. He knew that she could reject him and hate him for loving her but something inside told him that he must tell her how he felt.  
  
Inuyasha's words hit Kagome full force in the heart. He loves me. He wants me to stay with him even if we must stay in my world.and he wants me to be his mate. Oh my god.what am I going to say!? I mean.I...I love him. I know I do but..stay here? Be his mate? I love it here.all our friends and traveling with them.but how will it be if I am Inuyasha's mate? Kagome's mind once again became a jumble of thoughts. 'Kagome you fool! You love him! This is what you've been waiting for! He finally said he love's you! Can't you see that you two should be together?' Nani? This isn't a voice I know!  
  
Inuyasha sat silently as Kagome thought. He could see all the conflicting emotions in her eyes. She put her head on his chest and he knew that she was thinking about all he had said. He wanted to run to clear his own mind and get away from his fear of her rejecting him. No! I gotta stay and see this through! If I really want Kagome as my mate I gotta learn to be patient and let her make her choice! Inuyasha thought to himself. He began stroking Kagome's hair again and smiled as the contact calmed him. He inhaled her scent and loved the way it made him feel at peace. But he also knew the dangers of the forest so he kept alert and listened to the sound of the woods intently.  
  
This went unnoticed by Kagome who was beginning to become frightened after she heard the other voice in her mind. Who are you? She asked in her mind. ' I can't tell you my name but please know I mean you no harm.' Then what do you want? Kagome asked closing her eyes and gripping Inuyasha's haori, never giving voice to her replies to the strange voice in her mind. 'Kagome, please don't be scared. I mean it! I am you're friend! You will meet me later in your journey for the shards of the Shikon no tama. I have three shards and I also wish to kill Naraku. But that isn't important at the moment. I only want to tell you that you and the hanyou share a special bond. One that was planned long ago by the gods. Look deep into your heart and make your choice. But no matter what happens know that you will always be the one who holds the hanyou's heart.' What about Kikyo? When he looks at me is he really seeing me or is he seeing her? I know he says it's me he cares for but I keep feeling a sense of doubt. Kagome replied. She opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha who was looking up at the stars. Suddenly all her doubts vanished. I love him. I want to be with him and no one else. Kagome said to the voice in her mind. 'Good but I must go for now. I will contact you this way again but I ask you not to speak of it to anyone. Tell the hanyou about your feelings for him. I bid you fair well.' Then the voice disappeared and Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, I've made my decision." She said reaching up, stroking the side of his face with her fingertips. Inuyasha looked down at her, eyes a bit wide and his throat feeling as though he hadn't had water in years.  
  
He tried to ask her what she was going to do but he couldn't seem to speak. His voice caught in his throat and he simply nodded. Kagome took a deep breath then let out all her feelings. "I love you too, Inuyasha. I love being here with you and our friends. I want to stay with you no matter what. Even if it means I must stay here and not go home." She said and cupped the right side of his face in her left palm. Inuyasha took in her words then he reached up and taking her left hand in his he placed a light kiss on her palm. "I'm glad to know that," he said a smile crossing his face but it was quickly replaced by a frown as he continued, "but there is one thing you didn't answer."  
  
Kagome sighed and looked into Inuyasha's eyes. She could see that he was afraid of rejection. This surprised her a bit but then again Inuyasha had surprised her so much in the last hour that it almost scared her. Inuyasha gazed back at Kagome and then he drew a breath prepared to ask her once more to be his mate. He never got a chance to say anything. Inuyasha blinked in surprise. Kagome had kissed him. She pulled back and smiled. "Kagome, you want to be my mate?" Inuyasha asked blinking owlishly. "Hai, but we do need to talk about some things." Kagome said as a smile crept over her face. Inuyasha let out a whoop of joy. Kagome laughed until Inuyasha pulled her closer and kissed her deeply.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, I actually re-posted this chapter because I totally messed it up when I put it on here. . Anyhow...I hope you all like it and please for the love of cheese nips and anime, REVIEW. Thanks! ^.^ ~~ Suaru-chan 


	2. Back In Three Days

Hello ppls! Here's chapter two! I hope you like it! But I must once again say: Inuyahsa is kinda OOC in here...but I PROMISE he will get a lil' bit more like his normal self. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or claim to, Inuyasha is and will always be property of Rumiko Takahashi. So plz don't sue me because all you will get is a some manga and cd's. That's it.lol. Ok, on with the story!  
Chapter Two: Back in Three Days..  
  
Kagome put a hand up over her eyes, shielding them from the sun filtering through the window of Kaede's hut. She sighed in defeat and slowly sat up, careful not to wake Shippo who was cuddled up next to her. It was very early even though the sun was bright. Looking around she could tell that Miroku and Inuyasha were awake and gone and Sango was beginning to wake as well. "Good morning, Sango-chan!" Kagome said happily, the night's events playing over in her head, making a grin appear on her face. Sango blinked a few times then smiled. "Good morning, Kagome-chan. Why are you so happy this morning? Did you have a good dream?" Sango asked laughing as Kagome blushed and shook her head no furiously. Sango arched an eyebrow. "What then?" Blushing almost crimson Kagome replied, "I'll tell you later." Sango looked like she was going to ask Kagome more but just then Shippo began to stir and Inuyasha and Miroku walked in.  
  
"Good morning, Kagome-sama, Sango-chan!" Miroku said brightly and both girls smiled but instinctively scooted a bit further from the houshi as he sat down near the fire. Shippo looked up at Kagome with sleep filled eyes saying, "Kagome, I'm hungry! Will you make me breakfast?" Kagome nodded and got up, heading for her bag to grab some ramen. Shippo fully awake was now hoping up and down screaming, "Yay ramen! It's yummy ramen!" Inuyasha tried to scowl in annoyance but at the site of the packs of ramen in Kagome's hand he smiled. Ramen was truly his favorite food.  
  
Kagome made the ramen and handed everyone their bowls. Inuyasha and Shippo ate theirs with an appetite only a kitsune kit and a hanyou could. The others ate at a normal pace, letting the silence of breakfast wash over them. Kagome sighed and slipped into her thoughts about the night before, replaying everything that had occurred.  
  
*After she had told Inuyasha she would be his mate and he kissed her, Inuyasha had slowly slipped his hands under her shirt, rubbing her back. Kagome had pulled away from the kiss blushing. She laid her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as he once again started rubbing her back. He had started to slip his hands to her chest when she pulled back and took her face in his, blushing crimson while trying not to stutter too much. "Inuyahsa...I can't. I'm not ready for that yet." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha looked her over once making Kagome blush deeper, if that was possible. He sighed and kissed her softly and said as he leaned back, "Then we shall wait. Till the time you're ready we will not rut." Kagome nodded, thankful for his words then she wrinkled her nose and said, "Must you call it rut?" Inuyasha smiled. "Kagome, I am an inu hanyou. It's what inu call it." Kagome sighed. "Ok. But can we call it sex instead? At least every now and then?" she looked up to see Inuyasha laughing. He nodded and said, "Stay in this era till tomorrow then you can go to your own time so long as I can come get you in three days." Kagome looked at him wearily. She nodded and stood up. Inuyasha stood and taking her hand began to walk towards Kaede's village. *  
  
Kagome, being so caught up in her thoughts didn't notice till a bit too late that Miroku's hand was starting to go near her butt. She let out a small squeak as his hand groped her bum. Inuyahsa looked up and in the blink of an eye, he had pinned the houshi to the floor and had his claws pressed dangerously close to the wide eyed Miroku's throat. "Touch her again and I promise to kill you." Inuyasha hissed. Sango's eyes widened and she gasped, seeing Inuyasha's eyes flash red but it was gone as fast as it came. "Inuyasha let him go right now!" Kagome yelled and the hanyou flattened his ears in anger at the houshi but none the less he let him go and went to sit next to Kagome, glaring at Miroku as if he was daring him to touch her.  
  
Blinking owlishly and rubbing his throat Miroku cocked his head, watching Inuyasha's actions until understanding flared in his brain. He nodded and sighed, making Sango, Kagome, and Shippo give him puzzled looks while Inuyasha continued glaring. "I'm most sorry Inuyasha. I had no idea that you had claimed Kagome as your mate." Miroku said and bowed his head apologetically. Sango's jaw dropped and she stared at Kagome who was bright red. Shippo looked up at Kagome then to Inuyasha and frowned. "Oi, Kagome? Why would you want him as your mate? He's so mean!" Inuyasha growled at Shippo's statement and he gave the kitsune kit a thump on the head with his fist and frowned deeper.  
  
"We haven't done anything so stop with the hentai look and thoughts!" Kagome screamed at Miroku and she gave him a sharp slap on both cheeks. Sango looked at Inuyasha then to Kagome, she then asked, "You and he are mates? But wait.don't you have to.you know." Sango trailed off her cheeks and ears going pink. "Hai, but we haven't. I'm giving her time. I may be part youkai but that I am going to force her or anything." Inuyasha said standing up while offering his hand to help Kagome up.  
  
Taking his hand Kagome said, "I need to get ready. I'm going home today." Miroku and Sango nodded mutely. Shippo who was sitting on the ground raging about Inuyasha hitting him, suddenly bounced up and threw himself at Kagome who caught him by reflex. "Don't go Kagome! I want you to stay here! Every time you leave Inuyasha is mean to me!" Shippo whined as he clutched her pajama top. "Inuyasha won't be mean and if he is I will say the word. And I have to go home Shippo. I promise I will be back in three days. That's when Inuyasha is coming to pick me up anyway." Kagome said giving the little kitsune a loving pat on the head.  
  
Inuyasha mumbled some incoherent curse when Kagome threatened to sit him if he was mean to Shippo. Here she was going to be his mate yet she would sit him over the little kitsune brat. But then again he lost his mother and father and has become so attached to Kagome that she is like his mother now. She fits the part of a loving mother well. She'll be good when it comes time for her to bare me pups. Inuyasha thought and he smiled to himself. Sango and Kagome went to take a bath before Kagome went home and after they left he sat down, pondering about his and Kagome's future.  
  
Miroku sat down next to Inuyasha and rested a hand on his shoulder in a friendly fashion. Inuyasha growled low and flattened his ears a bit. "What do you want houshi?" Inuyasha asked giving him a side glance. Miroku smiled and said, "I didn't mean to upset you earlier and I truly am sorry for touching Kagome. She's yours, right?" Inuyasha nodded. "So tell me! What happened last night?" Miroku said a devilish gleam entering his eyes. "It's none of your business." Muttered a disgruntled, Inuyasha. "I know that you two didn't do anything but still.what happened to make Kagome agree to be your mate?" Miroku inquired. Inuyasha acted annoyed but after several minutes of persistence from the houshi Inuyasha gave in and told him about the nights events. Miroku smiled and patted Inuyasha on the back. "You two make a wonderful couple. But damn, it took you long enough to get something going!" Miroku said, ducking a playful blow from the grinning hanyou.  
  
"Wow." Sango said after Kagome had told her about what she and Inuyasha had said. Kaogme sat in silence, watching the kitsune kit play in the water near by. "It's about time you know. I've known for a while that you loved each other but it sure took you guys a while to figure it al out." Sango said reaching over and giving Kagome's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Kagome squeezed Sango's hand. "Thanks Sango-chan. I am going to have to tell my family about this. Especially my mother and grandfather" Kagome said, her brows furrowing. "Try not to worry too much. I know everything will work out just fine as long as you and Inuyasha love each other." Sango said getting out of the water and grabbing her towel.  
  
Kagome said goodbye to Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede then she and Inuyasha made their way to the well. They remained silent as they walked but Inuyasha soon took Kagome's hand. Yet the silence continued. It made Kagome tense, so she gave Inuyasha's hand a small squeeze. He returned the gesture and smiled at her, making her breath shorten. He was so handsome when he smiled. They reached the well and Kagome turned to say goodbye when she was swept into Inuyasha's arms, her lips being claimed by his.  
  
After a while Inuyasha broke off the kiss and Kagome almost regretted her leaving. "I'm coming for you in three days." Inuyasha said looking a bit depressed. Nodding, Kagome smiled, she then gave him a kiss and said goodbye and that she would miss him, and then she hopped into the well and disappeared. Inuyasha sighed and lightly licked his lips. It's going to be a long three days. He thought almost sorrowfully. Sighing he turned and headed towards the village.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well what did you think? I hope you like it so far. I am working on chapters as fast as I can but writers block is my EVIL Enemy that seems to haunt me! O.o; Anyway, I would like to give a special thanks to Goku Li, for being my first review! Arigato!!!! ^.^ Now..see the lil' button that says "go" next to the thingy that says "review".plz click and tell me what you think, PLEASE! Inuyasha: WHY IN THE SEVEN HELLS AM I BEING PORTRAYED LIKE A.A..A WIMP?!!? Kagome: Oh, so loving me is a weakness, huh? *evil glare* Inuyasha: N-no! I never said that! I.I just...oh never mind! Me: *sweat drop* C'mon Inuyasha.Kagome...let's go so the pll can review.plz? Kagome: Fine...SIT! Inuyahsa: Ahh! Bi-*kisses the dirt* Kagome: *grins and walks away to go talk with Sango* Miroku & Shippo: *pop out of nowhere* What did you do this time? Inuyasha: *mumbles something incoherently* Me: Don't ask and Miroku...remove your hand.*death glare* Miroku: *puts his hands behind his back while Shippo wanders off towards Kagome* Inuyasha: Stupid wench always doing that..*bounds off into the forest to sulk* Me: Well, we're gone so sy-MIROKU!!!!!! *beats the hell out of Miroku* Miroku: *twitches while now unconscious* Me: Ok.Syonara! *drags Miroku to Kaede* 


	3. Mama Always Knows

Hiya ppls! It's me again! Well this is chapter three sorry it took so long, WRITERS BLOCK IS EVIL!!!!!! . Ok, now that I said that I feel better. ^.^ I wanted to know if anyone knows a romantic song that fits a Kag/Inu romance and one for a San/Miro romance? If so email me and give me the lyrics and/or song title and artist plz! Enjoy the fic! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! So don't sue me, I have nothing to give! ^.^;  
Chapter Three: Mama always knows..  
  
"Ouch." Kagome said as she landed back on her side of the well. She smiled and touched her lips that were still tingling from Inuyasha's kiss. She stood, brushing the dirt off her school uniform then she climbed the later out of the well, heaving her bag over the edge. She walked out of the well house and looked to see if anyone was nearby. Seeing no one she headed towards the house. Coming in the back door she was met by her mother. "Kagome, you're home! Are you going to stay for a bit or is Inuyasha with you?" Mrs.Higurashi asked looking at her daughter with a smile.  
  
"I'm here for three days and Inuyasha will be here to get me when my time is up." Kagome said, walking into the house while she shrugged her bag off her shoulders. Kagome's mother smiled and said, "I'll go make you a hot bath, ok?" Kagome nodded as she slipped off her shoes and grabbing her bag she headed towards her room. "Isn't Inuyasha with you?" Sota asked meeting Kagome at her bedroom door. Shaking her head Kagome slid into her room shutting the door behind her. Setting her bag down Kagome started to unpack and she realized she already missed Inuyasha.  
  
After separating her things Kagome put all her dirty clothes into the wash and went to take a bath. She finished washing then settled into the hot water. Sighing she leaned back and let the heat seep into her muscles, easing out the knots. It was Tuesday and she hadn't got back till after school. She furrowed her brows at the thought of school. She had so much to make up on. It was going to take a lot of work and she had to go tomorrow and make up on tests. She stayed in the tub almost half an hour then got out and went back to her room to get dressed.  
  
After dinner she tried to do some school work but her thoughts kept drifting to Inuyasha. She also thought about the feel of his hands on her skin and how she had shivered at his touch. Every place he touched felt so good. I told him I will be his mate. That means he is going to expect me to have sex, duh! So.what am I gonna do? What if he wants it when I get back? I can't tell him no forever.but I can't get pregnant yet. I guess I need to get condoms. Holy shit! How am I gonna get condoms? I can't just go buy some! What will mama say? But..but....oh man. Kagome thought but she was soon dragged from her thoughts as a soft knocking echoed on her door.  
  
"Come in." She called and blinked seeing her mother with a forced smile. She could see the worry in her mother's eyes. "Is something wrong mama?" Kagome asked wondering what could be bothering her normally happy and smiling mother. Sitting down on the edge of her daughter's bed Mrs.Higurashi took a deep breath then asked Kagome, "AreyouandInuyashahavingsex?" Kagome blinked and cocked her head. Her mother had spoken so fast that the words had melded together making them confusing. "What did you say? Say it slower, Mama." Kagome said arching an eyebrow at her mothers blushing face. "Are you and Inuyasha having sex?" Mrs.Higurashi asked again, avoiding Kagome's eyes.  
  
After several moments of silence from the wide eyed-crimson faced- wordlessly mouthing Kagome, Mrs.Higurashi thought that the silence confirmed her fear. Finally regaining control of her thoughts and voice Kagome managed to squeak out, "What in the world make's you think that!?" Mrs.Higurashi blushed. "I can tell you like him. And he's a man, Kagome. Hanyou or not he must have sexual desires." Kagome blushed crimson and said, "It's not like that mama. Inuyasha...he.he asked me to...be his mate...." Kagome trailed off and looked at the floor, her face as red as a beet. Paling, Mrs.Higurashi looked at Kagome and asked her in a serious tone, "And what did you say?"  
  
"Yes." "So, have you two had sex yet?" "No." "Will you if he asks?" Kagome got up from her desk and went to sit by her mother. Taking her hand, Kagome looked into Mrs. Higurashi's eyes. "I love Inuyasha. I would gladly do anything to make him happy but.I won't give myself to him until I am ready." Mrs. Higurashi nodded and listened as Kagome told her of the night's events.  
  
"He tried to touch you?" Mrs. Higurashi said, trying to accept the fact that her only daughter loved a hanyou and was promised to be his mate. Kagome sighed then said, "He did but I told him I wasn't ready for it and he said that we can wait till I am ready." "Oh. I see." Mrs. Higurashi said as she placed her head in her hands, sighing in wonder and confusion. "Mama, I really do love him. And he does love me. But I want to know, if I do it with Inuyasha will you be angry at us?" Kagome said as she lay back on her bed, while watching her mother with half closed eyes.  
  
A long moment of silence made Kagome a bit frightful of her mother's words but thinking of Inuyasha she took a deep breath and said, "Mama, please tell me. I need to know." "I won't be mad. But Kagome I don't want you to get pregnant. So I am going to give you some things to take with you." "What exactly are some things?" "Some birth control pills and condoms." "Nani!?" "It's that or no sex and I know that you want Inuyasha as much as he wants you." Kagome stared, speechless. "Don't look so shocked, I am your mother after all. Don't worry. I know that Inuyasha won't hurt you. But I do need to talk to him when he comes for you." Kagome nodded and her mother left. Sighing Kagome returned to her studies and after a few hours she went to bed.  
  
Walking into her classroom after being gone so long was at once comforting and frustrating. Her friends ran up to her babbling on about this and that, asking if she had finally recovered from her many illnesses. She told them she was fine and silently cursed her grandfather for his lame and wild excuses. At gym Houjo came running up to her.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, how are you?" He asked coming to a halt beside her. "I'm fine, thanks, how about you?" "I'm fine." "Good." Silence hung in the air for a moment until Houjo looked at Kagome and asked, "Kagome, will you be my girlfriend? I know we haven't had much time to get to know each other to well but I really like you." Kagome looked at him and gave him a sad smile. "I can't. I'm sorry. I really like you but I am in love with someone. And he's the only guy for me. I like you but only as a friend..please understand that I don't want to hurt you. I want to be your friend but that's all." Kagome said and Houjo's eyes watered slightly. But not wanting to make Kagome sad he put on a brave face and said, "I understand. I am glad you still wanna be my friend though. Well, I gotta go before coach catches me. See you around, Kagome." He walked away and Kagome called out to him saying, "See you later Houjo!" Once school was over Kagome's life went back to its normal rhythm.  
  
Back in Sengoku Jidai a certain hanyou sighed and leaned back against the god tree. He was perched on his usual branch. Looking over to the well his heart fluttered thinking of Kagome. He would be going to get her tomorrow. Sango and Miroku walked up the hill to find Inuyasha. Smelling them long before they reached him, his normal scowl flashed onto his face. "What do you want?" He called as they reached the tree.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you going to marry Kagome?" Sango asked with a hard glare in Miroku's direction. The hanyou's brows rose, almost meeting his hairline. "Why do you ask?" "Because we know that in the way of the youkai, making love is their form of marriage. Am I right?" Miroku asked a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Inuyasha scowled and nodded his head sharply. "If you must know, I am going to ask Kagome to marry me when she gets back." Inuyasha said while trying to suppress a smile at Sango's shocked look and Miroku's slightly open mouths. "Oh." Was all the two could manage to say.  
  
After they left Inuyasha jumped from his perch and ran through the woods. He found a bird youkai that attacked him and he destroyed it for the thrill. At nightfall he made his way to the village and slept there. At dawn he awoke and saw Miroku sitting near the fire with a red handprint on his face. Laughing at the houshi he realized that Shippo was sleeping next to him. Looking at Miroku with puzzled eyes he asked, "What's up with this?" Miroku smiled and replied, "I think that Shippo thinks of Kagome as his mother and even though you two seem to dislike each other most of the time, he thinks of you as his father." Inuyasha looked down at the little kitsune and smiled. Smoothing Shippo's hair he looked over at Miroku and whispered, "I'll tell you a secret. Some times I feel like Kagome is his mother and I am his father." Miroku blinked then smiled, crossing his heart he said, "Your secrets safe with me."  
  
Later that day Inuyasha ran through the forest and then to the well. Looking into the darkness of its depths he sighed realizing that soon he would once again be with Kagome. I think I finally understand why my father loved my mother so much. She like Kagome was a loving person that would care for anyone even a youkai and a hanyou. Inuyasha thought and the memory of his mother brought him some pain. "Kagome, I hope you're ready." Inuyasha said to the air as he jumped into the well, its magic wrapping around him, brining him closer and closer to Kagome.  
  
Yay! Next chapter four! I will try and post it ASAP! Promise! Do any of you know some Japanese words? Could you email me them and the meanings plz? Arigato! Plz click the review button and tell me whatcha think! ^.^ Special thanks to xXStarGazerXx(),cigamgrl, White-Silver Wolf, and MandaB for reviewing! Thanks for the support! (Manda-chan I told you IT MESSED UP! Sheesh ^.^; j/k)  
  
Inu: When do I get to kick ass!?  
  
Kag: Is THAT all you ever think about?  
  
Miro: Now, now, I'm sure he THINKS of other things. *pointed look at Kagome*  
  
San: CAN YOU NOT BE A FREAKING HENTAI FOR TEN MINUTES!?  
  
Ship: *is munching on some cookies*  
  
Inu: *mutters something about hentais' while blushine EVER SO SLIGHTLY*  
  
Kag: *walks off with Sango muttering about insensitive jerks and hentai men*  
  
Me: Ummm.yeah...anyway..REVIEW PLZ! Arigato we're out! 


	4. Talks and Questions

Hiya ppls! I'm back! Sorry for the late chapter! I swear that writer's block haunts me!!! O.o; Anywayz, here's the chapter. Plz enjoy! Plz remember to review all comments are welcome, just don't kill me!!! O.o DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha nor do I claim to! It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! Ok.on with the story! ^.^  
  
Chapter Four: Talks and Questions  
  
Inuyasha landed on the other side of the well with a soft thump. Jumping out of the well he slowly slid the door of the well house open, looking around for Kagome's grandfather. That man always tried to rid the world of Inuyasha with his seals but they never had any effect on the hanyou. "Hey, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked up startled to see Kagome waving at him from her bedroom window. He grinned and ran towards the tree near her window. She backed up as he jumped into her room. Immediately after he landed he pulled Kagome into an embrace and kissed her.  
  
Kagome, feeling Inuyasha's tongue touch her lips opened her mouth while wrapping her arms around his neck. Inuyasha slipped his tongue into her mouth, feeling and tasting her mouth and he loved the shivers that went through her body as he continued his administrations. Pulling back Inuyasha laid his head on hers and breathed in the sweet sent of her hair while making small circle patterns on her back with his hands.  
  
"I missed you too." Kagome said placing a light kiss on his lips. He smiled in return and held her tighter. "Are you ready?" "I will be soon." "Good, did you pack any ramen?" "Hai and my mother already knows all about us." Kagome said, running her finger tips along his jaw line. He shivered in pleasure but his eyes widened. "You told her?" "Not exactly." "What then?" Inuyasha asked sitting down on the edge of Kagome's bed while pulling her down to sit with him. Kagome leaned into him and told him about the conversation she and her mother had.  
  
When she was finished Inuyasha was blushing beet red. He hadn't understood what birth control pills and condoms were and Kagome had to explain it. Kagome was also red and she felt awkward. Inuyasha picked up on this and leaned over, nipping at her ear and throat. "It's alright love." He whispered planting a butterfly kiss on her cheek. She giggled and grabbed his hand. "Come on. Mom needs to talk to you and Sota has been dying to see you!" Inuyasha chuckled. "So now that you're going to be my mate I have to be nice to him, eh?" Kagome nodded. "Yep, no one but me can be mean to the lil' squirt!"  
  
"Hey cool! Inuyasha is here!" Sota cried jumping up, running towards Inuyasha. "Hey Sota. How's it going?" Inuyasha asked and smiled slightly when Kagome beamed at him. "Fine! Wanna play some video games with me?" "Maybe later. I need to talk to Kaogme and your mom." "Okay, I'll see you later." Sota said noticing the glare Kagome was giving him. "Mama, Inuyasha is here!" Kagome called as she walked into the kitchen followed closely by Inuyasha. Mrs. Higurashi turned away from the pots on the stove and smiled warmly at Inuyasha. He blushed a bit but smiled as he said, "Hello, Mrs.Higurashi, its nice to see you again."  
  
"Kagome, did you tell Inuyasha about our little chat?" Kagome nodded in response and looked at her mother, puzzled. "Good, now please go keep your brother and grandpa busy while I have a little chat with Inuyasha. Turning beet red, Inuyasha told Kagome to go on and do as her mother asked before she could protest. Looking at Inuyasha with a raised brow she sighed and left giving her mother a pleading look over her shoulder.  
  
"Please sit down." Inuyasha sat and Mrs.Higurashi took the chair across from him after making them some tea. "Inuyasha.do you love Kagome?" she asked after sitting down, keeping her gaze level with his. "Hai, I love her with all my heart." Inuyasha said without hesitation. Mrs.Higurashi stared at him for a moment before a smile spread across her lips. "Inuyasha, please be gentle with her. She's the only daughter I have. I know that you would never intentionally hurt her but still.she's just a child. But then again in some ways she's not." Mrs.Higurashi said as she picked up her cup of tea, sipping at the hot brew.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and sipped his tea. Suddenly and idea that had been buzzing around his brain for the last three days came into full view. He swallowed a hot sip of tea and placed a hand on Mrs. Higurashi's and looked her in the eyes. "I need to ask you something, and I want you to give me the truth, alright?" Mrs.Higurashi nodded looking at Inuyasha wearily. "As you know I am a hanyou so that means I am half human. For me to take a mate that is the youkai form of marriage, but I am also half human and I want to marry Kagome the human way. I haven't asked her but if I do and she says yes I want to know if you will give us your blessing." Inuyasha said breathlessly. Mrs. Higurashi blinked for a few moments then tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh Inuyasha, of course I will. If that's what you and Kagome want I will not stand in the way. I would love for you to be a part of my family. But I do think that Kaomge is a bit young. But if you two wish it then yes by all means so long as she can have a wedding here." Inuyasha smiled brightly then to Mrs. Higurashi's surprise he stood, walked around the table and gave her a hug around the shoulders. "Thank you." Was all he said before he disappeared into the living room to find Kagome.  
  
"There you are! I will seal you this time, youkai!" Inuyasha steeped to the right with an annoyed look on his face, smirking when the old man missed him. "Jii-chan, are you ok!?" Kagome cried running to her grandfather. She glared at Inuyasha as she helped him up. Inuyasha smiled a bit then gave her puppy dog eyes and twitched his ears slightly. She shook her head as a grin spread over her face. "I will get you youkai!" Kagome's grandfather cried and Kagome turned her attention to her him as Inuyasha slipped into the living room to see Sota before they left.  
  
"Jii-chan, how many times have I warned you about trying to seal Inuyasha?" "But Kagome, he's a youkai!" Sighing heavily Kagome asked her grandfather to go and stay with her mother while she and Inuyasha talked. Giving her a puzzled and almost warning look he finally agreed and left heading towards the kitchen. Kagome peeked into the living room, seeing Sota and Inuyasha sitting side by side trying to destroy each other in a Mortal Combat game. She smiled watching Inuyasha get beaten by Sota who jumped up and did a victory dance.  
  
"I beat Inuyasha! I beat Inuyasha! I am the master of mortal combat! Oh yeah, I rule!" Sota exclaimed jumping up and down while doing a little jig for victory. Inuyasha growled playfully and using little force tackled Sota and began tickling him. "Now say that again squirt!" Inuyasha challenged, tickling a squirming Sota. "Inuyasha, c'mon! It's time to go!" Kagome called over Sota's laughs and Inuyasha's playful growls. Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's grandfather came to the door and stood watching as Inuyasha and Sota nodded to each other then pulled Kagome down, tickling her till she could barely breathe.  
  
"What did you say, Kagome?" Sota asked with a wicked grin. Inuyasha laughed as Kagome gasped for breath. "I said.heehee...it's.ha..time for.haha..me and ...Inuyasha to go!" Kagome managed and Inuyasha pulled her into a sitting position. Gasping for breath Kagome sent a glare that promised revenge to her brother and one to Inuyasha that promised something else. "I'll go get your bag. Is everything packed?" Inuyasha asked standing, while pulling Kagome up with him. "I need to pack a few more things so I'll get it. Be back in a sec." she replied slipping her hand from his and heading towards the stairs. After fifteen minutes Kagome and Inuyasha said good bye to everyone then jumped into the well.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome landed on the hard ground with a dull thud. Sighing Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyahsa noticed the sigh and smile and soon he claimed her lips with his once more. Wrapping her arms around his neck Kagome opened her mouth and Inuyasha deepened the kiss and smiled wickedly when Kagome pulled back for air. "Gomen, Inuyasha but man.I gotta breathe!" exclaimed a breathless and flushed Kagome.  
  
Smiling Inuyasha shouldered her huge pack and picked her up, bridal style then jumped out of the well. Setting Kagome down Inuyasha groaned as her heard Shippo call out to Kagome. "Kagome, you're back!" Shippo cried, flinging himself into her open arms. "Hello Shippo!" Kagome said planting a small kiss on the kitsune kit's cheek. Squealing with delight the little kitsune buried his head in Kagome shirt, inhaling her scent.  
  
Inuyasha scowled but a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Kagome, I've missed you!" Sango cried running up to Kagome followed by a smiling Miroku. "I've missed you guys too!" Kagome said a smile gracing her face. "Feh lets get back to the village and see Kaede-baba before we go shard hunting." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome nodded and started off towards the village. Sango walked next to Kagome and the girls kept up a cheerful chatter about anything and everything while Shippo dozed lightly in Kagome's arms. Miroku and Inuyasha walked side by side a little ahead of the girls.  
  
"Hello, Kaede it's nice to see you again. Are you doing well?" Kagome asked coming into the small hut, followed by the others. "Hello, Kagome and hai, I am doing fine." Replied Kaede from were she sat, stirring a brew of herbs. The group sat down and Kaede handed them some food and tea. "So tell me, how did your mother take it?" Miroku asked Kagome who choked on her tea. "She took it very well actually." Kagome said her cheeks going beet red and her ears were tinged pink. Kaede blinked at this and a loving smile, like that of a grandmother who knows a precious secret that only she has been told crept onto her face.  
  
"I have heard a rumor about a jewel shard that's a four days journey from here." Kaede said getting up, her old bones groaning in protest. "Then we'll go after it. Let's leave in an hour." Kagome said standing. Turning her attention to Kaede she asked, "Can you spare me a basket real fast? I wanna go pick some herbs to take with us and maybe some fruit or something." Kaede nodded and handed her a huge basket, while Inuyasha waited for her at the door. They left after Kagome spent fifteen minutes convincing Shippo to stay and let her and Inuyasha go alone.  
  
Ok! That's it for chapter four! I hope you guys liked it! Well now that you've read it PLZ,PLZ,PLZ REVIEW!!!!! Anyone got some cool names they wanna see in this fic? I might use them. I asked before and I am still wondering if anyone has any good ideas about love songs for our 2 favorite couples Kag/Inu & San/Miro! ^.~  
  
Inu: I..hate.this..chapter..  
  
Kag: YOU never like ANYTHING do you!?!?  
  
Inu: Not really..wait..a FEW things..but..umm..never mind..*blush*  
  
Miro: I know what else he likes! *evil grin*  
  
Inu: Eh?! Shut up houshi or I'll kill you before you can reproduce!!!!  
  
Miro: *walks away muttering about stubborn hanyous' and evil authors*  
  
Me: Yeah...ummmm..SO...thats all for now, I will try and get the next chapter up A.S.A.P! Syonara! REVIEW!!!!!! ^.~ 


	5. Will You

Hi again ppls! I am SO SORRY it took me so long! I promise to have the next chapter up within three days! ^.^; Well.this.is a REALLY ODD chapter...and.ummm.don't kill me cause I know that Inuyasha has been way OUT OF CHARACTER this entire fic so far..sorry about that.I SWEAR he will get back to our normal stubborn hanyou soon! There won't be any fight scene till.chapter seven.forgive me! . Oh and I am open to suggestions and request in this fic.but I do have some special things in mind but you gotta keep reading the fic to find out! Well that's all for now, so R&R!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does!  
Chapter Five: Will you...  
  
"I love you." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome once they were in the forest, away from prying eyes. Kagome smiled and gave him a kiss. "I love you too but right now we need to get the herbs." She said looking at a bush closely. Finding the two of the many herbs they would need she cut a small batch of both with a small pocket knife and threw them into her basket. They had been looking for herbs for about twenty minutes. Inuyasha sighed, looking at Kagome who was closely inspecting some mushrooms. Her raven black hair streamed down her back while a few pieces slid next to her face, slightly hiding her eyes.  
  
Kagome slid a glance at him through her hair. He was leaning against a tree his arms folded in the same manner as always, his hands in his sleeves. A light wind blew gently making his silver hair sway ever so slightly. He looked so handsome. She stood and walked a bit deeper into the forest while Inuyasha followed her silently. He kept his ears alert for any sounds. Letting all his senses loose he found that no one would bother them. He relaxed and let his thoughts of earlier that day, in Kagome's time wash over him. When he had asked Kagome's mother about anything he might need to ask Kagome to marry him, Mrs. Higurashi told him to come back in an hour or two and that she would get Kagome the perfect ring. So while Kagome was up stairs he had picked a ring from a jewelry store sales booklet.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you in there? Inuyasha, snap out of it!" Kagome's face was suddenly in his yelling. "Ah, sorry, I was just thinking!" Inuyasha cried almost jumping out of his skin. Kagome raised a brow. "Okay.I'm not even gonna ask what about." She then turned around and proceeded to look for some berries. Inuyasha pushed aside his thoughts and helped Kagome with the search for supplies. After being out in the woods for forty-five minutes, a record time for those two, they had all the things they needed. "Well that's all. Let's head back." Kagome said turning in the direction of the village. "Go ahead, I'm gonna go for a run then I'll meet you at Kaede's hut." Inuyasha replied giving her a grin. "Ok, don't be to long." "I won't."  
  
As soon as Kagome went towards the village Inuyasha bounded off as fast as he could to the well. Jumping through it he landed on the other side and made his way to Kagome's house without slowing his pace. Rapping on the back door Inuyasha grumbled at the time it took Mrs. Higurashi to open it. "Good you're here. C'mon in I'll get the ring. I told father about it." Mrs. Higurashi said as she headed towards the living room. Inuyasha followed her into the living room. Kagome's grandfather held the ring in its case. He stood up and went to Inuyasha who gave him a slight smile. "Inuyasha, please take care of Kagome." he said handing the case to Inuyasha who opened it and smiled brightly. Kagome will love this ring, it's got a sapphire imbedded in a diamond on a gold band, perfect for Kagome's taste and beautiful enough to compliment her beauty as well. Inuyasha thought please with his ring selection. "I will take care of her very well, I promise." Inuyasha said shaking Kagome's grandfather's hand. Letting go he said, "See you all later." And with that he was out the back door and through the well once more.  
  
"Oi, where's Inuyasha!?" Shippo called to Kagome waiting for her to come into flinging distance. "He went for a run!" Kagome said reaching Kaede's hut and catching Shippo in her arms. "He better hurry!" Sango fumed. "Calm down my dear Sango." Miroku said as his hand reached towards her bum. She glanced at his hand then glared up at the houshi, her look promising pain. He gave an awkward chuckle and moved his hand to his side. Kagome sat Shippo down and went to put all the herbs in zip lock bags and give the basket back. The group got ready and as they exited the hut Inuyasha ran up to them. "There you are! Have a nice run?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha, to everyone's surprise blushed slightly and nodded.  
  
The group headed of to the south keeping an eye out for any sign of youkai and jewel shards. The day was uneventful actually. Miroku acted like a hentai as always, Sango beat the shit out of him as always, while Inuyasha and Kagome walked a little bit ahead talking, and Shippo slept in Kagome's arms holding a small Kirara. "Hentai, get your hands off me!" SMACK! THUD! Kagome and Inuyasha sighed, looking back at a pissed Sango and a twitching Miroku who was lying against the base of a tree. "We might as well make camp here." Inuyasha said putting down Kagome's pack.  
  
Miroku slowly got up and managed to say, "Hai, that will be best." Before he slumped down holding his head in his hands, the evidence of Sango's slap was a bright red handprint that almost seemed to be glowing from the force she had used. Everyone set up camp and soon Sango and Kagome were fixing dinner. Shippo woke up and talked to Miroku a bit as he played with Kirara. Sango was watching the food on the fire and Inuyasha decided that then was his best chance to talk to Kagome. Grabbing her hand he pulled her away from the group and deeper into the surrounding woods.  
  
Stopping near a small moonlit stream he turned and faced her. "What's up, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked puzzled at his sudden urgency to talk to her alone. "Kagome I want you to do me a favor, alright?" Kagome nodded looking somewhat skeptical. "Good, now close your eyes." She did so. Inuyasha took out the ring and gently taking one of her hands he pulled them both into kneeling positions. Opening the ring box he turned it so it faced her and then said, "Open your eyes." Kagome slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the ring. She looked at Inuyasha who smiled wickedly and asked, "Kagome, will you marry me?"  
  
"Hai." She said breathlessly without any hesitation. Inuyasha smiled and taking her hand slid it onto her finger. It was a perfect fit and she marveled at its beauty. "Oh, Inuyasha." She whispered lovingly. He smiled and kissed her gently. "I am half human so I want to marry you in the way of the youkai and the way of the humans." He said wiping away the tears flowing from Kagome's eyes. "Don't cry, love." He whispered softly starting to kiss away her tears. "I'm just so happy Inuyasha. I never thought that I could be this happy in all my life." "Do you want to tell the others?" "Can we? You don't mind?" "Of course I don't mind. I know how happy it would make you. And I'm sure that you want Sango to help you plan the wedding for this time. I asked your mother for her blessing and she has given it to us." "You asked her? So that's how you got the ring. Well at least we know that my family has accepted us." "Hai they have. Now let's head back." Inuyasha said pulling Kagome up and leading her back to the camp.  
  
When they reached camp the food was done and Kagome and Inuyasha announced their engagement to the others. Sango started to cry softly and began hugging Kagome when she asked her to help plan the wedding. Miroku actually gave Kagome a hug with out being a hentai. He then gave Inuyasha a hug and congratulated him. Shippo was happy for them and was nice to Inuyasha the whole night. But all too soon they lay down for the night as the gentle sway of the trees and the night sounds washed over them like a lullaby.  
  
Kagome rolled over in her sleeping bag, not yet able to fall asleep. She tensed slightly when she felt sudden warmth pass through her body, and then she heard the voice once more. A soft angelic female's voice in her mind, the same one she heard before when Inuyasha had first said he loved her. 'Hello, Kagome.' the voice said softly. Who is this? She asked in her mind, trying not to become frightened. 'I can not yet tell you. Please tell me, are you alright?' I'm fine. 'Good, then how are your companions?' Fine but I want to know who this is! How can you invade my mind like this!? Kagome was beginning to panic slightly the smell of slight fear her body was giving off was starting to reach Inuyasha who was perched in the tree above her. 'Calm down. I will not harm you or your companions. I just want to be sure you are safe.' The voice said and Kagome once again felt warmth pass through her body and it calmed her despite her fears.  
  
Alright I will talk to you but I won't promise anything, got it? 'Yes, I suppose that's a fair deal.' Good, so tell me. What do you want? 'I want nothing from you I just wish for your safety as well as the safety of your companions.' Yet you can't tell me who you are? The voice sighed. 'No I can't. It would be too risky.' Well this is freaking me out! I don't know who you are or what you look like or anything! 'I understand but I give you my word I mean you know harm. I know that other than that I give you no reason to trust me but I beg of you to give me a chance.' The voice said pleading and a hint of sorrow in its voice. I...I will but if anything happens to me or my friends because of it I will find you and make you pay. 'Then it's a deal. I will leave you to your rest now but know this, when you go to find the next jewel shard tell Miroku not to use his hand or the saimyousho of Naraku will come.' Naraku! He's connected to this?! But how do you know!? Kagome asked fearfully. 'I can see the future. It's a gift I was born with. But I must go now. Do not worry and try to rest. I will do all I can to keep Naraku from sending his saimyousho to the village. He will not come that I know.' The voice said almost seemed to seethe in anger when it spoke of Naraku.  
  
Ok. Goodbye. 'Good night and goodbye dear miko. Tell no one of our talks for it might worry them.' I.I won't goodbye. Kagome said in her mind and she felt warmth once more, knowing that the voice had left her. She thought about everything that had been said and fell into a peaceful sleep. ~ Kagome was falling through the air. She opened her mouth to scream, or to breathe, or maybe to cry out, which one she didn't know. She landed softly on her feet looking around making no sound. The only thing she could hear was her own gentle breathing. A gentle wind blew making the fog around her ankles, which she hadn't noticed was there before, blow around in white puffs of cloud. In the distance she heard the melody of a flute. Turning she decided to check it out.  
  
She walked for what seemed to be an hour. Then she saw a dark shape through the fog. "Who's there?" she called and the music stopped. "Hello?" she asked becoming frightened. Then she heard it, the most beautiful song. She gasped as she realized that the voice singing was the voice that spoke to her in her mind. Blindly she ran through the fog. She stopped and blinked looking around. The fog was fading away. The voice was still singing, and the song was beautiful but it was in a language she didn't know. Then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Turning around quickly she saw a figure wrapped in white robes.  
  
Hair, the color of sakura streamed down the body of the woman before her. Yes, it was most defiantly a woman. The robes were almost skintight and you couldn't miss the outline of her body. Soft pink lips curved into a gentle smile. Kagome tried to see the woman's eyes but they were covered by a light veil. "You're the woman who speaks to me in my mind aren't you?" She asked looking up slightly. The woman was a bit taller than her and that's when Kagome realized that the woman was in fact, only maybe two years older than herself. The girl, since she was no more than seventeen or eighteen, smiled once more and nodded. Her hand dropped from Kagome's shoulder and she turned, walking away from Kagome. She sat down on a large rock and picked up a flute. White, made of ivory it had a green leafs painted and carved into it and it had a gold trim along the leaves. Kagome gasped as she saw a bright aurora coming from the girls back. It was amazing because the aurora was in the shape of wings. Kagome reached out a hand to touch it but as she did everything faded, leaving nothing but darkness swirling around her. ~  
  
Kagome sat up gasping for breath. Looking around she noticed it was still dark, a few hours before dawn and Inuyasha was sitting close by her. "You ok? You were murmuring in your sleep." He said worry etched on his face. "It was just a dream. I'm fine." She said tracing his jaw with her fingers. He shivered and kissed her hand. "Well then are you gonna stay in bed?" She nodded then grabbed his hand. "Will you lay down with me for a bit?" she asked as she let go of his hand and scooted away from Shippo slightly. He nodded and lay down next to her on the ground. Wrapping one arm around her waist he gave her a kiss. Sighing she lay her head on his chest as he murmured sweetly to her and she soon fell asleep once more, listening to the reassuring beating of his heart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Me: Well, how do you like it so far? I know.Inuyahsa is way OOC but.yeah.. ^.^;  
  
Inu: *mumbles curses under his breath, something about idiotic Bitch*  
  
Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?  
  
Inu: Feh...*stomps off*  
  
Kag: I can't believe I'm marrying such a stubborn idiotic, childish, guy!  
  
San: *leads her to a hot spring to relax*  
  
Miro: *is currently unconscious thanks to Sango*  
  
Shippo: I want candy.  
  
Me: *cuddles Shippo* You're just so KAWAII! *gives him candy*  
  
Shippo: Review plz!  
  
Me: I beg you review! I might stop posting if I don't get a review soon.*sniff* So PLZ for the love of Kami-sama, REVIEW!!!!!!!! Arigato for reading! Sayonara!!! ^.~ 


	6. Undead Miko and a Dark scheme

Kon'ichiwa! I'm back again! I beat writers block! -_- I stayed up late.but hey a new chapter! ^. ^ Not much to say so I will let you guys get on with the fic! ^. ~ Enjoy! R&R plz!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! How many times do I gotta say it? Sheesh. -_-  
  
Chapter Six: Undead miko and a Dark scheme..  
  
"Ten young women's spirits was all I could get from this pitiful excuse for a village." Kikyo said, as her dragon like youkais floated around her undead body. She glared at something in the forest. "Come out, Naraku you bastard." "Kukukuku.it's so nice to see you Kikyo." Naraku said giving the undead miko a mock bow as he came out of the shadows of the forest. Kikyo sighed in annoyance. "What do you want Naraku?" "Why Kikyo, you say that like I am up to something." Naraku said failing completely to hide the dark and twisted smile tugging at his lips. "But you are up to something so spit it out before I get mad." Kikyo huffed.  
  
"Very well, I have been watching Kana's mirror and I think that our little Inuyasha has decide to take Kagome as his mate and.asked her to marry him." Naraku said watching the miko before him. Kikyo's breath caught. He wants that child for his mate!? He's going to betray me with that girl? A mere shadow of myself! My so called reincarnation, that little weakling Kagome!? How dare him! I will kill them both for this! The undead miko thought darkly and a dark aurora of rage swirled around her as her face contorted with anger. "I will take him to hell and kill that little bitch!" she hissed through clenched teeth and Naraku smirked in satisfaction.  
  
Kikyo sat very still and suddenly became so silent it seemed she didn't breathe. Naraku put a hand on her shoulder. "My poor, poor little miko, that Inuyasha has betrayed you yet again. He told you he loved you yet look at what he is doing! Take revenge Kikyo." Naraku whispered watching the miko narrow her eyes. "I will take revenge don't worry about that. But to do so we must let them gain a false sense of security. They are approaching a jewel shard, yes?" Naraku nodded as he studied the miko whose eyes held a devilish gleam while her aurora was turning darker than midnight.  
  
"Good. I want you to do me a favor so I can kill them." "What would that favor be Kikyo?" "Send your saimyousho to the place were they shall find the jewel, but do not go there nor send one of your children either." Naraku thought about the miko's idea and suddenly gave a dark smile. "I see, very well. It shall be as you wish." Kikyo nodded in reply and Naraku took his leave. I will have my revenge Inuyasha! She thought silently as she made her way through the woods.  
  
Silently a figure in black robes jumped into the air. Running along the braches the figure made its way towards a palace that was a day's journey but if it kept its current pace it would be their by dawn. The figure had watched and listened to Kikyo and Naraku's plot to most likely destroy Inuyasha and Kagome. I must tell my mistress. She won't be pleased with this information that's for sure but none the less, it may save those two lovers. The figure landed and ran along the dark hard ground, swift like the wind making no sound.  
  
"Who goes there!?" a raspy male voice called into the darkness, it was the dark right before the light of dawn. He was an inu youkai and because of that he sensed the figure in black approaching the palace. The figure's form of reply was to whistle a few notes, two low pitched while three more were so high that only youkai could here. "I see. Welcome back, friend." The male said signaling that the other youkai guards open the gate, but only enough to let in the trim figure.  
  
"Took you fools long enough." The figure muttered. The voice was unmistakably female. Soft and light yet there was an edge that carried weariness and annoyance. Raising her head high the black clad woman headed deeper into the palace, her steps sure and light, her destination her mistress's quarters.  
  
A light rapping on her bedroom doors made Suaru look up. Ares is back. She thought with a sigh of relief. "Come in." She called softly, not wanting to wake the child sleeping peacefully beside her. The door slid open just enough for the black clad figure to slide in. Giving a slight bow to Suaru who was sitting on the bed that took up a large space in the enormous room, the figure spoke. "I have brought the information you requested, Lady." "I see, thank you, Ares." Suaru replied a small smile coming to her lips.  
  
Standing Suaru gestured towards a door on her right where they could talk more privately. Ares went in followed closely by the now anxious Suaru. Removing her black robes Ares dropped them onto the ground then plopped down on an overstuffed chair. She was very pretty. Lavender colored hair that was pulled into a high pony tail even though it was almost to her knees that way, violet eyes, moonflower skin, tall and thin, with a womanly body despite being only fifteen and a half years old, yet she held the air of a princess. She was actually a good fighter and powerful spell caster.  
  
Suaru sat down across from her and smiled, relaxing at the knowledge that her friend was alright. Ares was a true beauty but even she could not compare to Suaru. Sapphire blue eyes, sakura colored hair that was let down now so that it trailed behind her a foot or so when she walked, moonflower skin that was ever so lightly touched with a tanned color but barely, tall and thin, her body was very well developed, and her air was a friendly one yet at the same time it demanded respect even though she was only eighteen and a half.  
  
Ares stared at Suaru for a moment then after a deep breath she told all that she had seen and heard. "And so it's going to get even more dangerous for Kagome and her fellow companions." Ares finished leaning back into the softness of her chair. Suaru sat back, looking at the wall but her eyes, Ares noticed were now a dark cloudy gray-blue. Her shoulders slumped and she shivered. "This does not bode well for them." Suaru whispered sounding exhausted. "What doesn't bode well?" Ares asked sitting up very straight, the hairs on her nape were standing on end. "I see a darkness surrounding them. It's cold and sinister. It's most likely Naraku but.I also feel the coldness of what may be the reaper of souls." Suaru said. "Do you know who the reaper comes for?" Ares said going pale.  
  
"No but I also sense they will meet up with Sesshoumaru." "Is that good or bad?" "I do not know. I think that they will band together even if it's for a short time." "Are you speaking with the girl?" Suaru nodded her head and said, "I have been in touch with her. I scared her at first but I think she is beginning to trust me." "That's good." "Perhaps, but I will need to see her soon. I wish no harm to come to her." "You speak of her as though you're the best of friends." Suaru smiled at Ares's remark. "I feel a connection to her. It's strange but she reminds me of myself." Ares look startled. "And how is that?" Suaru shook her head and looked at Ares before she heard a light cry coming from her room.  
  
"M-mama!?" called a small childish voice. Suaru was back in her room and on the bed cuddling the small boy in her arms in a flash. "I'm right here sweetie. Don't worry. I'm here with you." Suaru cooed to the child. The child was a little boy at the age of two and a half years old. He had silver hair, two blood red streaks on each cheek and a waning moon on his fore head, and his eyes were gold. Even though he was young it was evident he would become a handsome or even beautiful man. His face was elegantly long and his skin was purest white. "Mama, when is papa gonna be home?" he asked in his childish voice; looking up at Suaru who smiled gently love lighting her eyes with a soft almost unearthly glow. "I don't know but I promise that he will come back to us, Rath." Satisfied that his mother was right he laid his head against her breast, listening to her heart beat. Ares walked out of the room turning and going to her own chambers as Suaru lay down with Rath, gently humming as they drifted off to sleep.  
  
Kikyo walked silently through the forest gripping her bow almost painfully tight. Her mind was a blurry cloud of anger. Inuyasha, you baka! How dare you do this to me! With that little brat of all people! I will kill you for this. I will kill you both. The thought ran through Kikyo's mind over and over. "Bastard you'll pay and so will your little bitch!" Kikyo said and in her mind flashed pictures of Kagome and Inuyasha together. Kissing, hugging, walking side by side, doing and sharing things only lovers do. With each image the undead miko's anger and jealousy increased and her aurora became darker.  
  
An image of Kagome and Inuyasha kissing flashed into the miko's mind and she lashed out at a nearby tree with her power. The tree, old and strong was a bit charred and had some missing hunks of trunk and bark but other wise withstood Kikyo's anger. Glaring at the tree she failed to notice that Kana was standing behind her. Finally sensing the youkai she turned and glared. "What do you want?" she asked her voice dripping with fury. Kana held up her mirror letting Kikyo see a picture of Kagome sleeping. It was then that Kikyo noticed the red haori covered chest Kagome's head rested on. The view pulled back further allowing the undead woman to see Kagome snuggled up to Inuyasha who had his arms wrapped protectively around the younger miko.  
  
"Chikuso, I've had enough!" roared Kikyo, stalking off to sulk and ponder up a way to kill Kagome and take Inuyasha from her. Kana's face remained emotionless as she walked away to return to Naraku. "Kana has returned." Kagura said to Naraku's back; her voice holding no emotion. Ignoring Kagura completely Naraku got up and went to his chambers, walking past a silent Kana and a failed attempt at hiding a glare Kagura. Bastard, you'll pay for all the shit I've been through. Kagura thought darkly, heading to her own chambers. This game just gets more and more interesting. Naraku thought as he absent mindedly stroked the Shikon shards that he held in his possession. Most interesting indeed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Special Thanks: I wanna thank; silverstarlight and Lady Black Pearl() for finally giving me some reviews! It made me feel so much better! So I tried extra hard to get the fic updated! Arigato for your nice reviews! ^.~  
  
Me: Arigato for reading! Plz Review! I think my chapters are kinda getting boring..oh well! Next chapter is a fight scene!  
  
Inu: FINALLY!!! It about time!  
  
Kag: *is making ramen*  
  
San: Oh shut up......*mutters about stubborn men*  
  
Shippo: *pokes Miroku who's been tied up by Sango & Kagome* Oi, you alive?  
  
Miroku: *silence*  
  
Me: He'll be just fine! I need him for the fic..*evil grin* Anywayz, REVIEW! I'll try to update soon! Syonara! ^.~ 


	7. Another Shard and a Small Mystery

Hi ppls! Aren't you happy? Another chapter so soon.lol. Anywayz I aint gonna keep talking and bored you so R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha! Rumiko Takahashi does!  
  
Chapter Seven: Another Shard and a small Mystery.  
  
Kagome sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Stretching she found the others were starting to stir. She also noticed that Inuyasha was no longer next to her. It was then that she noticed him coming back to camp, carrying an armful of fish. Setting them down on a large rock he then went to Kagome's pack and got out a large knife, using it to clean the fish. Kagome fumbled with the pack, finally finding the pair of jeans and shirt she wanted she went behind some bushes and dressed as fast as possible. "Eek, hentai!" WHAM! THUD! Sighing she stepped out from behind the bushes and placed her school uniform in a smaller bag then stuck that into her large pack.  
  
The smell of fish woke Miroku from his state of unconsciousness. Opening his eyes slowly he saw Kagome sitting next to him. "Here Miroku, have some fish and try to stay on Sango's good side, ok?" Kagome said setting the plate of fish before him. He sat up slowly, rubbing the left side of his face which still had a red handprint on it. "Hai, I'll try." He trailed off gulping when his eyes met Sango's. She was pissed and looked likely to kill the houshi if he even moved towards her. Sighing Kagome stood up and started to put her sleeping bag and everything else away. Miroku finished his fish and started packing.  
  
The group was soon on their way, Inuyasha informing them that they would be at the village by mid-day if they kept up their currant pace. Inuyasha and Kagome were slightly ahead of the group while Sango and Miroku walked a little behind them, Sango keeping a safe distance between them, and Shippo and Kirara ran in between the four older companions of the group. Three hours after they had started walking Kagome sensed a jewel shard. Kami- sama, how she wished she hadn't.  
  
Kagome had felt the shard and after alerting the group to it's presence a giant snake youkai burst upon them coming up from under the ground. "Shit!" Inuyasha cried as he dodged the hissing snake's tale. Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms before she even had a chance to move. The others dove for cover, Shippo being jerked up by Sango who dove behind a tree with Miroku as Inuyasha jumped onto a high branch of the tree; Kagome clinging to him for dear life.  
  
The snake youkai was a sickly pale green with a bright orange diamond shaped patch on the top of its head, ending right between its blood red eyes. It was on that spot that a jewel shard was implanted into the skin of the snake. Inuyasha leaped down to the others, setting Kagome down gently. He raced from behind the tree and unsheathing the Tetsusaiga he growled at the hissing snake. "The sssshardsssss...give me the sssshardsssss.." It hissed swaying its head and lashing its tail threateningly. "No way in hell, you bastard!" Inuyasha snarled, jumping into the air and aiming a blow at the snake's head all the while dodging its tail.  
  
Swaying to the right the snake dodged the blow and swung its tail at Inuyasha. He dodged left, but the tip of the tail grazed his side, cutting him; it was sharp, sharp enough to draw blood from the grimacing hanyou. "Inuyasha, watch out!" Kagome cried from her hiding spot seeing the deadly tail lash out once more. Using the Tetsusaiga Inuyasha barely managed to stop the blow. "Whatssss wrong, to weak to beat me?" the snake taunted laughing at Inuyasha's snarls of hate. "I won't lose. Not to a weak bastard like you!" Inuyasha spat out; hatred evident in his voice.  
  
Miroku watched as Inuyasha began the deadly dance of a battle. Swing, miss, dodge, strike, a cry of pain from the snake as Inuyasha's blade hit its mark, dodge, thrust, snarls and curses thrown back and forth all the while the fight went on. The snake now had Inuyasha wrapped up in its tail. He let out a cry of pain as the serpents grip on him tightened to an almost unbearable degree.  
  
Sango grabbed her haraikotsu and threw it with as much force as she could muster. The snake saw it and easily dodged it. Sango wanted to curse but held it in as she caught the haraikotsu and looked the battle field over. Inuyasha was still struggling to free himself from the serpent's tail. Kagome looked at Miroku and he nodded. Taking her bow and an arrow she aimed for the serpent's head. An all too familiar warmth passed through Kagome's body and she let the arrow fly. The arrow glowed brightly, purified by Kagome's power. The snake which had been laughing at Inuyasha's cry's of pain turned but too late to dodge completely, thus as it dodged the arrow hit near the Shikon shard. A sizzling sound could be heard as the Shikon shard was jarred out of the snakes head. "The pain, oh the pain, wench you ssshall pay for thisssss!" the snake hissed, loosing its hold on Inuyasha.  
  
He hit the ground with a dull thud but quickly stood and ran towards the Shikon shard. Dodging the damned snake's tail as it continued to thrash from the searing pain of Kagome's purification. Grabbing the shard Inuyasha jumped into the air and landed next to Miroku, staggering slightly from the pain wracking his body. That damn snake cracked a few of my ribs and my being dizzy doesn't help! Chikuso! Inuyasha though as Kagome took the shard from him and Miroku stepped forward to use his Kazaana to finish off the snake so Inuyasha could rest.  
  
Sango and the others stepped back to give him room and the snake finally having recovered from the pain hissed threateningly at them. "I will kill you all for thisssss." it hissed and charged them. Miroku unraveled his prayer beads and the kazaana did its thing. But unfortunately the group didn't notice the presence of a certain child of Naraku. Kagura smiled wickedly and went to signal the damned saimyousho.  
  
Miroku braced himself a bit more firmly as he was pulling the snake into his Kazaana. Damn this thing is huge! It's taking forever! He thought trying to measure how much of the snake he had yet to suck up. The others turned and looked at Kagome as she let out a small shriek. 'Kagome tell Miroku to stop! The saimyousho are coming! If he sucks them up it will be too much for him! There are hundreds coming! They'll kill him!' the voice screamed at her within her mind and she called out to Miroku. "Miroku stop it now! The saimyousho are coming and if you pull them in they'll kill you!" she screamed franticly and a just as she finished they heard the horrible sound of the buzzing saimyousho.  
  
Miroku barely managed to wrap the prayer beads around his hand and jump back before the saimyousho flew at him and the others. Shippo let out a yelp and clung to Kagome tightly. Kagome whacked the saimyousho with her bow while Shippo shot fox fire at them. Inuyasha cut them to shreds with his sword while Miroku used his staff to knock them about as Sango used her haraikotsu on them and Kirara swiped at them with her huge and deadly claws.  
  
"Kuso, there's no end to them!" Inuyasha huffed as he fought off the saimyousho, making sure to stay close to Kagome. "Argh, why wont they just die!?" Kagome said frustrated as her arms became tired. "They just keep coming!" Sango said backing up and meeting Miroku's back. "I agree this is very strange." He said frowning as he beat down another batch of saimyousho. "Aieee! Help me!" Shippo cried as a large group of the damned saimyousho flew at him. Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and Kagome then looked at Sango and Miroku. "Let's run for it!" They all took off followed closely by the angrily buzzing saimyousho.  
  
Inuyasha turned sat Kagome down and turned to face the saimyousho and his eyes nearly popped out at the site before him. The saimyousho were being seared by fire! "What in the hell!?" was all he managed to say. The others face's were pretty much the same as Inuyasha's except Kagome who seemed for some reason relieved and unworried about why fire was suddenly killing the saimyousho or as by the fact that they couldn't see who was killing the damned things!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Me: Well that's all for chapter 7! Please review!  
  
All Inuyasha chars: Zzzzzzzzzz...*snore*  
  
Me: *sweatdrops* Uh.yeah..Arigato for reading and Review plz! Syonara! ^.~ 


	8. Don't Mess With Girls Who Can Fight

I'm back!!! *jumps up and down* Sorry it took me so long, I've been working my butt off doing projects that I had set aside for WAY to long! Anyway, here is the new chapter! R&R!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA SO GO BUG SOMEONE ELSE!  
  
Chapter Eight: Don't Mess With Girls Who Can Fight..  
  
Ares looked over the small clearing that was littered with what remained of the saimyousho. She had killed them by using one of her fire spells. Glancing at Inuyasha and company she had to fight back a fit of giggles at the look on the small group's faces. It didn't slip by her notice that the girl called Kagome seemed a bit calmer about the fact that some 'mysterious' fire had killed the saimyousho while her companions were anxious over it. She must have told her. Was the thought that crossed Ares's mind. Shrugging she bounded off, careful not to alert Inuyasha or anyone else for that matter, to her presence.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was humming slightly. For some reason that fact made him want to yell at her. Damn him and his bad temper it was taking all his restraint not to yell at her and start a barrage of questions. She was hiding something and he was going to know what even if he had to "kiss" the ground a couple of hundred times! Shippo noticed the hanyou's foul mood and was slightly, slightly being the key word, surprised by the way he could actually feel the hanyou's anger.  
  
As Inuyasha went to ask Kagome about her sudden light mood despite their could-have-been-near-death experience but Sango beat him to it. "Kagome- chan how can you be humming and happy when we just finished a battle!?" Sango asked while everyone looked at Kagome waiting for an answer. Shrugging she replied, "I don't know, really. I don't care so long as all of us are safe and we complete our mission." Silence was the response from her companions, leaving the young miko feeling rather idiotic.  
  
"Umm.let's find a place to stay tonight! Ok guys?" Kagome asked desperate to break the growing tension. "Feh, let's go." Inuyasha muttered and with out a second glance turned and began to walk down a dirt path that lead to a village only a few miles away. Everyone followed but Kagome was a bit irked yet relieved that he was acting more and more like his old self. As long as he doesn't stay the same-old-self towards Kikyo. She thought darkly, a frown coming to her face.  
  
After a few hours of non stop walking the group reached the village. Miroku suddenly ushered them all to the best looking inn and began his "Dark cloud" act. This as always, won them a night stay for free. Kagome and Sango didn't complain thought; there was a hot spring for them to bathe in! Both girls settled their belongings and went to the spring for a bath, after they threatened both boys life if they peeked, of course. Inuyasha just muttered and Miroku tried to look innocent.  
  
"Mmmm.this feels so good." Kagome said with a big smile on her face as she sank deeper into the water, letting the heat ease her body into a state of bliss. Sango sighed and nodded her agreement feeling to content to speak. Kirara bounded to the side of the springs and gave a loud mew making Sango and Kagome jump. "Kirara, what's wrong?" Sango asked and it was then that Kagome noticed four shadows. Pointing out the shadows to Sango she grabbed the two towels by Kirara and motioned for Sango to follow her around a big boulder. Sango followed and both girls wrapped their towels around themselves securely.  
  
"Who do you think it is? I know its not Inuyasha and Miroku, there are too many shadows. "I dunno but I swear I am gonna make sure they never try to peak at us again." Sango said clenching her fist. "Let's go and get our robes. We'll just put them on over our towels and then run to our room even if it means being in a towel and robe in front of the boys. Besides, better them than someone else I say." Kagome muttered. Sango nodded and both girls went and put their robes on over their towels.  
  
As they went to leave the spring however they were met by four men. "And where do you think you pretty lil' things are going?" one with a green men's kimono on asked. "Back to our room." Kagome said as politely as possible. "Please excuse us, gentlemen." Sango said lightly while clutching her robe closed tighter. "I think not, why don't you come and have some fun with us?" another man in a blue kimono asked. The girls instinctively took a step back. "No thank you, we really must go." Sango retorted trying to keep her voice from trembling. "Come now, don't be rude. Come and play like nice girls." The tallest man in an orange kimono said with a smirk. "I am sorry gentlemen but we can not. We really must go to our rooms. I fear my fiancée may come looking for me if I do not return to him soon." Kagome said realizing that Kirara was now by her ankles hissing at the men.  
  
"Fiancée you say? Aren't you the girls who came in with that monk, kitsune kit, and hanyou?" the last man, shortest of them in a gray and black kimono asked. "Hai, we are. You see I am a demon exterminator and my friend is a miko. We really must be going now so please step aside." Sango said losing her patience with these fools. "Too bad, but you girls are coming with us and we are gonna have some fun!" the man in orange said reaching for Kagome's arm. Sango punched him in the jaw causing him to stagger from the unexpected force.  
  
"Leave us alone!" Kagome said and kicked the man in blue in his groin as he advanced on Sango. The man in green charged at Kagome but Sango jumped and delivered a roundhouse kick to his head. The man clad in gray and black dodged a punch from Kagome and grabbed onto her arm firmly. She grimaced but instead of struggling to free her arm used their closeness to give his stomach a fierce punch. He let her go and staggered back while Kagome used this time to knee his face, effectively breaking his nose. "You ok Kagome- chan?" Sango asked as she picked up Kirara. "Fine, you?" "I'm ok, let's go before they recover." Kagome nodded and followed her friend down the hall as Inuyasha and Miroku came running having heard the ruckus.  
  
What the hell happened!? Are you ok!?" Inuyasha cried as Miroku fought the urge to jump on Sango. "We're fine. Those guys gonna force us to.." Kagome trailed off her cheeks going pink. "To.pleasure them." Sango finished for her. Inuyasha looked like he was going to mangle the men on the ground but instead he just wrapped a protective arm around Kagome's waist. "But how did they end up like that?" Miroku inquired with a gesture at the moaning men who were starting to regain their bearings. "They tried to take advantage of us because they think women are weak. They should know though; don't mess with girls who can fight." Sango and Kagome said in usion as the calmly walked back to their room, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku to deal with the four men who were now awake and pale at the looks they were receiving from the pissed hanyou and houshi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well now I would like to say thanks to some ppls who reviewed. Thanks to: kiya1821, Andy (girl), Lady Black Pearl, silverstarlight, Needmore, and kikhater/killer ....  
  
Andy, I'm glad you like my story and think I am good. It made me feel really happy, I had came home in a bad mood but when I got your review I was so happy! Lady Black Pearl, I'm glad you want me to keep posting, which I will do so long as ppls review.*sighs* Kiya1821, I will say right now, I hate Kikyo! For all you ppl who like her I'm sorry but I hate her! Silverstarlight, I know Inuyasha has to be OCC to be romantic but.I GOTTA MAKE HIM SOMEWHAT NORMAL CAUSE ITS BUGGING ME TO DEATH! Lol. Needmore, I will keep posting so long as I get reviews.. Kikhater/killer, I promise to keep updating as much as I can!  
  
Note: I know this probably will sound stupid but..I would like to at least have one review for every new chapter.I know, I'm a demanding girl but yeah..so sorry to all the ppl who think Im totally stupid but I'm just saying.Oh and if anyone would like to chat sometime feel free to email me!  
  
All chars: REVIEW PLEAZE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Thanks for reading and not killing me for my lil bit of ranting.Syonara! REVIEW!!!!!! 


	9. An Encounter With Kikyo and Someone New

Hi everyone! It's a new chapter! Thank god! I am so SORRY for the long wait. Well.... R& R!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & Co. Rumiko Takahashi does!  
  
Chapter Nine: An Encounter with Kikyo and Someone new  
  
Kagome and Sango dressed quickly when the reached their room. Shippo had wandered off to where Inuyasha and Miroku were currently trying to not to kill, yet hurt VERY badly, the four men who had foolishly attacked "My Kagome" and "My Sango". "Are they dead?" Kagome asked Inuyasha and Miroku when the re-entered the room looking very smug. "No, not exactly, we beat the shit out of them then took them to the inn keeper who was very grateful to us for keeping those men from harming anyone." Inuyasha muttered with a smirk. Sango couldn't hold back her laughter as Miroku muttered something along the lines of "We should have beaten them more."  
  
Shippo bounded in from the garden and snuggled into Kagome's lap. Dinner arrived and they ate, the girls talking to each other of this and that while the boys ate with healthy appetites. Soon it was time for bed and they all settled sown, even Inuyasha as much as he always would; sitting against a wall with the Tetsusaiga close by his hand and his ears alert only letting himself dose lightly.  
  
~Kagome was once again falling through the air. She tried to move yet found she was unable to. She slowed and was turned by an unseen force, making her land on her feet. She looked down and was surprised to see her reflection in the water. Wait.water? She thought and with a sudden jolt of understanding she realized she was walking on water. "Kagome.come to me.please come here to me Kagome." She heard the voice call to her and she took off in its direction.  
  
Within a few minutes she reached the voice's location and gasped. Once again a woman wrapped in pure white robes was there, only this time she was sitting on a small stool under a sakura tree in a moonlit garden. She couldn't see the girls face and it irked her a little. "Kagome, please sit down." The girl said motioning with a hand to a stool that had just appeared out of thin air. Kagome sat and looked at the girl. She took time to note everything she could about her.  
  
She had sakura color hair; that she remembered that from the last time she dreamed, it slid down over her shoulders though the girl wore a hooded cloak over her robes. What skin she could see was pure moonflower white. An elegant hand with long finely rounded nails rested lightly on one knee while the other was wrapped around her side. She noticed her wedding ring finger was occupied by a gold band with a diamond that seemed to have other bits of different colored gems inside of it.  
  
"Kagome, I need to tell you something." The girl said and Kagome listened intently hoping that whatever the girl had to say was good and not bad. "What is it..? Kagome asked but remembered she didn't know the girls name. "When this dream is done you shall awaken. When you do take your bow and arrows and go to the pond in the garden. There you shall meet Kikyo, the undead miko who you seem to dislike for the fact that she still holds a piece of the hanyou's heart, correct?" "Kagome nodded at this and almost scowled at the thought of Kikyo. She had tried to be nice and understanding about Inuyasha and Kikyo at first but now.she was not so forgiving about her trying to drag him to hell and Inuyasha's attitude when it came to the undead miko.  
  
"When you see her she will talk to you. When she asks you about yours and Inuyasha's relationship, tell her the truth. You may fight but if you do keep in mind that you will be fighting for Inuyasha, the man you love. If Kikyo runs, follow her. If you are in any sort of danger and can't save yourself on your own call out the name Ares." The girl said her tone was one of finality. Letting Kagome know she must do as she was told or risk dying.  
  
"Very well, I understand arigato for all of your help." She replied with a small bow. "No problem. Do you trust me now?" the girl asked amusement evident in her voice. "Hai, I do, but I wonder, if I can't know your real name, may I call you something else?" The girl pondered this for a moment then smiled. "Hai, you may call me Sakura, if you wish." The girl, now known as Sakura answered. "Ok, is there anything else I should know, Sakura?" Kagome asked and when Sakura shook her head "no" she realized that everything was fading away into darkness. Closing her eyes she sighed and waited till her physical body awoke. ~  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she carefully sat up, making sure not to wake Shippo or the sleeping Inuyasha. She grabbed her bow and arrows and headed out the door as soon as her shoes were on. When she neared the garden pond she felt the all too familiar presence of Kikyo. She came to the pond and Kikyo who was standing at the waters edge turned and gave her an icy glare. "What are you doing here, girl? I wish to see Inuyasha, not you." She spat out and Kagome had to suppress a sudden urge to tackle and mangle the walking corpse of a miko.  
  
"Kikyo, your life ended fifty years ago, you have no claim on Inuyasha. I will never let you take him to hell. I have tried to be fair about this but now that you keep trying to drag him off to hell I shall no longer stand and watch. Leave here and go, or else keep coming around and I will end your life. This isn't a game we're playing. The stakes are too high. I will not let a pathetic bitch made of clay and bones take away the man I love." Kagome said and Kikyo's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"The man you love, eh? Well the man you love is still in love with me!" Kikyo said, hoping to make Kagome's faith in Inuyasha falter. "He feels badly for what happened but he and I shall be married in the human way and I shall be bound to him in the way of the youkai too." Kagome said and before Kikyo could make a move, shot an arrow that the undead woman could barely dodge it. Kikyo shot Kagome an icy glare and fired an arrow at her then ran out of the garden, through the village and into the woods. Kagome let out a string of curses she picked up from Inuyasha when the arrow came at her. She managed to dodge and scream to Kikyo that she was a coward and then she ran as fast as she could, following the undead woman into the forest.  
  
Inuyasha and the others' had awoken to Kagome's cry of coward and they hurriedly went after the two women. They reached a small clearing in the forest in time to see Kagome and Kikyo facing each other, bow strings taunt and arrows ready to fly. "Kagome..Kikyo...stop!" Inuyasha shouted angrily but Kagome's temper had snapped and she spit back at Inuyasha, "No, we won't stop! She should be dead not trying to drag you off to hell! We're bound Inuyasha, it's either me or her." "Hai, which one shall you, chose Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked with a glare at Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was torn. He was with Kagome and he would always choose her but he felt somewhat responsible for Kikyo's death, he only wished for her to rest in piece. Before Inuyasha could give his answer they were surrounded by youkai, no one moved, saved Kikyo who moved into the shadows and fled after calling to Inuyasha, "I shall be back. Tell me your choice then." With that the youkai attacked. Kagome let out an almost animalistic snarl and fired her arrow at the nearest youkai and with a flash of light the youkai and two beside it were dead. Inuyasha used the Kaze no Kizu, yet more youkai kept coming. Sango and Miroku fought as best as they may and even Kirara and Shippo pitched in but the youkai soon had them all back to back in a small circle; trapped and ready to be struck down.  
  
"If you are in any sort of danger and can't save yourself call out the name Ares." Sakura's words suddenly rang in her mind. Taking a deep breath she called out with all her might, "Ares!!!" The next thing the group knew a fire engulfed all the offending youkai and they were killed instantly. Everyone turned and began to make sure each other was all right until they heard a voice behind them say, "Lady Kagome, I am Ares, since you have called my name I shall join you and lead you were you need to go." A girl in black robes, now know to them as Ares, said in a soft pure voice. "Please follow me back to the inn and I shall explain." She said and the group shrugged and followed but was sure to keep an eye one her at all times.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Well I have a project coming up so it might take a bit for the next chapter. I'm sorry! . Please PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!!!!!! *sniff* it would make me so happy! Any suggestions are welcome, please let me know your opinions!  
  
All chars: Thanks for reading! Review!  
  
Me: Ahh! Wait, one thing, this new character is MINE! I WON HER! NO ONE ELSE! WANNA USE HER. ASK ME FIRST! k, now, BYE!!! 


	10. Ares, two shards, an a lil' kit who almo...

I'm back!!!! Sorry it took so long but here's the update. Please Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything associated with it so HAHA!  
  
Chapter Ten: Ares, two shards, an a lil' kit who almost caught 'em in the act  
  
The group reached the inn lead by Ares. Kagome slid open the door to their room and went in closely followed by the others. "So, you're Ares, right?" Kagome asked turning her attention to the girl. "Hai, I am Ares, Lady Kagome." Ares replied. "What's with the "Lady Kagome"? Inuyasha asked, a bit pissed that this girl had saved them and seemed to know Kagome. "I am just showing my respect." Ares retorted none too gently at Inuyasha. "It's not necessary to call me Lady Kagome, Kagome or Kagome-chan will do just fine." Kagome said a faint blush staining her cheeks.  
  
"Are you gonna take of your cloak and stuff?" Shippo asked with a curiosity only a child could posses. Ares removed her hood from over her face revealing to them her lavender colored hair, violet eyes; moonflower colored skin, the small bright blue star shape on her forehead, and pointed ears. "You're a youkai!" Sango said her eyes wide. "Hai, I am a wolf youkai, in fact the princess of the Black Howling Tribe. We're different from other tribes' because most of our tribe is made of youkai mikos'. And we are able to cross some of the most holy things with out pain." Ares informed and then she removed her cloak and outer robes that were not really needed; throwing them carelessly to the side.  
  
"Cool, so you're a princess?" Shippo asked with a bright smile. Ares nodded and moved to the left and glared at Miroku who had somehow made his way behind her without anyone noticing. "Touch me houshi and I will beat the shit out of you." She said then turned her attention to the rest of the group with a smile as Miroku stood near Sango.  
  
"Hey, that fire you used on those youkai, was it a spell?" asked Sango as they all sat down around the small table in the middle of the room. "Hai, it was taught to me by my mentor." Ares answered with a smile. "Must have been quite a powerful mentor." Miroku commented. "Hai, she is very powerful and also very beautiful." Ares said, obviously fond of her mentor. "She.your mentor is a woman?" Inuyasha asked slightly surprised. Not many women were fighters in this era, although Sango was an exception and Kagome as well but still they weren't very powerful.  
  
Ares nodded and said, "My tribe was destroyed by Naraku, only myself and a few others survived, I was gravely injured but my mentor saved me and the others. She taught the women who survived to fight and finished our schooling as well. I myself am still learning and still training with her although I feel she is more of a sister to me than anything else. She is a very kind and gentle woman but a powerful fighter."  
  
The others took in that information and Miroku nodded while Inuyasha cocked his head slightly and Kagome and Sango were slightly impressed, as for Shippo he was absolutely amazed with all that Ares said. He was sitting close by her knees and looking up at her with his cute little green eyes full of wonder, making her want to cuddle the little fellow, which she did. Ares picked up Shippo and cuddle sat him on her lap giving him a hug. Instantly he cuddled into her embrace and Kagome gave a small giggle while Sango smiled. The men seemed oblivious to it and were thinking about how Ares had saved them.  
  
Miroku suddenly looked at Ares seriously and asked, "When we where chased by the saimyousho were you the one who used that fire to save us?" Everyone was looking at her now; wondering how they hadn't thought of it before. A small smile played itself on her lips and she nodded. "Hai, I felt you needed my help. You see, my mentor she felt that my powers may be of service to you and asked me to watch over you and join you if need be, so I might help you on your journey. After all we all want our revenge on Naraku, don't we?" Everyone nodded but their looks told Ares they wanted a more detailed explanation.  
  
"Ok, look. My mistress knows you, how she knows you I can't say, and she wants me to help you. Your path will cross hers and she wants me to stay with you and help you. So I wish to stay and help you till we meet my mistress and from there she will help us. Kagome, you have incredible powers that still sleep within you. If we go to my mistress she can help you awake and hone them. She can help each of you, even you Inuyasha." Ares said her eyes locking with the hanyou's. "How do you think she could help Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in awe.  
  
"She is very powerful and skilled in the art of swordsmanship. You know that Sesshoumaru-sama, Inuyasha's older half brother is skilled right?" Ares asked ignoring Inuyasha's growl, and the other shocked looks, Kagome on the other hand was completely absorbed into Ares's explanation now. "Hai, we all know he is very highly skilled." Miroku answered. "Well, my lady is almost as skilled as him. He is the only man or person other than her own father to have ever beaten her." Ares said enthusiastically, it was easy to tell she thought the world of her mentor.  
  
"Then she is indeed skilled. I think we should let her stay with us. I mean after all she can help us and she seems different from the other youkai I have seen." Sango said. "Yeah, I think so too. But she has two jewel shards." Kagome said. "What!?" was the cry from each of Kagome's companions while Ares smiled. "Hai, I have two jewel shards." Inuyasha sat very still and thought very quickly. Suddenly an idea struck him and he said to Ares, "If you really mean us no harm and you truly wish to help us, give Kagome your shards." Everyone looked at him, including Ares. "Very well then. Here are the shards Kagome." Ares said holding out her shards for Kagome to take. "Thank you." Was all she said as she took the shards and added them to the jewel, they were already purified.  
  
"Wow, so you really meant everything you said?" Shippo asked with a grin. Ares nodded and said, "I will not harm any of you, in fact I wish to become your friend. I think we should all go back to bed we only have a few hours till dawn and I'm tired." "She's right, lets all go to sleep." Miroku said as he got up and fetched more bedding, After Ares settled all her things that she had put by the door as they came in everyone laid down. Shippo with Kagome, Inuyasha near them, Ares by Sango, Kirara snuggled between them and Miroku far from both girls. Inuyasha woke an hour before dawn and as he rose to take a walk he noticed that Ares's bed was empty. After leaving the room he let his senses loose and found her to be in the garden. He quickly headed there and stopped, gazing in awe at what was happening before him. Ares was balancing her self with one foot on the rocks in the pond while striking out at the air with her eyes closed, a sword humming with power in her hands. "Would you like to spar with me, Inuyasha?" she called turning to him and opening her violet eyes that were glowing with an unearthly light.  
  
"With swords or with fists?" he asked after jumping onto a rock near her. She looked at him thoughtfully. "Well, I am a good swordsman, not the best but good. I am trying to gain more strength so lets do hand to hand. Perhaps you can teach me a few tricks." She replied. "Feh, maybe." Inuyasha said jumping back, taking on a fighting stance while Ares followed suit. The wind blew gently, playing a whispered song through the reeds in the pond, birds did not fly over head yet slept in their nest, the hunting owls call was heard from afar, and the almost full moon shone with its entrancing glow as it began to give way to the sun. Within the blink of an eye, Ares and Inuyasha were trading blows.  
  
Kagome was awakened by a panicked Shippo saying or more like yelling, "Inuyasha is fighting Ares-chan!" Boy did that wake her up. She was up and out the door in two seconds with Sango and Miroku trailing behind her with sleep filled eyes. "What's all the commotion about?" Miroku asked but he was cut off by Sango. "Look, are they fighting or.aiieeeee!" she cried out as Ares's form was thrown towards her. Even as Sango went to duck Ares flipped over in mid air and hit the ground on all fours. "Nice one Inuyasha! You gotta teach me it sometime!" she called and Inuyasha laughed walking over to his shocked-into-silence friends. "Explain please." Kagome said with a quizzical look at Inuyasha.  
  
"I got up early and she was out here training so we decided to spar." Inuyasha said, wrapping an arm around her waist and giving her cheek a fast peck. "Oh, I thought you guys were really fighting." She replied with blush stained cheeks. "No, I wasn't very tired so I only slept for a while then I decided to come out here and that's when Inuyasha came out. I need to work on my strength as you can see, even youkai gotta train." Ares said while rubbing her sore shoulder, the one that Inuyasha had hit making her almost fly into Sango.  
  
Silence washed over the group; it was an uncomfortable silence, one that made them fidget under its intensity. Finally Shippo couldn't take it and swiftly changed the subject by turning his attention to Kagome and saying, "I'm hungry, can we eat?" She smiled down at the little kit in her arms. "Yeah, c'mon, let's go get some food." The group returned to their room and found the inn keeper waiting for them. The inn keeper it seemed wished to give them a free meal for taking care of those men the other night and didn't mind Ares being there at all. After the inn keeper left the girls went and took a fast bath as did the boys after dragging Miroku away before Sango could kill him for groping her.  
  
The group of companions left the inn two hours after breakfast. Inuyasha walked ahead of the group, Miroku beside him with Shippo dozing on his shoulder while the girls walked a little ways behind, Kagome in between Ares and Sango who had Kirara on her shoulder. Ares smiled and looked over at Kagome who was smiling and humming a little tune to herself. "Ares, how old are you?" Sango asked. "Fifteen and a half." She replied smiling at the shocked look from Kagome. "I thought you were sixteen like me!" She said. I've been traveling with Inuyasha a year now.sheesh...sixteen and look what I'm doing. She thought sarcastically to herself then smiled at the weird looks from Sango and Ares. "Sorry, spaced out a sec." she said and tapped her head slightly, gaining herself a giggles from her two friends.  
  
Inuyasha glanced back at the girls and gave a small snort. Rolling his eyes at Miroku as he turned back around, he secretly smiled to himself. Kagome saw him look back then turn around. Sango got her attention by whispering something to her, something that made her turn beet red. "Sango!" Kagome groaned and put her head in her hands. Ares looked lost and Sango went to her side and whispered. "Kagome and Inuyasha are mates, but they...haven't done anything.yet." She said and grinned at Kagome who was trying her best to give her a glare but was blushing too much to stare at anyone for to long, especially when "things" kept popping into her head.  
  
The group walked on for the rest of the day stopping every once in a while when the human members of the gang complained and Kagome threatened to sit Inuyasha. When they did stop the girls would take a short nap or cook some food. Finally at dusk the group reached a small clearing and Inuyasha deemed it their camp for the night. Things went smoothly, Sango only hit Miroku ten times, and Ares had a blast cheering Sango on, and Kagome cooked while Inuyasha and Shippo impatiently waited for the water to boil for ramen. Finally the ramen was passed out to everyone and they ate. No one spoke save Ares who thanked Kagome and told her it was good. After dinner the girls took a bath in a nearby stream. It was cold and they hurried, Miroku didn't budge from his spot, no sir, no peeking from him that night. But, then again, not many sane men would fight Inuyasha when he was glaring like he was. Everyone settled down and began to go to bed after Miroku nearly went flying into a tree for groping Ares. "Stupid houshi, I warned him but no! He just had to grope me!" Ares muttered as she went to sleep near Sango. Inuyasha perched himself in a tree above Kagome and Shippo was curled up next to her. The sounds of the hunting owls, and the distant wolves howling washed over the group. The wind blew gently through the trees seeming to sigh as it passed by. Inuyasha dosed but woke up when he heard Kagome softly call his name. "Inuyasha, come down, I wanna talk to you." She called to him, careful not to wake their companions. Inuyasha let out a "Feh" but complied. "What is it?" he asked when he reached her. "I can't sleep; will you go for a quick walk with me?" Kagome asked sounding hopeful.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." He muttered taking her hand and heading towards the stream. She followed him, wrapping her free arm around her own waist and giving Inuyasha's hand a squeeze. The stopped by the stream and sat down; silent and watching the moon's reflection on the waters surface. Kagome sighed and snuggled into his side, her hand brushing his thighs as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He swallowed and tried to fight the fact that he wanted her right then. She won't want it yet. He tried to reason with himself. She kissed the line of his jaw and scooted closer. Oh fuck it! He finally decided and pulled her onto his lap claiming her lips in a soft kiss that soon turned into a hot passion filled kiss.  
  
Kagome eagerly returned Inuyasha's kiss but almost freaked when he laid her on the ground, his body half on top of her. "Kagome.." He huskily whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Their eyes locked, his begging for her to tell him if what he was doing was ok. "Inuyasha.its ok, we can, I don't mind." She said and he kissed her neck, nibbling and licking it; god it drove her crazy! She started to moan as his hands slipped under her shirt and gently kneaded her breasts. God.that moan is sexy. Inuyasha thought with a hint of amusement. But, that's when he smelt Shippo. "Shit, it's Shippo." He told Kagome getting off her and pulling her into a sitting position. "Kagome, Inuyasha? What's wrong with Kagome? I heard her make a funny noise." Shippo said appearing out of the bushes. "Nothing, I'm fine! Inuyasha and I were just talking. C'mon, let's head back to camp. We'll need all the sleep we can get." Kagome said picking Shippo up. He snuggled into her as the three headed back to camp. Once there Inuyasha gave Kagome's cheek a peck the jumped into his tree. Kagome sighed and crawled into the sleeping bag with Shippo clinging to her in his sleep. He almost caught us! Was her last thought before she finally fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yay, another chapter! I am SO SORRY for the super long wait, life's been hectic. I will get the new chapter out A.S.A.P! Promise!!! ^.^  
  
Special thanks: Lady Julianna, Lady Black Pearl, Paws, xXStarGazerXx, Andy (girl), and all the other ppls I didn't mention! ^.^; *~ Thanks you guys, all the reviews mean a lot to me~*  
  
Paws: To answer your question about Ares's name.I had no idea that it was a god of war. So it's just gonna stay that way. And about the little boy and woman, they're not Sesshoumaru and his mother when Sess was a child. Sess and Rin will come in REALLY soon! And as for Kikyo and Naraku..I aint saying! ^.^  
  
Ok, that's enough for now! Its really early on a Saturday... -_-  
  
Now for some fun time!  
  
Me: *is typing and looking half dead*  
  
*in the distance*  
  
Inu: Don't touch her!!!  
  
Miro: Aieeeeeeeeeee! *is running form Inu and Sango*  
  
Kag: MIROKU YOU LECHER HOW COULD YOU!?  
  
Ares: * is holding a fire ball in her hand*  
  
Shippo: *sitting on Kagome's shoulder*  
  
Ares: *throws the fire ball at Miro and hits his bum*  
  
Miro: Aieeeeeeeeeeeee!! Hot, hot, hot!!!! *runs around screaming then jumps in a lake*  
  
Inu: *drags him out then hands him to Sango who starts beating him as he wakes up*  
  
Me: Ummmm.REVIEW!!!! Sayonara! *goes to save Miro* 


	11. Even He Has A Heart

Hiya ppls! Here's a new chapter for you! I am trying to do these as fast as I can but still make them good chapters! This one is...well just read it then review and you'll know! Lol, REVIEW please!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Inuyasha so bug off! I aint got no money anyway! So suing me is pointless! You'll get zilch! -___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___--- ___-  
  
Chapter Eleven: Even He has a Heart...  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and looked around the clearing he was resting in. Rin was sleeping peacefully near the youkai lord with a warm blanket covering her. Jaken dozed on the other side of the fire. Yawning Sesshoumaru leaned back and settled more comfortably against the tree behind him. His mind began to wander and when it stopped it was on the subject of his mate. Ah, his mate, the lovely lady of the western lands. Now that was a beauty no one could compare to.  
  
He smiled to himself, one of his rare smiles, and mused about what they would do together once he went back to the palace. I'm turning into a lecher. He thought with wry amusement. Although after thinking about the nice curve of her hips he almost couldn't hold back the moan at his current thoughts. Oh to hell with it! I want my mate. He thought and frowned at his last though. He missed his mate and was highly tempted to go back home in the morning but he needed to finish scouting his domain. He had to make sure his lands were secure. Frustrated at his predicament he arose from the ground and went to a nearby hot spring to bathe. After he woke Jaken and told him to watch Rin of course. He loved making Jaken baby sit Rin. It infuriated the little toad youkai to no end.  
  
It wasn't just that fact though. Sesshoumaru knew that Jaken feared him and would obey his commands in attempt to keep his hide where it was. He reached the spring and stripped off his armor after checking to make sure nothing that would be foolish enough to attack was anywhere near. He sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and leaned back against the edge of the spring. Sinking deeper into the blissfully hot water his taunt muscles relaxed. His chest seemed chiseled out of marble. Being youkai and great lord at that, he could almost pass for a god.  
  
He really was a site to behold. His fine aristocratic features, long elegant face, straight silky hair, muscled body, golden eyes that seemed to burn into one's memory, and the markings on his face. Truly a site, and a good one, deemed so by his mate and all the other ladies who had taken a fancy to the youkai lord. After a bit of soaking Sesshoumaru grabbed his clothes and gave them a wash. Normally he would have someone do this but he detested Jaken washing his clothes and since Rin was around he was careful to make sure she slept while he bathed. After deeming them clean he placed them on a rock to dry. The night was humid, making the water feel even better to him.  
  
Laying back against a rock he let his senses roam. He found nothing near him or threatening his camp, but still he kept alert. He was becoming tense again. He growled in annoyance and willed his muscles to relax, submerging himself in the water so that only his head was visible. Bliss, that was what a hot spring was, complete and pure bliss. One he loved. This would seem to be completely different from the youkai that he was but, even he had his little secrets. One, he had a family who he loved and cherished with all he was, two, he cared deeply for little Rin, and three, even he had a heart.  
  
He hated to admit it but he did. Of course he wouldn't admit it to anyone but his mate and himself but, he did things he usually didn't when it came to his mate. Making her happy pleased him to no end. Suddenly a thought flashed into his mind, him with his mate at a hot spring. Oh..how fun. He smirked at the thought of the pleasure that would bring. Mentally he added it to his list of things to do when he returned home. Since he was feeling relaxed he let his mind drift back to his mate. Memory of a night when she was in heat came to him. Damn, that woman could do a lot with sweet cream mixed with berry juice. Hai, indeed she could.  
  
He groaned when he realized he just made himself get aroused. "Damn it all to hell!" he hissed under his breath. He jumped out of the water and grabbed his clothes. Wrapping his sash around his waist for a cover he jumped into the air and landed next to a small cold pond. He threw his clothes and sash onto a nearby rock and waded into the water once he was waist deep he willed himself to calm. After a few moments he was no longer in.a bad position. After wading to shore he dried and dressed. Walking back to the camp he felt the hairs on his neck stand on end. He had left both his swords at the camp with Jaken and Rin. He turned only to find the red eyes of Kagura, the child of Naraku.  
  
"What do you want wench?" He snapped. She smirked and placed a hand upon her hip. "My master wishes to strike a deal with you." Was her calm reply. Foolish bitch, to think that I would strike a deal with the hanyou again. Sesshoumaru thought in utter distaste. "I will not strike any deals with Naraku. Now leave. You're wasting my time." He replied and he sent her an icy glare. "Oh? To bad then." She said and gave a small shrug. "Leave. Now." Sesshoumaru hissed his eyes becoming a dark gold. He was angry and he didn't know why exactly. Kagura knew better than to test his temper. "Very well." Was all she said before turning on her heel and walking off into the woods.  
  
Sesshoumaru returned to camp in a foul mood and Jaken, the baka that he is, just had to question him as to why the human child still traveled with them. Fool, he should know better by now. Sesshoumaru thought as Jaken struggled to sit up after being repeatedly kicked into a large tree and then a small boulder. He was currently mumbling apologizes to Sesshoumaru and being ignored as usual. "Jaken do not question me again. I am in a foul mood. Now, sleep well shall leave as early as possible." He muttered and Jaken nodded and scurried back to the spot he had been sleeping at before. Ten minutes later Sesshoumaru was resting peacefully yet still alert, one hand on his sword just in case. Surprising to think that even he; the cold ruthless youkai lord of the western lands had a heart. But, anything is possible, isn't it?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ok! Whatcha all think? Review and let me know! One more thing, I still want one review at least for each chapter I post or I might not post as often! Sorry to be picky but if no one likes this story it's not as fun to write! Well thanks for reading! Oh I will take flames but I prefer not to get them. If you wanna flame me that bad you can email me directly: FadingMoonDragon@aol.com I hope you all are enjoying the fic so far!  
  
Special thanks: Sapphire-sama/Dreamer, INUYASHA/MIROKU/KAMI-SAMAWORSHIPER, Andy (girl) () : Thank you for your reviews, I love them all, it really means a LOT to me. ^.^  
  
Sess: I finally appeared! I was starting to think I wouldn't be in this!  
  
Inu: I wish you weren't!  
  
Kag: That's not nice..  
  
Ares: *suddenly in Inu's face* Don't be rude to Sesshoumaru-sama!  
  
Me: *munching on pocky*  
  
Sess: *sniffs* Is that pocky?!  
  
San: *is gone on a job*  
  
Miro: *helping Kaede with something*  
  
Me: *grabs a coke* Yep, want some?  
  
Sess: *grabs the box and hands me one piece* The rest are mine.  
  
Me: GIMME BACK MY POCKY, I'LL SHARE BUT YOU DON'T GET THE WHOLE BOX!!!!!!!  
  
Sess: HUMAN IT'S MINE NOW! MINE, SO GET LOST!  
  
Me: MINE! GIMME IT BACK OR I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!! I AM THE AUTHOR AND I DECIDE YOUR FATE! SO DON'T MAKE ME MAD!  
  
Sess: O.O;  
  
Everyone: O.O; Oooohhhh..  
  
Sess: *hands over the box* Bitch..  
  
Me: Awww..thank you! I didn't know you cared!  
  
Sess: O.o; Ok..sure.*munches on pocky* ^.^ Mmmm..pocky!  
  
Shippo: *looking SUPER DUPER kawaii* REVIEW!!!!  
  
Me: Sayonara! Thanks for reading!!!! ^.^ REVIEW!!!! 


	12. Visions

Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! Just a warning I am having a slight writer block so the ext chap may take a bit but I will get it out A.S.A.P! Read, then review, and ENJOY!!! ^.^  
  
DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN, YOU NO SUE, WE ALL HAPPY THEN.  
  
I keep having nightmares about these disclaimers.lawyers are scary!!!!! .  
  
*~~___~~___~~___~~___~~___~~___~~___~~___~~___~~___~~___~~___~~___~~*  
  
Chapter Twelve: Visions  
  
Suaru awoke with a start. Her body was covered in a cold sweat. She shivered and rose from her bed, she would have no rest for a while yet and she knew it. She cast a side glance at the small figure of her son wrapped up in the huge red silk blanket. He seemed even smaller and more fragile now than ever. She sighed and put on her robe. It was made of cotton and soft as the fine silks she wore. Opening the glass door that led to her balcony she silently slipped through, leaving it half open. A gentle wind blew and she turned her face to it. The clean cool air refreshed her and she smiled. "When will you come home, love?" she asked the air as she leaned on the balcony railing. The wind shifted and she smiled again. "Soon, but it will seem a long time to me." She whispered tracing a patter in the air. A strong breeze blew and carried her magic to her mate. A message that she hoped he would return.  
  
Looking out over the smaller garden of the palace that she had planted herself before she even married the lord of the palace she grinned at the memories that came flooding back to her. Lush vegetation was everywhere. Roses were in full bloom. The peach blossoms and the sakura blossoms were blooming and petals from each were strewn about the ground. A small clear pond glittered in the moonlight. It was beautiful and calm, a sense of serenity washed over her and spread through out the palace.  
  
The peace was short lived. Suaru closed her eyes and nearly fell over. A wave of fire like heat surged through her body. Her knees became weak and she sank down onto them. "What's.happened?" she wondered aloud, opening her eyes only to feel the power of her vision take over. Her once bright blue eyes turned a cloudy gray-blue. :: Darkness, it surrounded everything. Not the darkness that came with the night, this was of hate, evil intent, and madness; a madness so great that it would seem like hate filled logic. Kagome kneeled on the ground the complete Shikon no tama in her grasp but darkness still closed in. Inuyasha was beside her bloody and wounded but alive. Shippo lay next to Kirara who watched as the houshi helped Sango stand. Three others were there, but they were covered in darkness. Kouga that wolf; wounded and helping the figure of Ares. Sesshoumaru.he was.::  
  
The vision faded and Suaru's eyes turned back to their bright blue and the heat disappeared. What am I being told? What does this mean? Suaru asked herself over and over. She was shaken and a sense of cold seemed to seep into her very bones. To be able to feel such darkness and to see people she knew or had yet to meet and not knowing what would happen to them nearly drove her off the walls. The vision would not come to her again and she felt drained. She rose and dusted herself off. Walking back into the room she closed the door and removed her robe. Slipping back into bed she hummed softly to Rath as he turned towards her and snuggled into both her and the cover. His ear was directly over her heart, comforting the little one as he slept. She smiled down at him and blinked back tears that threatened to spill. She missed having her love here with her and it hurt her for him to be gone so long. Running her fingers through Rath's hair helped calm her and it made her son purr slightly. All too soon she joined him in the land of dreams.  
  
Kagome moved in her sleep for the twenty some time and Inuyasha's ears twitched. He remained sleeping however. Finally she just woke up, lying silently as she watched the stars above her. Why couldn't she sleep, she was tired! She cursed whatever it was keeping her awake in her mind so as not to wake Shippo. She shifted suddenly and got the urge to rise and walk. To where and why she didn't know but she stood up, making as little noise as possible. Grabbing a sweat shirt from her bag she threw it on and decided to walk to the stream not far from the camp. Reaching it within a few minutes she kneeled down next to the water and looked at her reflection.  
  
That's when she felt it start. A fire hot heat, white hot, searing, it burned and yet she, wasn't being harmed. Gasping for breath and clutching her sides she lay on her side and curled into a fetal position. Her vision blurred and she dug her nails into the soft earth under her. What's.happening to me!? She asked herself as her eyes turned a steely gray. :: Inuyasha.he was bleeding...there where.people..a lot that she couldn't see standing in darkness. Others were only half covered with it. Naraku the hanyou she hated, he was there, the one that caused so much pain and suffering. He was the reason she gained all her companions, the reason so many hurt. Blood.everywhere, it littered the ground. Staining the grass and seeping into the earth's surface. She wanted to scream but nothing would come. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ares, and.::  
  
She shuddered and tears began to flow from her eyes. She had never felt that kind of darkness before. Slowly she sat up and blinked furiously, trying for all it was worth to stop her tears. With a whimper she huddled in more on herself. "Kagome, its ok. I'm here; I saw basically the same thing too."  
  
With a start Kagome turned and was met by a sympathetic smile from Ares. "You saw it?" she whispered to her. "Hai, I always see these things. I take it that was your first vision." Ares stated more than asked. Kagome nodded and looked down at her hands. "What does it mean?" she asked her eyes turning back to their natural dark blue. "I really don't know. That one was some kind of premonition, I think; one of the darkness to come." Kagome looked up her eyes wide and frightened. "I never felt such darkness before." She whispered. Ares sighed and sat down next to her. "I have seen many. But remember this; it is always darkest before dawn." Kagome just looked at her blankly. Ares shook her head and a wry smile appeared on her lips. "What I mean is; the darkness will be most powerful right before the light pushes it away." Kagome nodded and said, "I understood what you meant it's just, I'm feeling kinda tired and my stomach is full of lead or rocks, or at least that's what it feels like." "Come then. Let's go back to bed." Ares said standing while pulling Kagome up with her. "Hai, bed sounds good." Kagome whispered after a huge yawn escaped her. Linking arms the girls went back to camp and settled in, easily falling to sleep.  
  
Far away in the small clearing Sesshoumaru and his companions slept as a strong wind blew; upon it rode the sent of roses, sakura, and lavender. Sesshoumaru slept yet the sent caught the attention of his keen nose. It twitched and he awoke. A smile, unlike all his others, came to his lips and his eyes seemed to melt and become honey gold. Sesshoumaru lifted a clawed hand, his right one since his left arm was still mending, and stoked the wind. Strange as it may seem it had a ghostly form, like a thin cloud that shaped itself to look like a human, or a fairy. A fairy was what it truly was though; a wind spirit fairy.  
  
Its white hair blew every which way while its stormy gray eyes shined with an unearthly glow. Pale blue tinted skin was marked with a black diamond sitting in the center of its forehead. "You bare a message?" he inquired. A nod and fluttering of silver wings was his reply. The youkai lord lifted his hand again, so that it was right in front of the fairy. She stood on his palm and he watched as she flapped her wings and opened her mouth as she began to speak in an ancient tongue, one lost to the world centuries ago. But he understood. The fairy stopped and titled her head at him, waiting for his reply. "I see, very well." He muttered to himself and in the same tongue the fairy used to tell him his message he gave to her his reply. "Go now little one, be swift." He called after the fairy as she rose and headed back towards the west. Once again resuming his place Sesshoumaru sighed and let himself dose lightly.  
  
Back with Inuyasha and the others it was now dawn by this point and Inuyasha had just begun to stir. With a stretch he worked the ache out of his neck and cursed for sleeping at such an odd angle. No one else was awake so he wandered to the stream and stripped. After a fast washing in the icy water he dried himself with the towel Kagome had bought for him a while back and sat down on a rock to think. That's when he heard the scream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yay, another chapter! ^.^ I hope you all like the fic so far! If anyone has questions that or suggestions they don't wanna put in a review or anything else they wanna talk to me about feel free to email me at: FadingMoonDragon@aol.com  
  
Special Thanks: Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far! I appreciate it and love your comments and hope that you continue to read the fic. Oh and yes it will be a lemon later on! Promise!  
  
INUYASHA/MIROKU/KAMI-SAMAWORSHIPER, Please email me, I want to ask you something but when I tried to email you I couldn't, so PLEASE email me A.S.A.P! Thanks. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
~Inside Kaede's hut~  
  
Sua: *is sitting with me and chatting wearing her cloak so no one knows who she is*  
  
Me: So, do you like your part so far?  
  
Sua: Yep. *sips tea*  
  
~ Outside ~  
  
Sess: Oh shut up Inuyasha!  
  
Inu: Don't tell me to shut up!!  
  
Ares: *is playing w/ Shippo*  
  
Kag: *looking for aspirin in her bag*  
  
San: *off killing youkai*  
  
Miro: *hitting on girls*  
  
~Inside Kaede's hut~  
  
Sua: Review please; it will make her very happy!  
  
Me: Yep! Review!!!  
  
Rath: *looking cute* Re.REVIEW pwease!!! 


	13. Power From Within

Hello ppls!!! ^.^ Welcome back! Sorry it took me a while to post! I hope you enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN, YOU NO SUE, WE ALL HAPPY THEN, THE END! *~*___*~*___*~*___*~*___*~*___*~*___*~*___*~*___*~*___*~*___*~*  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Power From Within  
  
Inuyasha ran back to the camp and let out a roar of rage at what met his eyes. Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and even Ares were all bloody yet fighting off a group of men in black cloaks and capes. The Tetsusaiga transformed and Inuyasha charged forward to where his companions were. Knocking aside all the men he reached his friends and after making sure each was alive and would remain so, he turned his attention back to the men with eyes blazing like fire.  
  
He said nothing, he was calm not raging like before, and he was more deadly than he had ever been. Inuyasha felt a sense of calm in his entire being; the sword pulsed with life in his hand, beating in time with his own heart. Golden eyes turned an almost crimson as a growl escaped his throat. Kagome whimpered and held her gashed arm protectively and Inuyasha glared menacingly. "What's wrong pup? Did we make you mad?" challenged the largest of the men. Youkai, he was a youkai; Inuyasha's keen nose told him that.  
  
Inuyasha didn't speak. His anger wouldn't be his master, not now. Now he needed to kill these bastards and attend to his injured mate. The youkai was dead within a blink of an eye. The next fell and the others ran. He let them go, or so his friends thought until he released the Kaze no Kizu. The poor fools didn't have a chance. No blood had even hit the ground till the bodies of the two he had slain had landed with a dull thud. He turned around and leaped over to Kagome; his eyes back to their normal gold, softened by the worry in them for Kagome and for his friends; although Kagome was his main concern at the moment. Ares grabbed Shippo and carried him towards a nearby clearing and the others trailed her. Inuyasha held Kagome close and Miroku helped Sango along.  
  
Once they reached the clearing, Ares who was the least wounded besides Inuyasha, set to treating wounds. Once he was sure the others would be fine he took Kagome whose arm had just been bandaged to a cave that was near but far away so that no one would hear anything that might happen there. "Inuyasha, why did you bring me here?" Kaogme asked when he set her down gently at the cave's entrance. He didn't answer but instead motioned her to climb onto his back which she did while muttering about answering her questions.  
  
He reached a small hot spring in the deeper chambers of the cave and kneeled next to it. After she slid off his back he pulled her into his lap and began removing her bandage. "Inuyasha, what are you doing!?" she shrieked leaving a light ringing in his inu ears. "I'm going to heal your wound." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Brining her arm to his lips he licked lightly at her injured arm. She went stiff as a strange tingling sensation washed over her arm, and a light burning sensation as well revealed that her arm had begun to mend. Once her arm was fully healed, Inuyasha released his grip and smiled at her perplexed expression. "How?" she asked running a finger down her arm that had had a gash in it no longer than a minute before.  
  
"Healing powers." He replied giving her cheek a peck, which of course somehow ended in a full blown passion filled kiss. They parted out of breath and bodies heated. Kagome blushed a bit at the hunger filled gaze of Inuyasha. He stroked her cheek gently with a finger. "Kagome." he said softly in a husky voice. She smiled and captured his stroking hand in both of hers, turning it, so she could kiss his palm. I think I have myself a little vixen. Inuyasha thought with a grin.  
  
Kagome kissed his neck then the tips of his ears and gasped when he started kissing her neck in return. She giggled and whispered, "Shall we continue from were we left off?" That was all Inuyasha needed, and she was on the ground with the hanyou devouring her lips in two seconds flat. Not that she minded one bit. She felt a need; the kind she never knew existed until Inuyasha had come into her life. Inuyasha slipped his hand under her shirt but stopped as he felt her stiffen. "Kagome, what's wrong?"  
  
'Kagome, get out of there right now!' What.Sakura? What's wrong? 'Don't ask questions just run, now!' Ok! "Inuyasha, we gotta get out of here, right now." Kagome said, sitting up and rising. Inuyasha followed suit and soon they heard a roar of something demonic. Youkai; another damned youkai come for the jewel shards.  
  
"Damn it all to hell! I'll take care of it!" Inuyasha said grabbing the Tetsusaiga. "No, just come on! We need to get out of here now!" Kagome cried grabbing his arms. "What's wrong with you? I can handle it." "Inuyasha don't argue with me! Just come on so we can get out of here!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome then kneeled so she could get onto his back. After she was on he took off deeper into the cave looking for another way out.  
  
"What was that!?" Shippo cried as he clung to Sango's kimono with a death grip. Sango wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back while listening intently. "It was a challenge." Ares said drawing her sword. "What do you mean?" Miroku asked while clutching his staff in one hand and some ofuda in the other. "That youkai wants the shards, but instead of just attacking he is challenging Inuyasha, hopefully he won't accept." "I would hope not, Kagome-chan's with him!" Sango said hugging Shippo tighter.  
  
"I want the jewel shards..where is the wench and half breed that guards them?" A neko youkai with flame red hair, coal black eyes, a tall lean build, with sharp and deadly claws and fangs asked gruffly. Ares placed herself in front of her companions and narrowed her eyes. "They are not here, leave them be. You will NOT get the shards fool." A growl escaped the neko's lips. "Be silent bitch." "I will not. Have you no idea who I serve?" "Should it matter?" "Yes, considering your clan is in her debt." Another growl escaped him but it was quickly cut off when Inuyasha and Kagome appeared. "Sango, are you guys ok?" Sango and Miroku snapped to their senses and smiled at Kagome, they had kept silent throughout the entire thing, from the youkai's appearance to Kagome and Inuyasha's own appearance. "We're fine..but what about you two?" Miroku asked as Shippo launched himself into Kagome's arms. "Fine but the cave we went to is now crawling with youkai. I caught a glimpse as we made our way back." Inuyasha said with a huff.  
  
The neko looked over at Kagome and grinned. "You bitch, you're the guardian of the Shikon no tama, are you not?" Kagome suddenly felt an urge to put the damn neko in its place and decided to do so, if she could. "Hai, I am its guardian." She said coolly as she walked up next to Ares. "Splendid." He said the seemed to disappear and reappear in front of Kagome, his clawed hands around her neck. "Give me the shards or die." He whispered smiling wickedly at the thought of a kill.  
  
Everyone stood still and watched, hoping that he wouldn't kill her. Inuyasha went to move in and face the neko but the youkai had other plans. "Move hanyou and I will snap her neck." Inuyasha froze and glared a growl rising in his chest. Kagome didn't move and when she failed to answer the youkai gripped her neck tighter, making it harder and harder for her to breathe.  
  
'Kagome, listen, you must call your power!' Sakura.h-how.I don't know how! 'Pay no heed to your body; concentrate only on your center.' What does.ah.that mean? 'I'll help you do it but after this you must learn to do it alone, Ares will show you.' Ok, show me then.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes letting the warmth that she knew was Sakura's energy flow into her. In her mind she saw a globe of white energy being pulled from a pillar of pink tinted light, like that of her arrows. Then she felt it; her mind focused itself on that pillar which she then knew as herself. Pulling from each part of her a fragment of power; drawing it to her center, making an orb of power. She felt its purification all over her body and in the distance seemed to hear a scream of pain. She knew that she fell to her knees yet kept her mind focused. Sakura had let go and was doing nothing to help her other than telling her to not let go, not to slip. It was too much, a white hot pain struck her and the orb faded and then there was darkness. Blessed darkness which seemed to echo with cries of fear and was there sorrow? She couldn't tell; she felt as though she would never move again...it was..so.dark.  
  
*!* ___----___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___-- -*!*  
  
Announcement: I am now calling myself Jade during the author notes since it's my nickname, just to let ya know!  
  
Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed! It's made this fic a lot more fun to write! I enjoy all the comments and praise!  
  
Duck-chan: Watch out, it's getting to her head! *makes a mock fear look*  
  
Jade: Shaddup! *throws a stuffed bunny at her*  
  
Duck: Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
Jade: Anyway, like I was saying, thank you everyone! Now some things about the fic:  
  
It WILL be a lemon. I CAN'T write lemons every chapter..but I will try and make a lot..k? All chars are mine, save Inuyasha and Co. owned by Rumiko Takahashi, and therefore if you wanna use them ask me first. (More of my own chars are coming) I have a friend, Duck-chan, who will be helping me edit chaps and such. I will take flames and if you want to email me directly feel free to do so: FadingMoonDragon@aol.com I have decided I will not post a new chap unless I receive a review or two, because I need the boost. Sorry to be picky! It's not fun if no one tells me what they think.  
  
I would also like to once again ask Inuyasha/Miroku/Kami- samaWorshiper, to please EMAIL ME; I wish to talk to you and can't email you. Thanks.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Sess: *is currently in a comfy chair cuddling with someone*  
  
Inu: What in the seven hell is going on here?!!??  
  
Girl: *meeps then runs*  
  
Sess: I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A!!!!!!!!!! ~roar~  
  
Everyone: O.o; Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh.....  
  
Jade & Duck: O.O HOLY HUGGY BEAR WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!!!  
  
Duck: *hides behind Jade* This WON'T end well..  
  
Sess: *chases Inu*  
  
Inu: Aiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!  
  
Kag: *blinks* I've never seen him run like that.  
  
Jade: *drags Sess over to the girl* Here ya go..keep 'em busy will ya?  
  
Girl: *giggles* Oh I'LL keep him BUSY alright!  
  
Duck: *takes Inu to Kag* Watch him please.or...*insert evil laugh* Play with him or..*list how to torture Inu*  
  
Sess: *looks like he just won the lottery* Hehehe..Let's go!  
  
Miro: *shakes his head* Yep, he's a youkai alright...*mutters about hentai things*  
  
San: SO I take it that should almost make you youkai, hai?  
  
Miro: *grins* Not exactly my dear Sango, but you could help me practice.  
  
~ Miroku flies through the air~  
  
San: *smiles* I feel better already!  
  
Rath, Shippo, and Rin: *all looking so SUPER DUPER KAWAII* Review please!!!!!!!  
  
Duck: I'M THE INSANE PROOF READER FROM THE BLACK LAGOON!!!  
  
Jade: *knocks Duck out* Gomen! *bows* Please review, Sayonara! ^.^ 


	14. Mama, papa, and pup now we're a Family

Hello ppls!!! ^.^ Welcome back! Sorry it took me a while to post! I hope you enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN, YOU NO SUE, WE ALL HAPPY THEN, THE END! *~*___*~*___*~*___*~*___*~*___*~*___*~*___*~*___*~*___*~*___*~*  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Mama, papa, and pup; now we're a Family.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, please be alright!" Kagome heard the frantic voice of Inuyasha but it seemed to come from the far end of a tunnel. Her ears were ringing, her head throbbed, and her body ached all over. She tried to shift but found herself unable to move; it hurt too much. A warm surge of energy swept over her and the pain seemed to become a dull ache, the throbbing lessened, and the ringing left her ears. She fell back into unconsciousness with Inuyasha holding her close and running towards Kaede's.  
  
Kagome woke once again but this time to warmth, her headache gone completely and feeling well rested. She shifted slightly and opened her eyes slowly. "Ye are finally awake child!" Kaede exclaimed hovering over her. "H-hai." she said her throat sore and dry. "Hush child you still need rest." Kaede said sweetly and lifted her head as she gave her water. Kagome drank it gratefully and sighed as Kaede ran a wet cloth over her forehead.  
  
"Kaede?" "What is it child?" "Where are Inuyasha and the others?" Kaede smiled and looked at her lovingly. "I sent Miroku and Sango out to get me some herbs and Inuyasha.he is comforting Shippo who has been crying for you." Kagome tried to sit up but Kaede made her lay back down. "Kaede, I want Shippo and Inuyasha.please." Kagome said slightly distressed. "Calm down; lay here and rest while I fetch them. "Ok, thanks." Kaede simply smiled and walked out of the hut.  
  
Inuyasha sat in a tree near the hut with Shippo curled in his lap sniffing back tears. He ran a clawed hand lightly across the kit's back and whispered to him that Kagome would be all right. Shippo suddenly looked up at him with a tear streaked face and red rimmed eyes and asked, "How do you know?" Inuyasha felt a pull at his heart, he hated it when Shippo cried and no matter how mean he was to him he really did love him. "I know because Kagome is strong. She would never leave us no matter what. We have to be strong now Shippo, for all of us we gotta be strong but now more than ever for Kagome. Can you do that my pup?" he asked him while wiping away his tears carefully with his clawed hand.  
  
Shippo looked at him shocked. "You..you called me your pup." He whispered. "Of course I did. Kagome is your mother now, so I am your father. Is that alright?" he replied and his ears almost drooped thinking Shippo wouldn't want him as his new father. "You mean it?" Inuyasha looked up and smiled. "Yes." "Papa!" Shippo cried and hugged him. Inuyasha blinked a few times then returned the hug with a huge grin. "Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome is awake!" Kaede called gaining both of their attentions.  
  
Inuyasha held Shippo closed and jumped down. Kaede looked them over and turned back towards the hut, Inuyasha following close behind with Shippo perched on his shoulder. Kagome lay on the futon listening for the sound of approaching foot steps and she nearly jumped when she heard Shippo race into the hut. "Mama, mama, mama!" he cried latching onto her as she sat up, making her nearly fall back. "Shippo, hush now, its ok." She whispered soothingly and then she realized what he had called her. "Mama?" she asked Inuyasha as Shippo snuggled close to her.  
  
"Hai." Inuyasha said and Shippo looked at her with teary eyes making her cuddle him close to her body. "So, I take it me and Inuyasha are your parents?" she asked him and he nodded against her breast. "You still need to rest." Kaede scolded lightly. "I will, but I want Shippo and Inuyasha with me." She murmured and Shippo practically latched himself onto her, as is she would disappear if he let go. "Does this mean you're staying with me forever?" Shippo asked in a little voice, his green eyes shinning as he looked from Kagome to Inuyasha who had sat down beside them. Kagome and Inuyasha both nodded and smiled at their pup.  
  
"Can I sleep with you tonight, mama?" "Of course you can sweetie." Inuyasha smiled at the exchange of love from his soon-to-be mate and adopted son. "Come on you two. It's time for bed, now." He said sternly and both of them lay down silently with smiles still on their faces. After a bit Shippo snored lightly while cuddled into Kagome's side and she looked at Inuyasha. "Can't sleep?" he asked. "Not really." She replied, whispering so she didn't wake Shippo or Kaede. "Sango and Miroku will be back in the morning or afternoon, Kirara and Ares are with them." "Good, hopefully Sango won't kill Miroku then." Inuyasha grinned and looked at her. His breath caught and his heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful. The moonlight that seeped into the room through the curtain played lightly on her skin making it seem snow white and her eyes seemed to glow. "Will you sleep with me and Shippo?" This caught Inuyasha off guard but he nodded and lay down on her right side with Shippo in between them.  
  
"Inuyasha thank you." "For what?" he asked taking her right hand in his left and intertwining their fingers. "For everything." "Kagome I love you and I love him too, you two are my family." He whispered and she sighed contently and let sleep take her. Inuyasha looked at both of them and smiled. Now he really did have a family. Sleep tugged at him and he let it take him, after thanking whatever power cared enough to let him have this happiness.  
  
*!* ___----___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___---___-- -*!*  
  
Hiya readers! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the fic so far! Now, please Review and enjoy the my odd ball banter! Hehehe. ^.^;  
  
*~ Fic Info~*  
  
It WILL be a lemon, the first one should be in by the 16th chapter, sorry to make ya wait that long but yeah. I CAN'T write lemons every chapter..but I will try and make a lot..k? All chars are mine, save Inuyasha and Co. owned by Rumiko Takahashi, and therefore if you wanna use them ask me first. (More of my own chars are coming) Duck-chan is still my editor person, and yes she is nuts but hey, so am I. I have decided this story will have at least.30 or more chapters..O.O *faints* *Duck pokes her awake* If you wanna ask something feel free to and if you wanna email me please do so: FadingMoonDragon@aol.com Kouga will come in sometime soon I think, and Sess will show up more too along with Rin but it will be later on like Kouga but not to far.I hope. . I will try and put more action scenes in later, promise! Even though I suck at fight scenes..*sighs* I won't post a new chap unless I get at least 1 review, sorry to be picky!  
  
Jade: Argh!! Stupid ff.net! It's not sending my review alerts! I sent an email to them but no response yet! Grrrrrrrrr..*sniff, sniff* I want my reviews! .  
  
Duck: *pats Jade's back* It's ok; you'll get 'em.  
  
Jade: I only realized I got two new ones when I was checking my stats! I almost flipped!  
  
Duck: Jade, you need to calm down.  
  
Jade: CLAM DOWN?! I've had WRITERS BLOCK and now FF.net is being evil!!! Whaaa! *cries*  
  
Duck: Ummm.I think I'll go ahead and do the special thanks.  
  
Special Thanks: Thanks to, LadyJulinanna, Angel-chan, SilverStarLight, and Everyone else who's reviewed. It means a lot, so we look forward to the reviews!  
  
Jade: Thanks you guys! It really does make me happy to know what you guys think! ^.^  
  
Inu: Will you stop yapping already?!  
  
Kag: Hush Inuyasha! *smacks him*  
  
Inu: Owwwww!  
  
Sess: *is still with that girl*  
  
Shippo: *is playing with Duck, Sango, and Ares8  
  
Miro: *is cleaning as punishment for pissing off Jade* Why do I gotta clean...*pout*  
  
Kaede: I haven't shown up in a while.  
  
Jade: *sweat drops* Gomen Kaede.  
  
Kaede: Do not worry over it child.  
  
Jade: Ok, *spots readers* Review please! I gotta go make sure Miroku is cleaning instead of groping my friends..*glares and walks off*  
  
Everyone: Review please!!!!!  
  
Jade & Duck: Review and sayonara!!!! 


	15. Bath time and breakfast might get a man ...

I'm BACK!!!!! I'm so, so, so SORRY!!!!! *sniff* Life's been hectic, so here's a chap! I promise to have then next chapter up by the end of this week or sooner if I can. *sighs* Well, Enjoy the chapter!!! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't won Inuyasha and Co. Rumiko Takahashi does, the other chars are mine though! ^.^ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Bath time and breakfast might get a man killed one day.  
  
Shippo woke early in the morning to see Inuyasha on one side and Kagome on the other. He moved to get up and a clawed hand stopped him. He looked over at Inuyasha and green eyes met golden ones. "Morning." Inuyasha said sitting up. "Morning papa." Shippo whispered and jumped into his lap. This surprised Inuyasha but actually he found he liked the little kit calling him papa. Giggling and chuckling grabbed both their attentions and they saw Sango and Miroku sitting by a fire cooking.  
  
"So you've adopted him, eh?" Miroku asked and Sango stirred some stew that Kaede had started making before she was called to a woman giving birth. "Yes, we have." Kagome said as she sat up and yawned. "Kagome, why don't we go for a bath?" Ares asked holding Kagome's bathing supplies. "Sounds great!" she cried hopping up stretching. "Shippo, why don't you come with us? You too Sango, Miroku can watch the food." Kagome said and the two mentioned got up and went out the door after them while Miroku took over watching the stew and Inuyasha sat down to chat with him.  
  
Reaching the hot spring Kagome took Shippo behind a big rock and stripped off her clothes and helped him remove his. Shippo looked up at her and smiled. She placed at towel around his waist and one around her body then went to the edge of the spring where Ares and Sango were already enjoying the hot water. Throwing her towel onto a nearby rock she slipped in and sighed. Shippo just stood on the edge and looked at the deep water.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Kagome asked and he whimpered a bit. "I don't like deep water." Kagome smiled and went to him. "Take the towel off and I'll hold you while you're in the deep part." Shippo did as she bade and she held him to her as she sat down in the water which kept Shippo's chest above it and him happy. "Already a good mother, don't you think Sango?" Ares asked and Sango nodded. "Oh hush you two." Kagome said as she went to a shallow part of the spring and lathered a wash cloth while Shippo doggy paddled in the water close by her.  
  
After washing Shippo she cleaned herself then got out with the others and dressed. Shippo dressed himself and smiled at Kagome who patted his head. That was until Shippo growled and shot some fox fire at a bush. "Aieee!" Miroku cried jumping out from behind the bush trying to beat the flames on his sleeve out. After he managed to get the fire out he turned his gaze on the kit and three women. How he wished he had never came, but then again he did get a good look at Sango's chest. But then again he became very pale at the looks of pure rage that promised pain. As one the girls charged at him screaming, "DIE MIROKU, YOU HENTAI!" He bolted and didn't look back. He managed to make it to the hut and hide but soon the three girls and kit bounded into the hut glowering and Inuyasha raised and eyebrow while Kaede shook her head sadly.  
  
"Papa, he was looking at them again! I bet he looked at Mama too!" Shippo said angrily pointing a clawed finger at Miroku who let out an eep and cried, "Spare me!" "No, you're gonna pay this time you hentai!" Sango screamed and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him with the help of Ares. Kagome just sat down next to Inuyasha and began to make bowls of stew and rice for everyone. Shippo bonked Miroku's head every now and then as the girls continued to beat him. Finally in fear of Miroku's life Inuyasha pulled the girls away and told Shippo to go eat. Everyone but the unconscious houshi ate in silence. When he finally did wake Kagome gave him a bowl of food and he as he stated "accidentally" groped Sango's bum. Which earned the houshi a smack across the face and Kagome wondered how long until he would have a concussion. One day he may just die from all the abuse but he deserves most of it. She thought silently as she repacked her bag for the trip they would be starting on in a few hours. "Kami save him." Inuyasha muttered. Indeed Miroku might be hurt badly one day, it seemed baths and breakfasts were already dangerous for the hentai houshi.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Special Thanks to: Silverstarlight, Angel-chan, and everyone else who's reviewed! *~ Fic Info~*  
  
1) It WILL be a lemon, the first one should be in by the 16th chapter, sorry to make ya wait that long but yeah. 2) I CAN'T write lemons every chapter..but I will try and make a lot..k? 3) All chars are mine, save Inuyasha and Co. owned by Rumiko Takahashi, and therefore if you wanna use them ask me first. (More of my own chars are coming) 4) Duck-chan is still my editor person, and yes she is nuts but hey, so am I. 5) I have decided this story will have at least.30 or more chapters..O.O *faints* 6) *Duck pokes her awake* If you wanna ask something feel free to and if you wanna email me please do so: FadingMoonDragon@aol.com 7) Kouga will come in sometime soon I think, and Sess will show up more too along with Rin but it will be later on like Kouga but not to far.I hope. . 8) I will try and put more action scenes in later, promise! Even though I suck at fight scenes..*sighs* 9) I won't post a new chap unless I get at least 1 review, sorry to be picky!  
  
Duck: Jade, you seemed stressed.  
  
Jade: *huddled over the keyboard trying to finished the next chapter* W-ho me? S-str-stressed? No, never..Hehehe. *psycho look* Nope.BWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Duck: O.O Holy cheese nips, she's completely insane!  
  
Inu: Was she ever sane?  
  
*silence from everyone; Jade's still working & looking creepy*  
  
Duck: *sighs* Nope, but we could pretend.  
  
Kag: You must have a BIG imagination.  
  
Sess: *finally comes back from...er.whatever he was doing* What's wrong? *HUGE goofy 'I'm-the-Mac-Daddy' grin*  
  
Ares: Jade is going nuts..  
  
Jade: WHAT THE *government puts in word censored bleep noises to spare the children from the bad language*?!?!? THIS IS CAFFINEE FREE!!!!! I HAVE BEEN DRINKING CAFFINEE FREE POP! SOMEBODY'S GONNA PAY!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: *hands Jade a coke* There now, all better.  
  
Jade: POP!!! CAFFINEE!!! *gulps pop* ^.^  
  
Everyone: *sweat drops*  
  
Jade: *glares*  
  
All chars: REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!! *while looking scared*  
  
Jade & Duck: REVIEW PLEASE and Ja-ne! 


	16. The Way Of Mates

NEW CHAPTER! YAY! So...R&R!!! Enjoy! ^.^ Oh yeah.this is a lemon chapter.my first one. -_-;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't won Inuyasha and Co. Rumiko Takahashi does; the other chars are mine though! ^.^  
  
Warning: This chapter contains lemon, its not VERY strong but its lemon none the less. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Chapter Sixteen: The Way of Mates  
  
Kagome leaned back against a large tree and watched Shippo play with Kirara. It was getting late and they had already had dinner. Inuyasha was sitting next to her and she noticed that he was getting closer to her and his hands were always touching her skin in some way. Like how he was holding her right hand and his other hand was rubbing her back under her shirt. She wasn't worried though, she trusted Inuyasha. But her body felt funny. That's what bothered her. She liked him touching her even in these small ways. "Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in her ear and she was surprised to hear how husky it was. "What is it Inuyasha?" she asked almost jumping up when he nipped lightly at her ear.  
  
"Nothing really, just wondering if you would take a walk with me after Shippo's asleep." "Sure I will. In fact it's time for him to go to bed now anyway." She said turning her attention on her pup. "Shippo its bed time now!" She called and Shippo ran over to her and Inuyasha. "Good night mama, night papa." He said giving them both a hug and receiving a kiss on the forehead form Kagome and a pat from Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku were asleep but Ares wasn't. "I'll watch the camp, take a blanket with you in case it gets cold." She said and turned her attention to the fire and the piece of wood she had been carving from. Inuyasha grabbed a blanket then Kagome and took off into the trees.  
  
Once they were gone Ares smiled to her self. "Good luck Kagome, you're in heat and Inuyasha will claim you tonight. Good luck." She whispered to the wind and went back to her carving, alert for any danger that may threaten the camp and the people she was guarding.  
  
"Where are we going Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they walked along a moonlight stream. "A cave up ahead." "Why?" she asked looking at him intently. He didn't answer but kept walking. She grabbed his hand and pulled. "Tell me now Inuyasha." "You're in heat." "In heat?" she asked dumbly. "Kagome, I want to mate with you, tonight. You're in heat and its taking all my control not to fuck you now." Inuyasha replied looking at her hungrily. "Oh.I didn't know." She whispered with a blush.  
  
Oh my god.he.he wants to have sex tonight! Oh man.I.I want to but...argh! Come on Kagome, calm down, its all good. You're supposed to be mates! If Inuyasha wants you, then it's ok. Its Inuyasha, you love him, you can give yourself to him. Kagome thought to herself over and over. Inuyasha smelt the slight excitement in her as well as the worry. God she smells so good. Good enough to eat.better yet good enough to screw. Ack! What am I thinking, this is Kagome, I need to be gentle with her.I can do this, I just gotta calm down. Right, be easy Inuyasha.that's right, take it slow. Inuyasha coached to himself but after a good sniff Kagome's scent really got to him.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome up against him and started kissing her neck, running his hands down her back and sliding one over her, in his opinion, very nice derrière. She stiffened a bit but relaxed and melted into his embrace. Parting her lips for his tongue and battling with her own for control. A growl rose in his throat and Kagome whimpered as he forcefully pinned her against a tree. "Inu.yasha!" she managed to get out between kisses.  
  
He grabbed her up and took off into the night; heading for the nearby cave. Reaching it he went to the deepest and safest chamber then let Kagome down, only to capture her lips and hold onto her hips possessively. It was strange yet, letting him do as he pleased like this she found it almost comforting and in a way; right.  
  
She noticed Inuyasha was still holding the blanket and looking up at his hungry eyes innocently she asked, "What do you want, Inuyasha?" He knew the game she was playing and he smiled. Leaning down he whispered against her ear, "You, now and forever, Kagome. I want to make you my mate, now." While doing this he managed to press his body against hers and let her feel the evidence of his desire. She blushed, a pretty pink and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then I'm yours to take."  
  
For a moment, or rather a whole two seconds Inuyasha though he had heard wrong. But when Kagome rubbed her body up against his he moaned and nipped at her lips with his sharp fangs sure of what he wanted to do. "Kagome wait here." Inuyasha spread the blanket they had brought with them on the ground. Kagome was nervous but also looking forward to what Inuyasha and she both wanted. So caught up in her thoughts Kagome nearly jumped when Inuyasha snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her back up against his chest, letting a low growl of content and desire escape his lips.  
  
"Kagome, my love, my mate, mine forever." Inuyasha whispered in her ear as he slipped his hands under her shirt, pulling it up as his hands sought out her soft breasts. Small shocks of heat seem to streak through her body as Inuyasha rubbed with increasing pressure her sensitive breasts. She pulled away, turning so she could face him, and took her shirt off keeping her blue eyes locked on his gold ones. He was warm, giving comfort to her as he trailed kisses along her neck and shoulders, hands slipping down and tugging at her skirt. A fire hot heat seemed to settle in her lower stomach and she whimpered and moaned at his caresses. "Lay down." Inuyasha whispered letting his haori top, which Kagome had been freeing him of, slide off his well toned body.  
  
She nodded dumbly and lay down on the blanket looking up at Inuyasha who studied her body with blazing eyes. She blushed a little and moved to sit up, but Inuyasha pinned her down and kissed at the well of cleavage his eyes had lingered on. "Inuyasha let me up for a second." Inuyasha did as she asked but looked sullen. She only smiled and fumbled with the clasps on the back of her bra until she got them undone. Looking at Inuyasha she felt reassured that she would be fine and then let go of the straps, slipping it off completely exposing her completely to Inuyasha's view.  
  
"Beautiful, you are beautiful my mate." Inuyasha whispered gently as he captured her lips again and pushed her down onto her back her legs open and him lying in between them. She only had her underwear on and he his pants. The position they were in didn't escape either's notice but they were too wrapped up in their passion to care. Until Inuyasha began to trail kisses from her lips to her collarbone and from there he took one mound of flesh into his mouth not forgetting to massage the other.  
  
Oh, Kami! This.feels so.good! Kagome screamed in her mind, whimpering and arching up to Inuyasha's mouth. He let loose that breast and took the other in his mouth and used a hand to massage that one like the other. When he felt her truly satisfied for the moment he continued his trail downward, stopping at the edge of red fabric covering her most sensitive area. She didn't move, scarcely breathed, and waited as Inuyasha kissed her there, his mouth meeting both flesh and fabric. "Inuyasha...I ah!" Kagome cried as he relieved her of the cloth and ran a clawed finger over her folds.  
  
"Be still Kagome, it's all right." He whispered. A nod was her response as she watched him with hazy blue eyes. He bent sown and kissed her softly then deepened the kiss as he slid a finger into her center, making her shudder and moan into his mouth. Adding another finger he sped up his motion and she arched, letting a delicious moan escape her, one that made the hanyou grin very much like Miroku. He felt a tug at his haori belt and saw that Kagome was undoing it. He smiled and removed his fingers and after licking them clean he shed the rest of his clothes.  
  
Kagome was torn between either drooling at him or jumping on him, hell she wanted to do both. She leaned up and pulled him down onto her making sure he ended just where she wanted him. Even with her still kissing him Inuyasha smiled. Kagome scent was killing him, it made him want to, what had she called it when she was joking with Sango, jump on the good foot and do the bad thing? He never really knew what to make of her odd sayings but he still thought it was cute. With one thrust he buried himself to the hilt and bit the junction of her neck and shoulder tasting both her virgin and now non-virgin blood. She didn't scream or cry out but simply whimpered and clung to him a bit. He nuzzled her neck and whispered sweetness in her ear till she moved her hips slightly signally she wanted more.  
  
Gently he started a slow motion and as her pain faded completely and she met his thrust with her own he sped up his motions. It was pleasure that words barely described. Rightness, full of love, this was what it meant to be mates, they belonged to each other; they were one. It's like taking two pieces of a whole and merging them; making one piece. She was his light, his reason for living and he hers. His breath hissed between his teeth as he felt her inner muscles tighten and heard her cry out his name. It took him over the edge and he spilled his seed deep in her with one final thrust.  
  
Kagome laid there the after glow still about her as Inuyasha laid himself beside her and whispered, "My mate, my love, the other part of me; mine forever." She found herself smiling at his words. "Kagome my love, there is something I must ask of you." Inuyasha whispered and she gave him a wary glance. "What?" Inuyasha brought his wrist to her line of view and she saw a slight gash. "Inuyasha, what-" her words were cut of by a gentle kiss. "Drink my mate, it will bond us. Please, Kagome, it's a mating ritual." Kagome considered this carefully but she didn't really want to drink, blood. She shuddered at the very thought yet when he brought the wound to her lips, the fresh warm crimson blood dripping from it, she drank it greedily. After a moment Inuyahsa pulled his arm away and kissed her again, licking the blood from her lips.  
  
Exhaustion swept over her and she snuggled close to him as he covered them both with his haori jacket. Wrapping his arms around her he sighed blissfully content. "Inuyasha?" she asked even as she struggled to suppress a yawn. "What is it Kagome?" "Good night." "Good night, my mate." He replied and sleep took them both but they were safe for neither noticed that Tetsusaiga pulsed in rhythm with their own hearts which had began to beat in time with the other. Outside the cave two stars flared a bright and sudden gold then went back to a soft white as a few chosen people smiled and sent a prayer to the newly made mates. In their sleep both dreamed of the other and both swore an oath of love and loyalty. Forever mine, forever yours; this is the way of mates.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Special Thanks to: sakura chan 5000, DarkWolf535, MoonDemon, lil-demon- nightmare, -kolohe-, and everyone else who has reviewed! It means a lot to me! ^.^  
  
Author Rant: So what did you all think? Please review and tell me! That was my FIRST lemon and I promise they will get better!!!! That's all for now! ^.~  
  
*~ Fic Info~*  
  
1) It is a LEMON fic so the next lemon will be in the fic a.s.a.p;  
sorry to make ya wait that long but yeah.  
2) I CAN'T write lemons every chapter..but I will try and make a  
lot..k?  
3) All chars are mine, save Inuyasha and Co. owned by Rumiko  
Takahashi, and therefore if you wanna use them ask me first. (More of  
my own chars are coming)  
4) Duck-chan is still my editor person, and yes she is nuts but  
hey, so am I.  
5) I have decided this story will have at least.30 or more  
chapters..O.O *faints*  
6) *Duck pokes her awake* If you wanna ask something feel free to  
and if you wanna email me please do so: FadingMoonDragon@aol.com  
7) Kouga will come in sometime soon I think, and Sess will show up  
more too along with Rin but it will be later on like Kouga but not to  
far.I hope. .  
8) I will try and put more action scenes in later, promise! Even  
though I suck at fight scenes..*sighs*  
9) I won't post a new chap unless I get at least 1 review, sorry to  
be picky!  
  
Jade: *Is crying*  
  
Duck: WHATS WRONG!??!?!?!??!?!!  
  
Jade: I have so many test and things coming up that I think my heads gonna go explodie!!!!!! *bangs head on desk*  
  
Tiffany: *walks over* Calm down Jade. I'll help ya. (Tiff is my gothic friend with brown hair with two long pieces of hair in the front streaked this orange color, she wears really baggy black clothes and she's scary when she's pissed)  
  
Jade: *tackles Tiff* THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
Tiff: *gasp* Jade.can't.breathe..let.go!!!!  
  
Jade: Oops.*lets go*  
  
Duck: *catches Tiff before she falls*  
  
Tiff: C'mon, let's go study.  
  
Duck: *wanders off to get food*  
  
Inu: Catch me if you can you ass!!!! *runs*  
  
Sess: You're dead when I get my hands on you mutt!!!!  
  
Inu: Why don't you go hump a tree!!  
  
Sess: I'm not a hanyou, that's your job!  
  
Inu: MOTHER FU-*is punched*  
  
Tiff: SHUT UP! ME AND JADE ARE STUDYING! KEEP QUIET OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'Y MOVE AGAIN, GOT IT!?  
  
Inu & Sess: *feel chibi sized* Y-yes ma'am!  
  
Tiff: *smirks* Good. *goes back to studying*  
  
Duck: Ummmm.sorry but Jade's been rambling again.anyway, PLEASE REVIEW, WE LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO!  
  
Everyone: REVIEW, JA-NE!!!! 


	17. Clash of the Wolves

Sorry for the late update everyone!!!! ^.^; I don't got much to say so on with the fic!! Enjoy!!!! ^.^ Kouga's in this chapter!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't won Inuyasha and Co. Rumiko Takahashi does; the other chars are mine though! ^.^ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Clash of the Wolves  
  
Kagome stirred next to Inuyasha who was still asleep. Opening her eyes she smiled finding him still sleeping, a rare thing it was for him to really rest, and smoothed the hair around his face. "Morning my love." Inuyasha whispered as he opened his golden eyes. "Good morning. Do you think we should get back soon?" "Yeah, c'mon lets take a bath then go." Inuyasha said as he rose and grabbed his pants. Kagome smiled and looked him over once before dressing. When Kagome looked into the water she nearly fainted. Her gentle blue eyes were changed! Her pupil was rimmed gold, the same gold as Inuyasha's. After a few moments of making sure his miko lover wouldn't sit him to death he explained that she was a youkai's mate and it was natural. Surprisingly she smiled and went about washing while humming merely.  
  
After washing and dressing they headed back to camp. As soon as they arrived a rust colored fuzz ball flung itself at Kagome who caught it by reflex. "Hello Shippo." She said as the little kit looked at her with tear filled green eyes. "Mama, where were you? I got scared and Ares wouldn't let anyone go look for you or papa!" he cried sniffing and snuggling his head into her shirt. "She was with me pup. C'mon, we need to eat then head out for the next shard." Inuyasha said taking Shippo from Kagome and putting him on his shoulder. "Ok. Papa, why does mama smell like you?" Shippo asked with a glance at Kagome. "Ask when you're older." Muttered a beet red Inuyasha. Shippo was confused but just smiled and called to the group, "They're back!" Sango jumped up and ran to Kagome. "Kagome-chan I was so worried!" she said then whispered, "Did he try anything?" Inuyasha heard this and gave a snort. Ares walked over to Kagome and Sango holding three cups of ramen. "Let's go talk and eat under the tree." She suggested and the three sat down while the boys ate around the fire.  
  
"Spill, right now!" Sango whispered excitedly. Kagome gave her a look of, what she hoped was, innocence and blushed. "They're really mates now. His smell is all over her. But also within her." Ares said with a grin then she ate her noodles like she had said nothing while Kagome sputtered a bit and Sango's eyes bugged out. "I knew it!" Sango cried sitting down her noodles. "Oh shut up!" Kagome muttered. Ares ignored the death glare Inuyasha sent her and put in her two cents. "Do tell Kagome, we wanna know what it's like!" she said smiling brightly.  
  
Inuyasha scowled. He could hear them it annoyed him. "Nosey bitches." He muttered under his breath. Miroku glanced at the girls who seemed to be ambushing poor Kagome and then turned his gaze to Inuyasha. "So, you two are mates now, right?" he asked with all the innocence he could muster and a prayer to Kami Inuyasha wouldn't strike him down. "Yes, so she is completely off limits to you houshi." Inuyasha said with sugar coated venom. The houshi gulped and tried to smile at the hanyou sitting across from him but couldn't seem to manage one so instead he focused his attention on the noodles he had yet to finish off. Focus on the noodles, that's right, they won't kill you. Miroku muttered darkly in his mind and grinned slightly thinking that all of Sango's blows had made him start to go insane.  
  
"Kagome, remember what you told me about the pills and little thingies in the packages your mom gave you to help you from getting with child?" Sango inquired. "Yeah, what about it?" she asked while Ares took the empty bowls and went to collect the guys as well. "Well," Sango said began looking a bit hesitant, "did you use them?" Kagome's eyes widened and she looked horrified. "Oh.my.god..INUYASHA!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The man in question winced at the ringing in his sensitive inu ears. "What?!" he called back. Kagome slumped down and put her head in her hands. Sango went to Inuyasha and whispered, "You two didn't use those "things" she brought back and she might be pregnant!" All color seemed to drain from his face. "Kami-sama!" he muttered and ran to Kagome. "Love, it's ok, you aren't with pup." Inuyasha whispered holding her lightly. "Are you sure?" she asked hopefully. "Yes." It was said with an almost hurt tone and his inu ears, which Kagome loved so much, drooped. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
This was the one thing he didn't want to discuss right now but he knew she wouldn't stop until she knew what was wrong with him. Thoughts clashed in his mind and he griped her tightly to him, kissing his mark, with a gentle sigh. "Would you hate it so if you had been with pup?" he asked, hiding his worried and hurt look in her hair. Understanding struck her and her breath hissed between her teeth. "Inuyasha, it's not that I wouldn't want a pup with you, I DO want a pup with you, it's just, with chasing Naraku and all the dangers we face it would be to dangerous. The pup might die before it's even born and I don't want that. I want to have OUR pup when there is no more Naraku and we can live in peace." Kagome said, taking his face in her hands, making him look at her.  
  
Relief rushed through Inuyasha like water through a broken dam. "Mmmm, that's all I needed to know. Come on, let's go." He said, a smile gracing his lips, offering his hand to her. After a few moments the group set off again. By noon the humans of the group were asking to rest and Inuyasha was furious. "We need to keep going! We're never gonna get the shards at this rate!" "SIT!!!" THUD! "What the fuck was that for?!" "HENTAI!" BAM! "Owwwieee." Could be heard throughout the forest. Ares sighed and rubbed her temples in effort to stall the oncoming migraine while Shippo and Kirara napped, unaffected by the screaming and fighting going on.  
  
Finally after twenty minutes of arguing the group settled down and the girls cooked a light snack. Inuyasha took Shippo and Miroku with him to gather wood and hunt; leaving the girls to chat and relax. Sango sighed and lay against a comfy tree with Kagome while Ares perched on a small boulder. Funny, She thought, I get the feeling something is going to happen soon. What could it be? She wondered to herself as the wind shifted suddenly. "Kagome, do you feel that?" Ares asked, sitting up straight and sniffing the wind. "It's jewel shards.oh no! It's Kouga!" Kagome said with a groan. The next thing the girls knew a whirlwind had blown into camp and stopped in front of Kagome to reveal Kouga. "Kagome, where's dog turd? Isn't he taking care of you?" Kouga asked taking her hands in his while flashing her a dazzling smile.  
  
Kagome looked like she wanted to scream in annoyance which Kouga seemed to not notice and if he did, not care. "He's hunting, and yes he IS taking care of me." Kagome muttered. "Wolf, get your filthy hands off her! She is not for you to paw at like some unclaimed bitch!" Ares growled at Kouga. "What the hell's that suppose to mean?" He snapped turning to look at Ares for the first time. His eyes grew wide and a blush stained his tan cheeks. He had thought to find nothing but some normal girl yet instead he found a goddess of a wolf youkai. Goddess? What the hell?! Kagome's your woman, hello! Kouga didn't have time to think about much next because Kagome was suddenly jerked from his grasp and Inuyahsa stood with her wrapped in is arms, glaring and snarling slightly.  
  
"How dare you touch her wolf! She's off limits to all males but me, now." The hanyou grounded out through clenched teeth, his effort to keep himself from doing something he would regret later. "What!?" cried a very pissed Kouga. With a pure animalistic snarl Ares faced Kouga and hissed, "Smell the air you idiot! Smell her scent, look at her neck, her eyes, and feel with your youkai the link they share." Kouga suppressed a growl of anger and sniffed Kagome's scent, looked into her eyes and at her neck which showed through her hair, and felt her ki with his own youkai ki. "How dare you! She's MY WOMAN!" Kouga cried and made to charge at Inuyasha. The other members of the group didn't even have time to move before Kouga was pinned on the ground with a pissed off youkai bitch on him. "She is his. Do not defile your clans name over your stupidity." Ares said smirking at his shocked look.  
  
"Bitch, get off me. She IS MINE!" Kouga growled reaching up to push Ares off him. Only, his hand didn't hit her shoulder like it was meant to but instead grabbed a breast electing a gasp from the young woman. Kouga froze feeling the soft flesh and silken fabric of her dress in his hand. Everyone froze around the two as a feral growl made its way through Ares's lips. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU DAMN HENTAI!" she roared loud enough to leave a ringing in all youkai ears for at least four miles. The next thing Kouga knew Ares was up off of him and drawing her sword. "Bastard, I am a princess of the Black Howling Tribe in the western land!" She hissed swinging her blade at him. He parried with a dagger he happened to have handy and glared murderously. "I am Kouga, prince of the wolves!" He shouted back.  
  
Still they kept fighting even though it seemed pointless. Ares was furious as was Kouga. In his mind, she had interrupted his time with Kagome and he was furious that Inuyasha had claimed her so he was taking it out on Ares. Ares was mad because he claimed Kagome, her best friend, was his when she was Inuyasha's mate, and he had grabbed her chest! And so they fought; swing, dodge, miss, swing, jump, parry, thrust, drop weapons, charge each other, hit, kick, block, tackle, jump and run, attack, over and over in a graceful pattern of strength and will.  
  
Jumping back from each other and landing a few feet from Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others as they glared daggers but made no move to strike again. "Stay out of it bitch!" he spat. "Like hell I will!" she spat back. "Stubborn." "Idiotic." "Worthless woman." "Bastard." "Bitch." "God damned fool." "Whore." The battle of names went on and on but when Kouga called Ares a whore the woman's eyes glowed blood red and the ground shook slightly. Shippo struggled to remove Kagome's hands, which had clamped themselves over his ears when the battle of names started, from his ears but was failing miserably.  
  
"What's happening!?" cried the distressed Kagome to a wide eyed Inuyasha. "I think she might kill him." Was all he said as flames spurt from the ground and circled Ares, lapping at her skin, dancing with the wind as it mingled with her hair, yet not once burning her. "Listen and listen well, I protect these people at the order of my mistress who is most powerful. Do not bother these two lovers again or I WILL kill you! Now leave or face your punishment." Ares said seethed. "No way in hell!" Kouga responded, most stupidly, to her threats. "Very well, take this as a final warning." She whispered as the flames that circled her shot up and roared with a blood red glint of heat. "Fire." With that simple word, the fire gathered before Ares then hurled with great force straight at Kouga who turned and ran, getting a burnt arm and leg in the process. "I'll be back! And I'll make you pay!" he cried turning on his heel and bolting.  
  
Silence washed over the group. Eerily it sent chills up Kagome's spine, making her shiver at the sudden trickle of cold that swept up her spine like icy fingers. "Are you ok, Ares?" Sango asked hesitantly. "I'm.fine." She managed to get out before she fell to the ground in a dead faint. "Ares!" everyone cried in usion, rushing to her side. Swift as lighting Kagome began giving orders like a mother tending her sick pup. "Inuyasha, go get wood, Shippo get my first aid kit form my bag, Miroku and Sango, you two make camp, and Kirara, stand guard." No one argued and they quickly set about doing their tasks. Kirara transformed, her senses alert for any danger, Miroku and Sango made camp in record time, Shippo had the fist aid kit in a flash and Inuyasha gathered enough wood to last a day and a half. After having Sango fetch water Kagome gently dampened a cloth and laid it on Ares's creased brow. She moved restlessly, as if plagued by something troublesome. As night wore on the group ate and watched over Ares, finally, Kagome and the others rested, while Inuyasha and Kirara watched over the camp. The blackness of night wrapped around them, embracing them in its protection and its danger. With ill concealed impatience the hanyou and calm neko youkai kept guard, ever alert while the hoot of the hunting owl, cries of the hunting wolves, and other creatures sounded in the distance. It was going to be a long night.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Special Thanks to: lil-demon-nightmare, kiya1821, sakura chan 5000, Little Birdie, Shadow Dragon, Cherryblossomgurl6920, RPG-girl, and everyone else who has reviewed! Thank you all so much, I love them all!  
  
*~ Fic Info~*  
  
1) It is a LEMON fic so the next lemon will be in the fic a.s.a.p;  
sorry to make ya wait that long but yeah.  
2) I CAN'T write lemons every chapter..but I will try and make a  
lot..k?  
3) All chars are mine, save Inuyasha and Co. owned by Rumiko  
Takahashi, and therefore if you wanna use them ask me first. (More of  
my own chars are coming)  
4) Duck-chan is still my editor person, and yes she is nuts but  
hey, so am I.  
5) I have decided this story will have at least.30 or more  
chapters..O.O *faints*  
6) *Duck pokes her awake* If you wanna ask something feel free to  
and if you wanna email me please do so: FadingMoonDragon@aol.com  
7) Kouga and Sess are both will be showing up way more than they  
have been..soon anyway.. ^.^;  
8) I will try and put more action scenes in later, promise! Even  
though I suck at fight scenes..*sighs*  
9) I won't post a new chap unless I get at least 1 review, sorry to  
be picky!  
10) I am writing this in my free time so I apologize now for my lateness in updating. Life is hectic. .  
  
Jade & Duck: Hello everyone!  
  
Kouga: You made me look like an ass! And Dog-turd has MY WOMAN!  
  
Inu: ..  
  
Miro: Aieeeeeeeeeeeee! SAVE ME!!!!!! *comes running in*  
  
Jade & Duck: *jump* WHATS WRONG!?!??!!??!!??!?!? O.o  
  
Manda: I'LL KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU.YOU..PERVERT!!!!!! (Manda or 'Amanda' is Jade's older cuz)  
  
Miro: *hides behind Sango*  
  
Sango: *blinks* What did he do? *looking at Manda*  
  
Manda: HE..HE GROPED MY BUTT!!!!!  
  
Jade: MIROKU!!!!!! *flames flying around her*  
  
Duck & chars: MEEP! *get out of dodge*  
  
Manda: *sits w/ popcorn watching Jade*  
  
Jade: *scary voice* Miroku, let me make on thing VERY CLEAR, you grope or touch my friends, family, ect. in any wrong way I WILL KILL YOU! I am the AUTHOR and I CONTROL the fan fic! Got it?! *glare*  
  
Miro: H-ha-hai!!! *bows very LOW* Forgive me Amanda-san, I am most sorry! *runs*  
  
Manda: ^.^ *laughing her head off* Yep, I've taught you well little cuzzy!!!  
  
Everyone: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! PLEASE!!! BYE BYE!!! ^.^ 


	18. Bitter Sweet Memories

Kon'ichiwa! ^.^ Here's chapter 18!!! Sorry it took me a while but I've been really busy. Enjoy and R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't won Inuyasha and Co. Rumiko Takahashi does; the other chars are mine though! ^.^ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Bittersweet Memories  
  
* "Okasan, otousan, oniisan; where are you!?" called a lone girl in the midst of chaos. She was very pretty; one could tell that, despite her being covered in dirt and blood. Youkai were fighting all around her and she was trying to find her family. What few youkai attacked her she fought as best she might or someone attacked it, drawing its attention from the girl. She ran, swift like the wind, smelling the wind for her family's scent but she couldn't pick it up over the blood, and hearing was useless over the screams and snarls of battle. Finally she sensed the ki of her elder brother; who was being attacked by seven youkai. "Die fools!" he cried charging the youkai nearest him and ending its life with his strong sword's blade.  
  
The other six charged him as one and the girl used her power to shoot a blast of it at them, knocking four of them to the ground and killing the other two. "Ares!" her brother cried, wrapping his sister in a crushing embrace. "Come, we must find otousan and okasan!" he yelled over the noise while he dragged her along. Where the youkai of the tribe that had attacked theirs gather the most they knew they would find their parents. After half an hour of battles and frustration they reached their parents. "O- okasan...otousan!!!!!!" Ares screamed as the world turned black and the memory faded.*  
  
"Ares, wake up! C'mon, wake up!" Inuyasha called franticly to her, shaking her into the realm of consciousness. "Okasan..otousan...no.why now?" she whimpered balling in upon herself. "What's wrong with her?" Kagome cried franticly. "I dunno.whatever it is it had to of hurt her." Miroku murmured, noticing the girl's tears as she slipped back into the realm of unconsciousness.  
  
~ Ares fell through the air, not even taking notice as old pain filled her and tears silently fell from her closed eyes. When she landed warm arms embraced her and she sobbed into the arms of her friend and mentor. "Why, why did I have to remember now? It's been almost three years!" she cried latching onto Suaru. "Three years this very day, dear. It's ok, I know it hurts." She cooed, guiding Ares to the sakura tree and settling down on the soft ground with her. "I hate this; I shouldn't be so damn weak!" Ares spat, as if the word itself would make her weaker.  
  
A gentle hand stroked her back and elegant fingers played with her hair. "It's not weak. Never think emotions make you weak; they are what keep you alive. Those who live without emotions are foolish." Suaru admonished. A rueful smile played on Ares's tear stained face. "Well, isn't your mate known for his lack of emotions?" A chuckle shook Suaru's form. "Yes, he is, but, he is learning, and it's mostly for show now, you know that." A nod against her chest signaled Ares agreement. "Are you alright now?" Suaru asked hugging Ares to her protectively. "Yes," Ares said sitting up, "I'm fine, don't worry. I'll be alright, I can handle it now, and you'll be here if I need you, and I have Kagome and the others now."  
  
"Good, but I must go now. We've already been here to long; the others will start to worry." Suaru stated matter-of-factly. "Ok. Is there anything I should know before I go?" Suaru seem to consider the question. "Actually," she said with a thoughtful look, "would you train Kagome for me?" "Train Kagome, what's this about?" Ares asked puzzled. A knowing smile graced Suaru's face then vanished as a more serious look took its place. "She must be trained. Many things will happen and she must be ready. Train her and do it well." Was all she said as the world around them faded. "Very well goodbye." Ares said feeling the pull of her physical body waking. ~  
  
Mysterious violet eyes opened, taking in the concern written on the faces of Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. "Hey, you ok?" Kagome whispered with eyes shining with concern. "Fine, just old memories." Ares said trailing off as tears threatened to spill. "Well now, I think we should make a plan since it's not yet night and we have a few hours till then." Miroku said, swiftly for the sake of everyone, changing everyone's thoughts to a new subject. "I got the water!" Shippo called as he raced into the clearing with Kirara in tow. Seeing Ares was awake he went to her side handing her the canteen of fresh water. "Thanks." She murmured patting his head fondly. "Let's go to the nearest village, it should be only two hours walk." Inuyasha said standing suddenly. "But she just-" "It's ok, I wanna go." Ares said quickly cutting Sango off. Sango gave her a worried look, like that of an elder sister, and then sighed while shaking her head. "Fine, let's go." Was all she said before getting up and grabbing her stuff. Miroku offered Ares a hand and once she was up moved away to gather his staff from the ground.  
  
After everyone had gathered their stuff and the fire had been put out the girls followed a bit behind Miroku, and Inuyasha, who had Shippo on his shoulder. Ares walked slowly, keeping her head down and eyes hidden as the flow of conversation from Kagome and Sango eased her into a peaceful retreat from the realm of reality. Okasan and otousan died three years ago today, yet never once have I reacted like that. Why remember now? It's weak, foolish, and dishonorable. She thought. No, that wasn't true and she knew it. There was no real reason and she needed to simply forget it. She had a mission and she would complete it successfully. She raised her head and straightened her back, walking proudly, as the princess of her tribe, like she always did.  
  
When they reached the small village with its bustling market Ares moved in closer to Kagome. The boys fell back and guarded the girls without even meaning to. A few men sent lustful looks at Kagome and Inuyasha growled. At a nice cozy inn with a hot spring bath the innkeeper shrieked and cried out against the youkai coming onto the land he had had a priest purify. "You shouldn't be able to put one foot onto my land!" he had cried looking like a small toad whose skin was turning red from anger. Swiftly striding by him to the so called "priest" standing nearby, Ares smirked.  
  
"Well, well now; if it isn't my dear old friend Kenji!" she said laughing as he blushed crimson and grinned sheepishly. "Kon'ichiwa, Ares-sama." He replied and the innkeeper went into a fit of cursing. Or at least he did before an angry female grabbed the front of his kimono while screaming at the top of her lungs, "YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD LIKE THAT AND I'LL SHOOT AN ARROW THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" Inuyasha blinked at Kagome's tone then glanced at Shippo who cowered behind him. "S-she's kowaii.isn't she?" he asked with round eyes. Looking back over to Kagome who was staring down the innkeeper he nodded to his adopted pup.  
  
"Just who do you think you are!?" the innkeeper finally shouted back at her. By now there was a large crowd gathered about the group, and "priest". "I am a miko! The miko of the Shikon Jewel to be exact!" she fired back, her aurora flaring, causing her hair to sway as if blown by the wind, except; there was no wind, and eyes to flash dangerously. Gasps were heard all around, and Kenji stepped forward. "Let the miko and her companions stay. She or the houshi with her can ward your inn, but I must stay with them for the night." A moment passed, before the innkeeper sighed and led them in; he knew it would be foolish and bad for his business if he decided to get hostile while dealing with them.  
  
After Miroku agreed to place wards for the innkeeper he sent them food and let them be for the night. "So, Kenji, tell me, what brings you near these parts? Don't you have duties back home?" Ares asked sitting down with the others to eat the large meal sent to them by the innkeeper in trade for Miroku's services. "Yes, but I was sent by our Lady." He replied. By now the rest of the group was lost. "Ummmm.Ares, who is this guy?" Kagome asked with a nervous laugh. "Oops, gomen you guys! This is my friend Kenji; he's a wolf youkai of my tribe!" Ares said, giving Kenji a warm smile. Sango and Kagome exchanged a look and Ares growled. "Not THAT kind of a friend!" Shippo blinked. "Eh?" the little kit said thoroughly confused now. "So..he's a member of your tribe and a close friend.but why is he here?" Miroku asked in all seriousness.which lasted for about thirty seconds before he groped Sango. "HENTAI!" BAM! Thud! Miroku twitched from his 'kiss- the-floor' position.  
  
Calmly putting the haraikotsu down Sango smiled sweetly at the wide eyed Kenji. "Let me guess, you're a taijiya, right?" He asked with an arched brow. A nervous giggle escaped Ares. "I thought so. Ares, you're the hime of our tribe, you must be careful." Kenji chided. Sango and Kagome bristled. "I wouldn't hurt her!" "She wouldn't hurt her!" they cried in usion. "I didn't say you would. I just worry over her; she is like an imouto to me." Kenji replied smiling. "Well, I think we should all turn in for the night." Inuyasha said to the group. Everyone laid out their beds and bathed, then turned in. Somehow though, Inuyasha had managed to "convince" the innkeeper to let Kagome and him have a separate room, away from the others and anyone else. He took her hand and headed out the door; before Shippo stopped them. After much arguing and fussing; Shippo finally agreed to leave them alone for the night.  
  
After the two had left and everyone had fallen asleep, Ares left the room seeking the calming senses of the gardens. Sitting down at the edge of a pond she looked into the water; seeing her reflection and then the water seemed to fade, in fact everything seemed to fade, and bittersweet memories began to haunt her.  
  
* "Okasan, okasan; where are you?" cried a small child into the darkness of night. She had been at a youkai festival when she wandered off in search of pretty flowers and such. Again she called for her mother but to no avail. The sounds of the night frightened her and she began to cry. "Ares!" she suddenly found herself wrapped in the protective arms of her mother. "I was so worried! Don't you ever wander off again, especially at night!" her mother scolded; kissing her temple and hugging her to her body. "Gomen okasan!" she happily chirped as her mother carried her to the festival.*  
  
Ares smiled at them memory and looked at the nearly full moon. *Okasan, it'll be ok, just don't die, okasan!" Ares whispered over and over to her mother. "My sweet child it's too late for me. With all the attacks happening and giving birth..forgive me." her mother said, her voice weak and broken from the hours of hard labor of child birth and loss of blood from fighting. "Stop that talk okasan, you'll be fine." Ares nearly shouted; in her heart she knew it wasn't true, she knew that her mother was going to die and yet she didn't want to face it.  
  
The healer who was helping during the child birth nearly wept but kept working on Yumi-sama; Ares's mother. Minutes later, but what seemed centuries later to those with Yumi-sama, Reisho, Ares's elder brother and Yumi-sama's first child, ran into the room. "Hurry, we must leave! They've broken past all our defensives! F-father...he's dead. I couldn't save him...mother..." Reisho said starring at his mother with fearful eyes. "I can't...the child is not yet born, it's too much!" she cried out as another contraction came. "Reisho, take Ares and flee. Go, now!" "We can't leave you!" Ares gripped her mothers hand tightly. "They're coming!" the healer cried and in the next moment the door was flung open and in poured youkai of all kinds.  
  
Ares and Reisho fought as hard as they could; but Reisho and Ares were both knocked out by a very large youkai that looked something like a snake and a cat. Before Ares lost all thoughts to the consuming darkness she heard a scream; then all went black. Waking later Ares sat up, amazed she was alive. Then as soon as joy that she had lived came, it flooded away; all around her lay the bodies of youkai, to her right lay her brother, still unconscious. When she looked behind her she had to fight back bile in her throat. There, lying on the ground was her mother, a child in her arms, and bleeding severely. "Okasan, what happened?" Ares asked her mother. "Take him, protect him.protect Shinju." She whispered her hold on the infant loosening. Gently Ares picked the baby up and held him to her chest watching as her mothers breaths got shorter and came less frequently. "Okasan..." she whispered into the dusks light. Tears came, but she blinked them away, right now she couldn't cry, later; later there would be time for grief.  
  
"So, you're alive, eh? Well then; I'll just kill you!" a voice shouted behind her. She turned in time to see a bloody sword, almost as long as she was tall, cut a path through the air aiming for her. She held the baby tight and turned her back to the sword to shield her baby brother. She waited for the blow, but it never came. "It's alright, he wont hurt you now." A soft feminine voice whispered behind her. When Ares turned she was met by a bizarre sight. There in the light of dusk, a palace and lands covered in blood shed, and bodies all around stood a woman in a blood red, very strange, dress. Hair the color of sakura was held up high by a gold colored hair tie and jewelry piece. Gentle sapphire eyes looked her over with a confidence she suddenly wished she had.  
  
When the girl reached out a hand and helped her up she wondered if she was dreaming. "No, you're not dreaming, come now, lets wake your brother." The girl said heading to the red and black clad figure on the ground that was Ares's brother. Confusion reined supreme in Ares's mind but this girl seemed to mean her no harm. The girl kneeled next to her brother and looked his wounds over. Gently she placed her hand above his chest; almost touching him but really only a hairs breadth away. Ares watched in utter fascination as a silver glow seemed to float from the girls hand and touch every wound on her brother; healing it automatically. Once all the wounds were healed the girl moved away and looked at Ares critically. "What is your name?" Ares suddenly realized she was talking to her. "Oh, I'm Ares; hime of the Black Howling Tribe." She answered with a catch in her voice, her head had begun to throb and her vision became blurry around the edges.  
  
The girl before her narrowed her eyes and muttered something in an unknown language. Warmth seemed to sweep over Ares and she looked up into the girls eyes. "Do you wish to come with me? Your tribe may come, and I will train you, will you come?" the girl asked and Ares nodded dumbly, not really knowing what else to do. That's when she saw him. A tall figure with silver hair, white robes with spiked armor across his chest and shoulder, on his forehead was the mark of the western lands; a deep colored waning moon, but more eye catching than that or the crimson streaks of his checks were his gold eyes that seemed to burn with a fire to rival the sun. "Sesshoumaru- sama." She whispered, not noticing her brother being helped into a sitting position by a young ningen miko.  
  
The girl turned to him and bowed slightly and he gave her a curt nod. After a few moments Ares found herself and the rest of her tribe that lived being taken to the Western lands for protection. Never did Ares imagine what life would be like later on and the warrior princess she would become.*  
  
Finally coming out of her trance like state, Ares shook her head, as if to clear away the remains of memories the clung to her train of thoughts stubbornly. It's time to go to bed. She thought yawning tiredly. When she reached her room she laid down and snuggled into the warm covers, a small and content smile on her face; tonight she would finally come to a point almost beyond all pain when it came to her parents deaths.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Special Thanks to: Ookami-Youkai, MoonDemon, lil-demon-nightmare, Inu-chan, sakura chan 5000, Serena, dragonblue(), and everyone else whose reviewed! :: Also to those who answered my A/N questions: THANK YOU SO MUCH! It really does help! ^.^  
  
*~ Fic Info~*  
  
1) It is a LEMON fic so the next lemon will be in the fic a.s.a.p;  
sorry to make ya wait that long but yeah.  
2) I CAN'T write lemons every chapter..but I will try and make a  
lot..k?  
3) All chars are mine, save Inuyasha and Co. owned by Rumiko  
Takahashi, and therefore if you wanna use them ask me first. (More of  
my own chars are coming)  
4) Duck-chan is still my editor person, and yes she is nuts but  
hey, so am I.  
5) I have decided this story will have at least.30 or more  
chapters..O.O *faints*  
6) *Duck pokes her awake* If you wanna ask something feel free to  
and if you wanna email me please do so: FadingMoonDragon@aol.com  
7) Kouga and Sess are both will be showing up way more than they  
have been..soon anyway.. ^.^;  
8) I will try and put more action scenes in later, promise! Even  
though I suck at fight scenes..*sighs*  
9) I won't post a new chap unless I get at least 1 review, sorry to  
be picky!  
10) I am writing this in my free time so I apologize now for my lateness in updating. Life is hectic. .  
  
Jade: Hi everyone!!! *smile* Duck isn't here tonight- er morning I mean. It's 6:29 A.M. on a Friday..DUDE! WHAT AM I UP FOR! I COULD BE SLEEPING!!!! .  
  
Sess: You're lazy. -_-  
  
Ares: Let's not make Jade angry Sesshoumaru-sama. ^.^;  
  
Kenji: Ohayo! I see everyone's up bright and early!  
  
Jade: The sun aint even up yet..I'M TIRED!  
  
Kenji: Then go to sleep.  
  
Jade: -_- If you haven't noticed I am getting Chapter 18 posted.  
  
Kenji: *sweat drop*  
  
Ares: *sigh* This chapter was so...I dunno..sad..  
  
Jade: Well, it's about your past, whatcha expect?  
  
Ares: NOT THAT! *points to the part her mom dies*  
  
Jade: *ignores her* We'll talk later, ANYWAY; Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 19 will be out a.s.a.p! PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF POCKY AND ANIME! ^.^ Ja ne!  
  
Chars that are awake: Review!!!! ^.^ (Ares) ^.^; (Kenji) -_- (Sess) 


	19. Let Me Show You

Hello!!! Here fir your enjoyment is chapter 19!!! ^.^ It took a while 'cause I got writers block but here ya go! Read, enjoy, and then REVIEW!!!!! ^.^  
  
Warning: This chapter contains LEMON! I can't tell you not to read it but I warned you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't won Inuyasha and Co. Rumiko Takahashi does; the other chars are mine though! ^.^ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Let Me Show You  
  
Kagome sat down on the bed in the room she would share with Inuyasha for the night. They had just gotten in from a long walk in the garden, and Kagome was very tired. Yawning Kagome looked around in her pack for some shorts and a shirt to sleep in. Inuyasha watched her and a wicked smile came to him. Crouching down on all fours he slipped into the shadows of the room and settled down behind Kagome without her noticing. She jumped when he grabbed her waist and pulled her against his strong chest but soon calmed and leaned into him. "Kagome, you smell good; good enough to eat." Inuyasha murmured against the softness of her hair. She smiled, not her normal smile, a sexier smile. "You know we wont have much alone time as we keep looking for shards." Inuyasha said as though he were commenting on the weather as he cupped Kagome's breasts through her shirt. "Inu-inuyasha, onegai!" she whimpered.  
  
Smirking, Inuyasha nibbled at the back of her neck, then moved to his mark on her and licked it lovingly. She moaned and turned to capture his lips with hers. "So impatient koi." He whispered when the kiss ended. Kagome smiled with half closed eyes. "You'd be impatient too if you were me." she whispered back. Inuyasha just smirked at her, his fangs showing and his eyes dancing playfully, cocky as always. "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered into his ear, turning her body so she could face him. She sat on his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. She felt Inuyasha slide his hands under her shirt, tracing aimless patterns along her back, then fumbling with the clasps of her bra. He growled in frustration when the small clasps didn't undo at first. Kagome giggled and reached behind her, undoing the clasps for her mate.  
  
When she was done he swiftly helped her shed her shirt and bra. His head dipped down, capturing a hard bud in his mouth, nipping at her lightly. She arched toward him, wanting more of the delicious contact that sent shocks of heat throughout her body. Switching to the other nipple Inuyasha used a free hand to massage her other breast as he began to suckle like a pup. Moans poured from Kagome like water through a stream. With every movement Inuyasha made she felt pleasure. Slowly and unsurely, at first, she began rocking her hips in a suggestive motion. When she felt a large bulge near her heat she smiled and rocked harder. Inuyasha had long ago abandoned her breasts to kiss every inch of her body he could. He moaned when she rocked hard against him.  
  
She was driving him insane; her smell was like a fine wine to him and made him light headed, while her body was a playground for all his sexual desires, and her eyes were like pools of power; that was the only way to describe it, because every time he looked into her eyes he felt like he could drown in their depths. Kagome arched, brining her breasts closer to Inuyasha, as one of Inuyasha's clawed hands slipped down and rubbed against her still clothed sex. "Oh Kami..Inuyasha!" she cried as he increased the pressure against her. A growl escaped him as she moaned out his name against his neck. Placing a kiss on her neck Inuyasha picked her up off his lap and laid her on the bed.  
  
Kagome's breath caught as she looked up at Inuyasha who was currently removing her skirt. He looked wild; his eyes were filled with lust, possessiveness, and a deep love, his hair flowed over his shoulders like silk as he worked quickly to rid her of her skirt and underwear; to her he was down right sexy. She shivered when his claws brushed against her thighs as he slid his hands back up along her body. She whimpered and he grinned; his fangs showing while his eye glittered with an almost predatory gleam.  
  
He kissed her gently, taking time to put all his emotions for her into the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck Kagome returned the kiss with as much passion as Inuyasha was showing with his own kiss. Gently, Inuyasha nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for entrance, to which Kagome quickly parted her lips for him. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, coaxing her own to battle with is for dominance. Gently he laid himself between her legs and kissed down her neck. His blood sang with desire and he felt the pull of his youkai blood calling for him to take her fast and hard, to dominate her, and to make her beg for release.  
  
Kagome moaned at the sensation of his tongue sweeping down her neck; tasting her. Her train of thought was a bit foggy but one thing that didn't escape her notice was that Inuyasha was still fully clothed except for his red haori jacket which he had given her to keep warm while they were in the garden. Kagome leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Inuyasha, don't you think its only fair that you undress too?" she whispered while undoing his haori belt. Grabbing her hands, he leaned down making her lie back, and put them above her head. "Keep those there." He said mischievously. Kagome watched with something close to fascination while he stripped. When he was done he leaned down, capturing her lips again, while gently joining their bodies.  
  
Kagome almost gasped at the feeling. Sure, they had made love once before but even still the feel of their joined bodies and the heat growing within her was still a bit new to her. She quickly let all thoughts slip away as Inuyasha began to speed up the pace. The world around her seemed to fade and all she knew was the feelings of heat and pleasure as they shared their form of physical love. "Inuyasha....onegai, harder, faster..ah." Kagome managed to get out between moans and pants.  
  
Inuyasha nearly groaned when she panted out her request. He was barely hanging onto his control not to do to much at once with her. Again she panted out the same thing and he felt his control snap. With a feral growl he pushed into her hard and fast, again he repeated it, using his demon strength to drive into her. He was slightly surprised to find her enjoying it and asking for more and nearly screaming in pleasure as he continued while nipping at her soft skin.  
  
Kagome felt it; the feeling of something inside her beginning to break as Inuyasha whispered her name like a mantra, over and over, into her ear. She nearly screamed his name when she released and a moment later she heard him moan out hers as he thrust into a final time and released. One thing she knew she would never get tired of was the feeling that swept over her body when she and Inuyasha both climaxed almost simultaneously. She felt him shudder from the force of his spent desire and sighed blissfully satisfied when he pulled out and cuddled her body to his. He pulled the cover over them and whispered sweetly in her ear of how much she meant to him and how he loved her. Smiling and cuddled together they drifted off to sleep.  
  
Miroku awoke suddenly and saw a tossing and turning Sango. Getting up and going to her side he shook her awake. "Wha..what's wrong.....Miroku? What's wrong?" Sango asked as she snapped awake. Frowning Miroku looked at her seriously. "You were tossing and turning. Nothings wrong though. Are you alright?" Sango blinked. She had been having a nightmare but, strangely she didn't remember what it was about. "It was nothing really. Now get to bed, we're getting up early." She replied, brushing off his concern.  
  
Again he frowned, but nodded and went to his bed none the less. "Good night Sango." He whispered. "Good night." She replied turning over. Sighing she took a moment to think about her confused feelings towards the monk. Even though she wouldn't say it out load or admit it to anyone she liked Miroku. But he just made her so mad sometimes. She tensed when at the sound of rustling cloth but calmed when she looked over to find it was only Kenji shifting in his sleep. Wait! If I was making enough noise to wake Miroku why didn't Kenji and Ares wake up? She thought to herself nearly scowling at the two sleeping youkai and the kit curled up with Ares. "Oh well, I'll think about it later." She spoke aloud to herself. Curling into a ball and drifting off to sleep she didn't notice the absent Kirara returning from the shadows of the hallway. Outside however under the light of the moon there stood a lone figure. Still as a statue the figure stood, watching the inn with shining deep blue eyes. A breeze ruffled the cloak and hood covering the silent figure. Though, if one dared get close enough, you would be able to see a smile, a very sharp fanged smile. "This may prove to be fun." The figure whispered to the night turning and in a flash of shadow was gone.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Special Thanks to: MoonDemon, Inu-chan, and everyone else whose reviewed!  
  
*~ Fic Info~*  
  
1) It is a LEMON fic so the next lemon will be in the fic a.s.a.p;  
sorry to make ya wait that long but yeah.  
2) I CAN'T write lemons every chapter..but I will try and make a  
lot..k?  
3) All chars are mine, save Inuyasha and Co. owned by Rumiko  
Takahashi, and therefore if you wanna use them ask me first. (More of  
my own chars are coming)  
4) Duck-chan is still my editor person, and yes she is nuts but  
hey, so am I.  
5) I have decided this story will have at least.30 or more  
chapters..O.O *faints*  
6) *Duck pokes her awake* If you wanna ask something feel free to  
and if you wanna email me please do so: FadingMoonDragon@aol.com  
7) Kouga and Sess are both will be showing up way more than they  
have been..soon anyway.. ^.^;  
8) I will try and put more action scenes in later, promise! Even  
though I suck at fight scenes..*sighs*  
9) I won't post a new chap unless I get at least 1 review, sorry to  
be picky!  
10) I am writing this in my free time so I apologize now for my lateness in updating. Life is hectic. .  
  
Important A/N: I need some youkai characters so if anyone has and idea for one or even an alter ego youkai email me and tell me all about it and I might use it! Thanks! FadingMoonDragon@aol.com  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Jade & Duck: Thanks again for reading! And PLEASE REVIEW!! It makes us happy girls! ^.^ (Jade) ^.^ (Duck)  
  
Inu & Kag: *are off to Kami only knows where*  
  
Mystery char: *smirk*  
  
Kenji: O.o Who's that?  
  
Ares: *shrugs*  
  
Miro: DANGO PLEASE DONT KILL ME!!!!!! *runs by nearly killing Duck and Jade*  
  
Sang: OH, I WON'T KILL YOU I'LL JUST BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!!!!!!! *chases him with a BIG bat*  
  
Everyone: O.O; Kami, he's gonna die.  
  
Sess: -_- Damn lecher.  
  
Ares: *shakes head and goes with Duck to save Miroku*  
  
Jade: Anyway...I'm kinda tired so sorry for lame a/n, heheh. I hope you're enjoying the fic so far! PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Everyone: REVIEW!!!!! Ja ne! 


	20. Time to Train

Hi once again! I am SO SORRY it took so long. But, there is a new character!!! ^.^ Well, Read, enjoy, and review!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't won Inuyasha and Co. Rumiko Takahashi does; the other chars are mine though! ^.^ Well this new one aint. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Chapter Twenty: Time to Train  
  
Kagome stirred next to Inuyasha, snuggling into him in an attempt to get comfy once more. A light chuckling met her ears and she looked up through bleary eyes at Inuyasha's smiling face. "What's so funny?" she asked, trying to stifle a yawn and failing miserably. Smiling, Inuyasha replied, "Nothing Koi." Smiling at the hanyou she reached up and gently stroked behind a sensitive inu ear. A content growl rumbled deep in his chest as he leaned into her touch. Smiling even more she laid her head against his chest and listened as the growling turned to an almost purr like sound.  
  
Both of them jerked from their content moment at the sound of knocking upon their bedroom door. Growling in anger Inuyasha scowled at the door as Kagome sat up. "Who is it?" she called clutching the sheet protectively over her chest. "Ares sent me to tell you to wash up! Breakfast is in fifteen minutes!" Kenji called from the hall. "We're coming so get lost!" Inuyasha hollered back while getting up from the bed. Chuckling could be heard from the hall then the slight thump of feet moving away. "Stupid wolf." Inuyasha muttered gathering his clothes. Laughing Kagome slipped into a yukata and dragged Inuyasha to the bathing area to wash up.  
  
Ares looked up from her spot near door when Kenji entered still chuckling. "Gave them the message." He said through the laughter; making his green eyes shine with playfulness. Sango looked over at the two with a quirked brow. Miroku, who had been absentmindedly watching Kirara and Shippo play, looked over at the two and smiled slightly after giving Sango a knowing look. Ares stood, and smiled warmly at Kagome and Inuyasha who walked in holding hands and smiling slightly though Inuyasha paused to give Kenji a brooding frown. "Food's here!" Shippo cried while sniffing the air. A group of human women came in and set up the breakfast then left, all the while casting glances at the occupants of the room. Inuyasha nearly attacked his food and almost choked while trying not to laugh at the site of Shippo's eyes when he saw all the food. Kagome chided both Inuyasha and Shippo on their manners and Kenji found it funny the way both boys flushed at Kagome's disapproving huff and mutterings about bad manners and boys acting so baka sometimes.  
  
Sango kept glancing at Miroku all through the meal. She couldn't remember her dream nor figure out how Miroku had heard her but not the youkai in the room. She flushed and looked down quickly when she realized Miroku had been watching her stare at him for the last few moments. She kept her head down yet she could feel Miroku's inquisitive eyes boring into her head. "Kagome, I want to train you to fight." Everyone's heads snapped up at Ares comment. "Train me, but what for?" Kagome asked sitting down her bowl of miso soup. Ares violet eyes looked with Kagome's dark blue ones. "Kagome, you're on a mission to destroy Naraku and to complete the shattered Shikon no Tama, you're archery skills have improved greatly as you've told me, but bows and arrows only go so far. What will you do if you need to defend yourself and no one can help you? You must learn to protect yourself. By training you will become stronger and be more prepared for the battle with Naraku to come. So, let me teach you." Ares said her eyes never leaving Kagome's.  
  
'Let her teach you.' She heard Sakura say in her mind. "Ok." Kagome replied to both Ares and Sakura. A smile lit Ares's face and she jumped up, heading for her bag. Kagome smiled at the others and followed after Ares who was heading off to Kagome and Inuyasha's room. After the door shut Inuyasha seemed to not even blink for a while and it began to give the others the creeps. "HENTAI!" Wham! Thud! Everyone came out of there dazed state to laugh at the hentai houshi who was crumpled on the floor with a raging Sango striding off into the garden to relax throwing comments about how much of a hentai and baka he was over her shoulder.  
  
Kagome was pulled into her room by Ares who flopped unceremoniously to the ground after shutting the door. "You can't train while wearing a yukata", Ares said smiling then looking down at herself she sheepishly added, "nor can I so let's find something else." With that said she began digging through her bag, seemingly looking for something. "Ah-ha, here you are!" she cried triumphantly handing Kagome a bundle of clothes. "I remembered just before I left to search for you my mistress gave me that for you." She said with a nod at the clothes Kagome was still holding. "Thanks." Kagome muttered beginning to strip while Ares did the same.  
  
"Oh my, Ares-chan?" Ares turned to Kagome and smiled at her expression. Her face wash flushed a dark pink and she looked somewhat distressed. "Yes, what's wrong?" Ares asked in a sweet voice. Kagome glared. "What the heck is this!?" "Your training outfit." "I know that, but what's up with the style? I thought this was feudal Japan." Kagome said uncertainly. Ares giggled and smiled. "It is but my mistress has always had this style of training clothes made. Besides you look good in them!" Kagome flushed again but looked down as if not sure to believe her.  
  
Ares's grabbed Kagome's hand, after stooping and grabbing a few objects wrapped in silver cloth out of her bag, then dragged the miko to the garden. Kagome smiled as she thought about her training outfit. It really wasn't so bad. It was a deep green dress that went over her shoulders; covering her back, sleeves that ended right before her elbows, it reached down to her ankles, with slits up to her thighs on each side, matching green boots like the ones Sango wears when in her taijiya armor, and was tied around her waist with a black cloth belt. Under the dress was something similar to cloth shorts without zippers or buttons that were a deep green, tattered at the ends and they ended around mid thigh and were skin tight. But one thing that bothered her was the entire outfit was skin tight and the front was cut low and made her feel like she was showing a little to much of her chest even though her breasts were covered. She noticed Ares had the same thing on only hers was a deep purple.  
  
Reaching a small orchard Ares stopped and looked at Kagome carefully. Fidgeting under the calculating gaze Kagome coughed into her fist lightly and Ares grinned. "Punch me." she said holding up one hand for a target. "Do what?" Kagome asked, this didn't seem like training. "Punch my hand as hard as you can. I need to see how strong you are." It was Ares's turn to fidget under a dead pan gaze from Kagome. "Just do it!" "Ok, ok, I'm gonna do it, sheesh." Kagome muttered. Frowning she punched the "target" and nearly fainted when Ares yelped. "Oww that hurt, damn it I didn't think you'd get the much strength from it!" Ares managed to get out while hissing at the stinging sensation in her hand. Kagome's eyes got very round as she looked from the now frowning Ares to her hand. "How....." "When you mated with Inuyasha you drank his blood too, so it gave you some youkai attributes. Like for instance you'll find out your speed is higher and your strength is increasing. In truth I wasn't expecting you to be that strong so I didn't even think to prepare myself for real force so it stung like a bitch." Ares said a wolfish grin reaching her face as Kagome blinked like an owl a few times.  
  
As Ares taught Kagome basic attacks and stances a figure sat in a nearby tree, watching them silently, making sure to stay hidden in the trees wide abundance of leaves. Deep blue eyes narrowed as the ki of some unknown force came from the woods; it was dark, and looking for a fight. With one last look at the miko and Ares the figure ran among the branches of trees and atop the roofs of huts so fast one barely noticed it.  
  
Jumping from the tress and into the forest floor the girl looked around. Her hair stood on end as a growl came from behind her. She whipped around, and grabbed the fist aiming for her head. With and emotionless face she struck the youkai. His body was solid, yet looked like it was made of shadows. Deep crimson eyes glared as the owner jumped back up and lunged with deadly aim, baring fangs and black claws that reeked of the dead. "Bitch! I'll make you pay." It hissed icily, all the while smirking at the 'weak girl' who thought she could beat him. However, his smirk faltered when the girl smiled. "You can do nothing." She whispered. Looking up at the youkai before her the girl let her power shift, it grew, and it showed in her eyes; blood red mixed with deep blue then shifted to almost pure white as a surge of cold swept over the shadow youkai. "Impossible...that race is dead." It whispered before fleeing. The girl looked torn between hunting it or watching over the miko and her companions.  
  
Sighing dejectedly, the girl turned and went back to the garden of the inn to calm her self. When she settled back down in her tree she saw that they were finished for the moment and the girl, Kagome, was heading back to the inn for a bath. Ares smiled and looked to the tree, nodding once, before walking to a small corner of the garden surrounded by shrubs and one large tree that shadowed the corner.  
  
As soon as Ares went behind the tree a figure dropped from it and landed neatly before her smiling warmly. "Ah, Lia-chan, what may I ask, are you here for?" Ares asked gracing the girl, Lia, with a smile. "I was sent to check on you." Lia replied, brushing a bit of dust off her dark blue pants and the wrinkles from her matching colored dress. Nodding, Ares hugged Lia close and smiled when the girl returned her embrace. How's everything going?" Lia asked stepping back and looking at her friend critically. "Fine, Kagome and Inuyasha are mates, Kenji is here, the monk and taijiya along with the kitsune kit and fire neko, are all well. But that baka Kouga tried to touch Kagome-chan and...he grabbed my breast!" Ares said hissing much like a neko in anger.  
  
Looking up at the sound of muffled laughter Ares saw Lia clasping her hand over her mouth in effort to stop the laughter and hide the smile. "Lia-cha it isn't funny!" "I'm sorry..gomen...but..heehee..." Lia said bursting into giggles while tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Pouting, Ares huffed and crossed her arms under her breasts, turning her head away and ignoring her friend. "Gomen Ares-chan. I bet you fried him with your fire for it though, right?" A nod was her answer. Suddenly both girls stilled and listened with their keen youkai ears to the sound of approaching footsteps. "Sango." Ares whispered picking up the sent of her friend. "I need to go report to our Lady now." Lia whispered then leaped into the tree and over the wall of the inn, placing a cloak around her self. Quickly, Ares stepped around the tree and waited for the taijiya to come closer.  
  
Sango Walked aimlessly through the garden, lost in thought. Looking up she spotted Ares leaning on a tree near the back corner of the garden. "Ares- chan!" she called, waving to the youkai hime. "Hey, Sango, what are you doing out here all alone?" Ares asked, coming to walk beside her new found friend. "Thinking.." "Thinking about what?" A flush rose to scald Sango's cheeks. "Sore wa himitsu desu." She replied, blushing, a deep red. "A secret, eh, then it must be about the person you love!" Ares chirped nudging Sango in the side gently. Sango buried her head in her hands. "Ares.." she groaned. Laughing, Ares grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her towards the inn.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Special Thanks to: Angel of Diamonds, Foxxie-Kitty, Ookami-Youkai, Amanda- chan, Vicki, Angel Demon, Moon Demon, and everyone else whose reviewed! It means so much, thank you!  
  
Question and comment answers: Amanda-chan: I'm glad you like it; I will keep adding chapters A.S.A.P, thanks for the complement. Vicki: I'm glad you like it, thank you for the compliments. Ookami-Youkai: Thanks for the complements! Foxxie-Kitty: I'm glad you like the fic; yes you're right about Rath. (I don't know what made me think of that name but I like it) and Sakura means cherry blossom, so it's the color of cherry blossoms when they are that nice shade of pale, yet pretty, pink.  
*~ Fic Info~*  
  
1) It is a LEMON fic so the next lemon will be in the fic a.s.a.p;  
sorry to make ya wait that long but yeah.  
2) I CAN'T write lemons every chapter..but I will try and make a  
lot..k?  
3) All chars are mine, save Inuyasha and Co. owned by Rumiko  
Takahashi and Lia who belongs to my friend Angel of Diamonds, and  
therefore if you wanna use them ask me first. (More of my own chars  
are coming)  
4) Duck-chan is still my editor person, and yes she is nuts but  
hey, so am I.  
5) I have decided this story will have at least.30 or more  
chapters..O.O *faints*  
6) *Duck pokes her awake* If you wanna ask something feel free to  
and if you wanna email me please do so: FadingMoonDragon@aol.com  
7) Kouga and Sess are both will be showing up way more than they  
have been..soon anyway.. ^.^;  
8) I will try and put more action scenes in later, promise! Even  
though I suck at fight scenes..*sighs*  
9) I won't post a new chap unless I get at least 1 review, sorry to  
be picky!  
10) I am writing this in my free time so I apologize now for my lateness in updating. Life is hectic..  
  
Important A/N: I need some youkai characters so if anyone has and idea for one or even an alter ego youkai email me and tell me all about it and I might use it! Thanks! FadingMoonDragon@aol.com  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Jade: This chapter..took way to long and personally...I think it could have came out better. . Oh well...*clears throat* SESSHOUMARU'S MATE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
Duck: YAY!!!!!! *dances*  
  
Sess: *gets dreamy expression and goes around chanting something or other*  
  
Jade: Ok, we're gonna go now, the next chapter will be out soon, so yeah.oh and Lia the new character will have a better part (hopefully) next chapter. Thanks to my friend for letting me use her! REVIEW! Ja ne! ^.^  
  
(This chapter was re-posted due to some messed up authoring skills..lol) 


	21. Sesshoumaru's Mate

Hi!! Here's chapter 21 for your enjoyment! YOU FIND OUT WHO SESSHOUMARU'S MATE IS!!!! Now: Read, enjoy, and REVIEW!! Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. Rumiko Takahashi does; the other chars are mine though! ^.^ Lia belongs to AngelofDaimonds. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Sesshoumaru's Mate  
  
Lia walked aimlessly through the large and elegant marble hallways of the Western palace. Servants went about their business, some sparring a nod and smile which she returned. Reaching a set of doors that lead out into one of the large gardens she smiled and went out into the bright sunshine. Following a stone path deeper into the heart of the garden she sighed and let her mind drift. Sitting down on the edge of a pond decorated with a water nymph statue she looked at her reflection.  
  
Looking back up at her was the image of a girl around the age of seventeen with pale skin, a heart shaped face, short blonde hair with a purple streak down the right side, and dark blue eyes framed by thick dark lashes. Dipping her fingers into the water, shattering the image, she frowned slightly. Was this how her mother looked, maybe her father, or a mix of both? She didn't know, she could never know. She had no memories of her family; if she had any siblings, what her parents were like, or even the village she grew up in. As far as she knew her parents and family were dead. She didn't even know her true form. At the moment she was a neko youkai, her most favored form. Her brow furrowed at her current thoughts. She didn't care to think about her past to much, to her there were just too many loose ends. She had been living on her own since the age of five.  
  
She came to the Western Lords palace when she was around the age of fourteen. The Western Lord, Sesshoumaru-sama, had needed a shape shifter to spy for him at a suspicious meeting of lower lords. She was young and cocky; full of energy and a bit of foolishness. Still, she had talent. Her fighting skills were much better now than they had ever been. She had gone as the spy for Sesshoumaru-sama and she was still a spy for him now. She chose not to stay at the palace to often but liked it more than ever since Sesshoumaru-sama had gotten a mate. She smiled fondly at the memory of meeting the Lady of the Western Lands for the first time. Lia was a kind person but a loner most often. When she had shied away from the Lady of the Western Lands, the Lady had just pulled her closer, and had thus become her closest friend.  
  
She found comfort whenever her friend was near and she looked forward to seeing her each time she came to the palace. She knew that Sesshoumaru had become a better man, so to speak, because of his mate. Standing, she listened to a faint humming and followed it to a grove of sakura trees. There in the center of the grove next to a small pond, sitting on a large flat rock was the Lady of the Western lands. Lia listened to her humming and quickly recognized the song to be the same one she had sung once when her friend was with child. She gently wrapped her arms around her friends shoulder and hugged her. "Hey you, how've you been?" she asked. The humming stopped and her friend stood, returning the hug. "Fine, as always. What about you?" "I get by." She replied smiling. "Ah, I see. Meaning you've been fighting, traveling, and getting roughed up a bit, right?" A chuckle escaped Lia. "Smart ass." "But of course." Replied the Lady of the West.  
  
Shaking her head Lia couldn't help but wonder how life would be without friends like hers. "I guess Sesshoumaru is rubbing off on you?" she asked playfully. Sapphire eyes twinkled mischievously. "What ever do you mean by that dear?" "Oh nothing; nothing at all." Lia said waving her hand as though to dismiss the question.  
  
"LIA-CHAN!" Both women turned in time to see a silver blur running at Lia. Stooping, she caught the blur, which in truth was the prince and heir to the Western Lands; Rath, the only pup of the Lady and Lord of the West. "I missed you Lia-chan!" Rath cried snuggling into her warm embraced. "I missed you too Rath." She replied giggling slightly at his brightly smiling face. "Let's go in and have lunch." "Hai." Lia said following her friend inside with Rath still in her arms.  
  
Lia smiled as she sat before the great fire in the prayer room. As she sat, her knees folded under her, the fire danced and leaped, its light making her hair shine a deep copper and her faded blue yukata and off white obi seemed laced a deep orange, she let the peace and power that radiated from the room wash over her and ease her as she thought. After a delicious lunch she had went to the prayer room to wait for the Lady of the west who had taken her son to his room for a nap. Lia chuckled out loud, remembering, the look that crossed Rath's face when he learned his mother wanted him to take a nap. It had taken ten minutes for Rath to be caught by his mother and carried off to his room all the while he still begged and struggled to avoid the nap. Lia almost felt bad, she had missed him but she knew that he was still young and needed to nap so he would be well. "Lia." Lia jumped to her feet and looked around. No one was in the room neither with her nor outside of it. And yet, she knew she had heard her name, spoken as if the owner of the voice was whispering. "Lia." Again she heard it and her breath caught as chills ran down her spine like icy fingers. She breathed and was shocked when she saw the cloud of white as her breath touched the now frigid air.  
  
"Lia-sama, m'lady asks that you be ready to leave in ten minutes, she wishes for you to accompany her, she is going to go see m'lord Sesshoumaru- sama." A servant called through the finely carved oak doors. "I'll be there in a moment." Lia called, wrapping her arms around herself as the air once again warmed. With one last look at the fire she turned and left the room.  
  
"My lady, are you sure that you'll be ok? Why not have some guards escort you?" Lia came to the front gates hearing Namiko, the ningen miko and friend to both her and the lady of the west, firing questions at her friend. "Yes, I'll be fine, Lia is going with me. No, I don't want the guards, I'd prefer to just go see him, and I'll be back within four days. Just watch Rath for me and keep things in order here." The lady of the west said as she checked to make sure she had everything she needed in her bag for the few days of travel. "Are you ready to go?" Lia asked.  
  
After a nod and last good bye the two women set out, heading for the small summer palace Sesshoumaru was currently resting at. "So..what exactly do you need to see him for that it's so urgent that you gotta go to him when you know he's gonna be pissed?" Lia asked after they had been running northwest for a good three hours. "I'm going into heat by tomorrow night. He's been gone and I've been eating certain herbs to stop my heat. There is only one draw back though, it may keep other males from touching me and all however, if I take the herbs every month for a long while it will make me less fertile or if worst comes to worst, I will be unable to conceive all together." "No wonder your going to see him, but is that the only reason?" "No, I need to talk to him about some things." Lia nodded and looked ahead, knowing better than to prod. They stopped and made camp when the sun began to set. After eating a small dinner that had been sent with them by the palace cook. Both women settled down and slept soundly after putting up powerful barriers to protect them.  
  
Sunrise saw both women bathed and dressed while eating a light breakfast of fruit as they walked for the moment, letting the calming sounds of the forest wash over them. "This forest is to quiet." Lia snapped back to reality and looked over at her friend. "Yes, it is but, I don't feel anything evil here." "I know, you're not meant to feel it, but I do." "Where is it or better yet, what is it?" "Better to ask; who is it?" Lia felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "Well who is it?" she asked, she was starting to feel the immense dark energy surrounding them. "Naraku....you can come out now." "Kukukuku..how nice to finally see you; Lady of the West." Naraku said as he slipped put from the shadows and stood before the two women.  
  
"What do you want Naraku?" Lia watched as her friend raised her head high and spoke with Naraku. "Well, I merely came to see if the rumor was true." Naraku replied with a grin. The Lady of the West stood silently, frowning for a moment as Naraku looked her up and down once then grinned again. She shifted to her right and placed a hand on her left hip, making her crimson red dress with thigh high slits sway slightly and the silver chain that bore a dark waning moon crest brush against her hips. Her other hand came to clasp the silver chain around her neck with the same crest as the crest upon the chain that draped her hips. One leg was drawn slightly back, as if she was ready to run or dodge an attack, her red knee high leather and heeled boots making her seem slightly taller than she really was.  
  
"And what, exactly, is this so called "rumor"?" The Lady of the West asked emotionlessly. "That Sesshoumaru really does have a mate, and that she really is beautiful like they say. It's no wonder they call you the beauty of the west." Naraku said with false adoration. "Well, now that you have seen I think its time for you to leave." Naraku smirked then bowed slightly. "As you with m'lady." He said and in a swirling column of miasma he was gone. Lia looked around perplexed then turned to her friend who was chanting something under her breath. A glowing silver light radiated from her body and spread through the forest and seeped into the earth and rose like a mist into the sky. Lia looked on in awe as her friend used her power masterfully.  
  
Looking up, the lady of the west smiled at Lia. "Let's go, Naraku can't come back into the Western lands for a while now." Lia nodded and followed her friend, they broke into a run and didn't stop till they reached a small palace, or at least it was small compared to the palace they had been at. Not wasting any time the two jumped right over the wall and into the garden. It was getting late; the sun was setting and almost hidden behind the mountains in the distance. Lia turned when she heard a small gasp, only to see a small human girl. "Hello sweetie, what's your name?" she asked. "Rin! Who're you?" Lia nodded to her friend who went off in search of Jaken.  
  
"Jaken." Jaken spun around at the call of his name. "M-m-m'lady, wh-what ware you doing here!?" he sputtered as his large yellow eyes got larger. Sapphire eyes narrowed and a small displeased frown formed on cherry red lips. "I am here to see Sesshoumaru, where is he?" "In the library m'lady. Shall I tell him you're here?" Jaken asked bowing low. "No, go play with Lia and the child." "Hai, m'lady, call if you need." Jaken said before scrambling away. Shaking her head, the lady of the west started towards the library, while masking her scent and presence.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over the books on the shelves for the hundredth time, sighing and yawning a bit as he found nothing interesting. He failed to notice his mate slip into the room as he picked up a book decorated in gold stars and crosses then put it down again and turned to his desk. "Sesshoumaru..." he looked up and nearly choked when he saw his mate. She smiled at him softly. "I needed to see you love." She whispered walking over to him. When she reached him he wrapped her in his arms and breathed in her scent of lavender, roses, and the faint scent of her starting to go into heat. He smiled as the faint smell of their pup, Rath, reached his sensitive nose. Hugging her closer to him he whispered her name softly, "Suaru."  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Special Thanks to: Foxxie-Kitty, playfullpup17, sakura chan 5000(), AngelofDiamonds, and everyone else whose reviewed! Thanks you guys, I love them all! ^.^  
  
Question and comment answers: AngelofDiamonds: Glad you like Kagome's outfit, about that though, I reposted the chapter so it will make more sense.read it to find out, lol. Sakura chan 5000(): I'm glad you like it thanks for the complement! Playfullpup17: I'm glad you like it, thanks for the complements! Foxxie-Kitty: I'm glad you like it. No problem to answering your questions, I like answering them all. Sesshoumaru is gonna be in the next chapter too. ^.^ He is cool, aint he?  
*~ Fic Info~*  
  
1) It is a LEMON fic so the next lemon will be in the fic a.s.a.p;  
sorry to make ya wait that long but yeah.  
2) I CAN'T write lemons every chapter..but I will try and make a  
lot..k?  
3) All chars are mine, save Inuyasha and Co. owned by Rumiko  
Takahashi and Lia who belongs to my friend Angel of Diamonds, and  
therefore if you wanna use them ask me first. (More of my own chars  
are coming)  
4) Duck-chan is still my editor person, and yes she is nuts but  
hey, so am I.  
5) I have decided this story will have at least.30 or more  
chapters..O.O *faints*  
6) *Duck pokes her awake* If you wanna ask something feel free to  
and if you wanna email me please do so: FadingMoonDragon@aol.com  
7) Kouga and Sess are both will be showing up way more than they  
have been..soon anyway.. ^.^;  
8) I will try and put more action scenes in later, promise! Even  
though I suck at fight scenes..*sighs*  
9) I won't post a new chap unless I get at least 1 review, sorry to  
be picky!  
10) I am writing this in my free time so I apologize now for my lateness in updating. Life is hectic..  
  
Important A/N: I need some youkai characters so if anyone has and idea for one or even an alter ego youkai email me and tell me all about it and I might use it! Thanks! FadingMoonDragon@aol.com  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Jade: YAY!!! YOU all know who Sesshoumaru's mate is!!! ^.^ *dances*  
  
Sess: *is cuddling with Suaru* I missed you...  
  
Suaru: I missed you too! *cuddles with Sess*  
  
Lia: They make such a cute couple. *smiles*  
  
Duck: Yeah...*sits with Jade and Lia eating rice cakes and drinking green tea.  
  
Everyone: Thanks so much for all the reviews, see you next chapter! Review!  
  
Jade: Next chapter is a lemon! Review! Ja ne! 


	22. a Taiyoukai's Love

Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait but I got a bit of writers block during this chap. It a LEMON by the way! Yay..but I dunno if it's that good.you tell me, k? Well, READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!  
  
Warning: This chapter contains LEMON! I warned ya so read at your own risk...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. Rumiko Takahashi does; the other chars are mine though! ^.^ Lia belongs to AngelofDaimonds. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
Chapter Twenty-two: a Taiyokai's Love  
  
Suaru smiled at Sesshoumaru and ran a soft hand down his jaw. "You shouldn't have come here you know." Sesshoumaru gently chided. "Would you prefer I leave, especially since I'm in my heat now?" Golden eyes narrowed and a growl slip passed lips to grace the pulse point in Suaru's throat with the caress of hot breath. Slender arms wrapped them selves around Sesshoumaru's lean and muscled torso. "He misses you." Sesshoumaru smelt slight sorrow lacing with his mates claming scent. He pulled back far enough so that he could peer into Suaru's eyes, or he would have anyway if she hadn't been keeping her gaze cast to the side.  
  
Lifting her head up by her chin, Sesshoumaru tried once more to look into her eyes, but yet again she refused to meet his gaze. She was angry with him and he couldn't blame her; being gone for over six months, not coming home more than once and when he had she had been sleeping, not being there when their pup wanted him, and for leaving her to care for everything with the threat of Naraku and the dangers to all the lands. A growl rose in his throat but he didn't let it out. Gently, he cupped her face in his hands and whispered softly to her, "Suaru, please, koishii, look at me." he pleaded. Finally what seemed like an eternity to Sesshoumaru she raised her eyes to his and his heart sank at the glimmer of tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"He cries so much, he keeps having nightmares, he needs you Sesshoumaru. I can't stand it. Every time he asks me when you'll come home I can only tell him that you'll come as soon as you can. Every time he looks so hurt, he cries when he thinks no one will see him; he's only a child and already he is trying to hide his pain!" Suaru sobbed into her mate's chest. "Gomen..gomen koishii; forgive me, I'm so sorry...I promise I will come home soon, I swear it to you." Sesshoumaru whispered as he picked Suaru up and cradled her against his chest, nuzzling her neck lovingly.  
  
She nodded against his chest and turned her head, so his mouth could reach more of her neck in its path of butterfly kisses. Suaru smiled and kissed his neck as he walked out of the room, still carrying her, towards his bedroom. "You're in heat koi and you smell delicious." Sesshoumaru whispered, his voice was husky and when Suaru looked into his eyes she saw lust as well as love shining in his eyes. "It's been so long since you've had me, ne?" Suaru whispered shifting in his arms. Sesshoumaru had reached his room and with his foot he shut the door behind him. Settling down onto the bed, quickly riding Suaru of her jewelry and boots, Sesshoumaru pushed Suaru onto her back and straddled her.  
  
Sesshoumaru traced a path with a claw down Suaru's chest, making the girl shiver in anticipation and arch up to him. Suddenly though she grabbed his left arm looking as though she just noticed it for the first time. "How.......I thought it was cut off?" she asked tilting her head to the side. "Sae works wonders." Sesshoumaru said, remembering how the wolf youkai had helped him regenerate his arm. Suaru smiled then stoked Sesshoumaru's cheek, grinning when he tilted his head towards her hand a growled softly.  
  
"You know...I'm not going to let you leave this room all night, right?" Sesshoumaru said, opening his eyes which were now swirling with crimson. "Yes, I didn't plan on leaving anyway." Replied Suaru, shivering as Sesshoumaru got off her only to begin pulling her dress off of her, she arched up to make it easier for him and when the dress was off she sat up and pulled off the skin tight see through white sleeveless under dress. It only came down to her hips; since she only put it on to keep her breast bound.  
  
Once again, Suaru was pushed onto her back and Sesshoumaru trailed kisses from her neck, nipping and licking at her skin, as clawed hands skimmed her sides and stroked her hips and thighs. Whimpers rose in her throat and she felt as though her body was on fire. Moaning, she let her hands slip into silky silver hair, as Sesshoumaru's tongue traced the curve of a breast. Capturing the same breast in his mouth, Sesshoumaru raked a fang across her hardened bud and used his other hand to fondle the other breast, basking in the way she moaned and begged for more.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled when Suaru lifted her hips, causing their sexes to rub against each other. Even though he was fully clothed he could feel the heat of her body and the smell of her heat was making his head spin slightly. She smelled of lavender and roses, with the faintest trace of sakura but mixed in was the spicy tinge of her heat. "Sesshoumaru...onegai..." Suaru managed to moan out between pants. She whimpered when Sesshoumaru moved away from her but she was pleased when she looked to her right to see him stripping off his clothes. Once done, he turned back to his mate and with a feral grin he slipped her undergarment off and traced the curve of her heat.  
  
Suaru shivered and licked her lips in anticipation for the feeling she had dreamed of since Sesshoumaru had left. Closing her eyes she concentrated on all the pleasure and blocked out everything that had worried her or could make her time with her mate less pleasurable. She moaned and jerked her hips up when she felt Sesshoumaru's tongue probing deep inside her core. She fisted her hands in his hair, holding his head there as he greedily drank from her. Just as Suaru thought she would release Sesshoumaru pulled away, licking his lips, and moved to position him self over her. Gentle sapphire eyes were hazy with lust and pleasure. The light from the nearly full moon shone into the room, casting a silver glow upon the two lovers and Sesshoumaru traced the scar upon Suaru's shoulder that would forever mark her as his mate. Leaning down he placed a small kiss upon the dark waning moon on her forehead, the mark of status, claiming she was the lady of the West.  
  
Entering her gently he groaned, going slowly to savor the way she felt so hot and tight even though he had taken her so many times, it was still a pleasure he would never tire of. A need filled Sesshoumaru and he had to fight back the urge to slam forcefully into his mate as she arched, her nails digging into his skin as she voiced her pleasure. He felt his eyes begin to swirl with the crimson of his youkai instincts. Suaru was in heat, and all he could make out of his clouded mind was the instinct to rut. Swiftly, without missing a beat, Sesshoumaru grabbed Suaru around the waist and flipped her onto her hands and knees.  
  
Suaru arched back on her hands and knees, whimpering when Sesshoumaru kept his current pace. All she could hear were her own pleading whimpering, Sesshoumaru's ragged breath as he leaned closer to her body, nipping at her skin; sometimes drawing blood but soon after soothing it with his tongue. She growled, feeling a surge of power run through her body. Sesshoumaru felt the surge and his instincts took over. His thrusts became harder and came faster, his mind seemingly lost to him. Suaru arched, screaming as she came, and Sesshoumaru came soon afterwards, filling her womb with his seed.  
  
He drew out of her and she nearly collapsed onto the bed but he caught her and pulled her to his body, nuzzling her neck, reveling in the power he still felt thrumming through their soul link. The bond they shared was stronger than any he had ever come across. No matter what seemed to happen they would always find a way to overcome it. Sighing, Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around Suaru's waist and drew the covers over them, listening to the steady beat of his mates heart and smiling as he heard a sleepily murmured "I love you" from her. "I love you, my mate, now and forever." Sesshoumaru whispered as he drifted off, finally after a very long time, feeling more whole than he had in months.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Special Thanks to: AngelofDaimonds, Amanda, cowgirl, lil-demon-nightmare, Foxxie-Kitty, and everyone else whose reviewed! Thanks so much everyone! ^.^  
  
Question and comment answers: AngelofDiamonds: lol, yes, you were right. Foxxie-Kitty: Yeah, she's one tough girl; she's nice but a formidable foe, glad you like her. Rath is cute, aint he? Yes, Kouga will be with someone, though I aint sayin' who. Amanda: Glad you like the outfit, and I aint sure how long the fic will be but I think over 30 maybe even over 40 chapters.  
  
*~ Fic Info~*  
  
1) It is a LEMON fic so the next lemon will be in the fic a.s.a.p;  
sorry to make ya wait that long but yeah.  
2) I CAN'T write lemons every chapter..but I will try and make a  
lot..k?  
3) All chars are mine, save Inuyasha and Co. owned by Rumiko  
Takahashi and Lia who belongs to my friend Angel of Diamonds, and  
therefore if you wanna use them ask me first. (More of my own chars  
are coming)  
4) Duck-chan is still my editor person, and yes she is nuts but  
hey, so am I.  
5) I have decided this story will have at least.30 or more  
chapters..O.O *faints*  
6) *Duck pokes her awake* If you wanna ask something feel free to  
and if you wanna email me please do so: FadingMoonDragon@aol.com  
7) Kouga and Sess are both will be showing up way more than they  
have been..soon anyway.. ^.^;  
8) I will try and put more action scenes in later, promise! Even  
though I suck at fight scenes..*sighs*  
9) I won't post a new chap unless I get at least 1 review, sorry to  
be picky!  
10) I am writing this in my free time so I apologize now for my lateness in updating. Life is hectic..  
  
Important A/N: I need some youkai characters so if anyone has and idea for one or even an alter ego youkai email me and tell me all about it and I might use it! Thanks! FadingMoonDragon@aol.com  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Jade: LEMON! Ha..that was awful wasn't it?  
  
Duck: *smirks* Suaru and Sess aint complaining...  
  
Jade: *grins like a hentai* Well of course not, they're sleeping......heheh.  
  
Ares: *wide eyed* Hentai....you're both hentai...  
  
Jade: Umm..you just now noticed?  
  
Ares: *faints* X_x  
  
Jade & Duck: REVIEW!!!!!!!!! ^.^; (Jade) ^.^; (Duck) Ja ne! 


	23. Rath's gonna be an oniisan

I'm back! I got back from my trip on the 6th, then went to my mom's BF's for a couple of days and we're moving there so the next chapter might be delayed, but not to long and hey- I'm in a writing mood so it might be done a bit faster- who knows? R&R!!! Warning: This chapter contains LEMON! I warned ya so read at your own risk...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. Rumiko Takahashi does; the other chars are mine though! ^.^ Lia belongs to AngelofDaimonds.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Chapter Twenty-three: Rath's gonna be an oniisan!  
  
Suaru awoke later that night feeling extremely happy as she gazed up into golden orbs. "Hello Sesshie." She chirped, cuddling into his side with a smile. A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth but he hid it by nuzzling her neck and playing with her long flowing hair spread over them and the bed like strands of pure silk. "Mmmm....I missed this so much." She whispered into his ear. He growled so low that it sounded almost like a purr and she smiled down at him as she sat up. "Just where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked with an arched brow. Smiling, Suaru moved and sat upon him, straddling his stomach. "Here." She said tracing his muscles with her claw like nails.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked at her and cupped her round derrière, pulling her closer to his body. Her hair slid over her shoulders, seemingly teasing her breasts as they rose in time with her breathing. As Sesshoumaru moved to sit up, Suaru pushed him back down, running her hands over his bare chest. "Ah-ah, you just stay right there. I want to thank you for earlier." She whispered, leaning down, kissing the mark upon his forehead. Slowly, tantalizingly, she kissed a wet trail down his neck, stopping to nip at his ears and pulse point, then moving down, nipping at his chest and scratching him lightly with her nails. Sesshoumaru growled impatiently as she lavished his stomach with butterfly kisses. She grinned against his skin as she reached his hips. She bit him, and he growled louder. Again she bit him and he growled lowly, angrily. Smirking, Suaru slid a hand down his thigh then back up, teasing him by brushing near his manhood which she felt pressing against her breasts as she laid between his legs.  
  
"Suaru." Sesshoumaru nearly growled her name, she was teasing him and he wanted her badly, the sent of her heat spiked as he finally whimpered in frustration. "All you had to do was ask." She whispered. He wanted to growl at her, to take her forcefully and show her that she was his and that he could rule her but all his thoughts disappeared when he felt something hot and wet engulf his shaft. He groaned at the sensations coursing through his body and he arced, desiring more contact with Suaru's mouth to which she gladly obliged by taking more of him into her mouth and sucking harder, her teeth scrapping against the delicate skin lightly. She pulled back a bit, and nipped at his tip, then buried him in her mouth once more. She relished the way Sesshoumaru's strong hands tangled in her hair, keeping her head there as she gave him pleasure. He wasn't whimpering, but he also wasn't growling, it was more keening moan that spilled from his throat.  
  
He was close, she felt it and she eased her sucking, and gently swirled her tongue around his tip as she leaned back a bit, gasping for breath, and then pleasuring him again. He bucked his hips, moaning her name lowly, his hands fisted in her hair and he cried out as he released, nearly gasping for breath at the intensity of the feeling. He laid back into the pillows, breathing deeply to calm his heart, and watching Suaru as she cleaned him of every last drop of his seed. She leaned back, stretching, her arms above her head as she licked her lips, her breasts moving as she stretched higher. She smiled wantonly at him, crawling up to his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck as she sat on his upper thighs.  
  
"Arigato, koi." Sesshoumaru whispered, nibbling at her neck, drawing blood and sipping from the wound before soothing it. She was whimpering, begging for a more serious contact. He nipped at her breast, skimmed his hands down her waist, and cupped her derriere, lifting her up and setting her above something hard and long, nearly hissing at the contact. He lowered her ever-so-gently onto his length and then thrust upward as she pushed herself down. They continued with a swift pace, he thrusting and she lowering herself to him.  
  
Suaru nearly screamed in frustration, even though she liked this position she wasn't getting enough of her mate, she moved faster and yet again she found she wasn't being pleased enough. Sesshoumaru's breath hissed through his teeth as Suaru once again increased her pace. "Ses.sho.ma.ru!" she cried in frustration and she found herself on her back, Sesshoumaru using his demon speed to increase their pleasure and bring them to the edge, calling each others names and holding onto the other as though they would disappear.  
  
Outside the room Lia froze on her way towards her room. She had taken a walk to ease an oncoming headache from her earlier thoughts about Naraku and what her lady, Suaru-sama, was planning. Upon hearing the sounds in the bedroom however, she turned a bright red and ran to her room. "Kami.." she muttered putting her head in her hands, her blush still evident. Sure she was seventeen, but she was still a virgin, and she planned on keeping it that way, for at least a good while longer. Lying in her bed she looked up at the darkened ceiling of the room, watching the shadows nightly dance as she drifted to sleep.  
  
Once again Suaru awoke, only this time it was early morning, a little after dawn. She sighed and closed her eyes once more, enjoying the feeling on Sesshoumaru's body next to hers. "We need to get up." He whispered startling her. She pouted playfully, her bottom lip seemed to be begging for him to kiss it, and he did earning an appreciative mewl in return. Holding her closer he noticed that her heat scent was gone and he smiled devilishly. His tongue flicked out, tasting her skin, and he practically buried his nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet scent that was his mate, but, there was another smell that was just beginning to form, and if one didn't know her smell well you wouldn't have noticed it at all. "So, tell me, how do you think Rath will take to being an oniisan?" Suaru looked up, sapphire eyes filled with complete happiness. Suaru and Sesshoumaru's hands met at her flat stomach. "I think he'll take to it very well." She whispered; her smile and joyful tears more dear to Sesshoumaru than anything at that moment. Grinning Suaru arose from the bed, making her way towards the small hot spring down the hall after grabbing a robe from Sesshoumaru's clothes chest. Sesshoumaru followed looking very much like a hentai, which of course he was, at least around his mate. And after all, they had much to celebrate.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Special Thanks to: fluffy's mine, AngelofDaimonds, alex griffin, cowgirl, Inu-chan, sakura chan 5000, and everyone else whose reviewed!  
  
Question and comment answers: fluffy's mine: Glad you like it! AngelofDaimonds: Glad you like it! Thanks for the chars! alex griffin: *is in awe* I'm glad you like it and thank you very much for your complements! I KNOW Inuyasha is OOC but I'll get him at least semi-normal a.s.a.p! Kagome got away from the youkai because when Sakura was helping her use her power it basically purified her body; making it kill the demon because no youkai can hold anything that is so purified. (Its like when she uses her arrows but it's her body instead of the arrows)  
  
*~ Fic Info~*  
  
1) It is a LEMON fic so the next lemon will be in the fic a.s.a.p;  
sorry to make ya wait that long but yeah.  
2) I CAN'T write lemons every chapter..but I will try and make a  
lot..k?  
3) All chars are mine, save Inuyasha and Co. owned by Rumiko  
Takahashi and Lia who belongs to my friend Angel of Diamonds, and  
therefore if you wanna use them ask me first. (More of my own chars  
are coming)  
4) Duck-chan is still my editor person, and yes she is nuts but  
hey, so am I.  
5) I have decided this story will have at least.30 or more  
chapters..O.O *faints*  
6) *Duck pokes her awake* If you wanna ask something feel free to  
and if you wanna email me please do so: FadingMoonDragon@aol.com  
7) Kouga and Sess are both will be showing up way more than they  
have been..soon anyway.. ^.^;  
8) I will try and put more action scenes in later, promise! Even  
though I suck at fight scenes..*sighs*  
9) I won't post a new chap unless I get at least 1 review, sorry to  
be picky!  
10) I am writing this in my free time so I apologize now for my lateness in updating.  
  
Jade: Well..another lemon! ^.^  
  
Sess: It took long enough! *is holding Suaru*  
  
Sua: Oh hush Sess, we got two lemons! *smirks* And a baby!  
  
Jade: *grins evilly*  
  
Sess: O.O I didn't like the way she just grinned..  
  
Sua: Me either.. O.O  
  
Jade: Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you all like this chapter! Next one will be up a.s.a.p! Oh and, it's 2:10 A.M. ..I think I'm gonna work on the next chapter! Ja ne!  
  
*~* Translations*~* Koi - Love (Koibito - Lover) ::: Koishii - Beloved ::: Oniisan - Big brother ::: Miko - Priestess ::: Youkai - demon ::: Kitsune - fox ::: Ai shiteru - I love you :: Kami - God ::: Nani - what ::: Gomen - Sorry ::: Arigato - Thank you ::: Kawaii - cute ::: (That's all for now) 


	24. When the Chance comes Master it

Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter since it took forever to write; well, Read, Enjoy, & REVIEW!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. Rumiko Takahashi does; the other chars are mine though! ^.^ Lia belongs to AngelofDaimonds.  
  
~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~  
  
Chapter Twenty-four: When the Chance comes; Master It  
  
Kagome sighed as she walked through the sunset bathed wild flowers. It would soon be dark but she didn't mind, she found comfort with the moonlight. She was walking alone, relaxing herself and clearing her mind of all thoughts except for the ones focused on the beauty around her and the ones that kept her alert of her surroundings. A breeze swept across the field of wild flowers, lapping at her skin gently and playing with the strands of her raven black hair.  
  
The air seemed to be filled with an almost seductive trace of power, as though something unearthly that was filled with enormous power had walked the same path had left a trace forever held within the spirits and life that thrived there as a constant reminder of the true power. Closing her eyes Kagome let her feet take her where her miko ki drew her. She opened her eyes, a pink glow formed around her body, and she walked, feeling the touch of the power upon her mind, soul, and body. She didn't understand what she was doing; all she knew was that she was meant to follow this path.  
  
Finally Kagome stopped at a small grove of ancient and gnarled trees that seemed to brush the heavens as they reached for the sky, never shifting under the might of the worlds maddening changes. Again Kagome's feet moved of their own will, bringing her to stand before a small path of natural platform-like stones, that led to an ancients tree whose long hanging vines touched the small pond that surrounded it; isolating it from the other trees. Looking closer at the tree she noticed something carved onto its trunk, some symbol that caught her eye and wouldn't let her escape from its hold.  
  
She laid down her arrows and bow as she walked closer to the stones. With one last look around she stepped from each stone to the next, stopping on the last stone before the tree, as if to see whether or not she could touch the tree. With bated breath she stepped onto the small patch of dry ground before the tree, reaching out to it, and her breath left her in a rush of relief and surprise. Her eyes once again turned a steely gray as an image of a woman with long and flowing black hair standing before the tree, touching it just as she was filled her mind and the sense of power once again filled the air around her.  
  
"It's beautiful here isn't it?" a voice called out, breaking the silence and startling Kagome. "Who's there?!" she called, her heart drumming wildly in her chest as she looked around frantically, to afraid to try to retrieve her weapon. "A friend." The voice whispered back. Kagome calmed slightly but still looked around frantically. "You can't see me, I'm merely a shadow my child." "Shadow...a shadow of what?" "Power." Came the reply, sounding closer and yet Kagome could see nothing. "How can you be a shadow of power?"  
  
"Ah, I know and see much; I know of your quest, about your mate, pup, friends, and your power. So much power, for one so young, and yet I sense a purity that is rare in these times. I am merely a piece of power left behind from someone who died that could control their power." Kagome shuddered; she could have sworn she felt breath upon her neck and the light caress of a gentle hand touching her face. "What do you want?" she whispered. "To meld with you." "Meld with me; what...what does that mean?" Kaogme asked, jumping when she felt the weight of arms encircling her neck and the pressure of someone leaning against her body. "I am the shadow of power, I am not human nor demon, nor anything but power, the voice in which I speak is the sound of my old master. I will disappear eventually but, if I meld with you; you will gain more power and learn to master it."  
  
Kagome's vision seemed to waver then before her, only for a moment, she saw a human shaped shadow that seemed to radiate with power. Her blood began to heat and she felt her chest tighten, her knees becoming weak, and her power began to pulse in rhythm to her heart. "How?" she asked, her voice husky from the constriction in her chest. "The time will come, when the darkness arrives." "What-" Kagome's sentence was cut short as a cold laughter rang through the air. "Kukukuku......the miko wandered off without her mutt." "Naraku!" she shouted, running for her arrows, only to be thrown aside by the very hanyou she hated. "Oh no, my dear miko, I can't have you touching those." He whispered coldly, his eyes glinting with malice.  
  
"What the hell?!" Kagome cried out as she struggled against bonds of light that wrapped themselves around her body, pinning her arms to her sides, tightening so she could barely breathe, and making her wince from the pain. "Those will keep you still; you'd have to have actual strength and control of some type of power to break free." Naraku whispered into her ear, his hot breath reached her skin and she tried to lean back as much as possible, anything to keep him away from her, as she shuddered; repulsed by everything that he did. "Now, only one more thing." Naraku said, turning and raising his power so that it would attract anyone who could feel it, but more precisely; Inuyasha.  
  
Back at the camp a grumpy Inuyasha stared into the steadily darkening sky, sniffing the air occasionally to see if Kagome was on her way back. Sighing he leaned back and began to let his body relax, taking in the calming scent of flowers and the crisp air of the forest. Golden eyes snapped open at the pool of dark power not far from him. He concentrated for a moment; his mind searching for the person the energy belonged to. Naraku. The name rang though Inuyasha's mind. "Kagome..."  
  
"What's happened Inuyasha!?" Sango called as she, Miroku, and Shippo rode upon Kirara's, who was chasing after the hanyou. "Naraku!" Ares shouted, feeling a great hate well up within her as well as a fear; the kind of fear she hadn't felt since her mother died. Inuyasha couldn't think at all, all he knew was he had to find Kagome; that's the only thing that seemed to drive him; he had to find his mate.  
  
"Let me go you bastard!" Kagome shouted at Naraku as she struggled against her bonds. Red eyes glittered dangerously as Naraku smirked at Kagome, looking her over as though he could undress her with his eyes, making the young miko shudder inwardly as she continued to glare at her captor. "Such crude language for a girl, that hanyou's rubbing off on you." "Go to hell." Naraku chuckled, looking at Kagome with contempt filled eyes. "Indeed you're that hanyou's bitch." Kagome glared, her hands fisting in anger as she watched him walk closer to her with that hateful and idiotically over confident smirk in place as his red eyes glittered with an alarming amount of lust.  
  
Stopping before Kagome, Naraku looked her over; taking in the way her soulful blue eyes narrowed with anger, her lush pink lips twisted into a thin-lipped scowl, slightly tanned skin turning white at the knuckles as she fisted her hands, and the way her body moved as she struggled against her bonds. "How beautiful, to bad you can't live much longer." He whispered, cupping her chin in his hand as he smirked yet again. She jerked, pulling herself away from him. "Don't touch me." "Hmmm...to late." He whispered icily; his tone sent shivers up Kagome's spine and she gasped, half choking on a cry of pain as her head was forced to the side by a stinging blow and a trail of something wet and warm ran down her cheek.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes began to take on a crimson shade as the his senses strengthened, the smell of his mates blood hit his nose and he sped up, snarling in anger as he felt Naraku's satisfaction as though it were a tangible object, even though he wasn't even able to see the bastard. A white hot rage seemed to consume him and all he could think of was to save his mate; Kagome was the only thing that mattered right now.  
  
"Inuyasha will be here in about a minute." A dull, lifeless, yet hate filled voice spoke, and Naraku smirked, then moved aside, letting Kagome look upon the undead miko; Kikyo. "So, Inuyasha let his whore run off alone?" Kikyo said, glaring daggers at Kagome, as though she could burn a whole through her. "Heh, sorry Kikyo, but I'm his mate." Kagome called; a definite emphasis on her last word. "Hmph, we shall see who he truly belongs to." She sneered. "Now, now, girls; let's wait till he gets here." Naraku called over Kagome's inu-like growl.  
  
"I'm already here." Inuyasha called, gaining the attention of one shocked hanyou, undead miko, and his mate. "Inuyasha!" "Just hold on Kagome, I'll get you out of here." He called, taking a fighting stance. "Now you die.."  
  
Ares and the others skidded to a halt; seeing Inuyasha charge for Naraku, who was devoid of his normal baboon pelt in exchange for back clothes, with the Tetsaiga. "Grab Shippo!" Ares called over her shoulder as she ran towards the tree where Kagome was pinned. "Mama!!!!!" "No Shippo, stay back!" Miroku grabbed the kit as Sango moved to help Kagome. "Stay where you are!" Sango and Ares jumped back, an arrow that radiated with a black aurora imbedded in the ground at the spot they had previously been in.  
  
Kikyo watched the youkai and taijiya as they retreated back just enough to keep her from firing another arrow. "You actually think you will win?" Kikyo turned and sent a sharp slap to Kagome's already red cheek. "I do not think; I know foolish girl. Not only will I have Inuyasha, but I will also take my soul back." She sneered.  
  
"Kaze no Kizu!" Naraku dodged as Inuyasha swung the sword unleashing its power upon him. "You'll die before you can kill me Inuyasha." Miasma began to fill the air, making a small ring around Inuyasha and Naraku as the battle waged on, both fighting for their lives as each took numerous blows.  
  
Kikyo smirked at Kagome, and then turned, making her way towards the others who watched the battle. Time for these pests to be eliminated. She thought coldly to herself, taking joy in the look of fear upon Shippo's face as he watched her come closer. Kagome's mind finally licked, the danger to her friends making her struggle more against the bonds, which in turn became tighter, cutting off more of her air. Her vision swam as she watched Ares stand in front of the others, growling while her aurora began to turn a deep shade of red as her eyes began to swirl with crimson rage.  
  
"No..I..st-stop...." she choked on her words, the lack of air making her head swim and her lungs burn with need of oxygen. "Do you want to save them?" the voice whispered into her ear. Mutely she nodded her head, regretting the action as her head throbbed with pain. "Call the power." "I...c-cant..." again she choked, her lungs aching now as she fought for air. A white light seemed to fill her vision and she saw a human shaped shadow before her. "Call me into you. Use your power miko."  
  
A cry rang through the air. Naraku had hit Inuyasha with a black of power, slamming the hanyou to the ground then hitting him with another blast of power. "Ares, no!" Sango cried; Kagome managed to look up, only to see Ares be hit by an arrow in the shoulder in order to protect her friends. Kikyo was laughing cruelly, Naraku was aiming another blow at Inuyasha, and Sango and Miroku wouldn't be able to fend off Kikyo's miko power. Enough. The word rang though Kagome's mind and she felt the pull of her power beginning to flow.  
  
"ENOUGH!" everyone turned, Kikyo and Naraku stopping their attacks, all eyes landing on Kagome whose head was down, her hair and clothes blowing about in the wind that suddenly came from nowhere yet everywhere; its center Kagome's body. Blue eyes flashed with silver fire and a pink flash blinded the onlookers temporarily. A snapping was heard and when the light faded, Kagome stood before the tree, free of her bonds and looking ready to kill.  
  
"Yes." The voice spoke again, echoing in Kagome's ears. "I have had enough. You will pay for this." each word dripped with hate as Kagome walked along the stones, finally stopping before all of them. Inuyasha had taken the opportunity and went to his friends, Naraku to entranced in Kagome's display to even notice. Kikyo's face faltered then went back to its ignorant hate. "You can do nothing." She spat, aiming an arrow at Kagome's chest. Again Kagome found herself looking up at the miko, only to see within herself the pillar of light, her own body began to glow with the pink light, her eyes flashing silver as though light by a silver flame and with a reassuring glance at her friends she held up her right hand, concentrating all her power there.  
  
Naraku and Kikyo drew back slightly but two low and deadly growls sounded behind them and they cast a worried glance at each other, drawing closer till they almost touched as Kagome advanced upon them a few spaces. "Die." A crack like a whip rang though the air and Kikyo screamed, then miasma clouded everyone's vision as Naraku called, "We will meet again miko and you will die, that I promise." "Cowards." Kaogme whispered, moving her hand in a gesture as if to shoo something away. The miasma lifted, dispersing into nothingness.  
  
For a few moments no one moved; all eyes still locked on Kagome as the glow around her slowly started to fade. "K-kagome?" Inuyasha whispered hoarsely, breaking the deafening silence. "In-inuyasha." She whispered, falling to her knees, her world going once more completely black.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@ Email: FadingMoonDragon@Aol.com  
  
Special Thanks: AngelofDaimonds, fluffy's mine, Inu-chan, sakura chan 5000, cowgirl, alex griffin, Foxy-Kitty, dunn, Firebird 13, turtle07, Sammiers, San, and everyone else who's reviewed! Thanks you guys!!!  
  
Questions and comment answers: Dunn: I'm getting back to them, promise. ~ sakura chan 5000: thanks for the support, I like my new place a lot, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. ~alex griffin: thanks for the complements, and no prob about the Q's, and its been nice chatting with you, you're a cool guy. ~ Turtle07: Thank you very much, and I will keep it up! ~ Sammiers: I'm trying but I have writers block! ~ San: I'm glad you like it and I'll try to write as fast as possible, ok? *~ Thanks everyone ~*  
  
Jade: Well, I re-posted this chapter, but if it's still screwed over just email me, leave me a review with your email or IM me on FadingMoonDragon and I will gladly send you the chapter if you will review by email or by site for me! ^.^  
  
!!  
  
*~* Translations*~* Koi - Love (Koibito - Lover) ::: Koishii - Beloved ::: Oniisan - Big brother ::: Miko - Priestess ::: Youkai - demon ::: Kitsune - fox ::: Ai shiteru - I love you :: Kami - God ::: Nani - what ::: Gomen - Sorry ::: Arigato - Thank you ::: Kawaii - cute ::: Kowaii- Scary ::: Nee- chan: Big sister::: Taijiya - youkai exterminator ::: Houshi - priest/monk ::: hentai - pervert :: ako - my child ::: domo - thanks ::: Kaze no Kizu - wound of the wind (I think) ~ (That's all for now) 


	25. Let's Talk

Hey, sorry it took so long but here is chapter 25! I had a really bad writers block and would like to say; Thanks! To my friend Anna for all her support while I worked on this chapter! Read, enjoy, and REVIEW!!! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, we all happy then, the end! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five: Let's talk  
  
"Do you think she'll be ok?" Sango asked Miroku as they watched Kagome's still form lying upon her sleeping bag, Inuyasha by her side, Shippo asleep on a near by pallet with a small Kirara watching over him, while Ares stalked in the shadows of the forest, looking for their dinner. "Yes, Kagome is strong, I'm sure she will be alright Sango." Miroku answer, his eyes lingering on Inuyasha's distraught and helpless expression as he watched his mate restlessly.  
  
Sango sighed, looking at her hands upon her lap as she sat before the fire, fighting tears that threatened to spill. Miroku frowned, he hated to see Sango so sad but he understood her pain, Kagome was their friend. He smiled slightly; ruefully; no matter how much of a lecher he was, even through all the groping, hentai remarks, and aggravation she had always forgiven him and helped him when he needed it.  
  
Ares returned to camp with a rabbit, silently preparing it, then cooking it as an hour flew by; everyone seemingly waiting for any sign from Kagome to show she would make it through the night. The way Inuyasha was acting scared them all, the tears that had feel from his eyes, unheeded by him as he carried the limp form of his mate who was scarcely breathing to the camp, and now his still silent tears, falling freely as he watched over Kagome's still and lifeless form.  
  
Sango sighed dejectedly, and then looked towards Miroku. Concern and worried marred his usually calm face as he pondered the events of the day, his shoulders lumped slightly and his eyes lowered to the ground. Sango's heart clenched; she couldn't take it, watching everyone and feeling as thought the bottom would soon slip out from under her world.  
  
Miroku was jerked from his silent reprieve when Sango stood, making haste towards the woods surrounding the camp. Dumbly he looked at Ares; seemingly to silently ask, "What should I do". Ares however, ignored him, thinking it high time that the houshi learned about Sango's feelings. "Go after her and comfort her." Ares and Miroku both started, Inuyasha's empty voice shaking Ares's resolve not to cry and sending Miroku's thoughts into a disorder once again.  
  
With a sigh Miroku stood, brushing the dust from his robes then setting out after the distressed taijiya. "Sango, where are you? Sango please!" Miroku began to feel panic rise within him and his chest constricted with worry. He had been walking for the last ten minutes and had yet to find his companion. A muffled sob caught the houshi's attention and he turned, making his way through a bit of brush. As he went on he heard the sound of sobbing and a slight "thud" of something hitting a rock. Moving aside a few low tree branches he saw Sango, in a small clearing about ten feet wide, half laying on a large rock, sobbing and hitting the rock with her fist in anger.  
  
For a fleeting moment Miroku felt an urge to let the tears he had held back for so long, tears for everything that had happened in his life, finally flow. He shook his head, attempting to forget, as Sango's sobs broke into his clouded mind. "Sango." The taijiya jerked her head around, shock written on her face as her tears blurred her vision. "H-houshi-sama, I.." she trailed off, wiping away her tears as her voice began to tremble.  
  
"It's ok, Sango. Please, don't hide from me." "I.I can't take it..we...we might lose her! I don't want to lose anyone else! I don't want to be hurt anymore!" All the pain she had ever felt seemed to come crashing down on her at once, and try as she might she couldn't stop the flow of tears and she didn't even resist when she felt Miroku's strong arms embrace her, pulling her towards him, letting her head rest on his shoulder as he gently whispered into her ear, "It will be ok. Kagome will live; she's too strong to die. Don't hide anything from me Sango, for once, let your self cry."  
  
Miroku sighed, rubbing Sango's back as she spoke to him in a breathy voice, slightly broken by sniffles as she tried to subdue her tears. "I'm afraid..I'm so afraid and I don't know what to do. I lost everyone I knew, my brother is still controlled by Naraku, and now Kagome-chan is.." she sniffed back a tear, her chocolate eyes looking up at him fearfully as she told him everything that made her sad, mad, and what made her worry. Miroku smiled gently and wiped away a tear that began to slip down her cheek.  
  
"It will be alright Sango. I know that you feel alone right now but you're not; I'm here." Those two simple words made Sango's heart skip a beat, and a small blush rose to color her already slightly red cheeks. "Thank you." Miroku nodded, and began to stand, pulling her up with him.  
  
"C'mon, we need to get back, I'm sure Inuyasha could use some company, right?" Sango nodded, but seemed to not want to leave, her eyes holding the hint that she was thinking about something carefully. "Sango?" She looked up, her chocolate eyes looked as dark as ebony in the flare of the setting sun. She smiled; her face still a bit flushed, and walked over to him, pausing before him.  
  
Miroku's dark, almost lilac, eyes widened, his lips feeling as though they were touched by fire. Sango stepped back from him, her lips felt as though they had touched fire. She smiled at Miroku's shocked dazed look and walked around him, heading back to the camp. "Why?" Miroku's hoarse whisper made her shiver for some reason. "Sore wa himitsu desu." She replied, leaving him standing there in the woods, his eyes following her every move.  
  
"She kissed me.." Miroku whispered to the air. Nearby a figure watched the houshi sit down on the rock, his fingers gently touching his lips, the sensation of Sango's soft lips pressed against his own still leaving him dazed, even after a few minutes. He stood, shaking his head, and made his way back to camp where nothing had changed while he and Sango were absent. The figure followed, no one noticing the presence of power settling over the group in a protective manner. Inuyasha's ears twitched but his attention remained on Kagome as the night wore on, everyone taking turns to watch over the camp and to keep Inuyasha company of some form.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~! Email: FadingMoonDragon@aol.com  
  
Special Thanks: Thanks Firebird 13, and everyone else who's reviewed!  
  
Fic Info: I don't own Sae or Lia! They belong to AngelofDaimonds! However, Ares, Suaru, Rath and a few others that will show up later belong to me! Ask me first if you want to use any of my characters, and ask AngelofDaimonds before you use any of hers!  
  
!!~  
  
Jade: Thanks for reading, now please Review!!!  
  
San: *is in shock* O.O  
  
Miro: *is in shock* O.O  
  
Kag: *still not awake*  
  
Inu: *still watching over Kag*  
  
Ship: *sleeping*  
  
Ares: *won't talk to anyone*  
  
Figure: *sips tea*  
  
Jade: *sweat drop* Right..ummm..I'd like to say, Hi, to Kinjya and Anna who I've been talking to. They're cool girls! Now, thanks for reading everyone, I hope you liked it, and please review!!!! 


	26. Sakura, Kinjya, and Anna

Hey, here I am with Chapter 26!!!! I hope you guys like it and I'm so sorry it took so long! I've been busy and ya know, well' Read, Enjoy, and REVIEW!!! Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, we all happy then, the end!  
  
!!!  
Chapter Twenty-Six: Sakura, Kinjya, and Anna  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, closing them once more as the harsh brilliance of the suns light shone on her, the veil of unconsciousness finally lifting after nearly a day. Her eyes fluttered open once more, and she glanced to her right, seeing Inuyasha lying beside her, one hand pillowing his head while the other was clasped around the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. She sat up, using her hands to keep her steady. "Inuyasha?" His inu ears flicked toward her but otherwise he didn't move. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Ares?" she called, turning she found Shippo, Sango and Miroku; Sango laying against a tree seemingly sleeping and Shippo curled into a ball upon her lap, while Miroku laid before the fire; yet something was amiss; the flames didn't move, the wind didn't blow, no birds sang; all was still and silent. She slowly stood, her knees feeling a bit shaky but otherwise fine. She took a few steps forward, around Inuyasha's still form, her eyes scanning the woods around her.  
  
"Who are you?" she called into the woods, feeling a power radiate from within its shadowed depths. "I am I." came the soft, crystal pure voice from the depths of the wood around her, sounding as though it came from every direction. Kagome's power flared; a wave of pink light encircling her body like a flame around a log. "I won't harm you; I haven't harmed you yet, Kagome." "Sakura, it's you, isn't it?" "Yes...but I need to tell you something." The figure, or Sakura as she dubbed herself, stepped out from the brush, not far from where Kagome had been looking, clad in her usual robes but only this time they were black and her head was covered by a sheer black veil.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes; she could swear that she was seeing light or power, whatever it was, in the shape of wings sprouting from Sakura's back; it looked like a misty outline of silver wings. "Listen, I'm really here, this isn't a dream. You must meet me by the stream three miles from camp tonight when the full moon rises for the first time in this cycle." She said, looking up, her voice holding a hint of pleading.  
  
"Why, what do you want from me?" Kagome asked. "I want to help you, that's all." "Why aren't my friends moving?!" Kagome shouted, clenching her fists. "I put a spell on them, nothing will move until we're done talking. You needn't worry, they're fine." "What the hell are you?" she whispered, backing up slightly. A sad smile crossed Sakura's cherry lips, unseen by Kagome because of the veil. "I'm not sure anymore." She whispered. "What?" Sakura shook her head, turning and making her way into the woods. "Lay down, your legs will give out soon." Was all she said as she disappeared. Kagome's gentle blue eyes darkened in confusion as she lay back down, closing her eyes with a sigh as the wind once again began to blow, the birds chirping sweetly, and the sounds of the forest filling her ears. She opened her eyes again, turning her head to watch the sleeping Inuyasha as his ears flicked back and forth, catching every sound.  
  
Inside Kagome's mind was in state of mass turmoil. So much had happened, and a lot of it seemed almost a blur. She knew she had more power within herself but she didn't know what would happen because of it. The power, no, her power was strong but it was also wild, she couldn't fully control it. She'd never really controlled it that well, she'd fire and arrow and it wouldn't take anything for her to purify it, it was as though it was an instinct had taken care of it, she'd unconsciously did it the first few times she had fired a purified arrow. Now she knew what she was doing and she knew how to make the amount of power vary for each shot, depending on the youkai she was aiming for.  
  
Her physical strength was increasing thanks to Ares. Even in a short amount of time she was learning how to protect herself and she could even attack someone while using her miko powers. She could punch a demon and use her power to purify her hand, so that when her fist connected with flesh it would destroy an enemy. She almost jumped when she heard Inuyasha sit up and let loose a huge yawn, and she almost smiled when she heard his stomach growl loudly.  
  
"Kagome?" he whispered, tracing her cheek with his hand, mindful of his claws. "I'm ok Inuyahsa." She felt Inuyasha jump, shocked that she was awake. "Kagome!" his joyful cry sounded broken by tears. She opened her eyes, seeing the tears in his eyes, his colder expression gone, only relief that his mate was ok showing. She sat up, reaching for him and he drew her to him, holding her close, letting the tears fall, almost sobbing against her neck. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." he chanted against her neck, his tears making her skin sticky and wet.  
  
She saw Shippo start to make his way over but Miroku stopped him, he and Sango walking off, Sango casting a loving smile at the two and Kagome wrapped her arms around her beloved inu hanyou as he gently kissed her neck, still crying softly. "There's nothing to be sorry for you silly puppy." She whispered, running her fingers through his hair, smiling softly as he held her tighter still crying, feeling his hot tears on her neck made her realize just how much she really did love her mate. "Inuyasha, it's ok." This time she pushed him back so she could look into his eyes. She smiled again, kissing away his tears. "Kagome, I'm so-" "There's nothing to be sorry about, and I'm suppose to be the one crying." She said, cutting him off. He smiled, pulling her close and kissing her lips with such gentleness she almost wondered if their lips had even touched.  
  
They got up, Kagome grabbing her bathing stuff and calling for Sango. The two girls went for a bath, the boys sitting around, Shippo in Inuyasha's lap and Miroku leaning against a tree stump nearby. "Hey, papa, where's Ares and Kirara?" Shippo asked, suddenly noticing their missing companions. "Right here." Ares said, walking out of the woods, Kirara in her small for upon her shoulder.  
  
"Where were you two?" Miroku asked, while Inuyasha rubbed Shippo's back. "I went to see if there was a village nearby and to find some fruit, and Kirara followed me." Kirara jumped down, and settled herself before Miroku, while Ares dropped a sack of fruit by Kagome's bag, then made her way to small lukewarm springs where Kagome and Sango were bathing.  
  
"Feeling better now Kagome-chan?" Kagome and Sango jumped, laughing at themselves for letting Ares startle them. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied as Ares undressed, then slid into the lukewarm water, grabbing a cloth and washing her body swiftly, as though trying to clean something off of her. "Ares, you're bleeding!" Sango cried, pointing to the girl's right shoulder from which blood dripped down in tiny broken rivulets from a small gash. "What happened?" Kagome asked, reaching out to touch her shoulder. Ares jerked back, her hand clamping over the small wound. "Nothing." She lied, grabbing the fallen cloth from the water and putting it over her wound, almost wincing at the stinging sensation that shot through the wound. Sango frowned, her soft dark pink lips forming a small frown.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go back now." Sango said, pulling herself out of the water, grabbing her clothes and dressing after drying off with the fluffy pink towel Kagome had brought for her. Kagome looked at Ares, confusion written on her face as she turned to watch Sango's retreating form. "You should go soon too, I'm sure Shippo wants to see you." Kagome nodded, dipping under the water then getting out, shivering as the chill of the night began to attack her warm flesh.  
  
When Ares was sure she had left she turned to the woods, her violet eyes skimming the trees. "At least let me get dressed without you two peeking." She called, and it was met by two chuckles and two soft voices saying, "Alright." Ares smirked, jumping out and turning her back to the woods as she grabbed her towel, her long hair covering her body as she kneeled down. After securing the towel she turned, sitting down on a rock, watching as the tree leaves rustled and out came two female wolf youkai. "Kinjya, Anna, how are you?" she asked, playing with a stand of her damp hair as the girls smiled at her, their eyes quickly skimming her body as though checking for something.  
  
"You really should report more often, you've had us worried." The girl named Kinjya said, her deep yet smooth seductive voice making Ares smile as she leaned back against the rock. "Reisho's been close to having fits over you." Anna said, sitting down beside Ares, looking up at her with deep purple eyes that seemed to threaten to draw anyone who looked closely into a world of endless depths of compassion to drown in. Anna's voice was like the tinkling of bells, smooth and pure, soft and light.  
  
Kinjya growled suddenly, standing, her eyes scanning the trees, her ears straining to pick up any sound. "We need to go." Kinjya's black dress made a small "swishing" sound as she moved towards the woods, her blond hair that was streaked black slid partly over her shoulder, the rest held up by a black and silver jeweled clip. "Keep in touch; we'll be ready when you have need of us." Anna said, following the sounds Kinjya's heeled boots slapping the ground as she began to run. With a flash of silver, red, and white; Anna was gone, Ares catching a glimpse of her silver cloak and red and white battle armor through the trees before she too took off running. With a small, yet silly huff Ares dressed and headed back to camp.  
  
"So Kinjya, do you think she'll be ok?" Kinjya cast a bored glance at Anna. "She'll be fine, but just in case, we'll be here." Anna nodded, locking eyes with her life long friend, the dark blue eyes and pale skin a comforting sight to her. "Let's rest, they wont move out tonight." Anna said, plopping down on the grown, leaning against a large tree, using its shade to lessen the heat of the day. Kinjya smiled wryly at her friend then settled down, waiting for the full moon to arise, and the night's task to begin. !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Email: FadingMoonDragon@aol.com OR Sicho_no_miko@yahoo.com  
  
Special Thanks: Angel452, sakura chan 5000, Kayasha, Kagome-Sama0560, Sunbeam1, tina, godzylla3, lil-demon-nightmare, Nomoremeat, kogathewolfdemon1, and everyone else who's reviewed!  
  
C's & A's: Angel452:She used a lot of power so it drained her energy making her faint from the lack of it, and the other part was answered in the chapter above./ sakura chan 5000: Sorry it took so long and I am kinda but I had writers block; I SWEAR I'M CURSED!/ Kayasha: Thanks for the complements, I hope you enjoy the story till the end. To me, Sango and Miroku are a hard couple to deal with, but I'll try with a lemon or at least a bit of lime-ness soon, k? / Kagome-Sama0560: lol, you're welcome and I'm glad you feel that way! / Sunbeam1: She's the main character, I aint gonna kill her, promise! / tina: Thank you! / godzylla3: Thanks and I hope you like it till the end! / lil-demon-nightmare: Thanks, and I'll try to hurry! / Nomoremeat: Thanks for the complements. It's Queen; I'm a girl. And..I know my fight scenes suck, I berate myself for it constantly. / kogathewolfdemon1: Goodie!  
  
Note: I spoke with a friend and they thought that since my pen-name is Suaru-chan that the Suaru in the fic, Sesshoumaru's mate, is me. IT ISN'T! I just use Suaru-chan because I love the name, but no, we're not the same person. Sorry if that bothered or confused anyone! ~Fic Info: I don't own Sae or Lia! They belong to AngelofDaimonds! However, Ares, Suaru, Rath, Kinjya (in this fic is my friend Koga but also a char so ask her before you use it..kogathewolfdemon1), Anna (is also a friend of mine; Kagome-Sama0560), and a few others that will show up later belong to me! Ask me first if you want to use any of my characters, and ask AngelofDaimonds before you use any of hers and my other friends if you want to use any of theirs!  
  
*~* Translations*~* Koi - Love (Koibito - Lover) ::: Koishii - Beloved ::: Oniisan - Big brother ::: Miko - Priestess ::: Youkai - demon ::: Kitsune - fox ::: Ai shiteru - I love you :: Kami - God ::: Nani - what ::: Gomen - Sorry ::: Arigato - Thank you ::: Kawaii - cute ::: Kowaii- Scary ::: Nee- chan: Big sister::: Taijiya - youkai exterminator ::: Houshi - priest/monk ::: hentai - pervert :: ako - my child ::: domo - thanks ::: Kaze no Kizu - wound of the wind (I think) :: Sore wa himitsu desu - It's a secret ::: Reisho - Thunder ~(That's all for now) ~!!~  
  
Jade: Thanks for reading!  
  
Anna: *huggles Jade* I'm in the fic!  
  
Kinjya: *huggles Jade too* I'm in the fic too!  
  
Jade: O. Yes, you're in the fic, now, get off, I can't breathe!  
  
Anna: Oops!  
  
Kinjya: Sorry!  
  
Jade: It's *deep breath* Ok. Now, please Review! Ja! ^.^ 


	27. Tainted

Hey! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had a really bad writers block. I'm gonna try to hurry with chapter 28 but it might take a while. Email me if you wanna see anything happen in this fic or want to offer a character, ect. I'll try to add it in but not all ideas can be done, sorry and thanks!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, we all happy then, the end!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Chapter Twenty-seven: Tainted?  
  
Kagome was making dinner when Ares returned, they has all decided to get to sleep early, all of them tired both mentally and physically. As they all lay down, Inuyasha went over to Kagome, laying down beside her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You sure you're ok?" Kagome sighed and moved so that she could see him more clearly. "Yes, I'm fine. Are you going to stay here, or in a tree?" His eyes darkened slightly. "I'm going to keep watch in the tree for a while, then I'll lay with you." She nodded as he stood, watching his form in the dying light of the sun as he jumped from branch to branch, then settled upon a large one in the tallest tree. Kagome sighed, laying down, wrapping her arms around Shippo; deciding to nap before going to meet Sakura.  
  
Kinjya pushed a branch aside, her eyes scanning the forest around her. He's here somewhere close by. She thought to herself, sniffing at the air with her sensitive nose. She smirked devilishly, finding the scent she wanted. "Now; it's time for the chase." She whispered, taking off at a full out run towards the scent of her prey. The trees blurred together as she ran, her eyes letting her see easily in the darkness of the almost pitch black night. Her claws extended from her finger tips; deadly sharp, her fangs becoming longer and sharper, her long and sleek black tail unwrapping from around her waist and slipping through the small slit in the back of her dress, and her blue eyes began to change slowly becoming red with her youkai blood; she was ready to hunt.  
  
Anna felt the shift in her friend's ki and shook her head sadly. Whoever she was hunting would die without question. She looked up, the full moons light spilling down upon the world around her, but she stood in the shadows, knowing better than to leave the safety of it's darkness at the moment. "Soon..it will begin soon." She whispered, holding her hand out before her, palm up. A ball of silver seemed to form there from nothingness, but it actually was power from the spirits around her. This was one of her greatest gifts; to call upon the power of the spirits of the physical plain. Within this "ball" she could see anyone she wished; seeing what they did, hear their every thought if she so whished, and hear their every word. As she gazed into the sphere she saw a girl wearing miko garb, with her black hair held back in a low ponytail make her way through a dark part of a cavern; then she disappeared; she had entered a barrier protected point. "So, that is the undead miko.."  
  
Kagome jerked awake, a cold sweat covering her body. She didn't remember her dream, and obviously she didn't make any sound because Inuyasha was still in the tree. She smiled at him sadly; he was asleep. He really hadn't been resting well, even for a hanyou he wasn't sleeping enough. His ears were alert but he was sleeping soundly. Looking at her watch Kagome found she had half an hour till midnight. Perfect. She thought. She got up, dressing in her training outfit then making her way towards the stream three miles away, her quiver of arrows slung across her back, bow in hand, and a note left for Inuyasha incase he awoke.  
  
"Meow." Kagome stopped jogging; looking around for the source of the cat- like mew she had heard. A fire neko with snow white fur and three tails, each baring 3 black rings circling the tip of the tails sat upon a fallen tree, watching Kagome with pale green eyes flecked with chocolate brown. "Are you my guide little one?" she asked. "Meow." It bowed its head, and then hopped from the log to a few feet away from her.  
  
In a flash of fire it was fully transformed, the fire that was on its body was a bright burning crimson, orange, and gold fire that lit the way down the path and chased away the shadows. The fire neko lowered its upper body to the ground; inviting Kagome to ride. She went over to the neko with a sigh, cautiously looking around, then hoisting herself upon its back, holding on as it stood then took off at an almost perilous pace.  
  
A few moments later they arrived at a small clear stream lined with small wild flowers and special herbs; herbs she was in need of replenishing. "Thank you for coming." "I'm curious as to why you called me out here; so far away from my mate, pup, and friends." Sakura came to stand by Kagome's side; both watching the stray petals and leaves from the trees float along in the air and touch the water softly, barely causing a ripple. "I haven't harmed you Kagome. I never intend to do so." "I know, but why all this secrecy?" "It isn't safe anymore, not now.."  
  
"DIE!" the cry rang through the air as Kinjya closed in upon her prey. He was frantic, confused, tired, and scared. She smelt his fear; she could taste it in the air. She reveled in the heat that ran through her veins, her heart pounding in her chest; the sound of her prey's frantic heartbeat sounded in her ears. She broke into a clearing, finding the one she hunted gasping for breath. His coal black eyes widened and he looked around for a way to escape; running was futile. His flame red hair was a mess, sticking up in odd angles with bits of twigs and leaves poking out of the mass of tangles. "You dared to attack someone who is under protection of the Lady of the West; for that you shall be punished." Kinjya said, drawing a blade of black stone. "N-no! Plea-"his cry for mercy was cut short. He seemed to choke, going into a coughing fit as his lungs screamed for air and filled with his blood. "For those who show no mercy, I shall have no mercy. You betrayed her trust, the trust she gave you and your people." With that said Kinjya left the clearing, leaving the neko to his slow death; there would be no help for him now.  
  
"You will finish it?" Anna nodded to Kinjya, making her way into the clearing. "Do not fail." "I never have." Anna replied, bowing her head, the stench of blood and the smell of a dying body attacking her nose with its putrid potency. "You have brought this upon yourself.." A small gurgling noise and a cough of blood met her words. "Kage; take him to the seventh level of hell." A black mist rose from the ground, forming a circle around the injured youkai. A creature both beautiful and soulless emerged from the mist, seemingly born from it. Black hair fell in straight strands to the ground, almost touching it, blank red eyes stared into nothingness, and a black dress scantly clothed the deathly pale yet shapely body.  
  
Anna bowed her head, shielding her eyes from the darkness before her. She heard the sound of tearing flesh, blood hitting the ground, and a scream born of true pain and terror echoed through the darkness of night. A shiver ran down her back and she felt the dark power that had come with Kage leave. Looking up she cringed, the body was gone but blood littered the ground, seeping into the earth as the cry still echoed in her ears. She felt the presence of many small youkai, mindless killers; wanting to taste the fresh blood. Disgusting; they would even drink the blood of their brethren. She fled from the clearing then, tears pricking her eyes, her heart full of sorrow. No, she did not cry for the neko youkai nor the weaker youkai who now feasted upon the blood; she cried for those yet to suffer because of the curse placed upon them all; the curse of power; the curse of the Shikon no tama.  
  
"What's happening?" Sakura looked up, watching Kagome's blue eyes darken as she felt the change in the air. "It seems that the punishment has been fulfilled." She answered. "Punishment?" Kagome's eyes held confusion. Sakura nodded. Such soulful eyes. She thought suddenly, smiling at the girl before her apologetically. "I can't explain." She said, standing. "Now, Kagome, miko of the Shikon no tama, mate of Inuyahsa the hanyou prince of the West; it is time for you to understand some things." Kagome blanched at the title. "How do you know-" "Come Kagome; I know more about you than anyone else." "How?" she was desperate to know; she felt helpless and lost. "You may not know; not now."  
  
"Where in the hell do you get off telling me-" "Kagome; listen well! The darkness that fights you goes beyond Naraku! If you are not careful it will destroy you!" "What evil is greater than that bastard!?" Sakura froze, the look she gave Kagome chilling her to the bone, a tremor of fear making itself known. "Are you so blind to what tries at every moment to taint you?" "Taint me?" "It tries to consume your soul, to taint you with its evil; you already bare its curse.  
  
Now she was scared, no, beyond scared; she was terrified. "You do know what I speak of, do you not?" Sakura asked her eyes the only thing seeable through the black robes and hood she wore. Kagome's hand flew to her neck, grasping the third of the jewel she possessed. "The Shikon no tama." She breathed hoarsely. "Yes a gift and curse. Its powers are unlimited, yet it taints all it touches with darkness and hate. Inside that jewel Midoriko the miko's soul still fights the evil youkai who is also trapped within the jewel. Why do you think so many wish to possess it?"  
  
"For its power." "Yes, but what is it that draws them to that power?" Kagome pulled the jewel out from under her top and looked at it intently. It shimmered innocently in the moonlight but still she silently watched it with bated breath. For what she didn't know, but deep in her gut she had a feeling that told her to keep watching and she would understand. She felt it before she saw it; the feeling of cold sweeping through her body, then the jewel flashed, for only a split second, black. She almost believed she didn't really see it, but it was undeniable; she knew what she had seen.  
  
"The youkai....it's..still alive!?" "In a way; yes it is. If Naraku were to make a wish on the jewel evil would befall this world. You're not a normal human Kagome, nor is Inuyasha a normal hanyou. The jewel will keep trying to taint you, yet you're so pure that it can not do much against you." "Am I pure, even if I'm Inuyasha's mate? Does his youkai blood taint me?" Sakura's eyes became hard and glittered with rage. "To some degree, I suppose it does, but it all depends on you. How you control yourself. It is first the mind, then heart, then soul, which allows us to use our power, that is tainted. Inuyasha loves you and you him; it is a pure love."  
  
"But it doesn't ensure that I could harm him, or for that matter, anyone I love with my power, does it?" "No." "What if I loose control?" "Then you do. I can't tell you everything, but I will help you as much as I can." Kagome nodded, making her way towards the direction she had arrived from. "Kagome, Kikyo will try to kill you and take Inuyasha from you and down to hell; but do not worry, he is loyal to you. It is the others you should worry about, especially Shippo. Anyone who wants the Shikon will go for your strongest weakness; remember that." Sakura called over her shoulder as she made a shooing gesture towards the fire neko. "Watch over her for now Hoshi." The neko bowed her head slightly, then took off, following Kagome as she made her way through the forest, her head spinning with thoughts and a feeling of worry beginning to pit within her gut.  
  
'You know love, you shouldn't reveal too much..' Suaru smirked as Sesshoumaru's slightly angry voice echoed within her mind. And you should trust me. She replied within her mind. `I do, but must you really go out? You're with pups!` Sesshoumaru, I told you what must be done, now please my mate, do not play this the wrong way. `I wont, now go!` Suaru sighed and made her way to the waters edge, watching as it rippled then settled once again as she dropped a single rose petal upon its surface. "Will she break?" she whispered to the wind, asking for their wisdom, She received no answer, the trees were silent, barely whispering, the energy around her was still; calm for once.  
  
She sat upon the cold ground, listening to the cries of pain coming from the earth. It wept tears of blood for its children, and it died a little everyday. The amount was small, but the pain was forever there. Even now in this un-developed world, it was in pain. She could only imagine what it was like where Kagome came from.  
  
She pulled her legs up to her chest, locking her arms around her knees, smiling wryly at herself as she realized she wouldn't be able to do it much longer. Her voice floated through the woods, and Kagome paused, listening intently, the words making her heart ache as she clutched the Shikon no tama through her clothes.  
  
"The world cries as it dies, as the blood paints the ground red we fill our heads with lies. This life is pointless, making me broken and careless. And when the world begins to fade I shall watch with unshed tears, and while my heart breaks I won't hide from my fears. Standing against the darkest night; hoping again to see the light. So tell me wandering soul; do you miss the days of old, when the world wasn't so dark, damp, and cold? Tell me wandering soul..." She stopped, shaking her head sadly. She made her way towards the West; to the many duties awaiting her.  
  
Kagome felt a shift within herself as she entered the camp once more. Inuyasha hadn't awoken and she smiled at him softly. She put on her night clothes quickly then slipped into bed with Shippo, falling asleep the moment her head touched the small pillow she had gotten from home. "I will not be tainted.." She murmured as she slept, everyone unaware of the soft pink glow that encircled their camp, warding off the evils of night.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Email: FadingMoonDragon@aol.com OR Sicho_no_miko@yahoo.com  
  
Special Thanks: Angel452, black shadow fox, Little Birdie, Wolf, winged angel, pyro, mystic-damon, kogatheworlfdemon1, dunn, and everyone else who's reviewed!!!  
  
C's & A's: Angel425: Ya just found out what she wanted, and as for Inuyasha knowing about Sess's mate; No, he doesn't. ~black shadow fox: Thanks, I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic! ~Little Birdie: Thanks, I'll try! ~Wolf: Thanks! It's been really cool talking to you, you're a good friend. ~winged angel: Thanks, I'll try, and I look forward to the email. ~mystic- damon: Thanks! ~pyro: Thanks! I hope you enjoy it till the end! ~kogatheworlfdemon1: Cool, glad you liked it. ~dunn: Thanks! I'm glad you like it so much! ~ Thank you all! ~  
  
Note: Kinjya belongs to my friend Koga! Anna belongs to my friend Anna- chan! Lia and Sae belong to my friend AngelofDaimonds! Ask them before you use any of their characters! And Suaru in the fic isn't me, I just like the name. Suaru, Rath, Ares, and a few others who will show up later on belong to me; so ask me before you use them.  
  
*~* Translations*~* Koi - Love (Koibito - Lover) ::: Koishii - Beloved ::: Oniisan - Big brother ::: Miko - Priestess ::: Youkai - demon ::: Kitsune - fox ::: Ai shiteru - I love you :: Kami - God ::: Nani - what ::: Gomen - Sorry ::: Arigato - Thank you ::: Kawaii - cute ::: Kowaii- Scary ::: Nee- chan: Big sister::: Taijiya - youkai exterminator ::: Houshi - priest/monk ::: hentai - pervert :: ako - my child ::: domo - thanks ::: Kaze no Kizu - wound of the wind (I think) :: Sore wa himitsu desu - It's a secret ::: Reisho - Thunder :: Kage - shadow :: Shinju - pearl :: Sango - Coral :: Kohaku - Amber :: Hoshi - Star ~(That's all for now) ~!!~  
  
Jade: Sorry for the wait!  
  
All chars: REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Jade: Ja! ^.^ 


	28. Simply Because

Hey all! I'm so SORRY for the wait!!!!!! Forgive me! But here you go; chapter 28! Enjoy and please review!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, we all happy then, the end!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Twenty-eight: Simply because...  
  
It was Miroku who woke first the morning after, yawning and blinking blurry eyes furiously to clear his vision. He turned to his right, rubbing at his eyes with his fisted hands, much like a child, and peered around him. With one last yawn he looked around again, alert as he felt the prick of power upon his skin and he noticed the pink tinted glow the enveloped part of the forest around them. He stood, moving towards the tree Inuyasha slept in. "Inuyasha! Get up! UP, NOW!" he hissed, careful not to wake anyone but the hanyou. "What now Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, stretching, giving the houshi an annoyed glare. "Look around you baka!" the pink glow caught Inuyasha's attention and he cast a somewhat worried look down to his friend. "It's Kagome, isn't it?" Inuyasha nodded, and then jumped down from his perch. He couldn't deny it. The power belonged to Kagome without a doubt. It was the color her purified arrows took when she fought.  
  
Miroku's calm façade seemed to slip slightly and his face became taunt with uneasiness. "Inuyasha, her power never showed up like this before." Miroku's deep voice almost caught in his throat and a tremor threatened to make itself know in his hands, but he held both back with a force of will. Inuyasha was silent, watching the sleeping form of Kagome. 'Kagome.'  
  
Kagome stirred, hearing Inuyasha's voice but noticing that it echoed as though it was within her mind. "Inuyasha?" she whispered, sitting up as Inuyasha moved towards her while Miroku went to get out food. "What're you two doing up?" she asked, now wide awake, searching her mates eyes. The pink glow had disappeared when she had awoken and Inuyasha found himself marveling at her power. "Nothing, come, it's time to wake the others." Kagome nodded and rose after taking his hand. Once up she moved to wake Sango, then Ares, and lastly Shippo. When all were fully awake they all ate a breakfast of warm tea with herbs and the fruit Ares had bought along with some bread.  
  
"I heard a rumor about two jewel shards in the village yesterday." Ares mentioned offhandedly. "AND YOU'RE JUST OW TELLING US!?" "Calm down Inuyasha." Kagome admonished. "Miroku, Sango; why don't you take Kirara and go to the next village, I heard a small youkai is headed that way with a shard and the rest of us can meet you at the village after that where we can head out after the next shard." "Why not all of us?" Sango asked, casting Miroku a small glance. "Well the town after that needs some youkai taken care of and I figured Inuyasha, Kagome, and I can cover that." "It's fine with me." Miroku said and to everyone's surprise Sango nodded her head. "Very well, we'll take the first shard." Sango said, sipping at her tea.  
  
"See you later!" Sango called, waving to Kagome and the others as Miroku patiently waited for her with Kirara on his shoulder. When they entered the village they were surprised to find both youkai and human co-existing in peace. It was strange, even more so since they were in the territory that belonged to no one; each lord left a small bit of land in between their lands and there people were left to live under the law of the strongest lord. When this was agreed on Inutaisho, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father, was the strongest lord and neither of his children were yet born; or for that matter even thought of. So in "tradition" since Sesshoumaru was the strongest lord, he had kept his father's laws over these lands.  
  
"May I help you?" asked a middle aged woman, who surprisingly the two humans realized, was a kitsune youkai. "They're here to see me Mitsuki- san." Said a bell like voice which rang with softness in each word. A young neko youkai, with short blonde hair and a dark blue streak down the right side, came into view behind the other youkai and smiled softly at them. "You're Sango and Miroku, right," a meow from Kirara made her smile, "ah, and Kirara, correct?" Sango nodded mutely, watching the girl with growing interest. "Who are you exactly?" Miroku asked, and to Sango's surprise and silent delight, without looking at her with his usual hentai expression.  
  
"Lia, the youkai, at your service." She replied with a small bow. The suns brilliant glow played upon her golden hair, making it luminous, and upon her blue yukata and white obi, making them seem too bright for human eyes. "We're here for-" "The Shikon shard," Lia finished for Sango, "I know; please follow me." with that she turned on her heel, motioning for them to follow quickly, and made her way towards the heart of the village.  
  
Miroku was suddenly aware of the looks a few men, both youkai and human, cast towards Sango. A growl, much like a dogs, or youkai more like, rose in his throat and he squashed the urge to pummel the men and sweep Sango into his arms. Kirara, he noticed, seemed content to walk beside Lia with an easiness born of knowing someone enough to trust them not to turn and attack. It struck him as odd but he figured if Kirara trusted her so should he. When they reached the center of the village she led them into a larger hut, which although not to appealing on the outside was cozy and welcoming on the inside. They sat, even accepting tea and a few snacks; sweet cakes, dried fruits, bread, bits of dried meat, and rice balls, were just a few things offered to them.  
  
"The jewel shard will be here by dawn." It was Lia who first broke the silence, her eyes carefully watching the two then leaving their look of acceptance at her information to watch Kirara a moment before giving her a plate of dried meat and a bowl of sweetened milk to pacify her growling stomach. "You can sense the shards?" Sango asked. "Heavens no, I was tracking the youkai with the shard and found out his plans, it was easy enough." She didn't take her eyes off her cup of still steaming tea. "How did you do it though?" She eyed Miroku wearily. Letting out a small sigh she closed her eyes, and they watched in slight awe, as her face became thinner, her eyes smaller, lips to thin stern lines, and her eyes brows and hair turned midnight black. "I am a shape shifter." She answered in a lighter voice, then within the blink of an eye she was once again herself.  
  
"Like Naraku..yet, you're not evil." Miroku nearly shrank back, youkai bitches were rather touchy, he found as he was confronted with a deep blue glare. "I will ask you not to speak of him near me, since I happen to hold a great deal of hatred towards him." Miroku nodded at Lia who in turn stood. "Come, I'll show you to your room." "Room?" Sango echoed with a slightly high voice. "Yes, I can only offer you one room I'm afraid. I will be patrolling the lands around here tonight so you're on your own. Feel free to help yourself to the food and drink. There is a bath in that room," she said pointing down the hall as she led them to their room, "and this is your room." She opened the door to a good sized room furnished with a low table, mats, and two futons in the corner waiting to be placed out for use, and a pillow in the corner that Kirara instantly ran over to and curled upon it with a content mewl.  
  
Sango hummed a small tune Kagome had taught her as she made a small dinner for herself and Miroku. Kirara had run off and wouldn't probably be back until later; after all she was a youkai and could take care of herself, so Sango didn't worry. Miroku smiled when Sango came back into their room and set dinner on the table, still humming with a small smile upon her face. As they ate, Miroku noticed Sango's eyes would ever-so-often wonder his way, then gaze away almost instantly, and he smirked slightly as he ate. "I'll get the dishes." Miroku said, taking the tray and dirty dishes from Sango, and then heading into the kitchen area, where a surprised Sango found him washing them in a small bucket of warm water. She smiled at that, seeing his small grin as he washed, his serious expression fading into a more content one. With one last glance she headed back to the room and changed into a sleeping yukata Lia had left for her. She was laying down, back turned towards Miroku's bed when he came in, and she was shocked to hear the soft "thump" of his robes hitting the floor and the rustling of cloth as he put on his own sleeping yukata. HE JUST CAHNGED WITH ME IN HERE! Sango though franticly, feeling the heat of her scarlet blush scald her face.  
  
Miroku stopped, hearing a gasp and felt him self grow hot in the face. "S- sango?" he stuttered, trying to see if she was awake. He saw her tense, it was dark even with the lit candles, but he saw it. "Gomen, I.I d-didn't...f- f-forgive me, I-" "It's ok, you didn't mean to, right?" Sango asked, cutting him off, finding her own voice to be slightly shaky, but perhaps it was due to the warmth that touched her body, but why that warmth was there, she didn't know. Miroku nodded and managed a firm, "Hai." She sat up, turning to face him, not bothering to hide her blush. "Then it's ok." His eyes met hers and she felt the heat grow warmer, and she noted with well concealed panic that she grew warm near her sex.  
  
"Can I talk with you?" She nodded instantly, giving the houshi's hands a glare as he sat down next to her then a warm, yet small, smile to the now serious houshi. "Are you afraid?" he asked, watching the shadows dance upon the walls. "What of?" she asked, watching the way he clasped his hands around his knees and pulled them up to his chest, laying his head on them wearily; much like an innocent child. "Everything." He whispered, turning his deep amethyst eyes toward her, and she took notice at how he didn't try to hide his emotions, he let them show through his eyes; fear, worry, happiness, sorrow, regret, pain; and so much more, some she didn't even know. Those soulful eyes widened in surprise when Sango leaned against him; hell, she surprised herself! Yet when he wrapped his arms around her and leaned back against the wall, pulling her with him, she didn't mind at all. She felt warm, safe, content, and almost...loved. She pushed the thought aside but it kept coming back, and she realized that he was watching her, his eyes gentle and calming, and she was surprised when she felt the gentle touch of lips upon hers and saw his amethyst eyes watching her, half closed with something she couldn't identify.  
  
Her lips tingled with warmth when he pulled back, still watching her. "Why?" it was the first to come to her mind and it slipped out before she could stop it. A small smile played at the corner of his lips. "You didn't hit me." he said; dodging her probing question. She was silent for a moment. "Why would I?" His smile broadened. "You usually do, don't you?" "You've never kissed me before." "But you kissed me once; why?" She was silent and she cursed him silently for the blush that rose once again to her face. He lifted her chin, locking eyes with her, and then once again kissed her lips.  
  
She was amazed at the gentleness of his lips, but nearly yelped when she felt his tongue against her lips. However when her lips parted slightly he slipped his tongue inside, leaving nothing in her mouth untouched. He pulled back, hiding his grin at the way she panted for air, and how her eyes were a hazy chocolate now. How cute she was when she touched her lips with her fingertips, blushing madly, then glaring up at him but that glare soon turned into a small smile; god she was beautiful.  
  
"Why?" she asked again, placing her small yet strong hand against his cheek, after he had kissed her once more. "You won't believe me." "Miroku.." He was startled by that; rarely did she use his name. He pushed her down onto her back gently and wasn't surprised to feel her hands pressed against his chest. She trembled slightly and he frowned. "I won't hurt you."  
  
Heat rippled though Sango's body when he laid himself half on her. She knew what this position was when used between lovers and the mere thought made her tremble. She had never thought to feel the weight of a man over her body and she had always thought she wouldn't like it yet with Miroku the one over her she felt more heat within her, to close for her sex for comfort. "I'm not.." she whispered to him, tracing his frown with her fingertips. He kissed them, and she blushed again. Damned blush, it won't go away! She thought disgustedly. "Why, Miroku?" she asked again. She shivered when more heat ran through her body as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, his hot breath like a gentle caress. "Simply because; I love you, my dear Sango."  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Email: FadingMoonDragon@aol.com OR Sicho_no_miko@yahoo.com  
  
Special Thanks: LadyInuyasha711, Kagome-Sama0560, lindy*girl, mystic-damon, sakura chan 5000, fluffy's mine, LoneWolfStar7, kogathewolfdemon1, and everyone else who's reviewed!  
  
C's & A's: Kagome-Sama0560: You're welcome and I'M SORRY! *hits self* ~lindy*girl: Nope! ~mystic-damon: Thanks. ~sakura chan 5000: That's ok and thanks. And the next lemon will most likely be chapter 29 or 30. ~fluffy's mine: Thanks, I can't say about Ares and Kouga or anyone else. Sess will be in here more but not till later. I have a feeling you'll like some future chaps. And next lemon is chap 29 or 30. ~LoneStarWolf7: Thanks. ~kogathewolfdemon1: Thanks and you're welcome!  
~Thanks all~  
  
Note: Kinjya belongs to my friend Koga! Anna belongs to my friend Anna- chan! Lia and Sae belong to my friend AngelofDaimonds! Ask them before you use any of their characters! And Suaru in the fic isn't me, I just like the name. Suaru, Rath, Ares, and a few others who will show up later on belong to me; so ask me before you use them.  
  
*~* Translations*~* Koi - Love (Koibito - Lover) ::: Koishii - Beloved ::: Oniisan - Big brother ::: Miko - Priestess ::: Youkai - demon ::: Kitsune - fox ::: Ai shiteru - I love you :: Kami - God ::: Nani - what ::: Gomen - Sorry ::: Arigato - Thank you ::: Kawaii - cute ::: Kowaii- Scary ::: Nee- chan: Big sister::: Taijiya - youkai exterminator ::: Houshi - priest/monk ::: hentai - pervert :: ako - my child ::: domo - thanks ::: Kaze no Kizu - wound of the wind (I think) :: Sore wa himitsu desu - It's a secret ::: Reisho - Thunder :: Kage - shadow :: Shinju - pearl :: Sango - Coral :: Kohaku - Amber :: Hoshi - Star :: Inu - dog :: Inuyasha - dog demon/damon :: Sesshoumaru - (the) killing perfection :: Iie - no :: Imouto - little sister :: Shizu kani - shut up ~(That's all for now) ~!!~  
  
Jade: I'M SO SORRY IT'S LATE!  
  
Chars: GOMEN!!!!  
  
Sua: *glares at review from fluffy's mine* He's MY mate!!!!!!  
  
Duck: *drags Suaru away*  
  
Jade: Ummm.REVIEW and Ja!!! 


	29. The First Time

Hey all! I'm so SORRY for the wait!!!!!! Forgive me! But here you go; chapter 29! Enjoy and please review!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, we all happy then, the end!  
  
Warning: Lemon in this chapter. I've warned you so its all you now.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Twenty-nine: The First Time  
  
Sango's breath caught in her throat, her heart began to race, the heat that pooled near her sex grew warmer and she suddenly felt light headed and giddy. He was watching her again, his eyes, gods how she loved his eyes, were warm and gentle. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, none could when the woman you loved kissed you. Foolish houshi, doesn't he know better than to talk? Sango thought as she kissed him. It was soft, brief, merely a touch of lips, and then she pulled back.  
  
"Do you mean it?" Again she nearly cursed her loose tongue for speaking before she thought about her words. Miroku was shocked that she hadn't hit him this entire time and he cupped her cheek gently in his large hand. How strong she was yet so feminine at the same time. "Yes." It was all she needed. Her heart sang and raced wildly within her chest and her mind once again became light and warm, and she didn't hold back the tears that begged to be released, she let them fall from her eyes as she threw herself into him, burying her head in his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her.  
  
"Sango, don't cry!" Miroku pulled back, watching her with worry written boldly over his face. "Why?" she asked playfully, grinning like a fool; but she didn't care. "Tears do not suit you." He replied, fighting the urge to grin. He still held her, and she felt through her yukata the firmness of his hands, but also the hard roundness of the prayer beads covering his kazaana, and her heart sank slightly. But she pushed the feeling aside, all that mattered now was him- no, them. All she needed now was this bit of time, this moment. The love he openly admitted and the way he looked at her, the way she felt with his arms around her. "Sango...I-" she silenced him with her fingertips, and then leaned so her head was cushioned in the crook of his neck. I have to tell him..how I really feel. She thought.  
  
She had known for a while now she loved the hou- no, that she loved Miroku. And every time he touched another woman she went mad with jealousy. She didn't want him to desire anyone but her, and when he would be nice, even if he was a hentai later, and hold her or touch her softly she would feel warm; but then he would ruin the moment before it could grow. Kagome was the only one who knew and she had finally made her realized that she was in love with Miroku. Hopelessly and deeply in love; how wonderful it was. And now that he admitted he loved her....she was blissfully happy.  
  
"I love you Miroku." She whispered into his ear, wrapping her arms around his muscled torso. She felt the catch in his breath, and then the strength of his arms holding her, his strong hands gently caressing her back.  
  
His mind whirled and his breath caught in his throat. She loves me. The thought danced around his head and he smiled gently coaxing her to stay within his arms as he let silence fall over them; it was content and they cherished the moment, there in each others arms.  
  
His hands caressed her back with tender affection and his firm yet gentle lips suckled on her ear, and it made her shiver in pleasure. Miroku took note of this; storing it away for later use. "Sango.." his breath was hot against her skin, teasing the wetness his mouth had left upon her ear. She looked at him with questioning eyes; unable to speak for fear that her voice would fail her. "I.. Want.... You." Miroku whispered huskily, each word separated by a kiss to her oversensitive skin. Sango whimpered at the heat building within her lower belly, and Miroku smirked, rubbing her hips while nibbling on her bottom lip to once again gain entrance to her mouth.  
  
She wanted him like she wanted nothing else in the world. She wanted to give herself to Miroku. Ridiculous! She thought. He wouldn't stay with me, would he? 'He loves you, trust him.' Who? Sango thought, hearing another voice within her mind. It was soft, pure, and definitely female. She heard nothing more, simply a warmth that seemed to wash over her, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes and when Miroku kissed her she decided to listen to that voice. "Will you let me make love to you Sango?" "Yes." It was a simple answer, yet one of the most crucial answers in her life and she prayed she made the right choice, and looking into Miroku's wide, gentle, eyes she decided; it was the right choice.  
  
Miroku felt like he could dance upon the clouds when she said yes. For so long he had desired Sango and for so long he had known he loved her, yet he had been afraid to tell her. Even now in the back of his mind there was fear, the fear of what may come to pass. They still had to collect the rest of the Shikon shards and still had the battle with Naraku. His kazaana grew bit-by-bit and it would eventually kill him; it hung over him painfully but he hid it with masterful skill from his friends. So many conflicting thoughts surged within his mind and he felt like tearing his hair out in frustration. But she had agreed and he knew that she knew what consequences came with her decision and she had made it alone, as she should have.  
  
Sango caressed his cheek, watching the flicker of emotions fun through his eyes as he battled his inner turmoil. "Miroku, it's alright." She whispered, placing her lips to his; offering her mouth to him. He kissed her, pulling her close, letting his hands slowly leave her back, one caressing a hip as the other tugged at the ties of her yukata. Without a word he grabbed her up, taking her over to his sleeping mat and placed her upon her back then himself over her, using one arm to balance him as the other tugged once more at the ties of her yukata suggestive yet playfully; never once breaking their kiss.  
  
Sango was growing warm all over, the feeling of her yukata brushing over her sensitive skin made her tingle with more warmth and she wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck, kissing him back with a passion that she never thought possible. His lips left hers and he nibble on an ear for a moment, taking pleasure in her whimpered protest of losing his lips, then the gasp as he nibbled the sensitive spot on her ear. He left her ear then, traveling down her neck with open mouthed kisses, leaving a fire hot heat in his wake.  
  
Sango kept her hands firmly on his shoulders as he made his way down her neck, stopping long enough to move the upper part of her yukata a bit so he could reach more of her skin, revealing the top of one shoulder and the base of her neck, where he nibbled at her pulse point loving the small groan it brought from her sweet lips. He nipped at her exposed flesh and with a small lick at the shell of her ear he began to untie the sash on her yukata, leaning back so he could see all of her.  
  
Sango's heart pounded like mad and she wouldn't have been surprised if Miroku could hear it. But he didn't seem to notice, his eyes where focused on the new expanse of skin that showed through were her yukata had slipped open slightly, her sex and breasts still covered. She clutched at the fabric, blushing crimson, feeling foolish for her reluctance to let him see her completely, but still unable to help her nervousness. Miroku gently stroked the side of her face then took her wrists in his hands, slowly pulling them away from her body, placing them above her head. She let him move her arms as she tried desperately to steady her breathing. With a last look at her Miroku pushed the yukata open, watching in wonder as it molded around the curves of her body. Her hair was splayed out like an ebony halo on the sleeping mat, and her creamy lightly golden skin seemed to glow in the moonlight.  
  
Her breasts were large and round; perfectly formed and her rosy buds were hard due to the chill of the room, and the fact that Miroku had been getting her all hot and bothered. Her waist was slim and her hips curved seductively, her long legs were tone and shapely and Miroku nearly cried out in frustration as he saw the flimsy white cloth covering her most secret spot from his view. With a small tug however he slid it off of her, also moving her yukata from beneath her when she rose up so he could remove the only thing that stood between him and her, now completely, naked body.  
  
Miroku leaned down, kissing her lips gently then trailing his kisses once again down her neck, but this time without the restriction of her yukata he kissed lower. He laid between her legs, keeping himself propped up on his arms as he kissed one hard nub, gently taking it into his mouth then biting it softly, making her gasp and utter a low moan at the new feeling racing through her. He released the nub from his teeth and moved onto its twin, giving it the same treatment.  
  
Sango felt like her body was on fire. The pleasure was indescribable and she felt like she was floating. When he bit her it didn't hurt, rather instead it felt pleasurable and she felt more heat pool within her most secret spot and her hands slowly made their way to his hair, her fingers catching at the tie of his pony and pulled it free. She smiled slightly, feeling him begin to kiss his way back up her neck to nip at her shoulders as she ran her fingers through his hair. There lips met and he slid a hand down her side slowly, barely letting the tips of his fingers brush against her naked flesh, sending shivers up and down her body. She ran her hands over his chest, and taking notice that he still had on his yukata she decided to remove it. With ease she undid the sash and pushed it off his shoulders, leaving his bare body for her hungry gaze. Her eyes roamed over the expanse of muscled chest and shoulders and she found herself wanting to feel that firm body against her as she cried out in pleasure.  
  
Miroku grinned into the valley of her breast, giving it a lick for good measure, as his hand reached the apex of her thighs and sought her entrance. He lifted his head, watching her as she gasped and arched against him as he pumped two fingers into her slowly. Feeling how ready she was, oh gods, it was sweet torture, and he felt himself grow harder as she moaned out her pleasure.  
  
He used his thighs to spread her legs farther apart, and positioned himself at her entrance. Sango's eyes went wide; she had never seen a man's naked body, much less his shaft and she felt a slight fear pit in her stomach as she felt the head of it at her entrance. Miroku saw as she tensed and sighed, leaning forward, careful not to enter her he kissed her lips softly, then entered her with one quick thrust. She whimpered at the slight sting of pain within her and at the strangeness of something being with her body. Miroku waited a moment, nibbling on her lips softly until she moved her hips against him, making him groan softly. He was gentle as he could be, but she was so hot, so tight, that he wanted nothing more than to pound into her until he made her scream. With something close to a growl he thrust into her hard and fast, keeping a steady pace.  
  
Sango cried out as he began to thrust harder and faster. She felt like she was going to shatter if he kept it up and as he moved he nipped at her breast, sending her already pleasure enticed body to another level of feeling. "Gods..Miroku.....please.....please....." she was begging now, what for she didn't know but it felt so good to moan out his name as he made her world spin in a flurry of passion. "MIROKU!!!!" Miroku groaned, feeling her release around him and thrust into her one more time before spilling his seed within her. He lay his head upon her chest, panting, and she smiled, her entire body still tingling and feeling on fire as she gently stroked his hair as best she could while still feeling the affects of their love making.  
  
He rolled off her gently, groaning as he pulled out of her, and he wrapped a long arm over her form as he pulled the covers up around them. She smiled, shifting so she could face him, her breasts pressed against him as she laid her head on his chest. Her fingers traced aimless patterns along his smooth skin, and she loved the way his muscled rippled under her touch. "Ai shiteru.." he murmured, stroking her hair. She felt her eyes water and she laid her head against his chest. "Ai shiteru Miroku." She whispered back. They sat there for a moment in silence before Sango's big mouth took over again.  
  
"Did I displease you?" Miroku chuckled lightly. "No." "H-how many...how many...howmanytimeshaveyoutakenawomantoyourbed?" That question startled Miroku and made Sango curse herself once again. He flushed slightly. I might as well tell her. He thought sullenly. "Ichi." "Ichi." She echoed, amazed, turning wide chocolate eyes upon him. He watched her carefully. "Hai; only you." Sango wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh or cry, so, she lay down again, resting her head on his chest, a small smile on her lips and a new sparkle in her eyes. "Arigato.....my Miroku." She whispered, drifting off to sleep and Miroku smiled and murmured sleepily while pulling her closer, "Goodnight my Sango." before following her to the land of dreams.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Email: FadingMoonDragon@aol.com OR Sicho_no_miko@yahoo.com  
  
Special Thanks: Silver Wolf Demond, fluffy's mine, dunn, kogathewolfdemon1, Inuyashaluver18, lil-demon-nightmare, Firebird 13, madhatter30, and everyone else who's reviewed!  
  
C's & A's: Silver Wolf Demond: Wow, thanks! ^.^ ~ fluffy's mind: Thanks and sorry for the wait! ~ dunn: Amazing aint it? That's ok but let me know when you get some! ~ Kogathewolfdemon1: Thanks, I'll try! ~ Inuyashaluver18: THANKS! ^.^ ~ lil-demon-nightmare: Sorry for the wait! ~ Firebird 13: Of course your reviews are appreciated! The fic will at least be..around 100 chapters or more. *looks at fic and estimates* Ok, scratch that, most likely around 120 or more.. ~ madhatter30: Sorry for the wait, here's the update.  
~Thanks all~  
  
Note: Kinjya belongs to my friend Koga! Anna belongs to my friend Anna- chan! Lia and Sae belong to my friend AngelofDaimonds! Ask them before you use any of their characters! And Suaru in the fic isn't me, I just like the name. Suaru, Rath, Ares, and a few others who will show up later on belong to me; so ask me before you use them.  
  
*~* Translations*~* Koi - Love (Koibito - Lover) ::: Koishii - Beloved ::: Oniisan - Big brother ::: Miko - Priestess ::: Youkai - demon ::: Kitsune - fox ::: Ai shiteru - I love you :: Kami - God ::: Nani - what ::: Gomen - Sorry ::: Arigato - Thank you ::: Kawaii - cute ::: Kowaii- Scary ::: Nee- chan: Big sister::: Taijiya - youkai exterminator ::: Houshi - priest/monk ::: hentai - pervert :: ako - my child ::: domo - thanks ::: Kaze no Kizu - wound of the wind (I think) :: Sore wa himitsu desu - It's a secret ::: Reisho - Thunder :: Kage - shadow :: Shinju - pearl :: Sango - Coral :: Kohaku - Amber :: Hoshi - Star :: Inu - dog :: Inuyasha - dog demon/damon :: Sesshoumaru - (the) killing perfection :: Iie - no :: Imouto - little sister :: Shizu kani - shut up :: Ichi - one ~(That's all for now) ~!!~ Jade: YAY! CHAPTER 29!!!!!  
  
San & Miro: *still sleeping*  
  
Duck: It's about time!  
  
Jade: -.- Shizu kani!  
  
Duck: *smiles*  
  
Jade: FEH! O.O Oh man.not again!  
  
Duck: I TOLD YOU!  
  
Jade: Grrr..hush.anyway...PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Ja! ^.^ 


	30. Duty of the Wolfen Miko

Hey all, I am SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Please forgive me! My comp got so many different viruses and I had major family probs, and still having them, and writers block. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this chap!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, we all happy then, the end!  
  
!!  
  
Chapter Thirty: Duty of the Wolfen Miko  
  
"Ares, what was with that village?" Kagome asked as they walked down the dirt pat, away from the village of youkai and ningen that they had left Miroku, Sango, and Kirara to get a jewel shard in. Ares gazed at her calmly, showing no emotion, and then turned to look ahead again. Kagome almost thought she wouldn't answer and but was slightly startled when she did.  
  
"Long ago, when Inutaisho-sama was alive, before either Sesshoumaru-sama or Inuyasha were thought of, when Inutaisho-sama had first become Lord of the West, there was an outbreak of fighting among the ningen and youkai. Some youkai packs were in agreement to not hurt certain ningen villages and when the small war of ningen and youkai broke out they merged their packs into the villages with the agreement to live in peace and protect each other. This did not sit well with some youkai and since it began to affect the four lands after some time the four Taiyoukai met. It was agreed that a small part of land would be set aside between all the lands boundaries for the youkai-ningen villages, but it was also agreed that the strongest Taiyoukai would govern those bits of land. So, there was a great tournament between the Lords and Inutaisho-sama proved to be the strongest, as such, it was by his will that the youkai-ningen villages be left in peace. And since Sesshoumaru-sama has become the Lord of the West, he has kept it that way in a tradition of sorts and he has left the laws of his father, and a few of his own, over them," She paused. "However; about four years ago, a great youkai-ningen war broke out and within a year ended. Many packs were devastated and some villages completely destroyed. My own pack...suffered greatly....not many were left alive..." she trailed off, her eyes closing to banish memories from that time.  
  
Inuyasha listened to their talk carefully, his ears perking at his fathers name then flattening at Sesshoumaru's. "Come on, we're almost there." He said suddenly, grabbing Kagome and bounding off. Ares followed, holding the sleeping Shippo in her arms, after giving a nod to the trees.  
  
"Told you she would feel us." Anna muttered. "I know, I didn't say she wouldn't." Lia replied, frowning. "C'mon, we gotta go, we've got a job to do." Kinjya reminded them, taking off back towards the village Lia came from, smirking as she thought about a certain wolf she and Anna had trailed for a bit. Kouga, yes, that's what his name is. He had best watch himself. She shook her head and moved on, the others following her, Anna cursing under her breath at Lia who had pulled her tail.  
  
Ares sighed, sitting in the small garden of the inn, basking in the light of the sun, taking note that only a few more hours remained before the light gave way to dark. A small smirk came to her lips as she remembered the looks upon the faces of her three companions when they found the village they now resided in for the moment was actually that of both human and youkai living peacefully together as one. She reclined against a small tree, growling suddenly as her thoughts drifted to a certain male ookami youkai that her mind seemed set upon pulling into her line of thought at nearly every waking moment. Huffing in defeat against her own mind she reclined further, closing weary eyes, letting herself view him without any previous 'incidents' in mind.  
  
He was tall, at least almost two heads taller than she, taller than Inuyasha, yet shorter than Sesshoumaru-sama. His eyes, now that she took time to think of it, were an enticing shade of blue, their gaze seemingly pulling at her senses, so strong, yet they shined with a spirit unlike any she had seen in many youkai before him. She admitted grudgingly that they were indeed beautiful eyes. His hair which was long yet tamed and pulled into a high tail was not a bad look upon him as it would have been with others. A strong jaw, set upon a boyishly handsome face, quiet pleasing to the eye in fact. A small red flush rose to scald her cheeks as her thoughts slipped to his body. His legs, which one could see easily were toned and strong, his tail was sleek and of good length, enough that it could be wrapped around a slim waist of a female. Her flush deepened at the thought and her own tail, which she usually kept hidden under her clothes, wrapped around her waist, slipped out of a small slit in the back of her dress, the end twitching slightly. His chest, though partly covered was indeed without doubt strong and hard, and she remembered with another twitch of her tail, the feel of strong muscled abs against her body when he fought her, which in turn led her to admit that his arms as well were indeed strong and used in battle. 'And perhaps other things, perhaps he is even well endowed.' Her mind murmured, making the young girls eyes snap open, slightly darkened with some new emotion.  
  
Oh gods....I....I'm attracted to him! No, no, no, no, no! I can't be, I mean he........ he's such an arrogant, hot, sexy, and muscled- NO! I am not thinking of such things! Absolutely not! I'm an alpha female, I must think of my mission and my pack. Throughout the tirade within her mind she had stormed back into the inn, grabbed her bag, redressed, and tied her sword, Shinsei, to her hip with a belt-like sash. As Ares made her way out she was stopped by Kagome, the young miko's soft blue eyes filled with worry for her friend.  
  
"I've got to go." "Why, is something wrong?" Ares shook her head. "No, you see since I'm the alpha of my pack I have certain duties to fulfill, but I am also the miko of our gods, and as such I have certain duties to fulfill. "When Sango, Miroku, and Kirara get back I want you guys to go on ahead of me; I'll catch up later." A small frown crossed Kagome's features and her brows knit, making Ares smile. "I promise that I'll catch up, you guys will do fine without me for a bit." "Alright, just, be careful." "I will." Ares replied, giving the miko a hug before moving on, only to be stopped as she entered the forest by non other than Inuyasha.  
  
"You'd better not make us slowed down to much." It was a gruff comment, yet an underlying of playfulness was there if one took the time to look closely. She smiled at him, giving his shoulder a light squeeze. "I won't. You guys be careful." He nodded in reply, leaving her then to return to his mate and pup. "Inuyasha.........arigato." "Feh." She smiled as his form disappeared from view, shaking her head with a small smile upon her lips as she began to run; going far from the villages and the people that dwelled there.  
  
Kouga moved silently through the woods, cursing, in his mind, yet again, his thoughts still on that girl, that Ares. Ginta and Hakkaku followed after him at a distance, flanked by around a dozen wolves. The birds sang sweetly, the wind whispered through the trees, and the sunlight danced through the small patches of the forest tree tops, a bright ray of light catching the figures moving within the darkened depths of the humid forest, the wind offering its gentle and cool caress every now and then. After a moment Kouga paused near an open field of wild herbs and flowers, the weeds growing up and around the great trees that grew high, the one he chose to sit below seemingly reaching for the sky with the bare and sun aged branches at the very top.  
  
"We'll rest here." Kouga called to the others with him as they finally caught up with him, Hakkaku and Ginta sitting under the shade of another tree, passing a flask of water between them, the wolves laying between them and Kouga, a few at Kouga's feet, whining at him in worry. He didn't pay them any heed, to lost in his thoughts to care for much else other than the vexing girl that seemed not only to consume his thoughts but haunt his dreams too, as of late.  
  
"It's getting late; I want to get at least nearly halfway to the village before nightfall." The wolves raised their heads, regarding Kouga with fierce yet calm eyes, his two fellow youkai moving to stand as he had done. "Kouga," Ginta began quietly as Hakkaku moved to start down the path, "that girl you told us about, won't she be with sister Kagome?" Kouga nodded once, a small scowl marring his shadowed face. "What about it?" He mumbled crossly after a moments silence, crossing his arms over his chest as he thought, walking a bit ahead of the others. "Uh, it's nothing, just wondered." Ginta replied quickly, chuckling nervously as he dodged Kouga's question. Kouga stared at him a moment longer, turning as Ginta began to turn a pale shade of red, deciding to answer him, to some degree at least. "We're going there to check on Kagome and see if they've heard anything new. Plus, I need to let them, as well as the villages, know about the soul stealer with a jewel shard; it supposedly headed their way. And yes, I do believe Ares will be there, last I heard she was still with them," he added a moment later, "not that it really matters."  
  
Liar. His mind chided, and he frowned again. You want to see her again. Something about her, it calls to you, don't deny it. He growled, angered at his own train of thoughts and the way he was beginning to reluctantly admit that something about Ares stuck him as strange, and the fact that her smell seemed to linger with him; haunting him. His dreams, had of late, been consumed by her; he would see her doing simple thing; caring for members of his pack, which struck him as strange, once even he had dreamed of seducing her, taking her as his own, waking up breathing heavily; her scent lingering and the feel of his fangs piercing soft flesh, and the echoing cries of her pleasure as he took her burning in his mind. He wondered idly if she thought of him, shaking his head as he brushed the stray thought away before it could grow.  
  
Ares finally reached the place she had been searching for, an enclosed clearing guarded on one side by a small river and all around great tress as old as some of her gods standing in defiance of the elements; refusing to give way to anything. She sighed, her duty weighing heavily upon her mind. As she set her back near the base of a tree she let her thoughts stray to that of her duties to her pack and as the miko of the Wolfen, the mighty race of wolves called both god and kin to the ookami; both the animal and youkai. She had been born with the mark of the Wolfen miko and now she was the highest of mikos for the Wolfen, raised since she was a child to serve them and to protect her pack.  
  
The Wolfen were a mighty race of wolves, both in the true form of an ookami and that of a human form as well. No one truly knew much of them, at least not how to describe their race; and so they, being the strongest of the ookami, and said to be a kind of youkai god, they were worshiped; and their worshipers given their protection. Ares herself had in her service, as a miko, two Wolfen who were at this moment most likely trying to reach their mistress.  
  
Ares moved to the center of the clearing; she stood there, silent and still, waiting for her call. The wind blew and the skies that were once only near dusk began to grow dark and the clouds seemed to disperse into nothingness. The only light now that of the moon and t he starts that shone with a brilliance to rival that of the great fires of the temples of all the gods. She felt it then, in this stillness of being; the pull of warmth at her senses and the feeling of power sweeping over all that was. And only one thought dared to dance across her still and tranquil mind; it's time.  
  
Hakkaku stopped, Ginta bumping into him, a reprimand on the tip of his tongue before he felt it; the energy of a very strong being and the gentle scent of lavender and honey that seemed to dance in the wind, teasing all the senses. Kouga had already caught the scent, his brows drawn low as he followed it, his companions following close behind. The ookami growled softly; not in hostility but curiosity, and spread out. Their fierce eyes sparkling in their intent to find the creature that belonged to the lovely scent and power that made the spirits rise and drawn to it. And why they wondered why many of the spirits were that of ookami; both animal and youkai.  
  
Kouga and those with him stopped, eyes wide and transfixed upon what lay before them, their blood heating at the site, yet non so much as Kouga's whose very body went rigid, his heart drumming in his ears as his breathing became shaky, his legs seeming to fill with a dead weight, starring unblinkingly at the creature before him that he realized, with an intake of a shaky and labored breath, to be Ares. A wolf whined slightly, seemingly speaking with Kouga and he nodded, eyes still on Ares, murmuring softly, with a catch in his suddenly husky and deep voice, "Yeah, that's Ares." "Damn." Was all his companions could manage to say, shifting their weight slightly as they saw flames burst from the air, moving, as though withering from the very heat they made, in an exotic show of their passion to burn. A voice seemed to float over them, unheard by the girl who stood still as death as the flames grew, "And so, it begins."  
  
The flames roared lowly, almost like a growl as they moved, waiting for their calling to be fulfilled, the light from them, like eyes, turning to the girl that stood in the middle of them, the flames licking at her flesh, hair, and the cloth of her dress, yet not burning either. Her lavender hair was let loose, falling in silky straight strands to brush against her ankles, her tail free now; ending just a inch or two lower than her knees, her feet bare, though her ankles, like her wrists, were decorated with charms that clinked and jingled as she moved. She wore a black skirt with slits up to her nicely curved hips, which though loose and free about her legs, reaching down to her ankles, clung to her hips like a second skin, trimmed in markings in the color of the palest of amethysts, the words that of her mothers people. Her top was black and sleeveless stopping a few inches above her hips, cut low in both the front and back, dipping to reveal the tops her breast, the well of her cleavage and the middle of her back, it wrapped around her, tied with a small sash under her breasts. Her neck was adorned with a chain of silver baring the kanji of her name. One could clearly see the dip that lead to the apex of her thighs, two slim streaks of lilac wrapping around from the base of her tail and down the dip seemingly accentuating what the cloth of her skirt hid. The same kind of markings accentuated the swell of her breasts, wrapping around the tops of her shoulders, stopping at the center of her collar bone, having came from the center of her shoulder blades; stopping just short of touching, and only a fraction of an inch under those two points there upon her chest was the mark of her faith; the mark of the Wolfen priestess; a white wolf's head with a nine pointed black star, blood red eyes boring into space. Her face bore one streak of lilac on each cheek, her usual star marking still upon her forehead; her eyes shaded with a pale blue-purple color, trimmed in black, the black drawn out in slightly curved lines to draw attention to the eyes. She swayed slightly, eyes opening as she felt the call of her power, her blood calling for her to fulfill its duty as both alpha female of her tribe and as a miko to the Wolfen.  
  
She began to move; seduction to the eye and a fire to the desire of both man and women. She moved with such a supple grace that she seemed to float across the ground rather than dance. Her hips swayed and rolled, dipping nearly to the ground before rising again, arching as she moved to a rhythm within her. Though as one listened; the sound of beating drums could be heard, only by the ears of youkai, in the distance, the pace of them matching her beat for movement. More flames seemed to grow from the air, dancing in a swirling mass around her ankles, lapping at her yet not burning; seemingly deeming the exotic beauty before them to precious to harm. The flames leaped and twirled, bowing when the wind blew, and then leaping up again to dance with her. Though the flames where only mere inches from the ground they did not burn anything beneath them. "Hi...." At the call of their name the twirling mass of fire leaped and twirled, roaring at the strong wind, refusing to bow as their mistress called. "Hikari...." They glowed brighter at her command, warding off the darkness of the night. The flames that burned red like rage seemed to surge, anticipating their call. "Kurai...." They bowed then leaped, dancing in their exotic path of glinting heat, dimming to near nothingness though they still burned; casting a crimson glow upon the shadows creeping nearer as the night grew darker. She closed her eyes once more, letting the now near deafening beating of the drums consume her, chanting in a breathless voice as heat seemed to race through her blood, making her knees feel weak, though she moved still, and her breath to come slightly choked. "Gods of long days past....." She struggled for a breath, twirling, her hands reaching out, fingers seemingly dancing like the flames, her hair flying in her wake; the wind blowing with a sudden burst of strength though the flames did not falter, gasping out the rest, "I call to thee, come forth and be as you once were......" She choked, her eyes brimming with tears of pain as she pushed her body to move. "My gods, my kin; those who have walked before me...." She cried out, the tears slipping down her unnaturally pale cheeks, her body still moving even as the pain became horrendous. "Those who are, those who were, and those who will be...I call to thee; those called kin to the gods and kin to the ookami youkai; the mighty Wolfen!" The fires leaped with anger and glowed with hostility as the wind blew harshly, with biting cold, its howl through the tress shaking the earth. She fell to her knees, almost falling forward onto her face before she caught herself with her hands. She shook and dripped with a cold sweat, as though she had woken from a nightmare, and her breathing was labored, her body glowed with an unnatural light and in the distance many great howls were let loose, the glow fading from her as the last one ended.  
  
A figure clad in silver came forward, kneeling down before her, red eyes glowing as he reached out a long elegant hand to cup her chin, forcing her to look up at him. She whimpered, struggling to move away as he grabbed her, drawing her into his embrace. "No...." It was a desperate whimpered plea, which fell upon deaf ears. The man tightened his hold, red eyes, much like that of a wolf taking her in intently. "Ares." Her name fell sweetly from his velvet lips, deep and filled with a husky tint of want. She curled upon herself and tried to struggle away, though her body felt like lead, her limbs tingling with numbness, her breath coming still labored, as she cried out against the feel of one of his hands tracing the length of her bare leg, ankle to hip.  
  
"Please, let me go...." He chuckled at her whimper, two others dressed in crimson and black moving from the shadows to join them in the center of the clearing, growling as the flames leapt at them; roaring their anger at the ones who threatened their mistress. Kouga seemed to be drawn out of a daze, shaking his head, a low nearly inaudible growl spilling from his lips as he saw Ares struggle within the mans hold, the other two kneeling down, one reaching out to stoke a pale cheek, the other gently kissing the back of her hands. His wolves watched him with unsure eyes, Ginta and Hakkaku backing away some as Kouga's body shook, though they moved forward as they heard Ares cried out and jerk away from the men, escaping their hold, only to scoot away with a weak mewl of protest as they drew near, her eyes changing to that of the look of a wild animal when its cornered by the great hunter as her back met with a large tree, stopping her escape.  
  
"Come now little one, you do want your people safe, do you not?" The first man, bathed in silver cooed with twisted mirth. Crystal tears welled within violet eyes and she nodded, both in agreement and defeat. "Good girl." "Let us finish this then." The other two cooed with that same twisted mirth, their voices husky and deep, making a shiver of fear and disgust trail its way down her spine. The first smirked at her, his fangs glinting in the moonlight as the others two each took a wrist into their hands, turning it over and biting into the delicate flesh, the warm blood spilling upon their greedy tongues that lapped and vied to catch each precious drop of the life fluid. The silver clad man pulled her closer, licking a trail of warm wetness down her neck, over the pulse point, down to the junction of her neck and shoulder, pausing to caress it with tenderness before he moved down once more, stopping his assault just above the cloth that covered her left breast, sinking his fangs into the flesh with a growl, enjoying her cry of pain as she withered beneath the added pain of the other two's biting and licking of her bleeding and aching wrists.  
  
A howl of pure rage echoed within the woods and Kouga surged towards the three who, though reluctantly, backed away from Ares, leaving her panting and bleeding in a huddled heap at the trees base, to dodge his attack. His pack mates soon joined him, lashing out at the men till they retreated; blood still dripping from their fangs and staining their lips a brilliant shade of red.  
  
Hakkaku turned and made his way to the wolves that had drawn in around Ares, a few of them whimpering to her in worry. With a soft sound of worry they all drew back, letting him kneel down before her, and he gently took one of her arms into his hands, looking over her wrist wound. She whimpered, her body shaking lightly. "Kai......Rei.........help me......" She murmured her shaking stilling and he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and checked her pulse; sighing in relief that it was normal. "Is she ok?" Hakkaku turned to Ginta, shaking his head. "Yes and no; it seems that she isn't to hurt but, it looks like these wounds aren't going to heal as fast as they should." "Then we'll take her back to our pack." Both men turned to Kouga with unsure eyes. "Kina can help her better than anyone else." With that Kouga bent down, grabbing the unconscious Ares under her knees and around her shoulders, pulling her up against his chest, cradling her like a child. "I'll run ahead, you guys hurry, ok?" He received two nods and quiet purr-like growls in answer and with that he nodded to them all, pulling Ares closer and taking off at top speed back towards his pack, glancing down at the still bleeding girl in his arms. Just hold on Ares, hold on.  
  
Kouga reached his pack in record time, glaring up at the darkness of the night as he moved towards his room. He laid her down gently on his bed, barking orders over his shoulders for Kina to be brought to him ready to assist an injured female and for the elders to meet him in the counsel room in an hour. Within moments of his command a woman with gray hair streaked with black and gentle ebony eyes stormed in, a bag of herbs and a bag of cloths and ointment in each hand, two girls with light brown eyes and hair to match hers following her, each baring blankets and clothes only a few steps behind her. She stopped, her gaze falling on the pair in the room.  
  
"Who is this girl, hmmm, Kouga?" She asked, settling down with her ointments and cloths, the girls quickly ushering Kouga towards the door. "Her names Ares, take good care of her, she's the hime of another pack. I'll be back in an hour or so but if she wakes have word sent to me." With that he was pushed out the door, a small click signifying that the screen had been shut and he was too leave. He knew that Kina and her daughters would do as he asked though he shook his head as he made his way to the counsel room where he knew that the elders, though instructed to be there in an hour, were already waiting for him, murmuring under his breath, "This is gonna be a long night."  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Email: Suaru_chan@yahoo.com OR Sicho_no_miko@yahoo.com  
  
Special Thanks: Kagome-Sama0560, Senko-sama, slverstarlight, Angel452, mystic_damon, Firebird 13, fluffy's mine, madhatter30, Julie, lil-demon- nightmare, kogathewolfdemon1, dunn, ptbear, Terenity Rose, Wolf, fruitpeach, and everyone else who's reviewed!  
  
C's & A's: Kagome-Sama0560: Glad you liked it! ~ Senko-sama: I like them too its just hard to write for them sometimes....-_- ~ slverstarlight: Eheh....well this aint soon but its an update! ~ Angel452: That, *points up at chap* is the answer to your Q... ~ mystic_damon: Ty and I will try..... ~ Firebird 13: It may be around there or more, and yes; every review is appreciated, and you most likely will be that or past that and I hope you do enjoy it and read it till the end. ~ fluffy's mine: Yes, Yay! ~ madhatter30: Ty for the comment and I tried to hurry! . ~ Julie: *points at chap* That and I'm trying! ~ lil-demon-nightmare: Glad you liked it! ~ kogothewolfdemon1: K, ty, and I'm trying but my comp is way passed messed up.... . ~ dunn: -.- ~ ptbear: Thanks. ~ Terenity Rose: Glad you like it and thanks! ~ Wolf: *blush* Eheh...ty... ~ fruitpeach: I'll keep writing even if it takes the rest of my high school and even some college years... ^.^;  
*~* Thanks all *~*  
  
Note: Kinjya belongs to my friend Koga! Anna belongs to my friend Anna- chan! Lia and Sae belong to my friend AngelofDaimonds! Ask them before you use any of their characters! And Suaru in the fic isn't me, I just like the name. Suaru, Rath, Ares, and a few others who will show up later on belong to me; so ask me before you use them.  
  
*~* Translations*~* Koi - Love (Koibito - Lover) ::: Koishii - Beloved ::: Oniisan - Big brother ::: Miko - Priestess ::: Youkai - demon ::: Kitsune - fox ::: Ai shiteru - I love you :: Kami - God ::: Nani - what ::: Gomen - Sorry ::: Arigato - Thank you ::: Kawaii - cute ::: Kowaii- Scary ::: Nee- chan: Big sister::: Taijiya - youkai exterminator ::: Houshi - priest/monk ::: hentai - pervert :: ako - my child ::: domo - thanks ::: Kaze no Kizu - wound of the wind (I think) :: Sore wa himitsu desu – It's a secret ::: Reisho – Thunder :: Kage – shadow :: Shinju – pearl :: Sango – Coral :: Kohaku – Amber :: Hoshi - Star :: Inu – dog :: Inuyasha – dog demon/damon :: Sesshoumaru – (the) killing perfection :: Iie - no :: Imouto – little sister :: Shizu kani – shut up :: Ichi – one :: ookami - wolf ~(That's all for now)  
  
~!!~  
  
Jade: DUN-DUN-DUN! The long awaited chapter is here!  
  
Kouga: *knocks Jade over*  
  
Jade: OW! .o What was that for?!  
  
Kouga: That's all?!  
  
Jade: YOU KNOW WHAT; SHIZUKANI!!! I REWROTE THAT CHAPTER 10 TIMES!!! .  
  
Koga: *falls over from the blast*  
  
Jade: I'm sorry for the wait! Hoped you enjoyed, and please REVIEW!! 


	31. Bed Time, a Kill, and Bath Time

I'm SO SORRY for the long wait but here is chapter 31! Enjoy and don't forget to review!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, we all happy then, the end!  
  
!!  
  
Chapter Thirty-One: Bed Time, a Kill, and Bath Time  
  
Inuyasha sighed, plopping down next to Kagome as she handed Shippo his dinner of ramen noodles, smiling at her softly when she handed him his own ramen. "So, why did Ares leave?" Kagome looked up from her noodles, swallowing the hot broth she had been sipping, wincing as it made a burning trail down her throat. "She had something to do." "And that would be?" "I'm not sure exactly. All I know is that it's got something to do with her religion and her duty as both miko of her religion and alpha female of her tribe." Inuyasha sighed, running his fingers through his bangs in frustration. "Alright then, when the others get here we'll leave." "So that's our plan?" He shrugged, watching Shippo finish off his noodles, his own still halfway full. "It will have to be; for now at least."  
  
"Right then," Kagome looked up, finding Shippo to be done eating and moving to go outside, "its bed time young man!" "Aw, but mama-" Kagome cut him off with a glare, "No buts, it's getting late and it's dark out; bed!" Inuyasha arched a brow as his pup pouted, the small kit turning to his father for help. "Papa, I don't wanna go to bed yet." Kagome waited, foot tapping impatiently, arms crossed over her chest in a gesture of the subject of bedtime being final and without room for discussion. "Nope, you heard her." Shippo pouted more, but relented when Inuyasha scooped him into his arms, moving over to the kits bed and depositing him there. With one last pout the pup mumbled grudgingly, "Night mama, night papa," as he laid down, soon falling into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Kagome shook her head in, slightly annoyed, amusement and pulled the cover up around him, kissing his head softly as she blew out the lantern near his bed, smiling and placing her hands on the warm arms of Inuyasha that encircled her small frame when she stood. "I can't wait till all this with Naraku and the Shikon is over." "Why's that?" She asked, turning her head to look at her silver haired mate, becoming ensnared by the light in his golden eyes. His smile was breathtaking and his body firm and warm as he pulled her closer to him, his lips gracing her pulse point with a small butterfly kiss, then the lobe of her ear with a soft nip.  
  
"Because then it will be safe; we all wont be in danger, our pup wont have to see all the bad things we've been through anymore, and we can start on giving him siblings." The last part of his reason sent a small flutter through Kagome's stomach. She moved away from him, changing into her night clothes and slipping into bed, watching him as he blew out all the lanterns, the moonlight silhouetting his lean yet muscled form as he stripped to his white under gi, leaving only the bottoms on as he crawled into bed beside her. He embraced, her, and she curled against him, laying her head on his shoulder, glad for his warmth and comfort. "I just know, with my luck, that at least one of them will be a chibi you."  
  
He chuckled, one hand playing along the curve of her hip. "And we will have a little onna just like you." "I hope they have hair and eyes like yours........." "Ah, I knew you only loved me for my silver and gold." She chuckled, looking up into his golden eyes, one hand tangling into his silver hair. "And your body lets not forget that." "Smart ass." He accused lightly smacking the mentioned part of her anatomy. "Hentai." She accused back, smacking the offending hand as it starting playing along her hip again. "Sleep mate, we'll most likely be heading out before noon." She sighed, closing her eyes, breathing in his gentle yet manly scent; sweet like the fresh rain upon the woods, crisp like the early morning, and that of the untamed wilds, with the underlying hint of muskiness that all masculine men held. He watched her closely, studying her, even after her breathing evened out and she nuzzled his shoulder in her contentment. He relaxed for the moment, closing his eyes as he yawned lazily, falling into a state of half sleep.  
  
"Anna, Lia; I think we've got a visitor!" Kinjya called, waving a hand at the two hiding within the trees. They emerged quickly, coming to the base of the small oak where Kinjya sat, her eyes cast down the dirt path, as though waiting for someone. "Meow." "Hello Kirara." They coursed, save for Kinjya who merely nodded. "So," Lia paused, looking to Kirara then the other two, "we've got a youkai to kill and a shard to gain, shouldn't we get moving?" "The shard will come to us." Anna murmured, picking Kirara up, petting her sleek fur earning her an appreciative mewl.  
  
Lia watched her, then nodded, though after a moment she began to pace. "I can't feel it." "Nor can I." Kinjya replied, looking to Kirara who still remained within Anna's arms. Anna looked down at Kirara, asking quietly, "Think you can start to corner it?" With a mewl and a nod Kirara was gone from her arms, fully transformed and making her way through the woods, searching out the youkai.  
  
The three females followed, Lia breaking away to circle the right side while Anna went left, Kiya moving on ahead of Kirara though the tress to corner it from behind. A shift in the wind brought forth a growl from Kirara; the wind carried with it the scent of freshly spilled blood and that of which was a human.  
  
The cry of a human female echoed within the woods, drawing a growl from the four female youkai who moved even more quickly through the woods, quickly coming upon their prey, drawing in tightly, giving it no room to run, nor alerting it to their presence as it again moved in to play with its little "toy".  
  
Wide coco brown eyes, overflowing with tears, widened, their owner; a young girl of at least ten summers shrunk back into the gnarled tree roots behind her, lifting her hands to shield against the claws that viciously pierced her flesh. Another painful cry tore from the girls throat, fear filling her to push forth another cry as she was jerked forward, thrown to the ground, the flesh of her back and kimono ripped; soaked in crimson blood.  
  
The girl clenched her eyes shut, tears slipping down pale cheeks smeared with blood and dirt, waiting for the final blow. An ungodly roar followed by what sounded like three battle cries echoed in the forest and someone grabbed her, holding her gently to a soft body before setting her down on her stomach, careful of her wounds, before moving away quickly. She opened her eyes, turning her head she caught the glimpse of a large cat with fire upon its body swiping a great clawed paw at the youkai that had attacked her and three girls; moving in with claws and swords poised to attack.  
  
The youkai, which was a tora youkai, turned; coal black hair fluttering in its wake, yellow eyes glowing, hissing at Kirara, in an attempt to flee but was met with three other youkai. It pounced, claws swinging wildly as it attempted to shred their flesh, shrieking once again as the large claws of the fire neko dug into its flesh, flinging it away form the females and into a tree. With a growl the tora pushed of from the tree, fangs glinting in the fading moon light, bloodied claws reaching for Kirara's flesh, but it never made it.  
  
Anna saw the attack before Kirara could even react and struck out at the tora's exposed side with her whip, Kinjya quickly followed with a swipe of her gleaming claws, Lia following suit by attacking the tora's other undefended side, Kirara finishing it off with a finale and deadly swipe of her paw.  
  
"That was rather easy." Kinjya commented as she cleaned the blood from her face, Anna sighing as she moved over and began to wipe away the remaining blood on her "sisters" neck. Lia, with a now small Kirara upon her shoulder, made her way over to the young girl. The girl whimpered in fright, trying desperately to keep consciousness despite the amount of blood loss and shock took hold of her abused body. "We won't harm you, just relax and we'll heal you. Anna, come, I need your help here." Anna and Kinjya come over, sending Kirara away to dispose of the body as Anna kneeled by the child, placing her hands over her back, careful not to touch her wounds.  
  
A light golden glow seemed to swirl around her hands and drift down, caressing the wounds, healing them slowly, finally dispersing when the task was done. Lia lifted the girl into her arms, her blue eyes locking with the child's own coco ones, the fear slowly fading from them. "How far is your village little one?" "Less than a days travel...that way." She answered in a choked voice, pointing in the general direction of her home, cold making her shake lightly. "Right then, hold tight to me, I'll take you home. You two; find Ares quickly. And Kirara, why don't you come with me, hmm? You can return to your mistress once the child is home and safe." The two ookami youkai nodded, leaving quickly, Kirara transforming once more as Lia settled upon her back, setting the girl down before her, holding her between Kirara and herself. With one last glance around they took to the skies, moving swiftly towards the East.  
  
Miroku stirred, opening his eyes slowly, sighing when he realized it was still night. He looked down at his chest, smiling as his eyes took in the peacefully sleeping Sango. He pulled the cover over them more, tucking it around her he began to stroke her hair, holding back a chuckle when she made a very neko-like sound in the back of her throat. He closed his eyes, resting for a little longer before he knew they would have to get up; dawn was only hours away.  
  
Sango smiled, curling against her very warm yet firm pillow, momentarily forgetting where she was and what she had done. Though when a soft chuckle met her actions it all came flooding back to her and she felt her cheeks heat to a lovely shade of red. She opened her eyes quickly, looking up, flushing from the roots of her hair to her chest as her eyes locked with the amused eyes of her koishii. "Finally awake I see my koibito." "Eh...." She replied oh-so-smartly, while looking away, to his teasing remark. With a bit of protest from his lower back Miroku sat up, pulling Sango into his lap, ignoring the squeak she gave as her bare flesh connected with his. "So shy after our lovemaking, it's almost adorable."  
  
Sango huffed at him, her fist lightly connecting with his head. "Hentai." She turned from him, though remaining in his lap as she drew the cover up around her. Warm strong arms wrapped around her form, one about her hips, the other just under her breasts. "But only for you my koibito." She smiled slightly. "Then you know I'll chop it off and feed it to wolves if you ever touch another woman, yes?" Miroku winced at that. "Possessive are we?" "Maybe." She replied coyly, turning to plant a kiss on his lips. "Heh..." She sighed, leaning against him taking his hands into her own laying them on her stomach. "What are we going to do Miroku?" He stopped his trail of kisses across her neck. "What do you mean?"  
  
She turned her head, looking deeply into his eyes, one hand coming up to cup his cheek. "What are we going to do? I...........I don't want to lose you...........and........" she looked away, sniffling lightly, angry at herself for being so emotional. Miroku shook his head softly, pulling her closer, nuzzling her neck. "We still have to collect the shards of the Shikon, and destroy Naraku, and after that....well actually, maybe even before that; I want to make you my wife." She turned her body to face his, her legs snug around his hips, eyes wide and the crystalline trace of tears still present and more welling within her eyes. "You mean it? You'd really want to marry me; a taijiya; the most unfeminine woman there is?" He leaned down, kissing away the tears. "Sango, I would never have made love to you if I didn't want to marry you," he paused, giving her a mock look of offence, "even I have more dignity than that; to use such a lovely and wonderful woman like you is far below me." She rolled her eyes, whapping him on the top of the head gently. "You just remember that then." With that she stood, grabbing her yukata, flushing as she caught his eyes roaming like hungry beasts over her body, a wistful sigh escaping him as the yukata was closed and tied blocking her body from his view.  
  
He stood, grabbing his own yukata and slipped it on, a small bit of pride filling his chest as he caught her looking at his bare body. "A bath then?" She nodded her agreement, moving out of the room and down the hall to the bathing room. He followed close behind, arching a brow at the already made bath, his eyes falling onto a note laying near the wood pile prepared for the baths heating fire.  
  
-The water is fresh, just thought you two might like a nice bath. Have fun and behave.  
Lia -  
  
He shook his head, handing Sango the note. "And you call me a hentai." "She could have just been being thoughtful," she paused, catching Miroku's disbelieving stare, "or maybe not." "Wishful thinker, aren't you?" She laughed whole heartedly, watching the contours of his body through the robe as he lit the fire to the bath. "Yes, I suppose I am." She dipped her hand into the bath, shrugging out of her yukata a moment later, grabbing two towels and washing cloths, laying the towels on a bench that sat along the wall and the cloths on the edge of the bath.  
  
A warm body pressed against her back, something semi-hard and getting harder by the moment pressed against the inside of her thigh as Miroku pulled her close, nipping at the lobe of her ear. She shuddered; her body heating at the feeling of his nimble fingers trailing over her naked flesh.  
  
"Mmmm......Miroku......." A husky chuckle slipped from his lips, and he suckled the soft flesh of her neck more, pleased when she gave a small moan. She whimpered, squirming slightly in his hold, rubbing her thighs together as that, what she now found pleasurable, heat began to grow, making her yearn for the feeling of Miroku within her again. "Miroku...........onegai........." She whimpered out, her eyes closing of their own accord as he began to trail a hand down her stomach, stopping when he reached the dip leading down to the apex of her thighs.  
  
She whined slightly and he smirked, finding the little sounds she made to be quite erotic and he relented, dipping his hand all the way down till he cupped her, amused and slightly turned on by the way she rocked her sex against his hand. She bucked small whimpers and mewls leaving her lips as he dipped a finger into her folds running it along her opening before trailing it up to her sensitive nub pressing his finger against it as she kept moving, his name passing over her parted lips in a heated cry.  
  
His tongue left a heated wet trail from her ear to her shoulder and a pleasured cry greeted his ear as his free hand met her bared chest, trailing over each one; teasing the hard nubs until she withered against his hand that still moved against her core. "Miroku, please!" Her cry was broken by a moan as he caressed her harder, and he was all too happy to fulfill her wish. His hands left her only to catch her hips as she moved to face him, their lips locking, tongues battling fiercely for dominance; his claiming victory as it explored the wet cavern of her mouth. He bit her lips, earning a breathy whine from her as he pushed her down to lay upon her discarded yukata, their hands running along each others body with a frenzied need. His hands traveled down the soft expanse of her toned thighs, pushing them apart as she moaned out her pleasure for him, his lips latched onto a hardened bud. With gentleness he claimed her body with his, her cries of pleasure increasing as he rocked his body against hers, nibbling at her ears.  
  
Sango cried out, the hot puffs of air from Miroku's mouth against her neck making her squirm, though her legs were locked tightly around his back, her back arched, body rubbing against his, rocking in motion with his thrusts. "Miroku........oh kami........harder, please......." He fulfilled her plea, pounding into her as hard as he could without harming her, nipping at her lips, nearly bruising them with a rough passion filled kiss. She pulled away, breath caught in her throat, though it erupted moments later as she spun off into oblivion, her body shaking as Miroku moved, joining her not long after in his own pleasure.  
  
She laid back, his head upon her breast, stroking his hair as he wrapped an arm around her waist, both of them taking time to collect themselves. He stood after a moment, pulling her up, easing them both into the now hot bath. She smiled up at him, moving away to stretch, lathering a cloth with soap before tossing it to him, grabbing her own and lathering it, moving to wash her still tingling body from their activities, a small grin gracing her flushed face. With a sly smirk Miroku sighed, watching her as he followed suit, though plans for later activities still entered his train of thought every now and then throughout their bath.  
  
Lia again bowed to the mother and father, of the now sleeping child, who tried yet again to offer her some means of reward for bringing back their only child safely. "It is fine, really. I'm just glad she's home now." With a smile she and Kirara took to the sky, stopping once they were outside the village that Sango and Miroku were within. Kirara bounded away, in her small form, towards her mistress as the first light of dawn broke through the trees. Lia smiled to herself, though something nagged at the back of her mind, and set off once morel; this time to do a task for Sesshoumaru, but first, she had to find the Taiyoukai.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Email: Suaruchanyahoo.com  
  
Aim: ElvenMiko or SuaruChan  
  
Note: Kinjya belongs to my friend Koga! Anna belongs to my friend Anna- chan! Lia and Sae belong to my friend AngelofDaimonds! Ask them before you use any of their characters! And Suaru in the fic isn't me, I just like the name. Suaru, Rath, Ares, and a few others who will show up later on belong to me; so ask me before you use them.  
  
Special Thanks: Firebird 13, Nomoremeat, Sapphire, madhatter30, mysticdamon, fluffy's mine, kogathewolfdemon1, and Spike of doom! Also to Nomoremeat; thanks for helping me and talking to me during my writers block, I appreciate it! And Koga, same to you girl! Thanks for the support!  
  
C's & A's : Firebird 13: Yes, it was a long time, I know. About Ares, I'll try to explain it in future chaps with her, ok? Nomoremeat: Yes, I know, it was actually over 2 months, but still! I'm glad you enjoyed it and....thank you. I'm very glad that you feel it was done so well. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Sapphire: Thanks, glad you love it! Comp viruses, family problems, writers block, and a lot of shit; sorry. Hope ya enjoy this chapter! madhatter30: Lol, but of course they would! Hope ya enjoy this chap! mysticdamon: Thanks! fluffy's mine: Thanks and it shall be explained as to what they were doing to her later! kogathewolfdemon1: Lol, Thanks girl! Spike of doom: Thank you very much. I will try and add more of the hentai humor, promise, and it shall be funny, I hope... O.o Thanks all!!!   
  
Translations Koi - Love (Koibito - Lover) ::: Koishii - Beloved ::: Oniisan - Big brother ::: Miko - Priestess ::: Youkai - demon ::: Kitsune - fox ::: Ai shiteru - I love you :: Kami - God ::: Nani - what ::: Gomen - Sorry ::: Arigato - Thank you ::: Kawaii - cute ::: Kowaii- Scary ::: Nee- chan: Big sister::: Taijiya - youkai exterminator ::: Houshi - priest/monk ::: hentai - pervert :: ako - my child ::: domo - thanks ::: Kaze no Kizu - wound of the wind (I think) :: Sore wa himitsu desu – It's a secret ::: Reisho – Thunder :: Kage – shadow :: Shinju – pearl :: Sango – Coral :: Kohaku – Amber :: Hoshi - Star :: Inu – dog :: Inuyasha – dog demon/damon :: Sesshoumaru – (the) killing perfection :: Iie - no :: Imouto – little sister :: Shizu kani – shut up :: Ichi – one :: ookami – wolf :: Tora – tiger (That's all for now)  
  
Jade: YES, IT'S DONE! I HAVE FINISHED CHAPTER 31!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kinjya: Right, now onto chapter 32!  
  
Jade: -falls over-  
  
Anna: It's true though....  
  
Lia: -nods-  
  
Jade: -sniffle-You're all so cruel!  
  
Kirara: rubs against Jade's leg-  
  
Jade: AT LEAST KIRARA CARES! -cries and carries Kirara away to get her some milk and treats-  
  
Kinjya, Lia, and Anna: -twitch -Suck up....  
  
Kirara: -from over Jades shoulder; gives them a fanged smile, as best she can-  
  
Jade: Review please!!!!!!


	32. What Does This Mean?

Hey all; I'm gonna be in Kentucky till Monday so I won't be able to work on the fic anymore until then so bare with me, ok? I hope you all enjoy the chap! Bye!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, we all happy then, the end!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter Thirty-two: What Does This Mean?  
  
Kouga sighed, rubbing at his temples, fighting the urge to kill anything, to perhaps relieve some of his frustration. He had met with the elders and currently he was waiting at the edge of the woods to the village, for Hakkaku, Ginta, and the other wolves that had yet to arrive from where he had left them in the clearing, in his hurry to get Ares to his pack so she could be healed. With a sigh he turned, his keen eyes taking in his home.  
  
The village was upon the base of a large mountain, and in the vast field that stretched below it. Huts were put about in a mannerly order along the plain, though further up the mountains base most homes were caves, their depths going well into the mountains depths, each with a straw mat or animal skin covering for a door. Furthest up the mountain, connected to, what could be thought of as a slightly smaller palace of the current human Japanese war lords, where a large ledge opened up, sitting strong against the elements, protected by a cove like curve in the mountains side, with a cave that connected to serve as a home and a place for storage, was the home of the packs alphas', or in this case the current alpha male; Kouga. The second largest cave however was reserved for the elder and council meetings, as well as for meetings with representatives of other packs and what not. The entire pack was dark, save for where the light of a torch lit the paths, and silent, save for the footsteps and murmurs from the men of the night watch.  
  
He turned at the sound of crunching leaves, the wind letting him know it was only his pack mates and wolves. A reprimand for being so loud came to mind, and he decided to let it be known to them once they arrived, and with the quietness born to all wolves he slipped into the forest, intent upon reaching his fellows.  
  
Kina sighed, wringing out the cloth that had become soaked in blood, glancing down at the water in the wooden bowel that had become stained with its color as well. Her daughters had been instructed to go to Kouga's finest guest room to prepare it for the girl, Ares, for when she awoke or was well enough to be moved; which would be when her blood stilled, whichever came to be first of the two. She frowned, brows drawn down as she checked the wounds on Ares's wrists. "Blasted things, stop bleeding." With a mumbled curse she put a mixture used for stinting blood on a dampened cloth, pressing it against one wrist until the blood ceased to flow, repeating the process on the other wrist, deciding against doing so to the chest wound, deciding instead to fetch fresh water and a few herbs for a more powerful blood stinting ointment that laid in a small wooden chest that held the most rarest of her remedies and herbs from great distanced away, knowing that Ares would sleep for a while yet.  
  
"AHHH!" Ginta and Hakkaku jumped, both falling back onto their asses, glaring at Kouga who laughed at them, the wolves coming to greet him, ignoring the two ookami as Kouga watched them with now silent mirth. "Not funny." Hakkaku grumbled, dusting himself off as he stood, Ginta did much the same, a frown marring his face. "You two made enough noise to alert every youkai within ten miles; nice going." He chided, moving past them, though they quickly followed, the wolves running ahead, eager to see the rest of their pack. Kouga glanced over at Hakkaku who carried a bag on his back, and to Ginta who carried a sheathed sword. "Where'd you get those?" "By where we found Ares, it seems these are hers; her scent is all over them." Ginta answered for them both, Hakkaku readjusting the pack on his back as they stepped over a fallen tree. Kouga acknowledged this with a slight incline of his head, quickly filling them in on the current happenings of the pack as they headed back home, only a few moments from it now as they moved on.  
  
"Who do you think she is?" Hitomi, the younger of Kina's two daughters asked her elder sister, Maiyuka, as they moved about Kouga's guest room. Maiyuka looked up from the chest of furs and sheets resting at the foot of the raised bed, watching her sister as she went about dusting and washing the items in the room. "A hime from another pack, named Ares." Hitomi arched a brow at her sister, not even bothering to pause as she cleaned the mirror that sat upon the small vanity. "I know that, but I meant-" "I know exactly what you meant imouto, but I myself do not know." Maiyuka stood, motioning her sister over to help make the bed.  
  
The bed was just big enough to fit perhaps two to three people; it was a large futon, raised upon carefully woven straw mats, pieces of wood positioned and secured on the outside of the mats and the edges of the futon to keep it all in place, while adding a slight bit of elegance to it. Once covered with a white sheet and two good fur coverlets it looked quiet appealing and heavenly soft. The sisters checked over everything, supplying the dark wood cabinet in the corner with bandages and spare ointments, another by the large wooden bureau, yet to be filled with kimonos, yukatas, robes, sandals, and whatnot for a woman, they filled with bindings and other female necessities. With one last check over they left, heading back to Kouga's room where Ares resided.  
  
Carefully, as to not disturb the sleeping female, Kouga crept into his room, his eyes immediately fixing on the lone figure of Ares lying upon the middle of his bed, her frail form seemingly so small within its large confines. He set her things down on a stool, having taken them from Hakkaku and Ginta whilst ordering the men away, silently creeping closer to inspect her further.  
  
Lavender hair splayed out beneath her, bangs falling to frame a delicately pale face, her cheeks flushed from what appeared to be a rising fever, lush pinks lips parted ever so slightly as she breathed gently, the cover that was wrapped around her hid her body from view, though the outline of her chest could be seen rising and falling with each breath. He noted with a sigh of relief and slightly inner disappointment that she was clothed in one of his very own sleeping yukatas.  
  
Kouga nearly jumped when a knock upon the door startled him out of his inspection of the sleeping Ares. When he opened the door he found it to be Maiyuka and Hitomi, who looked at him warily their eyes moving from him to Ares and back. His tail twitched in agitation and he decided to send them away for the moment. "Could you two do me a favor?" He flashed them one of his most charming smiles, praying silently that they would do as asked, but knowing Kina, her daughters would find a way to watch him like hawks stalking their prey. He was shocked to say the least when Maiyuka smiled, taking her sisters arm. "Of course Kouga-sama, what would you ask of us?" With a quick thanks to whatever merciful god that had heard his plea he swiftly thought of something to get the gone. "Fetch a yukata and kimono from the seamstress." "At this hour?" Hitomi shrank back from the disapproving look from the alpha male, quickly bowing and turning on her heel, Maiyuka hot on her trail to gather the desired articles of clothing from the villages head seamstress.  
  
Kouga growled to himself as he shut the shoji door, turning back to Ares, finding himself entranced with that lovely face, the make-up having been washed from her face, leaving her with a greater semblance of innocence. Sharp claws carefully traced the delicate slope of her cheek, trailing down to her lips, briefly stroking them, their owner leaning in until his lips were but a hairs breadth from those lush pink lips of the sleeping girl. "Kouga, are you in there?" The hushed call from just outside his door broke his trance, his face flushing lightly as he realized his lips tingled, yearning to taste the sweetness he knew she posses, and his heart clenched at the thought of being denied her sweetness. He got up; moving to the door, hearing what appeared to be a slightly heated, whispered, discussion outside his door. With one more glance down at the sleeping beauty and a brush of fingertips across silky smooth skin Kouga went to attend whatever duty called him, one though dancing through his mind about his sudden urge for the girl Ares. What does this mean?  
  
"Kinjya, I have a bad feeling about this place." Said ookami female looked up, watching her companion with half closed eyes. "The soul stealer is nearby." "Yes, I know Anna." "We'll kill it then?" A nod was her answer. "Kinjya, what'll we do with the jewel shard?" Kinjya stood, stretching the kinks from her back, noticing the stiffness within Anna's movement. "Come here." Anna did as bade, a groan of relief slipping from her as Kinjya quickly worked the knots from her shoulders. "Thanks; shall we take it to Ares?" "Yeah," Kinjya paused to grab her bag, moving along side Anna with ease, "I think we're going to have a good fight on our hands, you know." Pearly fangs gleamed in the moonlight. "Yummy." "Indeed." Kinjya agreed, both girls stopping, quickly scanning the quiet forest around them. A loud growl shook the air, the hair on the nape of their necks standing on end in response. With a quick glance at each other they drew their weapons, waiting for the shadowy figure to emerge before them, both breathing the same phrase as the soul stealing youkai appeared before them. "Oh shit."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Email: Suaruchanyahoo.com  
  
Aim: ElvenMiko  
  
Note: Kinjya belongs to my friend Koga! Anna belongs to my friend Anna- chan! Lia and Sae belong to my friend AngelofDaimonds! Ask them before you use any of their characters! And Suaru in the fic isn't me, I just like the name. Suaru, Rath, Ares, and a few others who will show up later on belong to me; so ask me before you use them.  
  
Special Thanks: Firebird 13, kogathewolfdemon1, Spike of Doom, Nomoremeat, ptbear, and everyone else who has reviewed! Thanks all!  
  
C's & A's : Firebird 13: Ty, I'm glad you think so and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. – kogathewolfdemon1: Hey girl. Glad you like it....lol, don't kill Miroku, I need him! – Spike of Doom: Lol, yes, she is sly. Glad you liked it. – Nomoremeat: Wow...-blinks, tears slightly- Thank you. I'm glad you think they're getting better and yes I will work on the fight scenes. Lol, yes, the lemon is the meat but hey; that's all good, right? –grin- You wont be blind! –grumbles, throws a cookie at you- If I didn't like you and need your support...lol, thanks for the help; you're one great dude! – ptbear: Here is the update; hope you enjoy!  
  
Translations Koi - Love (Koibito - Lover) ::: Koishii - Beloved ::: Oniisan - Big brother ::: Miko - Priestess ::: Youkai - demon ::: Kitsune - fox ::: Ai shiteru - I love you :: Kami - God ::: Nani - what ::: Gomen - Sorry ::: Arigato - Thank you ::: Kawaii - cute ::: Kowaii- Scary ::: Nee- chan: Big sister::: Taijiya - youkai exterminator ::: Houshi - priest/monk ::: hentai - pervert :: ako - my child ::: domo - thanks ::: Kaze no Kizu - wound of the wind (I think) :: Sore wa himitsu desu – It's a secret ::: Reisho – Thunder :: Kage – shadow :: Shinju – pearl :: Sango – Coral :: Kohaku – Amber :: Hoshi - Star :: Inu – dog :: Inuyasha – dog demon/damon :: Sesshoumaru – (the) killing perfection :: Iie - no :: Imouto – little sister :: Shizu kani – shut up :: Ichi – one :: ookami – wolf :: Tora – tiger (That's all for now)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jade: YES! Now I can rest...... sorry it's so short though........-falls over-  
  
Duck: You have a trip to get ready for...and it's already 7:37 A.M. .......  
  
Jade: AHHHHH!! –runs to pack-  
  
Kouga: -grumbles- Bout damn time I got some action!  
  
Hak: Wow.....I like this chapter....  
  
Ginta: It's kinda short though.  
  
Jade: -GLARE-  
  
Hak & Ginta: BUT THAT'S FINE REALLY! WE LOVE IT! –spots reviewers- PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER; PLEASE! OUR LIVES DEPEND UPON YOU!! –flee-  
  
Jade: -growl- That's right, run chickens, run... -packs- Thanks, review please.... –grumble, pack, glare, twitch- 


	33. Traveling Again

Well, here's chapter 33! I hope you all enjoy! I'm going to Kentucky, again, from the 21st or 22nd, till the 2nd of August! So, the next chap shall be delayed, though, hopefully not to much.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, we all happy then, the end!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Thirty-Three: Traveling Again  
  
Cold sweat glistened on the toned body, its paleness strikingly odd yet beautiful, a low moan of protest spilling from parted lips as soft hands shook the strong curve of shoulder with surprising force, trying desperately to rouse the sleeping man from his nightmare. A hushed voice filled with worry washed over him, wave upon wave the scent of lavender and fresh spring flowers reached the tossing males nose, tickling his senses, the faint scent of distress mingled in within the lovely and familiar scent nearly forcing a displeased growl from his throat.  
  
The still sleeping male growled, harsh and low, angrily, the distress in the females scent displeasing him greatly, though why, he did not know at that moment, his mind moving sluggishly towards the realm of physical awareness. When the growl broke from the male's lips the female whimpered, something, some instinct, in her mind, forcing her to lay down next to him, curling herself around him, nuzzling his neck lovingly, tongue slipping out to caress the flesh, tasting the saltiness of sweat upon him.  
  
With a groan Inuyasha opened his eyes, blinking away the blur on the edge of his vision, his hands moving to tangle themselves instinctively into the raven locks of his mate who curled against him, small whines of worry spilling from her plump lips as she nuzzled his neck. With a small ache of protest from sleeping with his back bent at an angle, he sat up, bringing his mate to rest in the cradle of his lap, pulling her away from her nuzzling, his lips descending upon hers, working diligently against her own, fangs nipping at the soft bottom lip trapped by his own, tongue lightly tracing every inch of soft, delicious lips, that tasted of strawberries, until they parted, tongue delving into the moist cavern of sweetness that was Kagome's mouth.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, panting for breath as Inuyasha's mouth left hers, leaving her lips aching in desire for him to take them again, to feel his tongue ravish her mouth until her head spun with need of air. And indeed, to her secret delight, he granted that desire as his lips descended upon hers once more, his clawed hands tangling into her hair, pulling her head back more so he could devour her willing mouth, her soft supple body pressed flush against his, soft moans meant only for him spilling into his mouth.  
  
After making sure she could speak, without begging him to take her then and there, Kagome looked up from her position of being curled up in Inuyasha's lap, his hands playing along her back and hips, her head laid gently against his toned chest. "Well, good morning to you too." Gold eyes glanced down at her, the edges of velvet soft lips that were usually turned down in a scowl turned up into a slight smirk. She smiled, more than used to his lack of reply. "What were you dreaming about?" A brow rose in silent question, gold eyes showing a hint of confusion. "You were having a nightmare," A pause before adding quickly, "I was trying to wake you up, Shippo is still sleeping." The brow arched higher. "Feh, don't remember, must not have been important," This time a pause from the hanyou before a smile worked itself onto his lips, "When doesn't that pup sleep?" A small grunt and the female stood, raven locks falling neatly into place, the bright golden eyes of the male fixating on the movement of her chest.  
  
"Heh, should I make some ramen?" Inuyasha came to his feet, checking the contents of a draw string pouch, neatly tucked away in Kagome's bag, which held the money they had, by means of everyone doing anything from helping villages with simple tasks to youkai exterminating, gained over their journey. His eyes quickly scanned and took in their current financial state. "No, we have enough here, to get a nice breakfast, and then plenty left over." "Alright how about a bath then?" Golden eyes scanned over her form. "Alone or together?" "Either." "Can I take one with you guys?" The mates turned, the female smiling at the little kit before her as he rubbed his eyes, the sleepy tone in which he inquired all to cute to the female, and rather amusing to the male. "If you're papa doesn't care, you may."  
  
Shippo looked over at his surrogate father, green eyes still slightly darkened with sleep. A nod was his answer and the kit clapped, jumping up onto the older males shoulder, giving the male a small hug, or rather, his neck a hug, before hopping down, quickly assisting his mother in gathering her bathing supplies. They made their way to the baths, Inuyasha, without much more than a glare and a gruff comment or two, gaining a nice, large, private bath for the three of them, with breakfast to be waiting on them, still hot, when they returned.  
  
The bath was, in fact, rather enjoyable. Shippo and Kagome conspired in hushed tones while Inuyasha relaxed, letting his guard down, only to catch them, to late, as they lunged, forcing him under the water, shaking in fits of laughter as he surfaced, sputtering. "Priceless!" "Ha, that's payback for all the times you bonked me on the head!" He growled, wet hair clinging to his body, even as he attacked, sending wave upon wave of water crashing upon his mate and pup, growls breaking from his throat, though they were playful, as he chased them to and fro. In the end it was ill fated for Kagome, the two males turned upon her as one, grabbing her, clawed hands, one pair small and soft, the other large and calloused, tickling her before the larger pair plucked her from the water, only to drop her into it, to come up gasping for breath and pleads for nasake.  
  
"Please?" "No." "Please?" "No." "Please?" "No." "Please?" "Later." A pause, "Now please?" "No." Another pause, longer this time, "Now?" "No." "But-" "Say it one more time and suffer the consequence." The man faltered, closing his mouth with a snap as the woman frowned, casting him a side glance, the small fire neko on her shoulder jumping down, walking on ahead of them, tails twitching in a sign of exasperation at the antics of her mistress and master.  
  
Sighing in defeat Miroku crossed his arms, staff leaned against his shoulder as he walked, occasionally glancing over at Sango as she walked beside him, the formidable haraikotsu strapped to her back. As he watched her the wind picked up, gently pulling at her hair, and she turned her face up, to the rays of the steadily rising sun, eyes closed in a moment of peace; and he noted in amusement that she looked much like a cat basking in the sun. He smiled then, a secret smile, and moved closer to her, taking her lax hand in his, threading his fingers into hers, pleased when she did the same in return, turning her face from the sun to him, eyes half closed as a small smile played over her soft lips.  
  
He couldn't resist, instead of pleading, for the kiss he had so desired earlier, he leaned over, chastely brushing his lips against hers, giving her hand a squeeze as he pulled away. It was Sango's turn to sigh, though it wasn't one of exasperation as one might have expected from the taijiya, instead, it was a sigh of contentment, something she hadn't felt much, since the incidents with her brother. The thought of her brother tugged at the back of her mind, and she pushed it away, though it left her feeling slightly guilty, but seeing the handsome man walking beside her, that she loved oh so dearly, smile at her, a smile that was meant only for her, made her heart warm, and caused her mind to be at peace, at least for this moment.  
  
"You're one hard taiyoukai to track down, Sesshoumaru-sama." A fine arched brow rose at that, the only sign the taiyoukai, who was currently, to the dismay of one toad youkai and young ningen onna, bathing the face of the squirming Rin with a wet cloth, had even heard the female neko behind him. Lia smiled at the little girl, choking back the laughter that threatened to spill forth as the child squirmed, trying desperately to escape the taiyoukai's gentle, yet firm, hold.  
  
Once free Rin charged at Lia, wrapping her small arms around the girls legs, Lia leaning down to give her a hug, smiling as Rin then left at Sesshoumaru's command to go flower picking, with Jaken as an escort, of course. "Sit." Lia did so; sitting before the small fire that crackled merrily in the small cove of trees Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken had stayed in for the night. The stoic taiyoukai sat before, his pristine haori and hakama bearing no evidence that he had been, as of late, hunting a youkai with a shard of the Shikon at the request of his mate.  
  
"The two female ookami, Anna and Kinjya," again his brow arched, this time in question of the names he spoke, Lia inclining her head, acknowledging him as correct, "they have made contact with you, yes?" "Hai Sesshoumaru- sama." His lips formed a thin white line as he thought. Patience was indeed a virtue. This was the thought that struck the young girl as she patiently waited upon her lord. She reclined, as a cat was aught to do, sitting perfectly still, though every muscle and tenseness within her loosened, while she kept her eyes and ears alert, senses spread as stillness filled her being. "The current status of missions?" She sat straighter, eyes fixed on him. "Inuyasha, his mate, and those with him will soon be meeting again, to continue their journey; however, Ares is not with them. She is with the ookami ouji Kouga, in his pack, injured but soon well to rejoin your half brother, upon Suaru-sama's command," She paused, letting him digest the information along with gaining a breath for herself, "the two ookami females are on their way to Ares, as we speak, and all went well with the lower vassals of the Southern part of your lands; I found and eliminated the threat; a spy playing servant, a team of our finest is quickly cleaning up all lose ends; everything is going smoothly, according to plan, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Well done." She bowed her gratitude for his praise and after a moment, broke the silence that had once again settled upon them, "Forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama, but the reason you called me here, should we not attend to it?" His golden eyes fixed on a spot beyond her, yet her sensitive ears heard the laughter of the little onna Rin, her scent of peach blossoms tickling her delicate nose. "The little onna, my lord?" "Hai, I want you to take her to my home and leave her with my mate." "Sesshoumaru-sama, is Suaru-sama not with pup?" "She is." "And this child?" "I feel it best. You will take her to my home; leave her with Suaru, where it is safe." "Are you in danger, my lord?" "I am the Taiyoukai of the West, I am always near danger." "I know, but to have me take the child, perhaps you're not telling me something, if I may know what that may be, my lord." Golden eyes locked with hers and she saw the uncertainty, which rarely showed, along with all other emotions, in the taiyoukai's eyes. "My mate, she, will explain it to you."  
  
Warm brown eyes glowed warmly with happiness as the bestowed offering of flowers was grateful accepted from the small hands into the larger, yet petite, hands of the neko youkai, along with praise for the flower arrangement. Rin smiled, giggling as she ran over to her beloved Sesshoumaru-sama, a blood red flower clutched in her hand, wrapping herself tightly about his leg, her smile spreading as he patted her head softly, accepting the flower with a nod. "Rin, you will be going with Lia, to stay at my palace, with my mate and pup." The young girl, who had just finished her breakfast of fruit, shot up, clinging to Sesshoumaru, small cries of protest spilling forth as her eyes welled with the shimmer of tears. The taiyoukai kneeled down, wiping the tears away with a careful clawed thumb. "My mate, Suaru, will look after you, and I'm sure that my son would love your company." Her black hair swirled about her shoulders as she shook her head in denial of his words. "Rin wants to stay with you!" "I'm afraid that you have no choice, I need you to go stay with them."  
  
"I'm sure that if you did as Sesshoumaru-sama asked, you'd be helping him, like a good big girl, wouldn't she Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru caught on to the trick Lia played, and nodded. "Indeed, I do need you to be a brave girl for me." Sniffles filled the air yet the child calmed slightly, brown eyes starring deeply into molten gold. "Really?" A nod was her reply. "Does Suaru-sama need Rin too?" Lia smiled, taking one of Rin's hands. "Hai, Suaru-sama would love for you to stay with her, and since she's going to have babies, I'm sure she could use your help." Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement, placing Rin upon his bent knee. Small fisted hands rubbed at her eyes, drying the last of her tears. "O-Okay, but, Rin will still miss Sesshoumaru-sama." "And I you." She beamed then, hugging him as best she could, careful of the spikes of his armor. With a call of farewell from the two females, Lia gathered the girl into her arms, quickly taking off into the forests, towards the Western Palace, her new mission; protect the onna Rin and bring her safely to Suaru.  
  
Suaru opened her eyes, the lovely shade of sapphire turning dark blue as the light of the sacred fire of the prayer room hit them. A miko stood behind her, head bowed in silent prayer. "Lia is bringing the child?" The miko looked up, having just finished her prayers, taking a moment to look into the fire depths before answering. "Hai, they will be here in about two maybe three days." Slowly rising to her feet Suaru nodded, sakura hair, let loose now, flowing down her back to trail nearly two feet behind her. Ladies of the faith, her faith, the faith of the Mother Goddess, came to her, quickly combing and ordering her into the look of the Lady of the West, the miko, Namiko, falling into step behind her lady as she moved to attend to her duties, most of which she had charge of since her Lord mate was absent at this moment, now moving about the North Western part of the Western Lands. "Rooms; prepared for the new arrivals, have the one down the hall from Rath's set up immediately to accommodate my new little one." A bow and murmur of, "Hai Suaru-sama," saw to it that the room Lia normally stayed in, when visiting was cleaned and ready for her, and one was now being fitted for the small girl child Rin.  
  
"Kagome!" Said raven haired miko turned, a bright smile lighting her face as the strong, slender, arms of her friend, Sango, the taijiya wrapped about her, embracing her gently before releasing her, only to embrace the small kitsune that stood near her feet. The inu hanyou came forward, watching as his mate greeted their comrades, his nose assaulted with the scent of passion that still faintly lingered about the two before him. Kirara, he noted, rubbed at his ankles, and looking down at her, their eyes caught, everything explained within the midnight black recesses of the fire neko's eyes. The hanyou nodded in understanding, needing no explanation, deciding to as of yet, not to mention the occurrence between his two fellow shard hunting members. He nodded to them both, eyes bright with the new information. He was happy for them, that was for sure, and he thought that the monk had grandly taken his time with the matter, and storing that thought away, to look over later, he moved forward, grabbing the large yellow pack of his mate's, full with their supplies. "Let's get a move on, we aint got all day ya know!" The group turned towards him, the females smiling softly as they began to follow after him at an easy pace, Kirara now riding upon Shippo's head, much to the amusement of the group, Miroku, after a squeeze to Sango's hand, unnoticed by all but the hanyou and fire neko, moved, unnoticed, to the front, walking in comfortable silence next to the silver haired male. "Congratulations, you better take good fucking care of her houshi." The violet eyed houshi glanced over at his golden eyed friend. "I should have known." A corner of the hanyous mouth twitched up into an amused smirk. "Yeah, I heard rumor of a jewel shard, just north of here, and just so you know, you'll be explaining later." The houshi sighed, giving his friend a pained expression. "You wound me so." "I know."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AIM: ElvenMiko or SuaruChan  
  
Note: Kinjya belongs to my friend Koga! Anna belongs to my friend Anna- chan! Lia and Sae belong to my friend AngelofDaimonds! Ask them before you use any of their characters! And Suaru in the fic isn't me, I just like the name. Suaru, Rath, Ares, and a few others who will show up later on belong to me; so ask me before you use them.  
  
Special Thanks: Firebird 13, Kagome-Sama0560, Nomoremeat, Spike of Doom, kogathewolfdemon1, madhatter30, Dangel29, and everyone else who has reviewed! - Thanks so much all! -  
  
C's & A's : Firebird 13: Yes, they are, but its more than that, as you will see later. – Kagome-Sama0560: Ty, glad you like her! – Nomoremeat: Ty for the compliments. –beats you down with a pillow- : - Spike of Doom: I know and yes, there is a better time/place for it. – kogathewolfdemon1: Lol, good luck with the chaps and I hope ya enjoy this one. – madhatter30: Its fine, hope ya enjoy. – Dangel29: Ty, and I might, who knows? Ty for reading, hope ya enjoy! - Thanks all -  
  
- : - Translations - : - Koi - Love (Koibito - Lover) ::: Koishii - Beloved ::: Oniisan - Big brother ::: Miko - Priestess ::: Youkai - demon ::: Kitsune - fox ::: Ai shiteru - I love you :: Kami - God ::: Nani - what ::: Gomen - Sorry ::: Arigato - Thank you ::: Kawaii - cute ::: Kowaii- Scary ::: Nee- chan: Big sister::: Taijiya - youkai exterminator ::: Houshi - priest/monk ::: hentai - pervert :: ako - my child ::: domo - thanks ::: Kaze no Kizu - wound of the wind (I think) :: Sore wa himitsu desu – It's a secret ::: Reisho – Thunder :: Kage – shadow :: Shinju – pearl :: Sango – Coral :: Kohaku – Amber :: Hoshi - Star :: Inu – dog :: Inuyasha – dog demon/damon :: Sesshoumaru – (the) killing perfection :: Iie - no :: Imouto – little sister :: Shizu kani – shut up :: Ichi – one :: ookami – wolf :: Tora – tiger :: Nasake – Mercy :: Onna – Girl :: Ouji - Prince(That's all for now)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jade: WHOOT! Another chapter down!  
  
Sess: And only about, oh say, a hundred left.  
  
Jade: - twitch – I can hurt you.  
  
Sess: - arches brow, backing away ever so slightly from the mad look in Jade's eyes –  
  
Jade: I have ALL the power. Just keep that in mind. – goes away momentarily -  
  
San: You're writing style......  
  
Miro: It's changed.......  
  
Kag: -nods-  
  
Inu: -holds Kagome- This may be the end of us all.  
  
Jade: -eye twitches- Thanks for reading, please review...I'm so out of it I don't even know what time it is....bye! –waves as she tumbled onto the bed, completely dead to the world. -


	34. Pain

Well, here is chapter thirty-four; hope you enjoy! It's a very dark chapter in my opinion so yeah....review please.

**! ! ! WARNING ! ! ! **

**Nonconsensual Sex scene contained in writing below; this chapter contains a lemon where one person(s) is unwillingly forced to have sex. That means Rape. This fan fictions rating is R (restricted) and is not suitable for readers under 17. If you are under that age and read the below chapter that is of your own will; you have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, we all happy then, the end!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Thirty-Four: Pain

Damn them. Damn them to the seventh hell. They were infuriating, insufferable; damnable pests. He hated them, loathed their very existence. They were nothing; an inconvenience that marred his perfect plan. He would destroy them; slowly and painfully and he would enjoy their terror. He would revel in their screams. And when it came to the miko, the girl who had sent his plans afoul so many times; that woman-child Kagome; he would be in sheer ecstasy as he broke her; killed her.

Naraku growled, a hand running through his hair absent mindedly. The inky black strands fell down his back, a few slipping over his shoulders as he leaned forward. Crimson eyes narrowed as he thought over his failed plans of ending the shard hunting quest of his rivals; the Inuyasha-tachi. "Kana." No sooner had the call left his lips did the young youkai female appear before him, silent and emotionless as always. Small hands tilted her ever present mirror the surface calm as images swam underneath finally stilling upon the image of the taijiya and houshi kissing. A glint of light upon the mirror and this time it revealed the ookami female Ares being carried off by the ookami male Kouga. Another glint brought with it two ookami females within the woods, preparing to confront some horrid beast or another. With a wave of Naraku's hand Kana stepped closer, baring the image of a smiling Kagome in the arms of Inuyasha; drawing a growl from her Nushi.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kana held up the mirror as it shone with red tinted light and seemed to scream in pain. "A protection spell: interesting." He stood covered only by a loose fitting sleeping yukata as he paced restlessly. "Leave." With a bow the void youkai silently padded out of her Nushi's main bed chamber to attend whatever duty she had presently left at Naraku's call.

The burning light of the lamps hanging in all corners of the room did nothing much to illuminate the room but instead gave it a more dreary look. The stark whiteness of Naraku's yukata even seemed darkened. The light cast angry shadows over the walls, bed, and what little other furniture present there. It caught upon Naraku's hair and died there, not even its fire able to change the inky darkness of his long locks. Miasma hung thick about the air, surrounded the fortress with its choking grip upon the lungs, stealing the breath from those who dare to tread near.

"I must rid myself of them," he sat then upon the edge of his, as if poised to rise, "but how?" He pondered this at length, wondering, plotting, re-working every plot he had done against them to see if he had missed something. Surely he had. Something was afoul. Why, oh why could he not just kill them all and take the shards? "Because you like to see them suffer." He answered himself, rising once more, starting once again his round of pacing.

Back and forth before the end of his futon, back rigidly straight, muscles taunt. "Keep pacing and you'll end up making a nice spot for your grave." He smiled coldly, eyes glinting with malice. "Kagura; how nice of you to join me." She shrank back some, though she'd never admit to it, head held high. "Indeed Nushi?" Her voice trembled and he drank in the smell of her fear. "Kagura, I am in need of a means of relaxation." She moved to leave, to flee from him, in fear of what his seemingly calm words could mean. "I did not give you leave sureibu."

He turned, eyes trailing over her back, grazing her like a cold blade. She could feel his eyes upon her and suddenly she felt bare as though her clothes were as thin as the sheerest of gauzes. Her hand was on the shoji screen, all she had to do was open it and she could leave. Just slide it open and she could leave the room, free for a moment of Naraku's presence.

"Come." It was a command and she knew it. Ignore it and run. That was her first instinct. She knew in her gut that something was off, that if she stayed she would regret it. "I have duties still left to attend Nushi." How meekly she said it, as though she were afraid. Indeed she was, the smell of it clung to her like perfume and Naraku licked his lips, nearly tasting it as though it were a tangible object. "Come here bitch."

She heard him as he settled down upon the futons edge, waiting for her to come to him, and she slowly turned to face him. Oh how she wished she hadn't. His eyes, which were always cold, held lust, the promise of pain, and desire for her fear. Her hands clenched into fists at her side, nails digging into the soft flesh. With the air of one who was being led to the slaughter Kagura moved forward, hoping that if she entertained his commands he would let her leave without much harm to her person.

"Down on your knees before you Nushi, sureibu." She kneeled, suddenly feeling a dead cold settle within her, her eyes showing her fear as she glanced up at him through her bangs. "Of what service may I be to you, Nushi?" She hated addressing him so; giving him power over her but now was not the time to let her pride blind her. Thin lips pulled back showing a fanged smile as a long pale hand reach out to stroke her cheek. "You shall see." He grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling her to him, face resting against his stomach as quickly worked her hair from its tie. His free hand moved to her shoulder, holding it firmly. "I am restless and frustrated Kagura. You will do well for my ease."

She struggled then to no avail, eyes wide as she tried yet again to push away from him. His hand tangled into her hair more, forcing her head back, their eyes meeting; hers full of fear and anger and his madness coated with lust and amusement. His voice was husky and deep, and it made her shiver as he whispered into her ear, "Struggle and scream Kagura, all you like, I will only enjoy it more." She jerked then, pulling free of him, whirling toward the door in an attempt to flee.

She cried out, falling to her knees, clutching her chest, naught but two feet from her means of escape. Naraku smiled victoriously, holding within the palm of his hand Kagura's heart. "You can't escape me." Her body trembled despite her efforts to steel her nerves, glaring at him with her own crimson eyes, scooting away as best she could as he leaned down over her. His hand flexed around her heart and she grimaced at the pain, biting her lips refusing to give him the satisfaction of hearing her pain.

His tongue traced a wet and aimless pattern along her neck, lavishing the pulse point before he sunk his fangs into it, tearing her soft skin. She screamed then, long and loud, tears springing to her eyes as she struggled. He enjoyed it; loved it, needed it, took exquisite pleasure in it. He grabbed her round the waist, kicking and screaming, dragging her to his futon. He threw her down, the rich crimson liquid that trickled in streams from her neck staining the sheets as she struggled to gain her bearings. He growled, eyes glowing, and sank down, grabbing her shoulders, forcing her beneath him.

He straddled her hips using the weight of his body to keep her down, watching her with a twisted mirth. Her kimono fell from her form in blood soaked tatters as his claws shredded them from her body, dragging them painfully over her supple flesh. She clawed at him, grazing his cheek enough to draw blood. Oh gods how she wanted to die. Death would be better than what would happen to her this night. She was sure of this, and perhaps, it would be, but she would not die at this moment, at least not until his vulgar desire was fulfilled.

The sound of a slap echoed within the room and it send her head to the left, her right cheek swelling immediately as it stung from the force. "You will obey sureibu." With that growled command he ripped what remained of her kimono away revealing her milky white flesh to him, untouched by any male. He trailed a hand down her neck as she clenched her eyes shut, tears spilling forth. "Do not fear sureibu, I wont kill you."

No. Please no. Let it be a nightmare. Let it be naught but the darkest fear of her soul and nothing more. She pleaded to whatever power would listen to simply awaken her from this nightmare and if not that then to strike her dead as she lay beneath Naraku. She felt his roaming hand as they skimmed across her still struggling body and again felt the sting of a slap, her head forced to the side yet again, a small trail of blood trickling from the corner of her mouth where his claws had dug into the skin.

She kicked and flailed, screaming in pure terror as he, with much struggling from her, bound her hands and feet. Hands together above her head, feet apart at the foot of the futon. His hands roamed over her yet again and she stilled, eyes clenched tightly shut, gathering all that was left of her wits to form some sort of refuge within her mind from the reality before her.

"Really now Kagura, do you really think that I'd let you miss out o n the best part?" She shuddered; opening her eyes slowly, the burning fire that was the pain of her heart clenched in his hand echoing within her chest. His lips descended upon her own fangs nipping harshly in a demand for her own lips to part. She did as he wished, refusing to let the tears fall any longer, willingly accepting his probing tongue, her slim form now limp beneath him.

He bit her collar harshly, snarling a warning at her. "Struggle; I want to watch you break." She obeyed, struggling against him, though they were fake; quickly becoming real as he trailed his lips over her stomach, slipping two clawed digits into her core. His claws cut her, tearing at the sensitive flesh, ripping it with more force as he started a swift harsh pace. She screamed and withered under the pain, begging for mercy, unable to retreat within herself due to his power over her.

It was hell. Searing like fire, engulfing all her senses. Oh how she wanted nothing more than for it to end, for him to be done with her and leave her to herself. But he would not, even as he withdrew his fingers from her aching core she knew that the worst was yet to come. "Scream Kagura." She opened her mouth to deny him, to curse him, taking no notice of the new position his body was in; until he thrust his shaft into her wounded core, burying himself to the hilt. Her eyes widened, a choking sound bubbling forth from her open mouth, only to be replaced a moment later with a scream of pain that seemed to be ripped straight from the mouth of those tortured within the seven hells.

He laughed, loud and long, even as he pounded into her, feeling her blood ooze around his shaft, delighting in her struggles and cries. "Louder Kagura, scream for your Nushi. Beg me to stop." He was granted with another scream and tears; she was to far gone in her pain to care what left her lips, her pride meant nothing in this moment. All she knew was pain and more pain.

Naraku panted a pleased smirk upon his lips as he thrust into the screaming wind sorceress beneath him. Harder, faster, over and over again in an erratic pattern, caring nothing that he could feel her inner walls rip around his shaft; all that mattered was his completion. Her voice left her, and with a final thrust he spilt his seed within her, another scream, louder than all the others managing to rip from her.

He left her there, bound upon his futon, after dressing in his yukata, heading off to the bath. She sobbed silently, body trembling, the pain of her abused body taunting her. Slowly and painfully she fell into a deep sleep, plagued with dreams, no; memories of the act against her. She vowed as she dreamed to escape, she had to, for death now, would not sate her appetite for revenge. She would be free, no matter what the consequence be and then, then he would pay, he would pay dearly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Nomoremeat for all his help with my writers block and kindly reminding me of my flaws and praising me for my achievements. Thanks, you're a great friend and I hope you enjoy the fic all the way. Love ya! (Odd chapter to dedicate to you, isn't it?)

Note: Kinjya belongs to my friend Koga! Anna belongs to my friend Anna-chan! Lia and Sae belong to my friend AngelofDaimonds! Ask them before you use any of their characters! And Suaru in the fic isn't me, I just like the name. Suaru, Rath, Ares, and a few others who will show up later on belong to me; so ask me before you use them.

Special Thanks:! Nomoremeat, mystic-daemon, Kagome-Sama0560, Dangel29, kogathewolfdemon1, and everyone else who has reviewed! Thanks everyone!

C's & A's : Nomoremeat: Did I do ok with the commas this time? – mystic-daemon: Sorry, I'm just trying to find my personal writing style as an author. Hope this was easier to read for ya. – Kagome-Sama0560: Hey girl, its been a while! Inu was having a nightmare, he couldn't remember what about and no, she isn't. It's the bond of their mating. – Dangel29: Thanks so much! – kogatehwolfdemon1: Hey, glad you liked it. I hope you enjoyed the next chaps too!

- : - Translations - : - Koi - Love (Koibito - Lover) ::: Koishii - Beloved ::: Oniisan - Big brother ::: Miko - Priestess ::: Youkai - demon ::: Kitsune - fox ::: Ai shiteru - I love you :: Kami - God ::: Nani - what ::: Gomen - Sorry ::: Arigato - Thank you ::: Kawaii - cute ::: Kowaii- Scary ::: Nee- chan: Big sister::: Taijiya - youkai exterminator ::: Houshi - priest/monk ::: hentai - pervert :: ako - my child ::: domo - thanks ::: Kaze no Kizu - wound of the wind (I think) :: Sore wa himitsu desu – It's a secret ::: Reisho – Thunder :: Kage – shadow :: Shinju – pearl :: Sango – Coral :: Kohaku – Amber :: Hoshi - Star :: Inu – dog :: Inuyasha – dog demon/damon :: Sesshoumaru – (the) killing perfection :: Iie - no :: Imouto – little sister :: Shizu kani – shut up :: Ichi – one :: ookami – wolf :: Tora – tiger :: Nasake – Mercy :: Onna – Girl :: Ouji – Prince :: Nushi – Master :: Sureibu – Slave (That's all for now.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Personal Note:

I would like to take a moment to state a few things; I am not, in any way, for rape. Please understand that as an author I am simply playing out what could be. This is my own plot and in no way is influenced by Rumiko Takahashi, creator of Inuyasha, and it is in no way an insult to her brilliant work. For those of you who did not like the fact that I put rape into my fan fiction or where offended I ask that you please personally email me with those complaints instead of flaming on the main base. Please email any of the above mentioned to my personal email account which can be found in my profile on this site. Also remember, that I properly rated and warned all my readers of what was inside my fan fiction, and this chapter. I hope that you all continue to read and enjoy this fan fiction. And please know; Kagura will get her time at kicking Naraku's baboon ass. Thank you. – Jade (Suaru-chan)


	35. Battle of the Soul Stealer

Well, here is chapter 35! This didn't take to long, now did it? I hope you enjoy! Note: !- ! - ! - ! - ! ect, means there is a scene change!

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, we all happy then, the end!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Thirty-Five: Battle of the Soul Stealer

"ANNA!" The cry rang through the air, said girl growling in anger as another wild swing of sharp blue claws came at her, ducking just in the nick of time. She felt the brush of wind from the blow across her forehead as she jumped back to land beside her friend. Kinjya eyed her swiftly finding nothing more than a few scratches and forming bruises. The hiss of steel drawn from its sheath alerted the two females once more to the presence of their enemy, the sharp blade poised threateningly, as if yearning to strike them down; to taste of their blood.

As one the girls dropped into defensive stances, eyes glittering like stone, faces impassive as they let their sense feel out their opponent. The male youkai before them smelled of rotten flesh and bile, nearly making the females gag from the stench. He was tall, standing at nearly eight feet, towering over the two female ookami youkai. His skin was nearly translucent, showing the fine edges of his bones and veins, eyes large and wide, bulging, a dull gray, lacking pupils. His slim fingers ended in sharp electric blue claws tipped with what looked to be dried blood, one hand wrapped tightly about the hilt of a rusted sword; the fangs from his mouth matching his claws down to the dried blood. He was quiet gangly, arms and legs seemingly to long for his body, making one think he would be slow and uncoordinated, but as he had proved already to the females, his seeming disposition was indeed not such. He wore naught but a thin tattered robe of gray, and a rope about his middle to hold it together and to hold the cracked sheath of his sword, which was smeared and caked with dirt, blood, mud, and the like.

He grinned, lips pulling back to bare two rows of sharp fangs. "Souls, I desire souls." Kinjya and Anna both gritted their teeth, ears throbbing dully. The sound of its voice was like the screech of steel against steel and steel upon stone; touched with a deep rasp that sounded quiet like the creatures throat had been sliced to shreds from the inside. It echoed within the ears of the two females and Anna briefly thought of ripping out its jugular. Kinjya's thoughts traveled closely to that of her friend's though with another sniff of the male's putrid scent, or stench more like it, she choked back the reflex to vomit, instead focusing herself on finding its weakness.

"Souls, give me your souls!" The male lunged forward, thrusting his sword out before him, bringing it down in a great arc towards the right; straight for Kinjya's head. She grinned, dropping to all fours before springing up, meeting his sword as it came back at her with her own; heels digging into the ground as she struggled to stand her ground. "You're one strong fucker, ya know?" Kinjya hissed, taking a hurried step back before meeting blades with the male again. Anna growled as she waited for the opportunity to strike. She lashed out with one arm, releasing a whip from her hand with a flick of her wrist, the end catching around the exposed sword hilt, and with a great tug she sent the sword flying from its master. "NO!" The soul stealer screamed, lunging after his sword, eyes swinging to and fro wildly. Kinjya pushed forward, thrusting her sword before her, feeling the satisfying tug and pull on her sword as it sliced through flesh.

She landed crouched on her feet, sword still in hand though it was now adorned from sharp tip to hilt in black blood; old blood. "Shit! Anna, get the fuck away from it! It's a fucki-" "Fucking damned ancient! I know!" Anna finished for Kinjya, throwing the male's sword to the side, gathering her whip back into her hands. The said male, who had been slowly standing after Kinjya's assault, turned towards the albino ookami female, ignoring the black ookami female as she growled behind him.

Anna locked eyes with the male and felt a pull in her chest, taking a step back from him as he moved forward. "Soul; give it to me!" Again Anna felt a pull within her chest and she winced, backing up further, baring her fangs. "Fuck off." Kinjya circled behind him, watching him for movement. She made to charge forward but he was gone before she had the chance. He lunged at Anna, meeting the girl in a clash of claws. Both gave a growl, retreating from each other graceful as dancers, bearing cuts and scrapes up their arms; he a few across his face and she a few upon her shoulders. With a snarl he lunged again, claws dripping crimson blood from the others wounds and she narrowly escaped, pushing herself back, flipping and landing on all fours next to her companion.

Kinjya snarled, baring her fangs, Anna, now beside her, did the same, both girls tapping into the power that laid within them; calling upon their powers as the male advanced towards them. "SOULS!" The girls jumped back as a arc or black energy, youkai ki to be exact, flew at them, landing hard. "Shit." "Fuck." The females glanced at each other, nodding, before focusing on their opponent yet again. "SOULS! Give me souls!" Anna grinned, eyes flaring red at the edges, lifting her hands before her, palm up, in a cupped form. "No way asshole." "SOULS!" Kinjya took a step forward, fangs glinting even in the dark growling, "Fuck you." She lashed out with both hands, drawing a symbol for 'storm' with her elegant digits.

The wind rose a lightning storm seemingly forming above the male, while a white light seemed to encase him. He screamed, eyes bulging further, claws brandishing wildly against the light encasement. Lightning fell with a clash of thunder, white light flaring till it glared like sunlight, the females closing their eyes against it as the male screamed. The smell of burning, rotted flesh fermented the air and once the light faded it left nothing but the stench and a small glitter of light upon the ground. Holding part of her traveling cloak over her nose Anna quickly grabbed up the Shikon fragment and placed it in a small draw sting pouch, throwing it to Kinjya as they retreated from the clearing, both gagging from the stench.

"Oh hell I'm gonna be sick." Anna would have agreed with Kinjya, if she hadn't been bent over a bush, emptying the contents of her stomach quiet rapidly. And there Kinjya soon joined her in the activity. 'Damned stinking bastard.' Kinjya thought oh-so-fondly as she and Anna staggered from the battle ground, discussing how the fool of a soul stealer youkai hadn't even bothered to insert the damned shard into himself.

They paused as soon as they found a steam, both quickly rinsing their mouths, and drinking their fill. "So, when will be there eh?" Anna looked up from refilling her bone flask. "Well," she paused, thinking quickly, "I think that Rei and Kai are on their way to Ares." Kinjya scowled at her friend. "That wasn't my question." "Let me finish then!" "Hn." Anna huffed a moment before continuing, "If we want to get to Ares we need to head a bit further North, so a week or less, if we hurry." "Right then," Kinjya stood, stripping, "lets get cleaned up before we get moving." Anna followed, stripping as well, both girls hurriedly washing in the cool water before dressing the minor wounds of the other. Their tasks done they set off, running, towards the North; to their alpha female, pack mate, and most trusted friend: Ares.

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

Lia grumbled to herself about children for the hundredth time. With much fussing she had finally managed to bathe and wrestle the young onna Rin to sleep. Who in the worlds would have known what a hyper thing that child was? Of course she was exuberant like most children but where other children seemed to wear out she thrived and went on for what seemed like no end. Grumbling yet again, Lia closed her eyes, placing a barrier of power, invisible to the naked eye, around the small camp she had made. It was only the afternoon but she needed to get the girl to a nap, she noticed, as Rin got more tired, she acted more hyper. Oh she pitied Suaru. She did indeed but as she thought of it, Suaru, amazing woman that she was, could probably calm this little one down. Rath, Sesshoumaru and Suaru's only pup was a loving and happy little one with all the charms of his mother and the looks of his father. Indeed a suitable heir to the Western territories.

Rin stirred for a brief moment and Lia held her breath, praying to all the powers that the child would sleep just a bit longer, just long enough for her to regain some energy. Tracking Sesshoumaru had been hard, what with his spells of protection. They were his own enforced with the power of his mate and her mikos making them all the more powerful. She sighed, reclining against a tree, Rin curled up beside her. They'd reach the palace tomorrow around dusk, sooner than though but that was good, she knew Suaru would be awaiting them, and she smile longingly at the thought of a warm meal and an honest to the gods bed. She drifted slowly into a state of half sleep, dreamless, alert to all around her as her body rested and curled about the young onna she was currently protecting. She had only met a few minor youkai on her way back to the Western palace and she had easily destroyed them. Now to test and see if her luck held out once she started back on the journey. And if her luck didn't hold out; well that was all the more fun.

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

The lady of the West sighed, rubbing at her temples in a vain effort to ease her oncoming headache. She rose from her seat, waving away her personal attendants giving strict orders to Reishou, the captain of Sesshoumaru's army, to secure the perimeter of the palace, send out scouts to find out about Naraku's latest attack, and alert his men to Lia's coming. Namiko saw her to her chambers, giving Reishou a comforting smile as she and Suaru exited the room.

"So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Suaru rubbed at her temples again, settling into the nice hot water of the hot spring within the bathroom of her and Sesshoumaru private chambers. "I'm pregnant that's what." Namiko snorted, glaring down at her friend. "Bullshit." Suaru grinned, fangs glinting in the candle light. "He's angry with me." A fine black brow rose at that. "And the reason?" "Inuyasha." "I see. He knows the threat posed though, does he not?" "He does Namiko, as always my mate knows what threat is posed but," she paused biting her lip, "he always has a deep hatred for his bother."

"He's being foolish." "I know." "They're both being immature." "Hai, I know this, but I already know that with what I'm doing he will punish me." "Iie." "Hai, he will." "Why?" Suaru flushed something she rarely did since she'd mated to Sesshoumaru. "I'm disobeying him. I'm defying my mate. He is seme and I am uke. A bitch isn't supposed to defy her male." Namiko nodded, more than used to this fact, herself being mated to Reishou, though he was an ookami.

She sighed, washing Suaru's hair for her. "He will see the truth in the end." "Perhaps, I do not know." "I know he will. You've always had a way to prove yourself to your mate. You know you are his only koishii." "Indeed." "He's doing as you asked, isn't he?" "He's getting a shard but I doubt he will do anything further than that." "Then make him." "I can try but you know as well as I do that he is stubborn and his pride is great." "Right along with his stupidity that all males have." Suaru laughed, light and sweet, rising from the bath, stepping into the drying cloth Namiko provided. Namiko left her then retreating back to her own chambers to care for her newest pup; a small hanyou infant only three months of age, and already favoring the looks of his father.

! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !

'_Suaru my mate.' _Suaru was jerked out of her activity of lounging upon the bed she shared with her mate, his robe that smelled strongly of him clutch in her hand, her nose burring in the fabric, savoring his scent. _'Yes my koishii?' _Sesshoumaru sighed to himself, Jaken looking upon him quizzically, but ignoring his retainer as usual he focused on his mate. _'Are you well?' _She smiled, curling herself about his robe, inhaling deeply. _'Yes Sesshoumaru. How are you fairing?' 'Fine my itoshii.' 'Sesshoumaru, koishii, are you going to do as I asked?' _He growled and she felt his anger in her mind, it was a dull throb in the mark upon the junction of her neck and shoulder. _'Sesshoumaru, please I-' 'You forget how much I despise my half brother my mate. I have no desire to help him.' 'Sesshoumaru, this isn't just about your anger and distaste for him and you know it.' 'Do not presume you know everything Suaru.' 'I know enough Sesshoumaru.' _They were both silent for a moment, neither willing to back down. Both to stubborn for that, knowing that the other could easily matched them in this argument.

But Suaru was no fool. She knew the threat posed and she would stop at nothing to make sure that Kagome, Inuyasha, and their friends succeeded in their mission. _'Sesshoumaru, my itoshii, my mate you know that if Naraku gets the jewel he will destroy us.' _Sesshoumaru was silent and Suaru knew she treaded upon thin ice but she pushed forward none the less. _'Help them koishii, we can make an alliance and though it may not be your most favorite activity it will help us. It is our only way koishii. Naraku will not stop in his desires. First he will take the whole of Japan and then, the other lands of this world.' _

Again, Sesshoumaru was silent though the dull throb of his anger in Suaru's mark subsided somewhat. _'I will not like it Suaru.' _She nearly wept with relief but knew that he had more to say, so saved her celebration for later. _'I know.' _He sighed within her mind and glared down at Jaken as he came to close. _'You have already disobeyed me mate.' 'Hai Sesshoumaru.' 'You will be punished for that.' 'Hai.' 'You will submit and know your place my bitch.' _She lowered her head, rubbing her thighs together, loving and hating the way his promise of punishment made her body ache with need for him. _'I will not be gentle. The more I must do, the more you will pay for it.' 'As you will my mate.' 'Very well Suaru.' 'Is there anything you need Sesshoumaru?' _The question made him paused and he smiled to himself.

'_Tell me, what sex is the pup you will give me?' _She paused and concentrated upon her power. The power that was her being that allowed her to see visions as she did. She found nothing. It was as if she had been blinded and when she opened her eyes she gasped, the sound echoing within his mind. _'What is it Suaru?' 'Twins.' 'Twins!?' 'Hai, I feel them, their heart beats, but I can not see within myself. My gift of sight is gone.' _He was alarmed, she felt it and she quickly brushed her calm mind against his, easing him. _'I hope you are pleased my mate, you are to be the father of twin daughters.' _He burst into joyous laughter, scaring the toad Jaken, his face for a few moments light and free as he lovingly told his mate how he cherished and loved her so. He would let her be for now about the ordeal with his half bother. Right now all that mattered was the promise for their future and he hoped he would make the right choice when all the pieces of the plot fell into order.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

IMPORTANT NOTE: My school starts in like a week so I'll be busy so pray I don't get writers block my fellow Inuyasha fanatics!

Note: Kinjya belongs to my friend Koga! Anna belongs to my friend Anna-chan! Lia and Sae belong to my friend AngelofDaimonds! Ask them before you use any of their characters! And Suaru in the fic isn't me, I just like the name. Suaru, Rath, Ares, and a few others who will show up later on belong to me; so ask me before you use them.

Special Thanks: Nomoremeat, Kagome-Sama0560, kogathewolfdemon1, Spike of Doom, and everyone else who has reviewed! Thanks all!

C's & A's : Nomoremeat: Yes, I know Naraku was long overdue for a part. You really think he was accurate? Yes, I can understand you being grossed out at Kagura being ripped but it is a real thing. Naraku had claws so it was logical but that can happen even without claws and it does happen. Thank you and yes rape is bad. – Kagome-Sama0560: Ty. I don't know what I'm going to do just yet, but you'll see. Who knows? –shrugs- She may, but I need to talk to you about that so email me. Ares trained her some already I will add a chapter about that to clarify since I didn't directly write a chap for it already, Suaru may have something to do with it as well but you'll have to wait and see. Maybe they will, I have plans. - kogathewolfdemon1: He saw the review and he thought it was very nice so thanks girl. I'll update for you ASAP on yours. My schedule is tight. – Spike of Doom: I'm glad you were sucked in, as odd as that sounds. Ty and I hope this one is light hearted enough. I feel sorry for Kagura too but don't fear, she'll kick some baboon ass at some point! - Thanks All!! -

- : - Translations - : - Koi - Love :: Koibito - Lover :: Koishii - Beloved :: Oniisan - Big brother ::: Miko - Priestess :: Youkai - demon :: Kitsune - fox :: Ai shiteru - I love you :: Kami - God :: Nani - what :: Gomen - Sorry :: Arigato - Thank you :: Kawaii - cute :: Kowaii- Scary :: Nee- chan: Big sister:: Taijiya - youkai exterminator :: Houshi - priest/monk :: hentai - pervert :: ako - my child ::: domo - thanks ::: Kaze no Kizu - wound of the wind (I think) :: Sore wa himitsu desu – It's a secret :: Reisho – Thunder :: Kage – shadow :: Shinju – pearl :: Sango – Coral :: Kohaku – Amber :: Hoshi - Star :: Inu – dog :: Inuyasha – dog demon/damon :: Sesshoumaru – (the) killing perfection :: Iie - no :: Imouto – little sister :: Shizu kani – shut up :: Ichi – one :: ookami – wolf :: Tora – tiger :: Nasake – Mercy :: Onna – Girl :: Ouji – Prince :: Nushi – Master :: Sureibu – Slave :: Itoshii - Darling (That's all for now.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jade: TA-DA CHAPTER 35!

Anna: YAY! I'M IN THIS CHAPTER!

Kinjya: ALRIGHT, IT'S ABOUT TIME WE KICKED ASS!

Lia: -beats down Anna and Kinjya, hissing about nearly waking Rin-

Namiko: -is in her rooms nursing her baby-

Sess: -grumbles to himself-

Sua: -lays down and takes a nap, ignoring Sess's grumbling-

Jade: Well, hope you all enjoyed the chapter! REIVEW PLEASE!!!!!!!


	36. Awake

Here is chapter 36! Hope you all enjoy! .

**Warning: There is a small amount of LEMON content within this chapter. LEMON scenes, meaning SEX scenes, are intended for readers 17 and up. You have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, we all happy then, the end!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Thirty-Six: Awake

Darkness; ink black infinity that felt as though one was submerged in water. The dull ache of a headache echoed like tribal drums jarring the darkness. It pitched to and fro, making the female within the darkness have the urge to dry heave. The sole conscious of the female in the darkness struggled to loosen itself from the bonds of darkness; to rise once more back into conscious thought with the rest of reality. It clawed at the darkness, fighting its way up, towards what it knew to be the surface where the body tied to it would awaken.

Kouga sighed mentally counting to ten. He gave a grunt of reply to the report of his scouts, dismissing them with a wave of his hand when they reported all was calm. He had been in a foul mood as of late, as everyone was well aware of, and his head was beginning to ache from aggravation. Ever since he had brought Ares to his pack, and since she was still sleeping in his room, whispers had been flying through his pack like wildfire in a drought. He had caught wind of them; they were everything from; he had rescued her, which was true, to the rumor he had brought her there to be his mate or perhaps even a pleasure bitch.

He made to stand, ready to retreat to his private chambers, when two of the elder male counsel members approached him. "Kouga, we need a word." He growled lowly but nodded in agreement, sitting once more in the raised chair, relaxing against the soft pelt draped over it. "What exactly is it you need, elders?" He knew damn well want they wanted and he knew that they knew this as well, but at the moment he was in no mood to give a damn.

They seated themselves before him both giving him an identical cold stare. He made a gesture for them to proceed and took some satisfaction in their annoyance at him for the act of disrespect. The elder of the two, one of the eldest members who could still move about without to much difficulty, spoke first, "We simply wish to know why the girl is here." "You didn't tell us much, other than her name; Ares. And that it was nothing important." The other added with a stern glance at him. He ignored it, instead looking at his claws in a soft of bored fascination. "Hakkaku, Ginta, and I saved her from the assault of three males. There is nothing more to it than that or is it that you question my intensions elders?" They blanched at the underlying threat as he growled out the last of his sentence and they knew then that they treaded upon dangerous ground.

"That still leaves much to be said." The eldest spoke again, the other nodding his agreement. "What will be done with her once she is healed?" Bright blue eyes narrowed in anger. "I myself do not know much about her. I do know however that she is the hime of another pack and as such we will house her until she is well and use it for the betterment of our tribe. As for once she is healed; she is free to go." They wanted to argue, he could see it, but he didn't give them the chance. "I'm retiring for the rest of the day elders." With that he stood, nodding to them, and then to the others that were present, and with a low menacing growl he left, padding silently out of the meeting room.

"What's got your fur wrap in a bunch?" Kouga snorted, narrowing his eyes at Kina as they crossed paths at the shoji to his room; she exiting and he entering. "Well, you're a fine conversationalist. By the way, before you ask; she's doing better, yes she's still sleeping, and no; we can't move her from your bed yet." "I do hate you, you know." She smiled good-naturedly in reply. "Really, I do." "Suck it up and find a place to sleep." She made to leave, pausing to cast him a smile. "And I know you hate me just know I love you too." The sound of mumbled curses and the resounding bang of the shoji slamming shut echoed in Kina's ears as did her laughter at Kouga echo through the halls.

"This is your damn fault. I would have been fine if it hadn't been for you. My pack wouldn't have thought anything different but now that you're here they think I'm a complete hentai. You're really bothersome, you know?" Kouga sighed, softly banging his head against the wall. "And now I'm talking to a sleeping female who has taken over my bed; oh yes, I'm sane." As he stood there, only a few feet from his bed, head resting against the wall, he pondered briefly over the rumors of his pack. Looking down at the girl, wrapped in one of his own sleeping yukatas, he had to admit she was lovely, for a pain in the ass that was.

He muttered as he left his spot by the wall, moving to his private hot spring bath, adjoined to his room by a small stone hall laid with tatami mats to keep the chill of the stone to a minimum. He shed his clothing, slipping into the hot water with a groan of relief. He relaxed there for some time, giving no real thought to anything, just simply letting himself feel the relaxing qualities of the steaming water. As he relaxed there, upper body leaned back against the stone edge of the spring, his mind at ease, the scent of honey and lavender invaded his nose. It was her scent, pure, untainted, deliciously virginal and intoxicating. It had filled his main bedchamber and even spread as far as the bath.

- ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! –

Lush pink lips left a trail of warmth from pointed ear down to broad shoulder, kissing the bronze skin softly. A wet warmth came out to trace the curve of the shoulder, dipping into the indent of muscle, lavishing it with attention. Sharp fangs grazed a stinging trail from the right shoulder to the center of the male's collarbone before warm lips suckled it lovingly. The lips traveled down the broad chest, tongue flicking out to toy with the male's pebbled nipples, sharp teeth nipping gently before the lips moved downward.

A strong hand entangled itself in long silky locks of lilac impatiently pushing the head of the female towards its owner's arousal. The female whimpered, the sound pleasing the male, even more so when hot lips covered his tip suckling him gently. Again the hand pushed on the females head and she complied with his silent demand by taking all that would fit of his arousal into the tight cavern of her, mouth stroking what would not fit as she built a swift, sensuous, rhythm. A grunt of pleasure escaped the male's lips and he bucked his hips up, forcing more of his heated shaft into the tight wetness. Her lips were soft against his hard member and her tongue traced the dip in the head before she took him completely into her mouth once more. He moved faster, holding her head still, fucking her mouth with savage intensity, watching in pleasure as she moaned and rubbed her thighs together, eagerly excepting his dominance over her.

"Take it bitch." She whined at his command, opening her mouth further as he growled at her defiance of him. He moved faster, harder, as if daring her to defy him again. She tightened her suction on his shaft, clawed hands caressing his base and sac. He felt it then, the tightening in his stomach, the searing heat that seized his member and with a final thrush he spilt his seed in the females willing mouth, groaning her name softly as she quickly swallowed his seed. "Ares......."

- ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! –

"AIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kouga jerked awake, gasping and sputtering as he shot from the water, cursing himself for having fallen asleep. He had damn near drowned and again a scream tore through the air, sending him, in naught but a towel, running full speed for the female lying upon his bed. He nearly tripped over his own feet in his near panic and skidded to a halt nearly a foot from the bed.

Ares thrashed again, fighting the darkness, willing herself to break free of it. She felt as though she was on fire and she struggled to rid herself of that sensation. She thrashed again, screaming in near agony as she felt the pull and tear of flesh upon her wrists and chest. Something wet, warm, firm, and heavy settled upon her, the weight centered mostly over her hips as strong hands grabbed her arms, forcing them above her head. A low growl echoed in her ears and she stilled, breath caught in her throat, her body instantly calming.

Kouga sighed, lowering his face to Ares's neck, nuzzling her softly. He didn't know why he did it, not consciously anyway. _Instinct, that's all; just instinct. _He told himself slowly, watching as she calmed, eyes still closed. He made a soft sound of approval, a low purr like growl, and started to slip off of her.

Ares felt the weight as it shifted off her body and her eyes snapped open. There, between her legs, on his knees in only a thin half open towel was Kouga. She must have gasped because he looked down at her, startled, face flaming. "HENTAI!" A smack echoed within the room and throughout the pack startling most of the ookami, youkai and animal alike, awake.

"ITAI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Kouga growled, having been pushed from the bed, landing with a thud upon his ass on the floor. Ares growled from her position on the bed, clutching the robe to her form as she glared down at him., one finger pointed at him accusingly. "You.......you.......why you....!" He glared up at her. "You saved me...You are my hero.... why did I do it.....you are wonderful. I'm so grateful to you....IS THAT WHAT YOU MEAN TO SAY?! WELL YOU'RE WELCOME!"

"What?" She looked up at him as he stood, suddenly aware of how imposing his form could be as he towered over her. "You heard me." She flushed, bowing her head to escape from his hard glare. "O-oh, domo......" He snorted, still glaring. "You're forever hitting me onna." She glared at him then, her gaze burning with anger. "You deserved it you hentai." "I am not a hentai!" "Yes you are!" "I am not!" "Well, then why were you on top of me?!" He growled, giving her a look of disgust. "I'm not that desperate. Why would I want a bitch like you when I can have a fine alpha female?"

_ OH THE NERVE OF HIM! _Ares growled and before she even knew what she had done she had risen from the bed, hand drawn back, and promptly smacked him across the face. "YOU ARAGOANT SON OF A BITCH!" Her head pounded with her anger, hand stinging where it had met his flesh. She swayed and he saw it, catching her before she fell, growling at her for hitting him. "Baka female." "Shove it bastard." He smiled, he couldn't help it, even in pain and nearly ready to faint again, she was still fighting.

He grabbed her up, cradling her against him, growling so lowly as she made to move that she lay still, flushing, letting him do as he pleased. He checked her wounds, wincing as he saw that she had tore them open again. He laid her down then, gathering the medicinal herbs, salve, and bandages. "Just relax and let me help, will you?" She nodded, being quiet cooperative despite her earlier actions. "Thank you, Kouga." He sighed, watching her from the corner of his eye, waiting till she fell asleep. "You're welcome." He finished tying of the last bandage and with a sigh he stood, dressing quickly before slipping into bed beside her. "You're still a pain in the ass," he smiled to himself fighting a yawn, "even if you're a beautiful pain; especially when you're awake."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm in school and getting a job! PRAY FOR MY SOUL! And for no more writers block!

Note: Kinjya belongs to my friend Koga! Anna belongs to my friend Anna-chan! Lia and Sae belong to my friend AngelofDaimonds! Ask them before you use any of their characters! And Suaru in the fic isn't me, I just like the name. Suaru, Rath, Ares, and a few others who will show up later on belong to me; so ask me before you use them.

Special Thanks: Kagome-Sama0560, madhatter30, Nomoremeat, playfullpup17, fluffy's mine, kogathewolfdemon1, and everyone else whos reviewed! Thanks all!

C's & A's : Kagome-Sama0560: TY! Glad you like it. - madhatter30: Ty and I know. No one does but its part of the fic. Sorry if it bothered you. – Nomoremeat: -blinks- Eh? Thank you very much! – playfullpup17: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! – fluffy's mine: -laughs- Glad you liked it. Now hurry and read the other chaps! –grin- Ok? – kogathewolfdemon1: Hey girl, I'm gonna get more of your fic up soon, k? I already got some up so yeah. I'll try to bring him in soon, ok? - Thanks All!! -

- : - Translations - : - Koi - Love :: Koibito - Lover :: Koishii - Beloved :: Oniisan - Big brother ::: Miko - Priestess :: Youkai - demon :: Kitsune - fox :: Ai shiteru - I love you :: Kami - God :: Nani - what :: Gomen - Sorry :: Arigato - Thank you :: Kawaii - cute :: Kowaii- Scary :: Nee- chan: Big sister:: Taijiya - youkai exterminator :: Houshi - priest/monk :: hentai - pervert :: ako - my child ::: domo - thanks ::: Kaze no Kizu - wound of the wind (I think) :: Sore wa himitsu desu – It's a secret :: Reisho – Thunder :: Kage – shadow :: Shinju – pearl :: Sango – Coral :: Kohaku – Amber :: Hoshi - Star :: Inu – dog :: Inuyasha – dog demon/damon :: Sesshoumaru – (the) killing perfection :: Iie - no :: Imouto – little sister :: Shizu kani – shut up :: Ichi – one :: ookami – wolf :: Tora – tiger :: Nasake – Mercy :: Onna – Girl :: Ouji – Prince :: Nushi – Master :: Sureibu – Slave :: Itoshii - Darling :: Itai – Ow (I think) (That's all for now.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jade: Here is chapter 36!

Chars: ENJOY!

Jade: Review or die! –smile- Have a good day!


	37. Finally Complete

Here is chapter 37! Hope you all enjoy! Sorry about the wait all! .

**Warning: There is a LEMON in this chapter, meaning a SEX scene. 17 an up only, so If you're not 17 and you read its of your own choice, and I will NOT be held accountable for it! Got that?! **

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, we all happy then, the end!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** Chapter Thirty-Seven: Finally Complete**

"Kagome-chan, daijoubu ka?" Kagome's head snapped up, eyes fixing in on the tall woman who walked beside her, chocolate eyes holding worry as they watched her. "Hai, daijoubu." Sango didn't believe her, she could tell, but she didn't feel like sharing her thoughts, not now at least. She shook her head at Sango, stopping the woman before she could ask anything, and though her friend looked worried, she said nothing; and that Kagome was thankful for.

Inu ears perched atop a head of silver locks swiveled back some, listening to the conversation of the two females behind their owner. Inuyasha's brows furrowed, fangs worrying his bottom lip momentarily as he caught the new change in attitude of his mate. Something was amiss; he hadn't done anything had he? He snorted at the thought. Why was it always he who had to be the one doing something wrong? _She'll just have to either tell me what's wrong tonight or get over it. _

It was like wild fire, Kagome's shift in mood had everyone silent and withdrawn, just as she was, within moments and it pissed Inuyasha off. He didn't understand what it was with his mate; one moment she was happy, the next in a mad rage, and then depressed and silent. He scowled up at the cheerfully shining sun as though it were the source of his trouble. _Annoying females. _

Kagome lifted her head, feeling eyes upon her, catching Inuyasha frowning back at her. Her eyes narrowed. Now was not the time for her mate to start anything with her, not now. With an annoyed 'humph' her mate turned around, walking ahead a bit more briskly, causing Miroku to widen his stride to stay in pace with the ill-tempered hanyou. Kagome noticed, with some amusement, that Sango had moved in front of her, leaving her to bring up the rear. That was unusual for the taijiya, usually she never let Kagome lag behind them, but then again she was only a few feet ahead and she kept glancing back to check on the young miko.

'_Sakura?' _Kagome called, concentrating as best she could on reaching the only one she could think of that may have an answer to her questions. She was sure that Sango might know but for some reason or anther she found herself wanting the comfort that the other woman provided, she felt secure in her guidance and it both worried her yet seemed natural; as though she had always known the other even though that in itself was impossible. When she received no reply she tried again, concentrating on the feel of the energy, or aurora, that was present when the female contacted her the previous times.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

'_Sakura?' _Suaru looked up from the reports that littered the large wooden desk before her. Sitting up straighter in the high backed chair she listened intently, hearing yet again the faint call. She smiled, secretly praising the young miko for being able to call her. _'Hai, Kagome?' 'Ah, I'm glad I got you Sakura. I'm not bothering you, am I?' _Kagome glanced up grateful to see that the group was taking a break. She sat a bit away from everyone else, relaxing with a book, though she only pretended to read it as she spoke with Sakura.

'_Not in the least. Now, what's your question?' _Suaru felt Kagome's amusement at her ability to know that she needed the older female's guidance. With a sigh, Kagome began. _'I need to know; when the mating is performed and the mates are to mark each other, do both of them mark each other, or is it just the male that marks the female?' _Suaru's eyes narrowed, and she suddenly became serious, she could feel the worry that ate at Kagome's heart, as though it were she herself who was worrying. _'For the mating to be complete both must mark the other. Why do you ask Kagome, did you not mark Inuyasha?' _

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he glanced Kagome's way, seeing the girl holding her book so tightly her knuckles turned white, her eyes narrowed into slits. He felt a pulse in the air and wondered if he should go to his mate. He quickly decided against the action though as he saw and felt her miko energy crackle around her. _Oh hell, I'm in trouble._

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

Suaru stood, pacing the room, one hand on her slightly rounded stomach as her other hand clenched and unclenched. _THAT DAMN FOOL! Why did he not tell her to mark him? The mating is incomplete! _Suaru felt the anger and confusion of the miko and after a brief mental calculation she thought it best to calm the younger female. _'You still have time to mark him. If you mark him tonight, you will complete the bond and all will be fine.' 'D-do you think that maybe, he wasn't telling the truth? Maybe he really doesn't want me maybe it was all just a lie. I'm such a fool, I should have nev-' 'THAT IS ENOUGH! Do not question yourself so. Only he can tell you the truth.' 'And what do you propose I do? Just walk up and say, "Inuyasha, since I didn't mark you so our mating isn't complete. Why didn't you have me mark you?" That won't work with him.' 'I've figured as much.' 'How can I get him to let me mark him though?' 'Have him follow you somewhere, talk for a while then bring it up, if all goes well you will have a complete mating before the night is through, you have the rest of the day to plan, you'll do it, don't worry. I do not doubt that he is loyal to you Kagome, he knows of the mating rituals; he must have a reason.' _

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

Kagome worried her bottom lip with her teeth, glancing at the book though she saw nothing, her mind was to full of thoughts to take anything else in. Setting her book aside she closed her eyes, leaning back against the tree, clearing her mind as best she could. After some moments of concentration her mind calmed and her power subsided, though her muscles were tense; as though she were ready to fight. She felt Sakura's presence fade from her conscious mind and with a heavy sigh and an even heavier heart she stood after replacing her book in her pack.

Inuyasha watched his mate with worried golden eyes. Her head was down as she rejoined their group, her shoulders slumped. He could feel the tension surrounding his mate as though it was indeed a tangible object and it pulled at the inu hanyou's heart to see his mate in such a state.

Kagome sat stiffly next to Sango, eyes fixed ahead, barely touching the food the taijiya offered. The taijiya glared up at the hanyou, silently blaming him for whatever foolish act he had done this time to get their miko friend in such a mood. The hanyou glowered back at the taijiya in return as he slowly made his way down from his perch, slinking off to the side, eyes boring holes into his mates head.

Kagome felt the weight of his eyes upon her, the tension that still hung thick in the air and she hated it. Perhaps she truly was being foolish? Inuyasha must have had good enough reason if he didn't complete their mating; though as to what that could be she had no idea. As if life wasn't enough, another complication had to be added. _The gods hate me. They truly must if no matter what I seem to do I am always in another sticky situation. What am I supposed to do? _

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

"Kagome." Said girls shoulders stiffened slightly but she put on a smile, turning to Inuyasha. "Hai, Inuyasha?" He frowned deeper at the false smile, he could see straight through. "We need to talk." He stood, marching over to her, and grabbing her hand he proceeded to drag her off to the surrounding woods. Sango made to stand but a shake of the head from Kagome, who was nearly running to keep her ground and match her mates stride, held the taijiya to her place.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

"I'm worried about her." "As am I." Shippo looked up, eyes dark as he looked from Miroku and Sango. "Is she gonna be ok?" A calloused hand patted his head softly, the monk casting him a small. "Hai, they just need to talk, it'll be fine." He silently agreed with the houshi, but still that didn't settle the sinking feeling in his stomach, even as he laid down, Kirara curled up against him, purring in that oh-so-soothing way.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

He whirled on her, growling. "What's your problem?" Blue eyes narrowed at his tone. "I don't know what you're talking about." Damn it all if he was going to be an ass about it all then she could get out some of her frustration and let him know how it felt to be left in the dark for a while."Don't play with me Kagome; you know damn well what I mean!" "Oh really, then what do you mean?" He growled fangs showing slightly. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You're acting like I've went to see Kikyo!" She snapped at that. "Well maybe you should," her voice rose, eyes welling with tears, "since you'd mate her completely unlike me!" He froze at that, watching her with shocked eyes as she turned on her heel, storming away, angrily brushing away her tears.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

Kagome returned to the rest of the group in record time, now composed though she kept her distance from them, even more so when Inuyasha returned only a moment later. With a gruff command from a rather angry hanyou the group gathered their things and went on their way, none even so much as daring to speak to the miko or hanyou. Sango bit her lip in worry, slowly dropping back so she could talk to her 'imouto' only to be stopped by the hand of her lover. He shook his head pulling her closer to him, intertwining their fingers. "Let them resolve it."

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

It had become dark early, and the sky was obscured by ominous clouds; tomorrow would bring rain and biting winds. A fire blazed cheerfully in the center of camp, fighting the nights chill with its warmth. Inuyasha had been watching his mate since they had stopped, eyes never leaving her, thinking over the words spoken between them earlier. _Kagome.... _His heart clenched, a feeling of helplessness, the thing he hated above all, filling him as he watched her, remembering the tears she had shed, the hurt in her voice.

_He's starring again. _Kagome sighed, pulling the cover she had dug out of her bag further around her, taking pleasure in its warmth. She felt a tug at her heart, and with a defeated sigh she looked up, blue eye with gold rimmed iris meeting golden eyes. They were dark with worry, less illuminate and lively than normal, and she felt another pang of guilt in her chest. She had caused that, no matter how much pain she went through, no matter if he was the cause or not, she loved him to much to hurt him. To see his gaze; the emotions in his eyes telling her how unsure he was, ate at her very soul.

Inuyasha watched as she stood, motioning for him to follow as she took her cover with her to the woods. He cast a glance at the two remaining ningen of his group, receiving a nod from both before he quickly followed after his mate, his pup already asleep with Kirara curled up at his side. With Inuyasha and Kagome now gone, and Shippo asleep, the houshi wasted no time in cuddling close with his lovely taijiya, despite her small protests of such close contact and intimate kisses in the presence of a child; though even those quickly were silenced by Miroku's warm lips.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

The forest was dark, the wind bringing with it a chill, causing a trail of goose bumps over Kagome's exposed flesh. Tucking the blanket around her more securely she sat down in the shelter of a large tree, patting the ground beside her in offering to her mate. He joined her there, wrapping her in his hold, securing the blanket over them both, nuzzling her mark softly. Her scent invaded his nose, soothing him with its light yet potent aroma.

Leaning back, Kagome cupped his cheek in her hand, tilting her neck to give him better access to her mark. They were quiet for a few moments, neither wanting to break that peace. Though broken it was, as the raven haired ningen gave voice to the question that had been bothering her as of late, "Our mating is incomplete; why didn't you have me mark you Inuyasha?"

_Kagome, koishii...how can I tell you? _She turned in his arms, eyes searching his. "Please, tell me Inuyasha I n-need to know." He heard the tears in her voice, even if they hadn't yet begun to well within her eyes. His brows furrowed slightly, ears laying back in agitation. "You wouldn't understand." She cried then, cried so hard he held her, her sobbing form pressed against his firm chest, her small fists beating against his chest weakly as she denied his words. "No, no, no! I need the truth Inuyasha! I can't......I can't bear to think that....that you really don't want me. I can't. Just tell me the truth please, don't lie to me Inuyasha." He bowed his head, nuzzling his cheek against her raven locks, to shocked to even argue with her.

"Does it really hurt you so, my mate?" She sobbed harder at that, not giving a damn that her emotions were taking control of her. "Stop crying Kagome." He lifted her head, licking away her tears, planting a gentle kiss on each eye. "I'll tell you only if you promise to stop crying." "That's not fair." He smiled at her, drying her face with his hands. "I'm afraid." She caught his hand in hers, holding it to her cheek. "Why?" Now was the moment of truth, this would be the reason he had not completed their mating.

"I'm afraid of losing you. When my father died it killed my mother. I saw her slowly dying because of losing him. When two mates mark each other it binds them to their very souls. I don't want you to be hurt like that; I'm afraid you'll be hurt Kagome." He would have said more, in fact he intended to say more, but the softness of Kagome's lips against his pulled all of his thoughts from him. The kiss was soft, full of compassion, her fingers tangling in his hair, slender legs wrapped around his hips loosely.

He pulled her, somewhat reluctantly, away from him a brow arched at her smile. "You're happy?" She laughed, one hand caressing a fur covered triangle appendage atop his head. "Yes, I thought it was something worse than that." She shook her head, smile still present at his disbelieving stare. "I knew from the moment I fell in love with you that no matter what I wanted to be with you. Losing you is a risk that comes with that Inuyasha. I want to be your mate; I want us to be together in every possible way. I want our bond to be whole despite the risks."

"Do I truly deserve a mate like you?" He smiled at her, claws tracing her face, tickling the soft flesh. Their path ended on her lips, which in turn kissed his claws. Eyes still locked a silent understanding passed between the two: no matter what happened, despite all the risks, they would be together, and only by being complete in every way would they be content.

"Tonight." She blinked, tilting her head slightly, lost as to what he meant. Her gasp filled the still air around them, the meaning of that word suddenly apparent as her legs were spread, a clawed digit pressing against the cloth that covered her core. He smiled as a flush graced her cheeks, smelling arousal form in her scent.

He was teasing her; slowly moving aside the cloth of her panties with his clawed fingers, taking pleasure in her quiet groan as his fingers grazed against her hot flesh. He was amazed at how wet she became from even the smallest of touches. Did she really enjoy it so? _Only one way to find out. _

"I-Inuyasha!" Kagome arched her back with a small cry, hands gripping his shoulders as two of his long fingers invaded her hidden opening. He took pride in making her cry for him and great pleasure in them as well. She was truly an erotic sight to behold as she threw her head back, bucking her hips into his touch, panting and groaning, eyes screwed shut in her moment of pleasure. He leaned forward, capturing her lips with his, plunging his tongue within the moist cavern, tasting every inch of it with an impassioned need.

She was his, and he wanted her now; this female that without even trying had gained his heart, mind, soul, and body, the woman who was his mate. She broke the kiss, panting, breathe caressing his lips. Rising slowly she pulled her shirt over her head, trembling as he ran a clawed hand up her thigh. Next came her skirt, slipped down over her hips and thighs, pooling around her feet in a most delicious movement. She leaned down, giving him a lovely view of the tops of her breasts, covered by a lacey white bra, as she removed her shoes and socks, taking a step forward to stand before him clad in nothing but her bra and matching lace panties.

Inuyasha swallowed the growl that had formed in his throat, moving forward on his knees, hands grabbing her hips, sliding the offending bottom garment from her body. She whimpered, shivering as he leaned up, trailing a wet path along her stomach, hands quickly unfastening the bra with ease, pulling it from her body, letting it fall unnoticed to the ground. He smirked up at her, gently nudging her legs apart with his arm, dipping his head down, kissing the mound of flesh that hid her core. A hiss of surprise and arousal left her lips, hands finding his shoulders as she arched her hips forward, gasping as she felt his tongue invade her folds.

She was delicious, her juices so sweet yet an underlying tanginess made him purr, and he craved more, burying his tongue deeper; mimicking the actions of their lovemaking. She bucked her hips, feeling her knees grow weak as his hands cupped her ass, holding her to him as he drove his tongue deeper, fangs grazing her bundle of nerves. "Yes, gods yes....I-Inu-uyasha!" He grinned against her flesh, one hand leaving trailing down to the back of her left thigh, slowly making its way to lay above the place his mouth rested, one finger slipping into her folds to rub gently at her bundle of nerves, feeling her inner muscles clench as her body began to tremble.

She came then, crying out so loudly that he felt a slight ringing in his ears, though it was well worth it in his opinion. She was even sweeter when she came and he found himself becoming addicted to her taste.

With one swift pull she was in his arms, gently lowered to the ground, hands pinned about her head as his lips devoured hers. She bucked into him, whining as she felt the rough texture of his haori and hakama against her bare skin. "Stay." It was a command and she obeyed it, feasting on the erotic display of Inuyasha undressing before her.

His chest was a masterpiece seemingly chiseled from stone, yet she knew it to be the softest of skins. Kagome found her mouth suddenly dry as her blue gaze fixated on his exposed abs. He stopped at his belt, letting it hand untied about his hips, the cloth of his hakama and under gi close to falling off his lean hips to reveal his naked splendor for her eyes alone.

"Come here Kagome......" She shivered at the husky tone, doing as he bade. He smirked down at her, fangs showing as he pulled her closer. He chuckled softly when she pushed his hakama and gi down, combing her fingers through the silver curls surrounding his hardening shaft.

"Cover?" He pulled away from her heated touches at the question, grabbing the cover that until then had lain forgotten on the ground. Spreading it quickly he grabbed his mate, biting her neck as he lay her down, rubbing their sexes together, trailing wet kisses along her silky flesh. "Mmmm........" She moaned at the delicious feeling it invoked within her, spreading her legs in invitation.

A low growl erupted from the hanyou's chest, growing in intensity as he lifted his mate's legs over his shoulders, thrusting his hardened shaft deep within her dripping core. She screamed then, not in pain, yet pleasure, nearly losing her breath as he began to move within her. He was rough and she found herself enjoying the way that he could posses her body in such a way. He was passionate, eyes never leaving hers, lips claiming hers hungrily only leaving them to caress and nip at her neck.

"Kagome..." It was a hiss of pleasure against her ear, sending a thrill of pleasure through her. "Please.....more......please!" He felt his eyes shift as red seeped into them, and with a snarl he bit down on her mark, reopening the wound as he shifted them, rolling so that he was under her, and she over him, moving her legs down in the process.

"Oooohhh.....yessss...." She arched, loving the new depth of penetration, the feel of his hand griping her hips slowing pulling her up before slamming her back down, showing her the rhythm to follow. "Good girl." Inuyasha leaned up, letting her take control of her own movements, fangs nearly piercing the flesh of her breast as he nibbled it ever so gently, a hand cupping her firm ass as she moved, keeping her steady.

Their movements were growing more erratic by the moment as they both neared their release. "So........good.......so very.......good......." each word was broken by a suckle or nip to her collar or breasts, the light teasing graze of his fangs making her shudder in heightened pleasure. She was close, so close that it was nearly painful to move, but she kept moving, leaning forward to nip at his throat. "I'm close....so close....." Gods, that woman had no idea what those words did to him, the way her voice so laced with pleasure made him want to flip her and take her like a real bitch; to hold nothing back. That, however, could wait for another day, or hour, depending on how tired his mate was.

Inuyasha growled, one hand tangling in her hair, pulling her lips closer to the junction of his shoulder and neck. "Now...." She did as he bade, biting down with all her might, biting even harder, blood spilling into her mouth as she came, Inuyahsa following soon after, fangs sinking into her mark.

She lay there above him for a few moments, licking the wound gently, mimicking the licks he gave to her own mark. "Ai shiteru koishii." She murmured quietly, removing herself from over him, choosing instead to cuddle up next to him, on arm draped over his waist, fingers softly brushing at firm flesh slick with sweat. She shivered as he rolled, forcing her onto her back, eyes half closed as she watched him, feeling his sharp claws trace a pattern along her stomach. "Hold still mate." She hissed, eyes widened, tears forming at the corners of her blue eyes as she felt his claws lightly cut the skin of her tone stomach, slicing a pattern in the skin. She whimpered and he smiled, leaning down to lick at the marks he made, lapping at what little blood did spill, pleased to see that the wound was gone when he pulled away, leaving behind it his in her flesh, the scars so light and small that only eyes of youkai blood could see it.

Her hand touched the spot, her lips cast down in an angry frown. "Why did you do that?" Inuyasha kissed her lips softly, pulling at them with his fangs until she opened her mouth, letting his tongue invade the sweetness of her mouth, now laced with the bitter sweet coppery taste of his own blood. "Why?" She asked again as he pulled away. "It's the final act, now you are MINE." She felt a tickle of heat in her sex as his eyes gazed into her own, the heat and seriousness of his tone matching the promise in his eyes. She was his, and now he was hers as well, the bond of their mating finally complete.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm in school and getting a job! PRAY FOR MY SOUL! And for no more writers block!

Note: Kinjya belongs to my friend Koga! Anna belongs to my friend Anna-chan! Lia and Sae belong to my friend AngelofDaimonds! Ask them before you use any of their characters! And Suaru in the fic isn't me, I just like the name. Suaru, Rath, Ares, and a few others who will show up later on belong to me; so ask me before you use them.

Special Thanks: AngelofDaimonds, Kagome-Sama0560, madhatter30, fluffy's mine, kogathewolfdemon1, Firebird 13, Dangel29, and everyone else whos reviewed! Thanks all!

C's & A's : AngelofDaimons: It's about time! – Kagome-Sama0560: I dunno! She'll get one and he'll be cute, promise! She probably will be; heh. – madhatter30: Ty, and here ya go! - fluffy's mine: Glad you think so, and if you say so hun! So do I, lol.- kogathewolfdemon1: Ty, I will get some of your chaps up asap! Thx for being so patient with me! – Firebird 13: Sorry you thought it was twisted but that's how it works. As for my Japanese, if it's wrong well, I'm still learning and koi does me karp when used certain ways but my friend's mom speaks Japanese and she said its fine how I'm using it, but that really doesn't matter. . I'll work on making it easier, hope you enjoy the chap! – Dangel29: I won't stop, thanks so much! - Thanks All!! -

- : - Translations - : - Koi - Love :: Koibito - Lover :: Koishii - Beloved :: Oniisan - Big brother ::: Miko - Priestess :: Youkai - demon :: Kitsune - fox :: Ai shiteru - I love you :: Kami - God :: Nani - what :: Gomen - Sorry :: Arigato - Thank you :: Kawaii - cute :: Kowaii- Scary :: Nee- chan: Big sister:: Taijiya - youkai exterminator :: Houshi - priest/monk :: hentai - pervert :: ako - my child ::: domo - thanks ::: Kaze no Kizu - wound of the wind (I think) :: Sore wa himitsu desu – It's a secret :: Reisho – Thunder :: Kage – shadow :: Shinju – pearl :: Sango – Coral :: Kohaku – Amber :: Hoshi - Star :: Inu – dog :: Inuyasha – dog demon/damon :: Sesshoumaru – (the) killing perfection :: Iie - no :: Imouto – little sister :: Shizu kani – shut up :: Ichi – one :: ookami – wolf :: Tora – tiger :: Nasake – Mercy :: Onna – Girl :: Ouji – Prince :: Nushi – Master :: Sureibu – Slave :: Itoshii - Darling :: Daijoubu ka? - Are you ok/alright? :: Hai, daijoubu. – Yes, I'm Fine/ok/alright ::Itai – Ow (I think) (That's all for now.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jade: Sorry this took so long, I hope you all liked it and I hope the separations made it easier to read! .

Suaru: Thanks for reading!

Rath & Shippo: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jade: Ja-ne! –bows-


	38. Nice to Meet You

Hey all! Sorry it's been so long but I hope you enjoy this chap. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Yume for her 17th b-day!

**WARNING: This chapter contains LEMON content, this means that there will be SEXUAL activities in this chapter. Do not read if you're under the age of 17, if you do read underage it is at your own risk; you have been WARNED! I will NOT BE HELD ACCOUNTABLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS OR THE CONSIQUENCES OF YOUR READING OF THIS CHAPTER AND WHAT MAY BE CONTAINED WITHIN!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, we all happy then, the end!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Nice to Meet You**

"Lia-chan, when will we get there?" Lia glanced down at the little girl holding her hand. "Soon little Rin." "How long is soon?" Sighing Lia took the young girl into her arms, holding her close as she took to the trees, silently jumping from branch to branch. "We'll be there in a few hours, think you can wait that long?" The child nodded against her chest, holding onto her tightly as they moved, finding comfort in the elder girl's arms. "Lia-chan?" "Hai, Rin?" She leapt up, hearing the girl's sharp intake of breath as they burst through the tree tops, soaring a few yards before descending into the canopy of the trees, pushing off another branch to the next tree.

"What is Suaru-sama like?" Blue eyes glanced down at the young girl, taking her in for a moment before fixing on the path of branches ahead. "You didn't get to talk to her when you last saw her, did you?" The shake of the child's head against her chest was her answer. "Well, she's a very lovely woman, and she's very sweet. She loves children and I know that she'll love to have you stay with her." "Are you sure she will like Rin?" "She already likes you. How couldn't she after you took such good care of Sesshoumaru-sama when he was hurt; when you first met, remember?" The young girl looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "So, she will like Rin? And Rath will like Rin too?" "I'm sure he will, he doesn't have many children to play with and I know he'd love a sweet playmate like you." The little girl giggled and curled closer to the woman, content for the moment.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

Suaru paced restlessly about her chambers, smoothing her kimono as she passed the mirror. She took a moment to look at her self, eyes fixing on the slight rise of her stomach. It was only a small roundness, but it was enough for those who knew her well to see the evidence of her new pups growing within her. It only took four and a half months for a youkai to give birth, but even that was enough. She found herself wondering if they would favor after their fathers looks; she wouldn't mind daughters with silver hair or perhaps golden eyes. She could feel Lia and Rin draw closer, hear the near silent steps of the servants throughout the castle, Rath's humming as he worked on his kanji with a tutor, and her own nervous heartbeat drumming in her ears. _And why in the seven hells am I nervous? _She shrugged, unable to answer herself. She left her room, padding silently down the hall, the soft rustling of silk the only thing to alert others to her presence. Stopping at a door engraved with peach blossoms she entered the room, inhaling the sweet lily and peach scent that flooded the room.

She made her way to the small wood chest that held every toy that a little girl could ask for, running her hand over the polished surface. Next she went to the bed a small smile on her face as she smoothed the pink silk sheets. It was perfect and she hoped that the little Rin would enjoy it. Her eyes lingered on the empty shelves upon the wall, just waiting for the little onna to fill them with her treasures.

"She'll like it here, you should know that." Suaru's smiled widened as she turned to Reishou, the general of Sesshoumaru's army. "And how would I know this without my sight?" He laughed, moving to the side to let the ever energetic Rath bound in to his mother. With a small grunt she lifted him into her arms, balancing him on her hip. "Did you do well ako?" The small boy nodded, curling into his mother, watching as Reishou left them to their privacy. "Oka-san?" "Hai?" "Rin will be my new playmate?" Suaru settled herself upon a small stool, letting Rath curl upon her lap. "Yes, perhaps even your 'nee-chan." "'Nee-chan?" "Hai, would you like that? To have a 'nee-chan?" The little boy seemed to ponder it intently, his arched brows furrowing. His lips turned into a thin line as he though, his eyes dark and face set; he looked so much like his father at that moment that if brought a tinge of pain to Suaru's heart. Rath smiled up at his mother, slipping off her lap to take her hand. "Let's go meet 'nee-chan at the door."

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

Three hours, god how long it had been. Lia felt the pulse of a headache forming in her temples. She adored the little onna immensely but she was a bundle of energy and questions. When they had stopped for Rin to get a drink and eat the girl had started asking and speaking of a million things and had finally stopped as they reached the palace. A smirk formed on the elder girls face as she watched the awe-filled expression of the child. Her eyes were round and her mouth slightly agape as she took in the large and lavish palace before them. In truth it was somewhat like a castle, the outside made of marble and fine stone, but one could see the purely Japanese cultured make of it. It rose to tower high above, many a feet up, casting a shadow over the forests surrounding it when the sun hit just right.

"Ready to go in?" Rin looked over at Lia as she put her down, her small hand quickly twining with that of the elder girls. "I-it's so big." "That it is." "Rin will get lost." She smiled at the girl as she led her in, the gates opening only wide enough to admit them. Wonder and a small tinge of fear filled the little girl's eyes as she looked about her, her small feet carrying her across the cast court to the front doors. They were opened by two rather burly looking youkai, yet they seemed not to mind the young girl, even if she was human.

"Welcome to the Western Palace, Rin." Rin turned, eyes going wide at the site of the woman with the sakura hair. She flushed, stuttering as she returned the greeting. "T-thank y-you S-s-suar-ru-sama." She bowed her hear, remembering the lessons Sesshoumaru had been intent on teaching her about on their travels; he was very persistent about manners. Suaru smiled, bowing back to the little one. With grace she seemed to glide over to the two girls, embracing Lia quickly before kneeling down to be at eye level with Rin. "I am so very glad you've come to stay with me." "Really?" She nodded at the brown haired child, taking her hands in her own. "Would you like to see your room?" "Rin has a room?" Lia giggled patting the girls head. "Of course, you didn't think Suaru would just let you sleep anywhere now did you?" "Rin did not know." The girl flushed, looking down at her feet. "Come now, it's alright. Let us go see your room, shall we?" Nodding to Lia Suaru led the girl away, leaving Lia to the mercy of her servant who insisted on a bath, pushing and pulling at the protesting girl even as she struggled to flee.

"IT'S SO PRETTY!" Suaru chuckled, covering her mouth with a hand to stifle it as Rin ran around looking at all of the items in the room. She peered into the toy chest, squealing in delight before running to the wardrobe, cooing over the kimonos. "I'm glad you like them, we'll have more made later." She turned then, starring at Suaru with those warm coco eyes. "This is all for Rin?" "Hai." "Thank you." Suaru couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped her when the girl hugged her about the knees before speeding off to leap upon the bed, cuddling into its feathery softness.

Rath watched as the girl jumped onto the bed, looking up at his mother for her approval to approach the slightly older girl. At her nod he crept closer, peering at her from the edge of the futon. She must have felt his stare for she turned, sitting up, cocking her head as she peered back at him.

_He looks like a chibi Sesshoumaru-sama! _Rin stared back at the young boy, blinking a few times as he silently watched her. "Kon'ichiwa, watashi wa Rin." He smiled then, crawling onto the bed with her. He starred at her a moment longer before offering her a fistful of flowers he had collected from the garden, ready to be placed in a vase with the help from a servant. "Kon'ichiwa, watashi wa Rath. It's nice to meet you Rin-chan."

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

Gold eyes slowly opened, squinting to see in the darkness just before dawn. Slowly the male untangled himself from the raven haired female beside him. Inuyasha stretched, yawning as he peered around him. It was silent and calm; peaceful. The moon was fading slowly the dark giving way to light. The golden hue of dawn could be seen thinly on the horizon and he watched it silently, letting his thoughts drift for the moment.

"It's beautiful." He nodded, feeling the silken skin of his mate against his back as she hugged him, propping her chin on his shoulder to watch the sunrise. Her lips ghosted over her mark on his neck, tongue slipping out to tease it lovingly. She smiled against his skin, leaving a trail of butterfly kissed up his neck, over his cheek, up to his temple where she moved on to one of his triangular appendages, nipping the tip lightly. He groaned leaning back to rest his head on her shoulder, eyes falling half closed.

A soft hiss of pleasure slipped past the hanyous parted lips as his mate suckled the tip of his ear, letting her warm wet tongue slip out to lap gently at the folded skin. She seemed to be enjoying her treat as she nibbled at his ear, sucking it further into her mouth, tongue bathing it gently. She took pleasure in his moan, loving the way he arched into her hands as they made their way down his chest, nails raking over his hardened male nipples. She shifted, sitting forward so that her hair draped over his neck and face, raven locks obscuring his view. He delighted in their softness against his skin, his body jerking as her small hands slipped past his hip bones, raking through the soft curls of his pubic hair.

"You tease." She released his ear from her lips, smirking at him as she let her fingertips trace the base of his hardening member. "Do I?" Her voice was husky as she moved to his neglected ear to give it the same treatment as its twin. Her soft hands slipped down past his member, each cupping a sac that hang beneath it, kneading them lightly as she continued her torturous pleasure on his ear. He was hard now, so hard that it hurt and he briefly wondered why in the hell he hadn't thrown her down and ravaged her yet. His silent question was answered when she released his ear, crawling around to his front, lips latching onto his collar, traveling down slowly.

She kept her head down, feeling the flush overtake her face. She had never been so bold but she felt a sudden, unexplainable, urge to please Inuyasha fully; to give him as much pleasure as he did her. Her lips sent burning tendrils of pleasure throughout his body and it nearly stole his breath from him. Was this an effect from their full mating? These simply actions suddenly intensified, leaving him with no thought other than the feelings that the lovely woman before him invoked. His eyes widened but a fraction as he noticed her position. She was trailing a searing lick down the plain of his stomach, down on her knees before him eyes watching him intently as she brought her head to his tip, licking away a drop of pre-cum.

She licked her lips, savoring the taste; it was salty and warm yet at the same time it held a bit of sweetness; and she loved it. Her eyes flicked down to his member and leaning closer she took the head into her mouth, suckling gently, increasing the pressure as his hips bucked into her. His head fell back as he let himself lay back on his arms, eyes screwed shut as he felt the hot wetness of her mouth slide further down his shaft. "Gods…."

With a deep breath Kagome relaxed her throat as best she could, having memorized a few tips from her more "loose" friends about how to deep throat a man, and pushed forward letting Inuyasha's shaft sink into her mouth. It only took a moment before she was comfortable and with purposeful slowness she pulled her head back, then took him deeply again until she built a steady rhythm. She felt his hands tangle in her hair, pushing her head down a bit faster, a low growl of pleasure spilling from his lips. Her tongue traced random patterns on the underside of his shaft, occasionally trailing up to tease the slit in his head.

She was driving him insane. Her hands which had been on his hips when she began were now fondling his swollen sacs with ease, rubbing in all the right ways; turning him into one tight ball of need. He snapped as she increased the pressure and speed, feeling his blood heat as he released into her mouth.

Kaogme choked slightly as he came, pulling back till only his tip was within her mouth, eagerly drinking down his spurt of cum. After a few moments she pulled away, licking up and down his shaft, kissing the tip, cleaning him of any remaining seed. She yelped, finding herself grabbed up a rough mouth devouring hers. She let her mouth fall open without hesitation, eyes closing as she let herself drown in his passion. The hard length pressing against her stomach and the warm it gave was wonderful and she could feel the wetness nearly dripping from her core.

His hands roamed over her body, claws making light cuts that left her whimpering in a mix of pain and pleasure. Without so much as a warning he pushed her away from him, eyes narrowed, fangs bared. She understood the silent command and with a whimper turned her back to him moaning as his arms wrapped around her, one hand coming up to lay claim to a breast while the other slipped two digits within her. She gyrated her hips, fucking herself on his fingers, back arched as the pleasure rippled through her body.

"I want you Kagome……." She gasped, looking over to him as he ran his claws over her stomach, his fingers still buried deep within her. "Tell me what you want my Kagome. Let me hear you beg for it." The sudden huskiness to his voice and the darkness in his eyes sent a jolt of heat straight to her core. Licking her lips she watched him, gyrating still. "Take me Inuyasha, please. I want you inside me. I want you to take me my mate." His eyes glowed as he watched her, his member twitching in response to the sultry tone in which she spoke. "How do you want me to take you my bitch." The term, which usually would have offended her, made her feel giddy and she turned her head to place a kiss on his lips, answering him in a breathy whisper, "Like a bitch should be taken."

It was all he needed. His fingers left her both hands coming to rest at her hips, pushing her down onto all fours before him. Her legs spread of their own accord and she lowered herself to her forearms, leaving her core fully exposed for Inuyasha's pleasure. He bit her back softly, leaving a trail of nips to her shoulder before he came to rest behind her teasing her lower lips with his tip. His arousal rubbed against her sensitive nub sending shivers up her spine small mewls spilling forth. "Please Inuyasha, please, just fuck me!"

He complied with her wish, burying himself to the hilt inside her tight and dripping core; giving her no time to adjust to this new angle of penetration before he began thrusting within her. She gasped, head falling forward, thighs quivering from the sudden assault of pleasure. "Fuck…….so good." She whimpered her agreement, relaxing as she felt him drape himself over her back, one hand toying with her perk nipples while the other rested just above her core on her stomach, keeping her steady as he moved.

He drove into her with intensity, stealing all tangible though away, sending her soaring above any pleasure she had ever known. "H-harder." He growled at her plea, moving harder, slamming his hips into her, hearing the satisfying slap of flesh against flesh enjoying the sting from the place his lean hips met her core and thighs. She was close, he could feel it as she contracted around him, making her already tight sheath nearly vice like. It felt heavenly on his large member and with a growl he sunk his fangs into the mark on her neck once more, grinning in satisfaction as she screamed his name, releasing at the same instant. "INUYASHA!"

Even as she shook from her unfinished release he drove into her bearing down on her till her chest was flat against the ground, letting him reach even deeper. He could feel her second release coming and he slowed his pace. "Beg me to let you cum." "N-na-nani?" "Beg me for release." She seemed to think for a moment as he moved within her slowly, torturously so. "Please…." She was rewarded with more speed, "Please make me cum Inuyasha. Mate let me cum for you please. I wanna release for you, I want to scream for you and feel you in me." He smirked; she was getting good at this. Might as well give her what she wanted.

Faster and harder, so hard that she was sure that she would be bruised but at this moment she didn't care. Nothing mattered but the male taking her so forcefully. His movements were becoming erratic, and that alone let her know he would reach his peak with her. They were both panting harshly, his rugged breath echoed within her ear and she enjoyed the weight of him over her; it oddly enough gave her a sense of security, knowing that he was in control even in this situation. It was only moments later that she felt her body spasm the heat rushing from her abdomen. Her vision blurred, breath leaving her as spots danced in her vision. He wasn't far behind, only a few sharp thrust later he spilt himself inside of her, gasping for breath.

He fell to the side, to filled with pleasure to even remove himself from her body. Kagome didn't mind however, instead she simply curled into his tired embrace, letting her eyes drift shut. "Sleep Kagome." He needn't have said anything, she was already asleep, exhausted from their little tryst. His fangs showed as he gave her unconscious form a tired grin. _I'm sure the others can wait a while longer. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm in school and getting a job! PRAY FOR MY SOUL! And for no more writers block!

Note: Kinjya belongs to my friend Koga! Anna belongs to my friend Anna-chan! Lia and Sae belong to my friend AngelofDaimonds! Ask them before you use any of their characters! And Suaru in the fic isn't me, I just like the name. Suaru, Rath, Ares, and a few others who will show up later on belong to me; so ask me before you use them.

Special Thanks to: Owari Nai Yumes, Inuyashas4ever, madhatter30, and everyone else whos reviewed! Thanks all!

C's & A's : Owari Nai Yumes: WOW. Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it, please keep reading. I hope this chapter suited your tastes. Inuyashas4ever: Glad you like it, be sure to read the rest as its posted! –grins- Maybe. madhatter30: Actually yes, she's been taking a strong birth control, sorry that I didn't mention it in the fic, I guess I should mention that later. –laughs- Thanks. - Thanks All!! -

- : - Translations - : - Koi - Love :: Koibito - Lover :: Koishii - Beloved :: Oniisan - Big brother ::: Miko - Priestess :: Youkai - demon :: Kitsune - fox :: Ai shiteru - I love you :: Kami - God :: Nani - what :: Gomen - Sorry :: Arigato - Thank you :: Kawaii - cute :: Kowaii- Scary :: Nee- chan: Big sister:: Taijiya - youkai exterminator :: Houshi - priest/monk :: hentai - pervert :: ako - my child ::: domo - thanks ::: Kaze no Kizu - wound of the wind (I think) :: Sore wa himitsu desu – It's a secret :: Reisho – Thunder :: Kage – shadow :: Shinju – pearl :: Sango – Coral :: Kohaku – Amber :: Hoshi - Star :: Inu – dog :: Inuyasha – dog demon/damon :: Sesshoumaru – (the) killing perfection :: Iie - no :: Imouto – little sister :: Shizu kani – shut up :: Ichi – one :: ookami – wolf :: Tora – tiger :: Nasake – Mercy :: Onna – Girl :: Ouji – Prince :: Nushi – Master :: Sureibu – Slave :: Itoshii - Darling :: Daijoubu ka? - Are you ok/alright? :: Hai, daijoubu. – Yes, I'm Fine/ok/alright :: Itai – Ow (I think) :: Ako - My child :: Watashi wa – I am (as in a greeting) (That's all for now.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jade and chars: -jump out of carious places, all wearing party hats- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!

Suaru & Namiko: -bring out a HUGE cake with a pic of a nude Sesshoumaru with only his tail covering his "goods" –

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR YUME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!!!

Jade: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUME! Hope ya liked the lemon, it was a special just for you! –offers pictures of Sesshy in various forms of undress as a b-day present-

Chars: Thanks for reading, please review!!!!

Jade-note: This chap was posted a bit later, like half an hr after your bday, so please don't be mad, Yume!


	39. Alpha Male and Wolfen Miko

So sorry for the wait everyone! I'm so sorry AngelofDaimonds for how late this is! I got really bad writers block! I hope this makes up for it! READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!

**WARNING: This chapter contains LIME! LIME is a mild scene that involves sexual content that does not go all the way to full sexual content. Basically: The chars in this chap nearly get it on. Or in this case they get it on but dont have intercourse. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, we all happy then, the end!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Alpha Male and Wolfen Miko**

Crimson eyes opened slowly, awareness to the body's surroundings sending a cold chill down the female's spine. Slowly, with deliberate ease, she raised to her forearms, surveying her surroundings. "He's gone…." Her voice was broken as she whispered her relief, slowly rising, her body screaming its protest with sharp nearly blinding pain. Limping she moved over to the tattered remains of her kimono, slipping them on slowly. With one last glance around she made her way from the room to the hot springs, cursing Naraku with every breath.

The scalding warmth of the water was both a pain and relief to her abused body. She felt the prick of tears against her eyes but she held them at bay, taking in the damage on her person. She felt her ribs, wincing at the light touch. _Broken. Right alone with my left wrist and my left hip. _She was thankful for her quick healing if only because it gave her some relief from pain before Naraku would take her again; before he would break her.

* * *

With gentle yet quick strokes she cleaned her body with a light scented soap, growling as the door opened. She turned, eyes narrowed though she relax seeing only Kana. "You need something?" The girl didn't answer her, not that she really expected her to. Sighing she turned her back on the girl, working somewhat painfully, at lathering her hair with soap. Her shoulders tensed ever so slightly as the ever silent girl kneeled behind her, mirror placed aside, gently scrubbing the soap into her hair. Surprising herself Kagura leaned back into the touch, eyes closed while she let herself simply enjoy this small moment of false peace.

Something warm and firm was pressed against her back and she felt the weight of a firm appendage laid across her stomach. Her brows furrowed as she slowly ascended towards the world of awareness. But who did the other body belong to; perhaps Yue, Shinju, or Koryu gotten into her bed? No, that couldn't be it. Shinju often climbed into her bed during the night but he was not nearly so large, and it had been many years since Yue had gotten into bed with her; gods only knows that Koryu was to proud to get into bed with her.

Opening her eyes Ares glanced down at the arm slung carelessly across her waist, eyes widening at the familiar bronzed skin. With a hesitant breath she turned her head back, coming face to face with the sleeping Kouga. She silently released a breath she didn't know she had even been holding, her eyes lingering on his features and silently she eased herself around to face him fully, front to front. He looked ruggedly handsome when he was awake but now as he slept the stern lines in his face softened and he looked so innocent. She wasn't sure how someone as pushy as Kouga could be innocent but indeed he did look it. His brows were relaxed, eyes close and breathing gently, his lips turned up in the slightest smile as he slept. She choked back a giggle as he wrinkled his nose, a piece of hair having fallen across his face to tickle it.

She tucked the unruly lock of hair behind his ear, claws tracing down his jaw afterwards. He leaned into her touch and she smiled, enjoying simply laying with him like this. She felt content and she was in no hurry to end it. Her hand jerked back as his brows drew down, eyes opening slightly. He blinked, waking fully, and they sat there simply starring at each other. She felt lost in his bright inquisitive gaze unable to force herself to look away.

Kouga starred at her watching the flood of emotions in her violet orbs. He wondered briefly if she knew how lovely she looked with her hair mused from sleep and how wonderful she felt pressed against him. Finding the silence to be growing uncomfortable he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Do you always molest everyone you sleep with?"

In the blink of an eye she had lurched up, promptly grabbing the arm around her waist, twisting it at the joints of the elbow and wrist, glaring daggers at Kouga. He yelped lurching up as well to stop her from breaking his arm. "VIOLENT ONNA!" "INSUFFERABLE PIG!" "Am I interrupting something?" Both Kouga and Ares froze eyes wide as they looked over to the door taking in the highly amused Kina. Kouga growled, getting up from the bed, making his way towards his private hot springs. "Get her decent will you? And show her to her room." He called over his shoulder, slamming the shoji shut behind him.

Ares flushed as Kina laughed shaking her head sadly at the alpha male of her pack. "Well, it's good to see you awake, how are you feeling?" Slowly rising from the bed on shaky legs Ares bowed to the woman before her. "I am feeling much better, thank you." Kina beamed at her, taking in her slightly ruffled appearance. Her eyes met with Ares's and they lingered for a moment before Kina turned, grabbing the basket she had brought with her. "Well now, let's get you to a bath and then we'll get you dressed and get some food into you. Oh and we must change those bandages too." "May I ask who you are?" Kina turned to her, holding out a robe. "Oh forgive me, I'm Kina the head healer of this pack." She bowed to Ares, lower then she meant to but as to why she couldn't guess. Pushing the thought aside she helped Ares into the robe and a pair of slippers, silently ushering the girl to another room.

* * *

Ares huffed after she closed the door behind Kina. It had taken some pressuring but the older female finally agreed to let her bathe herself without supervision. She looked around the bath, smiling at the simply efficiency. A large tub took up most of the space, it was inlaid in the floor a small knob and gate would allow the water to drain and another would allow it to be filled. Even though she longed to relax in the steaming water she instead moved, letting her robe and bindings fall away from her body, to a small bench accompanied by a bowl holding a rag and soaps that lay next to another small tub of water. Sitting on the bench she removed the soap and rag, wetting it in the tub before fetching some water in the bowl; letting it cascade over her bare body.

After thoroughly cleansing her body, careful of her tender wounds, she worked on her hair, pleased when she had all the soap gone. Standing she washed away the remains of the soap in the small tub, letting it drain away before she padded over to the large tub slipping in with a hiss. "Oooh…." Lying back against the rim she let her head fall back arms supporting her. _To bad Kinjya and Anna aren't here, I love taking baths with them. _She thought wistfully and she found herself worrying for her friends. _I hope they're alright; the pack too. I've never been away this long before. It's almost been eight moon cycles now. Poor Shinju, he must be worried sick; grandmamma and the others must be worried too. _Sighing at her somewhat depressing thoughts Ares dipped under the water, eyes screwed shut as she attempted to "soak her worries away".

* * *

Kouga paced his bed chambers eyes narrowed into fine slits as he muttered randomly about females, scents, stubborn onna, and so forth. Hakkaku and Ginta however simply sat still trying with all their might not to laugh out loud at their leaders discomfort about a certain female ookami that resided in their pack for the time being. "Kouga…" Said male whirled snapping at the one who had dared to speak, "What in the fucking seven hells do you want?" Kina growled, promptly hitting Kouga over his head with his robe, the one previously worn by Ares, several times. "I," smack, "only", smack, "wanted", smack, "to", smack, "give", smack, "this", smack, "back!", smack. She turned on her heel, storming out of the room; leaving two laughing ookami and a third standing still as stone with a robe draped over his head. After a few moments, in which Hakkaku and Ginta clung to each other in effort to control their laughter, Kouga spoke, muffled somewhat by the robe, "Oh shut up."

* * *

Hitomi and Maiyuka were quiet amusing as Ares soon came to find. The sisters had appeared at her door the moment she has exited the wash room, barging their way in before promptly grabbing Ares by her arms. She looked between the two as they started asking her questions all the while grabbing bindings, a yukata, and hair brush before they swiftly swooped upon her. "My name is Ares, I'm a hime, I come from the West, and my pack is the Black Howling. No, I'm not mated. Yes these are my natural markings. I'm fifteen and- ah!" Ares flushed, hands flying to cover her body. One hand rested above her shaved sex while the other hand along with the arm attached to it attempted to cover her bare breasts. The two girls smiled good naturedly. "Come on, we'll help you dress." Maiyuka said, turning to grab the yukata. "I suppose so after you rid me of my robe." Ares grossed though her somewhat amused look took away from the effect of her words. Hitomi just gave her a soft smile before taking a cloth ribbon, swiftly tying Ares's semi-damp hair away from her body.

"I can dress myself." The two females paid her no mind, simply turned her so that they could dress her in the bindings. Yelping Ares jumped away from them snatching up the bindings from Hitomi's hands. "I'll do this myself." "But Ares-sama, we were given strict orders from our mother to get you dressed." "You don't need to aggravate your wounds, besides we're apprentice healers." Chirped Maiyuka; backing up her sister. "I'm slightly wounded not an invalid." She grumbled back, slipping the bindings on. She winced as she went to tie her chest bindings, feeling the sting of her wrist wounds being ripped ever-so-slightly. The two were on her in an instant and she relented with a sigh, allowing them to adjust and retie them around her form. When they had finished they gently guided her to a stool upon which she sat patiently letting them salve and bandage what remained of her wounds. "Exactly how did you get these?" The question left Ares frozen for a moment but she quickly covered herself. "I was attacked by three men, it is fortunate that I was saved." Hitomi nodded, sitting behind Ares as she began to untie her hair and brush it. "Our alpha and his two favored brothers were the ones to find you, I'm so glad they reached you in time." "Alpha?" Maiyuka arched a brow, lips turned up in a bemused smirk, "Yes, our alpha male; Kouga-sama."

"CHOTTO?" The two winced, ears ringing somewhat from Ares's outburst. "You did not know he was the alpha?" The three turned to the female standing in the doorway, watching as Kina followed her in. It only took a moment before Kina's daughters had bowed before the other woman, Hitomi nudging Ares to do the same. Their eyes locked and Ares gave the woman a half bow from her sitting position eyes never leaving the others. "You did not know he was the alpha male?" The female asked again, voice light and sweet as she took a seat on a cushion near the small table in the room's center. "Iie, I was not aware of this fact." "I see. You are Ares am I correct?" "Hai." "I see. Kina, would you and your daughters be so kind as to help the young one finish dressing and then leave us to speak privately?" Nodding silently, the three quickly helped Ares into a light silver yukata and a simple but elegant kimono of black with a silver obi and black tie. They left then, bowing as they went.

"Come, sit dear and let us talk." Ares nodded, taking her place across the table from the woman, nervously brushing a lock of hair behind an ear. She rather liked her hair down however when she was nervous or deep in thought she tended to play with it absentmindedly. They sat in silence for a moment, and Ares took the time to compose herself; she sat straighter, head held high, gaze unwavering as she looked calmly upon the other. Folding her hands in her lap she inclined her head to the other. "I am afraid that I did not receive your name." The older woman smiled, inclining her head back. "Forgive me; such things slip me at times. Watashi wa, Aone." Ares smiled then, the name somehow familiar to her. A knock at the door interrupted the quiet. "You may enter." Aone looked over at Ares as she called for the one outside to enter, the way in which she spoke was not that of a normal girl of a pack, no it was more of a female of the courts, what with her mannerisms. A servant came in, bowing to both before placing a large tray down upon the table. Tea and small morsels were arranged in a creative pattern along with a dark bowl filled with steaming broth that both noted smelled strongly of herbs. "Lady Kina has asked that you drink the broth Ares-sama, she said it will be good for brining back your appetite." "Hai, domo arigato." The male flushed, bowing before them again as Ares gave him a warm smile, leaving them silently to their selves.

Aone was interested now, if she was correct there was more to this female then what met the eye, and also if she was correct she may be sitting before someone from her past. "May I ask what your surname may be?" She saw the girl visibly stiffen, though it was for but an instant. "Himitsu; watashi wa Himitsu, Ares." "I see, Himitsu. That is not a common name, Himitsu-sama." "Please, feel free to call me Ares. I am indebted to your alpha male after all and it seems I may be here for a while. Kina-san does not seem willing to let me leave nor do her daughters." Chuckling Aone poured their tea, mindful to serve Ares first. Normally the elder was served first but she felt a need to show this onna before her the utmost respect. Call her crazy but she had a feeling this seemingly "simple" girl of a pack was more than that and if luck had it her secret would be revealed.

"May I call you Aone-san or would you prefer your surname?" "Aone is fine, no need to be so formal." Ares smiled, she was beginning to like this female. "Now, let us get down to business." She sobered quickly, alert again as her attention focused fully on the other. "Kouga-sama has told me that when he, Hakkaku, and Ginta found you there was a mark on your chest; a certain peculiar mark that I have only seen and heard to be on the likes of ancient breeds." "The Wolfen." Now it was Aone's turned to be stunned. "You bear the Wolfen mark; you are a Wolfen then; a god to the ookami, or in this case, megami." "Iie, a megami I am not. A miko marked by the Wolfen however, that I am." "You have seen the great Wolfen?" "Hai, I have seen them. I have served them. I am guarded by them." "Guarded?" "Hai, in my service I hold two Wolfen; two mates, who serve me as guardians so that I may fulfill my duties without fear." Aone was silent digesting this new, and very stunning, information. "You are also a miko to the Wolfen, are you not? Though you do not bare a mark such as mine, it is your aura that is marked with their presence." "You can sense this?" "I can do more then sense it; I can see it."

"It was rumored that the Black Howling Tribe still thrived and your presence proves that." Ares graced Aone with a calculating gaze. "I do hope that you know the Black Howling is protected by the Western Lord and Lady. Though yes it still thrives those who lived through the attack, such as myself, still grieve for our lost kin. Do you speak of my pack in peace or in threat Aone-san?" Ares stressed the title with a dangerous growl eyes narrowing at the woman before her. Aone felt her heart leap into her throat and the growl from Ares sent a shiver straight to her heart. This was not a female to be messed with. "I was simply curious, nothing more." She answered after a moment, though her voice was somewhat strained, after a moment of hard starring Ares arched a brow, accepting her answer before taking the now cooled bowl of broth into her hands sipping at it quietly.

Silence was becoming a familiar friend to Aone in this room. She had come in order to find out all she could of the female but had in the end fallen silent under the suddenly powerful force this lithe slip of a girl possessed. "Forgive me, Himitsu-sama, I did not mean to offend you. I was simply curious and I mean no harm to you or the pack you are of." Ares weighed her words carefully as she set her broth down. "Very well, I would ask you forgive my harsh words as well." Aone shook her head, absentmindedly taking a small sweet cake from the array of snacks. "It was my fault, I knew better than to mention a pack that is so protected as yours." Ares went to say more however an insistent rapping upon the door brought her to her feet, and without thought she opened it. Kouga looked down, eyes taking in the girl - no young woman before him. "It's time for dinner. You'll be joining me in my private chambers so that we may speak privately." He had expected her to snap at him for ordering her around but was pleasantly surprised when she bowed her head. "As you wish Kouga-sama." She said the title easily but the term when used with his name felt awkward to her, as though she should only call him by his given name.

Aone chose that moment to rise from her seat, clearing her throat lightly. "I will escort her to your chambers if you wish, after I help her finish dressing Kouga-sama." He nodded to Aone, casting Ares a soft smirk before turning on his heel towards his room. As soon as the door closed Aone went towards Ares, slowly helping the girl arrange her hair and lightly apply flower perfume to her form, seeing that she slipped on sandals, before making their way to Kouga's chamber.

* * *

Kouga looked around the room, heaving a sigh. Why he had let Hakkaku and Ginta talk him into this he would never know. Sitting upon a cushion he let their earlier conversation come to him as he waited.

_- "Oi, Kouga, why not have dinner with her?" Kouga looked over at Ginta, holding the robe in his hand. "Why?" "To get to know her. Find out why those guys attacked her." "And to apologize." Ginta added wincing at the look his alpha gave him. "For what pray tell am I apologizing for?" "For startling her." Hakkaku offered, trying to cover for Ginta. "Yeah Kouga, after all she just got attacked by some guys and she wakes up to you beside her, what did you think she'd do? Kiss you senseless and beg you to take her in gratitude?" A loud yelp filled the room and Hakkaku sighed, giving Ginta an annoyed glare. Ginta said nothing simply sat and nursed the large bruise Kouga had inflicted with his punch on his arm. "Fine, I'll have dinner with her and talk to her, but that's it. After that….we'll see what happens." The two said nothing more to their alpha as he went about having dinner for two sent to his room though a silent question range through their thoughts; 'We'll see what happens?' - _

* * *

Hakkaku and Ginta peered from around the corner, eyes lighting up as they saw the young woman stop at Kouga's chamber door, biding Aone farewell before knocking softly. Kouga must have replied for a moment later she disappeared inside the room and the two were left to themselves as Aone made her way to her own room. They looked to each other and nodded, both their stomachs growling loudly in protest of both being fed. "Let's go bug Maiyuka and Hitomi for dinner." Hakkaku agreed, following after his friend.

* * *

"Hungry?" Ares nodded at Kouga, flashing him a small smile. He returned it, though it was much wider, and she felt a flush rise to stain her pale cheeks. He grinned and rose from his seat making his way over to her. Taking one of her hands in his he silently marveled at how small it was compared to his own and how silky soft her skin felt. He intended to be polite to her and get to know her; perhaps there would be some benefit to having this female here.

She felt as if she were going to faint. He had changed from his normal brown furs and armor to black silk hakama and matching haori and he was breath taking. She felt her heart begin to race and she knew she must have turned cherry red when his hand had taken possession of hers. She let herself be led to her seat, not even mentioning the fact that she was more than capable of finding it herself, simply allowing him to hold her hand as she sat before he withdrew it. She missed the feel of that firm calloused flesh that held hers so gently but pushed the thought aside for the time being. When he took his seat Ares noticed that the dishes were laid upon a try yet not set out in their proper places before them. Without thought she grabbed the tray, placing Kouga's meal before him, making sure he had everything before she went about doing the same to her own.

Kouga felt his brow arch. She had just served him dinner as though she were either his mate or servant, and he highly doubted it was as a servant. _Not that the thought of her being mine and caring for me as a female should isn't tempting. _He nearly flushed at his own thought but simply smirked at her, watching as she poured his sake. When she finished she moved to serve herself some of the steaming tea that lay almost forgotten on the tray. "Domo." She laughed lightly the sound soothing in its own way. "You know, I only just found out that you are the alpha male from Aone-san." "Oh? I bet you didn't see that one coming, huh?" She flushed again shaking her head. He simply grinned, downing his sake in one swig. Again he couldn't help but arch a brow as she refilled it and she flushed as she caught his look. He flashed a playful grin her way as she sipped her tea; he found her blush completely endearing. Perhaps this female with a spirit of fire wasn't so bad after all. Her sudden docile behavior was pleasing yet he almost longed to see a spark of fire in her eyes. She was such an interesting creature.

"I guess I don't really act much like an alpha make. I just don't see the point sometimes, you know? It only seems to make everyone nervous. With a smirk she nodded, leaning forward. "I'm not nervous." He leaned forward eyes locking with hers, "You aren't?" She grinned back mischievously. "Iie." "And why is that, Ares?" She felt a shiver run down her spine. Her name coming from his lips seemed so sensual; so deliciously tempting. Her fangs gleamed in the light of the torches her hair catching and sending the light dancing through the wisps of her hair that fell from the elegant twists that lead to her pony tail. "I fear nothing and no one." He felt a spark in his inner ookami; the youkai urges within him were intrigued by the sudden change in her attitude.

"Is that so?" "Hai, I fear no one, Kouga." Their dinner was suddenly forgotten as the male leapt over the table, grabbing the female, both of them rolling across the floor in mock battle before the female ended up straddled upon the male's chest. "I win." She yelped, finding herself flipped and upon her back with a grinning male above her. "Correction, I win." She growled playfully barring her fangs. He bared his own fangs back and with a wicked smirk leaned down, letting his growl vibrate against her neck as he sniffed along the exposed expanse of creamy skin. Her breath hitched and he could hear her heart begin to race. However what he did not expect was for his own tongue to slip from between his lips to grace her neck with a long lick.

_Oh gods. _Ares felt her breath leave in one great gasp coming back to her somewhat shallowly as his warm tongue assaulted her skin with more licks his fangs and lips grazing the skin as his ministrations intensified. She had the urge to stop him, somewhere deep in her mind, but she was to content to let him continue. Her body felt so warm and her mind was becoming somewhat foggy as she felt the stinging graze of his fangs lightly piercing her flesh. She felt the blood seep from the small scratch like wounds and shivered, a small moan slipping from her parted lips as her eyes closed, body submitting to what the male above her desired.

He felt her relax beneath him, he heard the breathy moan she gave and he delighted in it. Her blood was sweet and rich and definitely virgin. She had never been touched by a man, her blood and all its sweetness gave proof to that. He let his hands roam over her sides slowly, feeling the sharp intake of breath his actions caused. "Kouga……" The small call of his name drew him back to his senses and he moved to looked down at the flushed girl beneath him. Her hair though still bound was splayed around her, her eyes half closed in pleasure, lips parted as she took in shaky breaths. She was stunning like this, and oh so tempting.

She watched his eyes roam over her and she felt her blood heat a small tingle of heat she had rarely felt but when thinking of him began to form in the hidden folds of her sex. He smelt it, she could tell, his eyes widened and he buried his face in her neck, nuzzling gently. She mewed, arching into him as his body rubbed against hers in a most delicious way. He moved to look down at her again, thigh pressed directly against her center pleased when she flushed but allowed it to stay. He let out a soothing growl as he lowered his face to hers, eyes watching her as he let a hand trail from her shoulder to breast, pausing to rub the pebbled nipple though the cloth before it moved down the plain of her stomach. He pulled gently at her obi but left it, simply letting his hand come to rest on her hip though after a moment it moved to her sex, pushing the bottom half of her kimono open, leaving her hips, binding covered center, and long tone legs exposed for his bright gaze.

Her mind was swimming and she knew that she should stop him. He wasn't her mate nor her intended but she couldn't tear her eyes from him. She watched in hazy confusion as he took in what exposed skin was available to him, shuddering in pleasure as his hand trailed down her hip coming to rest at her cloth covered sex. He licked his lips, watching her face as he rubbed against her core, feeling for the bud that was hidden there. Her back arched at the sudden pressure a small whimper escaping her throat. He leaned over her more, eyes locking onto hers willing her to stay as his fingers found the bud rubbing it through the cloth. He could feel the slight dampness forming against the cloth and could smell her arousal in the air. Gods how he wanted nothing more than to tear her clothes off and fuck her until she couldn't walk anymore; until she screamed for him to stop, no- until she submitted to him and bore the mark of his claim. His own thoughts shocked him but something about her scent called to him in a desperate need for him to claim the bitch beneath him, to make her his mate; the alpha female of his pack.

She felt the wetness grown at the apex of her thighs and couldn't hold back the pleasing whimpers and moans that slipped past her parted lips. She wanted to feel him touch her; she wanted his hands on her body, to feel him and all his pleasure against her until she could bear it no more. His scent was all around her and she could smell the arousal. She would have loved to let him take her, to let him sate his need within her body and to submit to him; to have him dominate her like only an alpha male could.

His name had left her lips again and her back arched the heat growing nearly unbearable. He felt her striving for her release and he decided with much glee to help her alone. His hand left her and she whined in rebuke though it was silenced as she felt the room's cool air against her core. She arched up, crying out his name as his lips met her bud of pleasure and she felt her world spin in a flare of heat. He pushed her down, lips never leaving her bud as he worked it between his sharp fangs, tongue delving into her hidden opening. The sensation left her breathless and she could do not but clutch at his hair, legs locking around his shoulders as her hands drew him closer to her body. These sensations were so new but so quickly addicting and she felt a building sensation settle in her stomach.

He could feel her tightening around his tongue and he pulled it from her opening, allowing it instead to stroke her bud firmly as he slid a finger into that tight opening, stroking her insides with it. She withered beneath him, mind lost to her, words forgotten as only a series of mewling cries spilled from her intensifying as he added another digit into her core, his tongue still working her higher into her ecstasy. She stiffened beneath him for but a moment and within another moment had nearly screamed his name body shaking as her sweet honey coated his fingers. He smirked removing the two digits leaning down further to lick at her opening, tasting the sweetness that was simply 'Ares'. He trailed his way up her body, nipping at her flesh through the kimono, stopping to place a soft kiss upon her lips.

Her eyes snapped open and she melted into his kiss, shyly parting her lips as she felt his tongue stroke, silently demanding entrance. She could taste herself on his tongue and it made her shiver in remembrance of the pleasure. She had never been touched so nor had she ever felt a release like that. Her own fingers were not so skilled and had never left her gasping for breath as Kouga had. Her arms rose shakily yet she slipped them around his neck opening herself to his passion. He grinned against her lips, tongue sweeping in to explore every inch of this beauty before him. She was the sweetest he had ever tasted and her honey was only rivaled by the sweet tasted of her mouth. He brushed his tongue against hers trying to bring it to play with his. It took only a moment before she responded tongue shyly brushing against his. She whimpered again as he pulled away but he simply grinned down at her.

"Kouga, are you two done I need to speak with Ares if yo- oh gods! I'm so sorry!" Aone turned; back facing the two as Kouga rose, quickly covering the startled Ares. He helped her up, growling at Aone as she made to leave. "Ares, return to your room, I need to speak with Aone. I'll send you dinner with her when we are finished speaking." She made to argue, but his growl silenced her. "Ares." He said it sternly leaving no room for argument. "Yes, of course Kouga." The girl rearranged her kimono, quickly making her way back to her room as Kouga shut the door behind her. He turned eyes on the flustered Aone. "Come, let us speak." Aone gulped, bowing before her alpha. This was gonna be one hell of a talk.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm in school and getting a job! PRAY FOR MY SOUL! And for no more writers block!

Note: Kinjya belongs to my friend Koga! Anna belongs to my friend Anna-chan! Lia and Sae belong to my friend AngelofDaimonds! Ask them before you use any of their characters! And Suaru in the fic isn't me, I just like the name. Suaru, Rath, Ares, and a few others who will show up later on belong to me; so ask me before you use them.

Special Thanks to: Kagome-Sama0560, kogathewolfdemon1, ptbear, madhatter30, Suaru, Dangel29, IncandescentOne, fluffy's mine, and everyone else whos reviewed! Thanks all!

C's A's : Kagome-Sama0560; Fine, you. Good, sure I'll read it. When are you online? Give me a time and I'll be on. I'm glad you blushed; that was my intent. O.o Yes, she's yours you insane onna. –smile: kogathewolfdemon1; I spoke with you after the review so I'm glad you liked it. : ptbear; Ty, I'll try. Perhaps, you will see if you keep reading. : madhatter30; She's getting one! Thanks, I'll try. I'd like to know it; send me it to my email and I'll check if or IM me using ElvenMiko, I'd be glad to check it out. : Suaru; I'll try, glad you like it, thanks. : Dangel29; I wont stop, promise. I like that idea but its best suited for another fic. I have this one already decided when it comes to the end. : IncandescentOne; Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it. I know, I take a bit of a long route, don't I? Hah, well I'll try to beat the writers block: fluffy's mine; That's ok, I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this chapter too. - Thanks All-

Translations - Koi - Love : Koibito - Lover : Koishii - Beloved : Oniisan - Big brother : Miko - Priestess : Youkai - demon : Kitsune - fox : Ai shiteru - I love you : Kami - God : Nani - what : Gomen - Sorry : Arigato - Thank you : Kawaii - cute : Kowaii- Scary : Nee- chan: Big sister: Taijiya - youkai exterminator : Houshi - priest/monk : hentai - pervert : ako - my child : domo - thanks : Kaze no Kizu - wound of the wind (I think) : Sore wa himitsu desu – It's a secret : Reisho – Thunder : Kage – shadow : Shinju – pearl : Sango – Coral : Kohaku – Amber : Hoshi - Star : Inu – dog : Inuyasha – dog demon/damon : Sesshoumaru – (the) killing perfection : Iie - no : Imouto – little sister : Shizu kani – shut up : Ichi – one : ookami – wolf : Tora – tiger : Nasake – Mercy : Onna – Girl : Ouji – Prince : Nushi – Master : Sureibu – Slave : Itoshii - Darling : Daijoubu ka- Are you ok/alright: Hai, daijoubu. – Yes, I'm Fine/ok/alright : Itai – Ow (I think) : Ako – My child : Watashi wa – I am (as in a greeting) : Chotto – What (in an exclamatory usage): Megami – Goddess (That's all for now.)

* * *

Jade: I AM SO SORRY! This chapter was supposed to be a b-day present for a friend and it's almost a month late! I'm sorry! I got really bad writers block! Please forgive me! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SORRY! –bows down to hands and knees- PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I'M SOOOOO SORRY!

Chars -offer many presents and beg forgiveness-

Lia -arches a brow at everyone but none the less offers you this chap with the rest in a gesture of piece and good wishes for your b-day-

Jade: PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you all liked the chapter!


	40. Good Intentions

Hey all enjoy this chapter! It's freaking loooooooong!-dies-

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, we all happy then, the end!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty: Good Intentions**

Aone flushed, kneeling down before Kouga as he lounged upon an array of plush cushions and furs that lay tossed about upon a mat of goose feathers in his private family room. It held a table for family dinning, though currently it was unused, a pit for a fire set back into the cave wall connected to a shoot of hollow bamboo that lead to an opening in the mountain side to reduce smoke within the room, and an array of mats for sitting, a bookshelf which was nearly bare, a few small tables, and a desk covered in quills and parchment. The walls were unadorned save for one that held a painting of Kouga's mother and father; smiling together while the previous alpha female and her male held a hand on her rounded stomach; which had at the time of the painting held Kouga within the womb. Furs, woven mats, and rugs of different sizes and color were thrown about the floor keeping away the chill and one had to admit it was a fine place to live and would be even finer once little feet padded across the floor and drawings and family paintings hung upon the walls.

"Aone-san, may I ask as to why you didn't knock?" Lowering her head, Aone made herself as small as possible, feeling the bright gaze of the alpha male upon her. "I was lost in thought of previous matters Kouga-sama; it slipped my mind in my goal to speak with Ares-sama. Gomen nasai Kouga-sama; I swear to you it shall never happen again." Kouga nodded absentmindedly, waving a hand in her general direction. "What did you wish to speak with Ares about?" Aone noted the way he used only her given name, something that was not done between males and females unless blood kin, mates, and so forth. "Earlier, she and I spoke of the mark you told me of. That mark; it is the mark of a Wolfen. It seems that Ares-sama, like myself, is a miko to the Wolfen."

That had perked his interest. He looked upon her fully now, eyes alit with curiosity. "Well then, that is interesting. But that still doesn't explain why she has a mark on her chest; I thought that no Wolfen ever left a physical mark upon their miko." "That is true, only rarely does a physical marking become placed upon a female." Aone grew silent, though it was obvious that she had more to say upon the subject. "And what does that usually mean, my dear Aone-san?" Mentally smacking herself for making her thoughts so obvious to her alpha she sighed looking up to his face. "It means Kouga-sama that she is either a female of the Wolfen race or she is marked as a potential mate."

Kouga let loose a growl that shook his chest, eyes narrowed as a tirade of jealousy flooded his mind. _A potential mate for a Wolfen; it doesn't matter if she is a Wolfen miko or not I'll be damned before I let anther have her. _Kouga was not surprised by these thoughts, no for in fact he had been very protective of the lavender haired onna since she had come to his pack. He found his thoughts drifting more and more towards her rather than Kagome since they had first met. Strangely enough her defiance of him had left him feeling aroused and confused rather than in a rage that a female would dare defy he who was an alpha male. He was attracted to her and he knew it. He was so confused when she had first come here but now, after much thinking and fussing within himself he found that the onna was one he would not mind being with. She was a fresh breath of air, though hot air it may be when she was fighting. Though the feelings she invoked within him were surprising yet welcome and the memory of what had transpired between them was enough to convince him to take the steps to keep her here with him; perhaps even to take her as his mate.

Biting back another set of threatening growls Kouga left his seat, pacing the floor, hands balled into fists as he thought over Aone's words. Said female had shrunk back in fear, watching the male before her with wide eyes. His tail was twitching in agitation and the fur upon it was slightly bristled meaning he felt threatened in some form. _Perhaps there is more to both of them then they're letting on. If I'm correct, it couldn't hurt to play match maker and aid the fates along. _She felt a weight settle in her stomach as the darkened blue eyes of Kouga turned once again upon her. "When you say potential mate, you mean for just one male, correct?" He growled again, watching as Aone shook her head. "Iie, it means that she is the potential mate of many males; the one who either claims her first or rids her of the rest of her suitors will have her. Be it Wolfen, youkai, or ningen." "I can not allow for anyone to take her Aone. You know this, correct?" "Hai, Kouga-sama."

Finally, after a good eighty rounds of pacing, Kouga took his previous seat. "What would become of her if she was mated to a Wolfen?" Cringing visible at the thought Aone looked her alpha straight in the eyes, face carved into a mask of graveness. "She would be treated as a trophy mate, forced to obey the Wolfen who claimed her. Though normal it may be for a female to submit to her male; a Wolfen male can be very cruel. Any sign of resistance will result in pain and the females are given no will. It is not always like this of course, however it is common." Pausing for breath Aone allowed Kouga time to digest this information before continuing. "Though if I am correct the Wolfen that marked her is a powerful male and he may perhaps be the male that attacked her; the one that bit her chest to be exact. That type of bite leads me to believe that he would make her completely submissive to him and if she so much as thought to deny him in any way he would use her family and pack against her. There is much a Wolfen can do to destroy a pack, even one as strong as ours would fall if we had no protection against the Wolfen; in this case it may be the same for Ares's pack. The most powerful Wolfen miko is the protection of ones pack against and for the Wolfen."

Kouga swallowed this with some difficulty; a powerful Wolfen may have been the one to attack Ares. _But why would they attack their own miko? Was it not she who provided the faith and following for their kind? Was it not their miko following that lead them to gain the trust and devotion of the ookami, both youkai and animal alike? _This was to confusing; it was giving him a headache and his stomach was rumbling in anger at having been denied its evening meal. "Daijoubu ka, Kouga-sama?" "Hai, hai daijoubu." Now was her chance. "Kouga-sama, may I ask you something?" He turned to her bow raised in silent question, giving her a nod. "I know it may not be my place but I can't help but wonder, you see, that is…" Kouga raised another brow though in agitation instead of curiosity, growling out to the rambling female, "Get on with it already!"

"What are your intentions for Ares-sama?" She flushed, watching as his brows drew down to meet his narrowed eyes his fangs showing as his lip curled up in a snarl; ever-so-slightly. "It is not of your concern." Lowering her head she flushed. "Gomen nasai, I did not mean to pry or offend." He was weak against the females of his pack; any female in truth, even more so when he was the cause of their distress and he sighed. "My intentions are well, of that I assure you." She smiled then, bowing to him as she rose. "Shall I take Ares-sama her dinner?" "Hai, then get to bed, it's late." Nodding she gave one last bow before taking a tray and Ares's part of the meal upon the table. She paused at the main kitchen to reheat the meal and fix a batch of fresh tea before continuing to Ares's quarters.

* * *

Ares groaned, letting her body sink beneath the water in the tub, a stream of bubbles rising from her mouth. Rising, after a few moments of being submerged, in a cascade of water she wrapped herself firmly in a towel as she made her way to the bedroom where a yukata and robe awaited her.

After securing the robe rather tightly around her form she began to rethink her plan of wearing no bindings, even though she wore a yukata beneath the robe. _Maybe I should wear lower bindings at least? _Normally she wore nothing to bed, unless she was traveling but even then she only wore lower bindings and a yukata if possible. Flopping onto the bed with a small "fump" she sighed, burying her head in the soft pillows. She groaned again, rising as she heard a light knock upon her door. Brushing a few stray wet strands of hair from her face she opened the door and flushed brightly.

"Aone-san?" She nearly winced at the high pitch her voice came out at. She felt her cheeks blaze even brighter as the older female smiled at her knowingly. Seeing the young girls discomfort and feeling merciful Aone brushed past Ares, placing her meal upon the table. The door shut and she heard Ares pad over to join her at the table, sitting silently as Aone placed the plate and bowl of food before her then poured her tea. After a moment Ares finally spoke, "Gomen nasai, Aone-san." Aone looked up; noting the solemn expression the girl wore. "Whatever for?" "What you saw…..I….I never…" She trailed off, tears coming to her eyes.

She felt so confused. Never before had any male made her feel so consumed by passion. No male had ever touched her so intimately and she felt drawn to him and his ability to consume her so. Yet at the same time she was ashamed of herself. For a female to do such with a male, one she barely knew, and not being his mate was to be nothing more than a whore. Was that what she was? Wasn't that what 'he' wanted her to be?

"Ares." She broke from her thoughts, head snapping up. She flushed again, tears threatening to spill as Aone looked upon her. "I'm no better than a whore, am I?" "Nani?" Lowering her head again she spoke, form trembling, "I'm neither his mate nor intended. I….I've never let any male touch me so. I…..I'm so confused!" Aone looked on in something akin to horror as Ares buried her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. She went to Ares's side, rubbing the girls back until her sobs quieted. "You're nothing of the sort. I know for a fact that Kouga's intentions are well." "Well? How in the hell are they well?" Aone winced as Ares's voice rose with each word till it was a near shriek as she began to sob again.

Feeling at a lost, having no siblings or children of her own, Aone did the only thing she could think of; she gently pulled the girl to rest against her as she petted her hair, murmuring quietly to her that it would be alright. It took a few moments but she finally calmed enough to choke down a few bites and some tea before letting herself be tucked into bed. "You don't have to stay." Aone smiled, rubbing a thumb across the back of the hand she held in hers, affectionately smoothing the girls bangs from her face. "I know." Smiling wryly at the situation Ares let her eyes close; feeling drained from crying, and soon fell into a restful slumber. "Sweet dreams, hime." Aone rose with that last gently murmured farewell slipping out of the room her own bed calling to her in her need of rest.

* * *

"Ares-sama, onegai open the door! Ares-sama, onegai! Are you even listening to me? Ares-sama!" "Go away, please. I just need to be alone for a while." Answered a muffled voice through the door. Hakkaku, Ginta, and Kouga stared on as Kina and her daughters tried to gain access into Ares's room to no avail. Finding the pleading and denials to become frustrating Kouga stormed over. Aone had joined Kina at the door and was trying her best to coax out the maiden. She looked up as Kouga came closer feeling a pang of anger in her chest. She knew exactly why the onna wouldn't come out and the male now at her door was the reason.

"All of you leave; I'll take care of this." "But Kouga-sama, I need to reapply some salve and change her bandages." Kina protested, holding her basket full of remedies up in her defense. Taking the basket from her hands into his own, he gave all those around a stern glare. "Go and leave her to me." They all left then, save for Aone who stayed, giving him a cross look. He turned to her, surprised that one as submissive to the authority of the alphas' would give him such a look. "Nani?" She crossed her arms over her chest, eyes narrowed. "It's entirely your fault." "And just how is it my fault?" "She cried last night."

Kouga watched her with a somewhat dumbfounded expression as she leaned back against the wall still giving him that oh so powerful withering look. "She's an unmated female who has never let a male touch her so and then last night you did things to her that only mates should do; in the privacy of their bedchamber. How did you think she'd take it Kouga-sama? Did you think that she'd be just fine with doing something like that or did you not even think?" Kouga felt the urge to flush but instead bared his fangs slightly at her for the tone in which she spoke.

Aone knew it was dangerous to speak to an alpha so but she was too far in to stop now. "I see you didn't think. Well let me tell you this Kouga-sama; you made her feel like a whore. To let her body be used in such a way with no connection to the male who did it. Is that what you're trying to do Kouga-sama, use her simply for your pleasure? If so your intentions aren't well." "They are well." He wished he could have put more force behind his words but he couldn't, he was slowly realizing that Aone spoke the truth and he felt like a complete hentai who had no care at all. "Is that so, well then, I think you'd best be telling her that." With that she turned, leaving him to his business which was now not only to check on the girl but to make his intentions known as well.

* * *

"Ares, open the door. I need to check your wounds and…speak with you." He heard her stifle a sob and felt a pang of guilt stab a him. "J-just a moment." Ares brushed away her tears, composing herself before sliding open the shoji she had previously sealed shut with a spell.

He stared down at her, noting with some despair the shine to her eyes; left in the wake of her fallen tears. Feeling the unwelcome weight of awkward silence she inclined her head, moving so he could pass. "Please, come in." She closed the shoji behind him, hesitating to seal it, deciding after a moment to do so. No need for anyone to interrupt them if he truly wanted to speak with her.

Sitting on her bed he motioned her over to him, pleased when she came to rest beside him, even if it was only for him to check her wounds. He cleaned her wrists first pleased to find nothing but a small cut on each wrist. "They'll be gone by the morning. The one on my chest will need two days at the most but I think I'll be on my way later this afternoon or tomorrow morn." "Why?" She refused to look at him, instead choosing to let her hands play along the folds in her kimono sleeves. "Why are you going to leave, Ares?" "I have my own duties waiting back home for me." "And if I told you that you're not allowed?" "I'll go anyway." He smirked, finding her answer most amusing. Moving aside the top left of her kimono he felt her stiffen. "I can't get to it; you'll have to remove the top half."

She knew he was enjoying this. She had removed the kimono and yukata top, allowing them to fall and hang over her obi leaving her top covered in nothing but bindings and the bandages. She let him clean her skin of the old salve, wincing as he brushed the rag against the edge of the wound. "Gomen." He murmured, leaning closer to her chest, inspecting the wound. He lingered for a moment and just as she went to speak he pulled back, quickly adding the salve and re-bandaging her. They sat there for a moment before she began to pull her clothes back into order, feeling his eyes upon her.

"If you're done I'd like to be alone." He frowned at her, ignoring her completely as he took her hand in his. "Koug-ah!" She nearly yelped in surprise as his lips grazed her hand, parting to allow his tongue freedom. It danced across her skin playing coyly along the slits between her fingers. His eyes were locked on hers and she found herself frozen by the desire she saw within them.

He was, as many would say, being bold. This, like what he had done to her the night before, was an act reserved for mates. It was a very loving gesture to bathe a part of you mate's body. A female's hands did much. They cleaned the home, tended the children, prepared the daily meals, cleaned and mended the clothing and what not. Her hands gave pleasure to her male and comforted him and their pups'.

She couldn't describe nearly any of the emotions running through her. It felt so good yet she could feel the sharp sting of tears prick her eyes. "Why are you crying?" It hadn't even registered with her mind that he had stopped until he spoke. "Why are you doing this?" He knew that the question would come but none the less he wasn't quite sure himself. She watched him, growing angrier by the moment as the silence continued.

"ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" "Watch your mouth bitch." "Fuck you." "Thanks for the offer. I'll take you up on it later if you behave." She backed away then, glaring daggers at him. "I'm not some common bitch you can take to your bed for a whore to serve you as you please." "I never said that you were or that was what I wanted of you." "You could have fooled me." She turned from him, presenting her back to him; a sign of anger and minor disrespect. "You enjoyed it." She was silent for a long moment, voice caught in her throat. Her voice wavered as she began to speak. "Hai, but it doesn't change what I did. I feel like a whore."

"Gomen nasai." She leapt from the bed, whirling upon him. "Gomen nasai, ka? Do you have any idea what will happen if anyone in my pack gets wind of this? What will I do if the elders order Shinju to be taken from me!" "Shinju?" She realized her mistake a moment to late. "Who is Shinju?" She paled and he saw it. Rising he stalked towards her, both moving back till she was pinned against a wall. Planting his hands on either side of her head and leaning in; he efficiently trapped her. Brows furrowing he leaned in closer till their noses nearly brushed and she could feel the hot puffs of air as he breathed. "Who is Shinju?"

She was trying her best to keep silent but under his intense gaze and intimidating form she gave in, her answer nothing more than a whisper, "Ako." His world had dropped out from beneath him and his body and mind became submersed in a dead weight. She had a child. _Ako._ It echoed in his mind pounding against his thoughts till he thought he might die from the pain inflicted upon his mind and the sharp gripping pain of his heart. Did this mean he really was _wrong_?No, he couldn't be, but how then did Ares have a pup? "And his chichiue?" Kouga nearly growled at the word but forced himself to calm if even for a moment. "Should it matter?" "It does to me." Violet eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "Why?"

He didn't know what to say. Why did it matter to him? _/Want mate./ _Ah, there was his beast; his bloodlust crazed self. The most primal and vicious part of him that he kept chained tightly at the back of his mind._ /Mine! Mine! Want mate! Take bitch! Claim bitch; my mate/ _It desired her. Her scent was an intoxicating drug and the beast wanted nothing more than to bury himself in her body and claim that lovely smelling bitch as his. Fighting against his beast's desire he looked down at the girl before him. "Just answer me." "Give me a reason." "Because I said." She scoffed at him, eyes rolling upward in scorn.

That was it. His beast would allow no more disrespect nor would his pride. He nipped at her nose causing her to yelp and cover it with both hands, glaring up at him in embarrassment and anger. _How dare he!_ The nip he had just given her was one used upon pups that misbehaved by their parents and other elders. She was of mating age; a woman; that was an insult to her pride and she felt her claws nearly ache to scratch his face off for such an act.

Their gazes locked, eyes challenging the other, brows drawn down. She wouldn't submit to his authority and he found himself once again fighting back his beast. It roared and clawed consciousness in effort to break free; filling him with its desire; calling for the female before him. His eyes seemed too un-focused for the briefest moment and she swore she saw a flash of red in those blue depths.

With a deep sigh he pressed his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. "Onegai." Her resolve flew away like dust in the wind at his soft plea. "His chichiue is dead," she paused biting her lip eyes cast down, adding in a choked whisper, "and so is his hahaue." "How can his hahaue be dead if you're standing before me Ares?" Cupping her face in his hands he ran his thumbs over her cheeks, lifting her face so that he could see her clearly. Her hands came up to lay over his and she leaned into his touch eyes closing. "I adopted him. I have no mate, lover, nor intended and no pup has yet to come from my womb."

A deep sense of relief washed over him and he brushed his lips against her forehead, smiling when she didn't pull away. Her hands had come to rest on his shoulders, her head soon tucking itself under his chin as she pressed herself closer to his firm body. Hadn't she wanted to flee but a moment ago? As if sensing her train of thought he held her tightly to him, arms wrapped around her waist, his lips showering the top of her head with butterfly kisses.

There was a long moment of silence before he pulled back, taking her into his arms. She whined at him as he carried her yet wrapped her arms around his neck as she laid her head against his shoulder. He settled onto the bed, moving to place her in his lap, bringing her back to press against his front his head laid upon hers. "What happened to his parents?"

He felt her stiffen and the distress that laced within her scent startled him. "What's wrong Ares?" She shook her head, leaning back against him letting her head fall back upon his strong shoulder. Glancing to the side she took in his features as he looked back at her, worry evident in his down turned lips and creased brow. "They were….." "Killed?" He offered, running his hands over the soft fabric of her kimono sleeves. She scoffed at the word eyes narrowed. "Slaughtered would be the correct term."

Kouga didn't know how to reply to that, not just yet. He opted instead to stroke her hair; not speaking hoping that he could comfort her with the gesture. It worked to some degree before she moved, laying on her back before him both arms over her now closed eyes. "The Black Howling; that is the pack I come from. Years ago we were a large and prosperous tribe lead by two wonderful alphas. However, we were betrayed about the same time the Youkai-Ningen wars began. The alphas were slaughtered and many were lost to the bloodshed." She sighed turning from him. He moved to lie at her side nuzzling her neck, letting the silence reign for this moment.

"Why are you doing this?" Kouga leaned back giving her room to turn over once more to her back, looking down at her with a serious expression. It was somewhat shocking to see this male who was normally care free being so serious for as long as he had been. She felt a pang of guilt in her chest: she was the cause of it and she knew it. She wished dearly that he would stop worrying over her so. He considered his answer a bit longer before finally speaking. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure myself. Something about you draws me in and it won't let go. I feel as if I've known your scent forever but that's impossible. I have this need to be near you and to touch you. I don't know what it is but to tell you the truth I'm not entirely sure that I care so long as you're where with me." Her breath left her in a small gasp of shock, eyes wide as he finished. _Oh dear gods._

He watcher her, waiting for her to say something, anything to make him feel like he wasn't a complete fool for so bluntly stating that he wanted her to stay with him. His tan cheeks were stained by the barest hint of a flush as her unwavering gaze bore into him; seemingly searching through his soul. "It's strange isn't it?" He arched a brow at her question perplexed to her meaning. She smiled at his look brushing back his unruly bangs. "It's strange to feel such things for another even if we don't know what it means." _Though I think I know what I'm feeling. _"What do you feel, Ares?"

"I'm not entirely sure but," her eyes darkened and she leaned up to brush her lips gently against his before pulling away, "I think I feel the same." It only took his suddenly hazy mind a moment to understand what she meant and he swooped down to plant a kiss on her lips. It wasn't as hurried as their previous kisses; it was soft, gentle, and slow: purely sensual.

They broke apart reluctantly, he holding her head in his large hands, she her arms wrapped around his neck; both pressed against the other unwilling to let go. He traced her jaw with the back of his claws delighting in the way she shivered under the gentle assault. Her hands had found the tie in his hair and loosened it, face lighting up as his midnight locks fell over his shoulders and brushed against her skin with their silken touch. His lips found hers again and they lingered a moment more than before. This time when he pulled back she followed him, pressing her lips against his in a virginal caress of sensuality, face aflame. "Ares?" She looked up at him as she settled herself back into his lap, "Hai?" "Stay with me." Her face fell and she looked away. "I can't." "Why not?" "I have a family to take care of Kouga." "A family?" She nodded, taking his larger and calloused hand in her smooth one, the texture of it against her hand made her wonder what else he could do with those powerful hands of his. "I have a twin brother, Koryu, who stays with me, Yue who is my other otouto, and Shinju."

"You take care of them all?" "Hai, they are my family. My oniisan lives at the Western Palace of Sesshoumaru-sama; he's the general of the Western army. He, his mate, and children reside there." "Would I know this she-wolf your brother has mated?" Laughing Ares shook her head. "He mated a ningen miko. She's very lovely and has borne him three healthy pups." "I see." "My pack is not a usual ookami pack." He leaned back pulling her with him so that they laid embraced in each others arms against the mound of pillows. "What makes it so unusual, hm?" "We are a mixed pack. While we were originally just ookami youkai we have always accepted other youkai and ningen into our pack if they were indeed to be loyal and wished to stay. None are turned away unless we have valid reason to fear they may bring harm to our people." "That is rather strange. Your alpha allows this?" "Hai, she feels it best." "She; you have only an alpha female?" Fighting back a flush Ares nodded. "She is unmated as of yet."

He thought about that a moment but shrugged it off. He didn't want a female just because she was an alpha and besides he was rather enjoying the company Ares provided. He nuzzled her neck tongue tasting her skin for the briefest moment. "Don't you think we should be getting out to the pack now? I'm sure they're wondering where you are. You have duties to attend to." He snorted at the mention of duties pouting at her without realizing it. Her laughter broke him from his sullen moment and she only laughed harder at his puzzled expression. His head had involuntarily tilted to the side and with the confusion in his eyes he had looked much like a pup. When she had managed to calm herself she wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes. "You were pouting." He huffed at her crossing his arms. "I do not pout." "Yes, you do." "Do not." "Do too." "Do not." "Do too." "Do not." "Do too." They went on for some time before both burst into laughter, bodies shaking with their mirth. "Stay with me?" Ares considered it for a moment, sighing as she lightly scratched behind his ear. "For a short while and beyond that; we'll see." That wasn't the answer he wanted but it would do and so he was content with it for the moment.

* * *

"What do you think they're doing?" Hitomi looked up from her needlework yelping as she pricked her finger. She slipped the wounded digit into her mouth, sucking on it lightly. Hakkaku watched her with a smirk which earned him a smack upon the head via a cooking spoon from Maiyuka. Ginta watched this with some amusement, taking the time to try and sneak a bit of batter from the mixing bowl with his fingers. Unluckily for him Maiyuka had seen him move. "IIE!" "ITAI!" Jumping back he licked his hand feeling the sting where the spoon had met his flesh. "I told you not to do that." She hissed at him, going back to her mixing. "They're probably still talking. From what I heard hahaue saying Kouga likes Ares." Maiyuka nodded in agreement with Hitomi who was once more back to her needlework, looking over her shoulder at the two males. "Who said you could laze about in our kitchen all day?" Hakkaku sighed, standing. "C'mon Ginta they don't care if we starve." Pouting Ginta rose, giving Maiyuka's form a quick once over before he turned. "If you two would stop running wild and settle down with a good female each you wouldn't starve." Maiyuka muttered, flushing at the feel of eyes sweeping over her backside. She knew it was Ginta, he'd been looking her over since she'd it puberty a few years back. The same was true for her sister though it was Hakkaku who had his eyes fixed upon her. Hitomi sighed, rising to push the two out the door. "I'll call you both for lunch and you may have dinner with us now get on with you." She said finally pushing them from the kitchen of Kina's hut, noticing with a blush the way Hakkaku looked back at her with a smile.

"He likes you." Hitomi rolled her eyes, joining her sister in the task of making the dough for bread. "Iie, he doesn't." "He's infatuated with you." "Like you have any room to talk; Ginta looks like he's about to jump you and mate you every time he sees you." "I don't know what you're talking about." "I'm sure you don't. I mean you only avoid being alone with him like he's the plague; or should I say the taster of virgins?" Maiyuka flushed, throwing a handful of flour at her sister. "Don't say such things!" Coughing Hitomi glared through squinted eyes at her sister. "Why, are you afraid he will? Or is it you're afraid you'd enjoy it and be more than willing?" Again Hitomi broke into coughs as more flour came her way. "What about Hakkaku? I saw you two talking last night when you were supposed to be in bed." If it weren't for the flour staining her face Hitomi was sure she would have rivaled the color of a perfectly ripe tomato. "I bumped into him when I went for some air and we started talking." "Yes talking so much that you were outside for an hour and I was getting worried enough to come looking for you." "We just talked!" Maiyuka smirked at her imouto triumphantly. "But you like him, don't you?" Hitomi was now between a rock and a hard spot. It was true she found Hakkaku attractive; hell she had grown up around him and he was always so nice to her even more so as of late. But never one to be outdone she decided to retaliate. Grabbing a fistful of flour she threw it at her sister and took her opportunity to pounce. Grabbing her sister around the middle she pushed her to the floor both girls laughing at they rolled, wrestling for dominance. Hitomi ended on top, smirking. "You like Ginta."

Maiyuka looked up at her sister horrified pushing her off with a growl. "Shut up." "There is nothing wrong with it." Maiyuka flushed, smiling at Hitomi. "He can be a dear." "So can Hakkaku." "You're admitting you like him then?" "Are you saying you like Ginta?" Smiling warmly a silent understanding passed between them and getting up they took time to note the mess they made before setting about cleaning it up and finishing up lunch; they had two males who would be hungry to feed after all.

* * *

It had taken a bit of begging but Ares had finally managed to get Kouga to get up so that they could leave the room. She joined him on a tour of the pack though their journey was stalled a few times as the pack came to fawn over the young girl and a few males to sniff at her though one look and growl from Kouga sent them running. Ares bit back a snicker, greeting the members of the pack courteously taking time to answer their questions and after a while and nearly beating his pack off with his sword Kouga drug her back inside, stopping outside his room looking suddenly uncomfortable. "I have to go check on some things with a few of my men; will you be ok here by yourself?" She nodded, giggling when he gave her cheek a peck. "See you then." He was gone in a flash leaving her to make her way back to her room. On her way she passed an elder female bent with age a large basket in her hands. She seemed to be having some trouble even though the basket was empty and Ares stopped her, lifting it into her arms. "Here let me help you." The old female was shocked that the stranger would wish to help. "I must clean Kouga-sama's room. The laundry must be done and the rooms cleaned." Slipping and arm around the stooped figure, the basket balanced on her hip and held securely in one hand, she lead the old female towards her room which was in the opposite direction. "I'll take care of Kouga's room you go and rest, you seem weary dearest Elder." The woman seemed surprised but smiled brightly at the girl the weariness evident in her dark eyes and wrinkled face. "Arigato, but are you sure?" "Hai, it is no problem. It is the least I can do for an Elder and for the alpha that saved my life." She entered her room with the basket, changing into a light yukata and light kimono that she bound the sleeves and part of the bottom up so her legs and arms were free to move about. Placing her dirty laundry in the basket she went to Kouga's room, entering silently. Her nose wrinkled in horror. The room that had been clean last night was littered with his dirty clothing from the night before, his bed was left unmade, and she feared what else she may find in the rooms that she had yet to explore. Placing the basket aside she set about her task. It took the better part of two hours to change the linens, gather all the unclean articles of clothing, dust, sweep, and scrub any stains from the floors. She had stopped to admire the family room hand tracing the curve of the female's stomach in the portrait. She smiled and tidied that room as well. All in all she had cleaned the bed chamber, the family room, the entertaining room, the bath, the clothing room, a sitting area, and a small library; pretty well off for an alpha of his age.

Finding everything to her liking she gathered the basket and went out into the pack again, following the scent of soaps to the river that the females did the washing in. Looking about she realized she had no soap and cursing under her breath she looked around at the two other females present. One was round with pup and having some trouble scrubbing her clothes and she felt a twinge of worry for her; no female who was with pup should strain themselves doing such labor. She saw the woman rub the small of her back after a moment and nearly jumped out of skin when a hand landed on her shoulder. Whirling she found it to be Aone and she breathed a sigh of relief. "What are you doing out here?" Aone glanced to the pile of clothes, hiding her smile. "Making myself useful." Aone chuckled at the reply, nodding as she went towards her own small pile of laundry motioning for Ares to follow. After a moment in which the younger glanced at the other female present, who had and still paid them no mind, went to the other carrying her large load. She gratefully accepted soap for washing the articles of cloth and set to work.

"It seems you do this often." Aone commented, nearly finished with her own now as Ares worked on a fur wrap that without doubt belonged to Kouga. "Hai, I take care of what's left of my family. Young boys can be very dirty." Chuckling at the comment she nodded, finishing her washing. She moved away for a moment to lay the articles out to dry in the sun then returned to help Ares finish her load. The other female who had just finished gathered her things and left after giving them a smile, taking her wet clothing to hang on a line in the sun near her hut. Ares looked after her with an arched brow; something about her struck her as odd. Shrugging it off she finished up, more quickly than expected with Aone's help. When Aone moved to place the now clean cloths upon the boulder by her own Ares smirked, letting her hand pass over the damp pile accumulated in the basket. They dried almost instantly in a brief flash of flame. "I'm a mistress of hi." "Care to do mine?" Ares only smiled in reply.

* * *

Aone carefully hefted her basket higher as she moved about the path to home Ares at her side, holding her own basket with one hand upon her head while the other clasped an array of sweet smelling flowers and wild herbs. "What're those for?" Ares flushed looking down at the well worn path they traveled. "The herbs are going into Kouga's clothing chest and bureau to keep the clothing smelling fresh." "And the flowers?" "Into mine." "I see." Smiling Ares leaned down to gather another herb that smelled of the mountain side; crisp and fresh: just like Kouga's scent. "You must have been taught very well; you'll make a wonderful mate to a good male one day." "Perhaps if a male will have me." "I think I know of one who will; or am I reading to far into the way Kouga clung to your hand so possessively earlier?" Startled violet eyes gazed at Aone. "Do you think so?" That had surprised Aone pleasantly. Ares seemed so eager at the thought but as if realizing what she had let slip from her mouth she quickly added, "That he was possessive? I think he was just being a rude chauvinistic male: treating me as if I was a child who couldn't go out unattended." Aone bit her lip to keep from laughing at the thought. It was true Kouga could be like that but she was not a fool, and neither Ares nor Kouga would pull the wool over her eyes. _Keep your feelings to yourself for now young one, but sooner of later the truth will come out and my pack mates and I shall be celebrating the mating of our alpha male to his fine female: you, my dear Ares-sama. _Reaching the pack the two female parted was; Aone to her hut and Ares to the small palace that Kouga called home. Ares thought as she walked slowly up the mountain side, passing the members of the pack in their daily activities, of what being in this pack could teach her. _Hahaue always did say that a new experience was the way to grow. Let's see if she was right._

* * *

Kouga was in shock. His eyes nearly popped from their sockets as he surveyed his chambers. The room he was currently in was spotless and smelled fresh like the wilderness tinged with the crisp bitterness of fresh picked herbs and other plant life. It was one of the smells he most savored and enjoyed. The door to his private family room opened and Ares stepped out, bowing as she saw him. Noticing the silk cloth in her hand that seemed stained with dirt and moving past her into the room he was shocked. The painting of his parents had been cleaned and brightened as best it could and now shone with a new luster that must have took care and skill along with some time and patience to revive the paints. "I thought it could use a good cleaning. They're very lovely together, are they your chichiue and hahaue?" He nodded absentmindedly running a finger over the curve of his parent's shoulders where their bodies touched. "It's the only painting I have of them. Hahaue was pupped with me at the time." Slender arms wrapped around his waist and he placed a hand over hers. "Arigato." "You're welcome Kouga." Pulling away Ares smiled at his back turning to leave. A hand caught hers and looking back at Kouga questioningly she waited. "The pack is going to meet around the main fire pit tonight and have a small party for the good hunt today; will you accompany me?" "Of course." "Good, go get ready then." "Put your dirty clothes into the basket in the bath Kouga or I'll have your hide; it took me some time to get this place clean." "Alright." Smirking at her tone he made his way to the bath hearing the shoji shut as she left. He had time to spare so a little soak would be in order before he got ready. As he stripped, throwing his clothes into the basket, he wondered briefly if he should repay her for cleaning up., after all it wasn't her place. _Well I think I know the perfect way and I'm sure we'll BOTH enjoy it._

* * *

Maiyuka and Hitomi thanked the male who delivered their share of meat and went about preparing dinner. They had had lunch a while ago, Hakkaku and Ginta both having come begging for food which the girls gave them to their delight. The fire crackled and hissed with warmth and life as the two females prepared everything for the meal. Maiyuka noticed with some displeasure that they weren't going to have enough vegetables nor fruit and that they lacked a few herbs needed to season the meat and turned to her sister with a smile. "Oh Hitomi dear." "I hate you, Maiyuka." "I know."

* * *

"Oi, Ginta, where're you going?" Ginta threw Hakkaku a smirk, pointing in the direction of Kina's hut where Hitomi had just exited, moving towards the woods. "I know where I'm going but where are you going my friend?" Hakkaku grinned, fangs glinting in the sun. "See you." Ginta didn't even have time to nod before his friend was gone disappearing into the trees. Chuckling silently he moved to the hut, slipping in letting the smell of medicinal herbs and baking bread fill his lungs. Standing in the kitchen doorway he waited, watching Maiyuka as she moved about humming a small tune to herself. She sensed him, he knew that, but she chose to ignore him for the time being. "You're not even gonna ask me to taste anything?" She turned then, spoon in hand. "Must I harm you again?" "Your words wound me, right in my heart." He placed a hand upon his chest, faced turned down in a grimace of pain. "Pity, I was hoping it would kill." He pouted at her, giving her his best puppy eyes. _I will not give in, I will not give in, I will not….oh hell he's so kawaii! _Sighing she handed over the spoon in her hand watching as he happily licked away the batter.

"You're pathetic you know; all that just for a sweet." "But your sweets are so good." He nearly laughed in joy at the scalding blush that rose to her cheeks giving her a hue that he was sure would be upon her if she made love. He could nearly imagine, and had imagined, the flush of her cheeks and body as she cried out in pleasure the way her breath would catch and her eyes close in bliss as she found her completion. Coming further into the room he banished his sexual thoughts and placed the now cleaned spoon in a stone tub filled with water and a cloth for washing. "Can I help?" "You're a warrior and males don't do such work. This is a female's job." Shrugging he washed his hands drying them on a cloth before coming over. "True, but I have no mate so I might as well learn besides, why wouldn't I want to help even if I am a male?" Her eyes locked with his and she shrugged. "Most males think it's degrading." Smiling down at her he tapped her nose with his finger, eyes gentle. "I'm not most males, Maiyuka." Her breath seemed to catch in her throat but she quickly turned away, eyes wide as she fought back the urge to groan. The way he said her name was so erotic. But how could a name, her own at that, sound so? Her thoughts should be nothing but pure; she shouldn't want to feel his hands and shouldn't even think of his lips. He was watching her again and his eyes lingered on her form but she felt as if he was setting her body aflame. Shaking herself mentally she took up a bowl and turned to him. "Get the bread from the oven wont you? Use that towel by the knives so you don't burn yourself. Just set it there." She jerked her head in the general direction, gathering some herbs from another bowl and adding them to the one in her hands. She set to work on stripping the leaves from the stems, placing the stems aside while the leaves when into a grinder.

Ginta bit back a yelp when the bread burnt him but simply put it where Maiyuka had instructed. She was grinding herbs when he went back to her side his fingers stinging though he ignored it. As if sensing his slight pain Maiyuka turned to him looking at his hand. "Ginta, you're hurt!" "It's just a small burn, nothing that won't heal soon." Her hands found his lifting it to her eyes for inspection. "You're lucky you didn't really get hurt; that bread and fire was hot." He smiled at her, pleased in someway by her concern. "I'm stronger than a little fire." She glanced at him, watching as the burn slowly healed. "Hai, you are." She said it more to herself than anything else but he was still pleased to hear it. "Maiyuka?" She looked up at him, finally releasing his hand as if she had only just realized how long she had kept it within her own. "Hai?" Her response was but a whisper, here eyes gazing into his seeing the small tell tale hint of lust that lingered there. "I've got to go now, Hakkaku and Hitomi will be back soon, but I'll see you later, alright?" She nodded watching him turn to leave. As if drawn by some force she followed after him, stopping at the exit of the hut. "Ginta?"

He could feel a small tingle of heat at the sound of his name coming from her lush lips but he brushed it aside to turn back to her. "Hai?" "You're still coming for the evening meal, aren't you?" "Of course I am Maiyuka; I wouldn't miss your cooking or company for anything. But promise me one thing?" "Nani?" "I get to sit by you, or I won't come." She flushed, watching him as he gave her a playful, but somewhat serious, smirk. She considered it and after some debate nodded. "Alright, I'll see you then." "Perfect." He leaned down, planting a kiss upon her cheek, lips brushing against the edge of her own. "I'll see you then, Maiyuka." With that he left and Maiyuka wide eyed, blushing, and with a small smile playing upon her lips slipped back inside.

* * *

Hitomi grumbled under her breath about how unfair her sister was. She had sent Hitomi alone to gather fresh fruit and vegetables from their garden; a secluded spot in the woods a good walk away from the village. As pups they had raised a garden in the area that still thrived to the day with healthy life; offering to them some of the sweetest fruit and best tasting vegetables around. As she bent over checking for any impurities of the vegetables she was about to gather she didn't notice the eyes upon her nor the fact that she had been followed. With skillful quietness her stalker snuck closer admiring the curve of her body within the kimono she wore. The male paused eyes lingering as she moved to her hands and knees, upper body leaned down as she inspected the plant life before her. _If only she didn't have clothes on I could take her now. She's practically begging for in it such a way. I'll have to watch my little bitch or she might attract to much attention._

Hitomi stood, vegetables in hand turning around only to let out a shriek and send herself and the vegetables flying as she jerked back. "Boo." She glared up at Hakkaku face aflame. Noticing the way his eyes seemed to glaze and lock on her lower body she looked down flushing more when she realized that her thighs and legs were exposed to his view. Jumping up she fixed the kimono unable to look at him. "You know if you really wanted to show me something you could have just got rid of the kimono all together," smirking he tacked on, "and the yukata and bindings too." She gasped looking at him with a horrified expression before turning away in embarrassment. "What're you doing here?" "I came to see you of course." Her gaze went back to him, eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"I wanted to." She brushed herself off giving him a cross look before she turned her attention to a sakura tree. Plucking and prying through the branches she gathered the ripened morsels. "Why?" She asked again as he came to her side; helping her gather the cherries. "I just wanted to." Huffing she smacked his arm lightly making him grin at the way her cheeks flushed as her fingertips grazed his bare arm. Popping a cherry into his mouth he gave a low groan of appreciation for the sweet nectar if offered. Grabbing another from the tree he held the stem pressing the round fruit to her lips. "Try it." Hesitantly her petal pink lips parted allowing him to slip it inside, fangs closing over it by instinct. He pulled the stem away hearing it part from the fruit with a satisfying 'pop'.

Her eyes were wide and she licked her lips after she finished it, gathering stray juice and touching the area his fingertips had grazed as he fed her the sweet treat.

She grabbed the basket of cherries at her feet, looking anywhere but at him. "Get the vegetables, will you?" She asked hurrying over to grab a few more fruits from various trees and vines. He did as she bade waiting patiently for her to finish. "Let's go." On the way back to the pack they moved in silence before a thought struck Hakkaku. "Hitomi?" Again she flushed; Hakkaku had never called her by her first name only. "Hai?" "I was wondering, since you invited me to dinner, does that mean you're going to make it?" "Nani?" He took her free hand, holding it between them as they paused upon the moss covered path. "Are you going to prepare my dinner with your own hands?" She looked up at him with wide yet deliciously innocent eyes. He had seen so many things in those eyes and he wondered how they would look when passion overtook her body. "Would you wish for me to do so?" "Hai." He could feel her hand shake ever so lightly in his, noticing the shiver and look of wonder in her expression as a tingling pleasure ran up her arm as he let his thumb glide along the back of her hand. "You will make it for me Hitomi?"

Again he used her name and she wondered if she should allow him to do so. "Hai, of course I will, Hakkaku." He beamed down at her, moving ahead now, his hand still clasping hers as he nearly dragged her back to the pack in his joy. She shook her head lightly but smiled following after him letting her fingers be intertwined with his. They parted outside Kina's hut but only after Hakkaku left the speechless Hitomi with a kiss upon her cheek. She watched as he walked off a spring in his step, hand pressed over her cheek. Blinking as if in a daze she disappeared within the huts mat covered door.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Hakkaku grinned at Ginta, noting the lifted air around his friend. "It seems as well as your own time." They grinned at each other, trading rough pats of congratulations to the others back. "Lets go get cleaned up, shall we?" "Right, the public hot springs will do." "Hakkaku, Ginta." The two males turned to see Kina, a basket of medicinal herbs in her hands and a young male apprentice healer at her side. "Kon'ichiwa Toyama-san." She inclined her head to the two males at their greeting. Handing her basket to the boy at her side she kept her eyes on the males before her, giving the child instructions. "Take this to my hut; my daughters will put it away; you're lesson is done for the day." When the three were alone she turned to gaze at them more fully, eyes piercing with a sudden fierceness. The two males seemed to wilt under her gaze feeling as though she could rip them apart, warriors or not, at a moments notice. A chill seemed to fill them and both fought down a shiver their pride not allowing them to acknowledge any type of fear to any female. "Ginta, what do you think of ako, Maiyuka? And Hakkaku, what do you think of ako Hitomi?" That was the last thing either males suspected.

They seemed to think for a moment before Ginta replied, "Maiyuka is a very fine female, Toyama-san." Hakkaku nodded his agreement, "Hitomi is also a very fine female of our pack." "I see." "Demo, why do you ask?" Her ebony eyes focused on Ginta. ""I've begun to think it's time my girls take to them a mate each; would you happen to know of any who fancy them?" Looks of pure horror crossed their faces. "You mustn't make them mate!" Kina raised a brow at this, turning now to Hakkaku. She was a sharp female even if she was gaining in age. "And why not?" She grinned within her mind, pleased with the way the two young males gulped in nervousness. She had seen the kisses they had bestowed upon her daughters flushed cheeks and the way Hakkaku's hand held so possessively to Hitomi's. It was not uncommon for those of the ookami blood to mate and breed quickly; it was simply their nature not like the ningen courtship and mating. When a male ookami found his female he would do almost anything to gain her affections and have her as his side as his mate. If that was what these two males wanted with her daughters and what her daughters wished as well who was Kina to step between them? If it was true affection she would bless it joyously after all; it was a mother's greatest gift to see to her children's happiness.

It had taken both males a moment to work up the courage needed to say what was needed to keep it so that they may court and mate the females they wanted. The thought of either female not being mated to either of them brought fire to their veins and they refused to let it happen. Hakkaku, having found his voice first, spoke, "Toyama-san, I wish for Hitomi as a mate." She turned then to Ginta, "What of you Ginta?" "I wish for Maiyuka as a mate." She looked between them both, considering their words. "You do? I see, well then, tell me one thing." They looked at her, waiting both feeling a sense of dread and elation. "You're intentions, are they good?" Both smiled at the other turning to gaze at her, letting her read their emotions in their eyes. "Hai, for her they are only good." Hakkaku agreed with his friend, "For her I have only good intentions." Smiling brightly she patted both males on a shoulder. "Well then, make good of those intentions." Leaving them there she went towards her hut, smiling to herself as she thought. _Thank the heavens for good intentions. _

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm in school and getting a job! PRAY FOR MY SOUL! And for no more writers block!

Note: Kinjya belongs to my friend Koga! Anna belongs to my friend Anna-chan! Lia and Sae belong to my friend AngelofDaimonds! Ask them before you use any of their characters! And Suaru in the fic isn't me, I just like the name. Suaru, Rath, Ares, and a few others who will show up later on belong to me; so ask me before you use them.

Special Thanks to Kagome-Sama0560, kogathewolfdemon1, Sesshys koi, Owari Nai Yumes, playfullpup17, Suaru, and everyone else whos reviewed! Thanks all!

C's & A's: Sesshys koi: Glad you like it I hope you enjoy the entire fic; thanks! Kagome-Sama0560: -weeps- Oh come on Anna-chan! I promise I'll get her a guy asap, k? Suaru: Yep, lol! I'm glad you liked that, I laughed my butt of writing it! –smack- Thanks! kogathewolfdemon1: Ty, I'll have the lemon done for you asap, promise! I'll try my best to make it good! playfullpup17: Girl, you're on my Buddy List; I'll always talk to you even when this fic is done! I hope you like this chap better! Thanks so much! Owari Nai Yumes: Aren't they though? I thought, 'What kind of girl would fit Kouga?' And thus Ares was born! Glad you liked it and I'm glad about IY and Kag too! Ty hun! - Thanks All! –

: - Translations - : - Koi - Love : Koibito - Lover : Koishii - Beloved : Oniisan - Big brother : Miko - Priestess : Youkai - demon : Kitsune - fox : Ai shiteru - I love you : Kami - God : Nani - what : Gomen - Sorry : Arigato - Thank you : Kawaii - cute : Kowaii- Scary : Nee- chan: Big sister: Taijiya - youkai exterminator : Houshi - priest/monk : Hentai - pervert : Ako - my child : Domo - thanks : Domo arigato – Thank you very much : Kaze no Kizu - wound of the wind (I think) : Sore wa himitsu desu – It's a secret : Reisho – Thunder : Kage – shadow : Shinju – pearl : Sango – Coral : Kohaku – Amber : Hoshi - Star : Inu – dog : Inuyasha – dog demon/damon : Sesshoumaru – (the) killing perfection : Iie - no : Imouto – little sister : Shizu kani – shut up : Ichi – one : Ookami – wolf : Tora – tiger : Nasake – Mercy : Onna – Girl : Ouji – Prince : Nushi – Master : Sureibu – Slave : Itoshii - Darling : Daijoubu ka? - Are you ok/alright: Hai, daijoubu. – Yes, I'm Fine/ok/alright : Itai – Ow : Watashi wa – I am (as in a greeting) : Chotto – What (in an exclamatory usage) : Megami – Goddess : Chichiue – Father (more formal) : Otouto – little brother : Hahaue – Mother (more formal) : Koryu – Garnet : Ningen – Human : Jaken: hard hearted, cruel, unkind. : Naraku – Hell/Hades : Demo – but : (-) ka – denotes a question : Hikari – Light : Kurai – dark : Sakura – cherry blossom (That's all for now.)

* * *

Jade: - is dead-

Chars: Please review!

Jade: -in her sleep holds up sign- _'Thanks, be sure to review please! See you next chapter! Ja-ne!'

* * *

_

: SPEACIAL NOTE :

Dear Readers,

I thank you for all of your support and reviews and wish for you to know that you've made this fic, though not yet finished, worth while. Reading your praises, criticisms, ideas, and thoughts has made me realize even more so than before how much I love to write and has given me the courage to try to start my own novel. You are the reason that I have pushed myself to find my own unique style and my passion to further my abilities in more than just writing. I enjoy speaking with all of you and I am glad to know that my writings, though more often than not late, are enjoyed by so many people. I will continue this fic to the end and I hope that you all read it and enjoy it to the very last chapter.

You all are very important to me, more than you could ever imagine; ever last one of you has a special place in my heart for your consideration of myself by reading my fic. You are all very unique and special individuals; so please never let anyone tell you different. You are all important to me not only because you've read my fic but because we share common interests; anime for example. So again I thank you all for everything and hope you enjoy my writing till the very end. Thank you, my beloved readers from the bottom of my heart. You've all made it worth while.

Sincerely,

Jade

(Suaru-chan)


	41. Deal With the Devil

**I am soooo sorry this took so long! I will try hard to get the next chapter out soon! Enjoy, R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, we all happy then, the end!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty –One: Deal With the Devil**

It was silent; far too silent. That was the first thing that registered in Kagura's mind as she emerged from the darkness that was unconsciousness. It wasn't the true unawareness that came with the unconsciousness of sleep but the one that was the blessed reprieve from physical, mental, and emotional abuse. Her breath caught in her throat and she let her senses roam, searching frantically for another presence within the room; there was none. Sighing, wincing as the act sent a sharp pain through her chest, she turned to her stomach. Intense and immediate pain burned throughout her body and she bit her lip in effort to not cry out from the intensity of the wounds. Lifting herself by her arms slowly, cursing silently all the while, she brought her knees to rest upon the futon and slowly with carefulness moved off the futon. The moment she stood and released her hold on the bed her knees gave out and she slumped with a nearly silent "thud". Pain shot up through her most private parts to her stomach making it knot and tense in the most unpleasant of ways. With effort and many piercing shots of pain throughout and over her body she managed, losing much breath while doing so, to raise herself to her feet one hand upon the futon. Her free hand grabbed from the bed the coverlet and with a deep breath she pushed off from the futon and stood upon shaky legs. She was steadier now her vision clearer though she still swayed somewhat unsteadily.

It took her a moment to fully regain her bearings before taking the first careful step towards the rooms exit, ignoring the hairs on the back of her neck as they stood to attention. She was not going to stay in this room, Naraku's anger or not, she refused to be confined to his chambers. Inching across the floor she stopped, bracing her weight on her good arm against the door, waiting to catch her breath once more. _I shouldn't be this weak. I shouldn't be this damaged. _Anger flared through her, not that it would do her much good as of now but it was there and would prove useful in time. Letting her forehead rest against the wall she took in slow calming breathes, pushing her anger back far, deeply and tightly, within her mind letting it nestle and grow on its own where it would lay forgotten until the time for its usefulness was apparent.

There were no guards around the room, something that took her by slight surprise though she shook it off and went on her way, her slow careful and most sadistically delicious painful way, towards the baths. She would be safe there if only from the time being and at this moment anything was better than the scent of him clinging to her flesh like some infectious disease. _This is pathetic. I'm not some simpering fool! How dare he! _Again she had to force her anger back, now wasn't the time to be distracted. Distractions; indeed that wasn't she could afford at the moment. She noticed with slight alarm that her strength was failing her. She was beginning to lean more and more of her weight upon the wall, her pace now nearly nothing more than inching a foot a minute. "Kagura." She froze at the call of her name a trickle of fear climbing up her spine as she felt Naraku's presence behind her. _No, no, no! I didn't even sense him. How in the seven hells did he sneak up on me! _She turned slowly, breath catching in her throat momentarily. "Hai, nushi?" Naraku leered at her, mouth quirked up at the corners. "Just where exactly do you think you're going? Not only that but without my permission as well?" "I was going to take a bath, nushi." "A bath you say, why would you wish to bathe? Perhaps to rid yourself of my scent?" "Iie my nushi, I only wished to be clean and presentable for you." "Is that so." "Hai nushi." Naraku smirked fully now, raising one eyebrow in a gesture of disbelief. _Let her lie for now, _He thought, _after all it is rather amusing. I'll just be sure to make her regret her disobedience. _"Well then," Opening his arms to her he motioned for her to come to his embrace, "why don't you allow me to escort you."

_Oh hell, he's going to kill me, isn't he? _Kagura bowed her head, eyes frantically searching for a way out. "I wouldn't want to trouble you my nushi." "Oh but I insist, sureibu." There was a pause of silence between them in which Naraku lowered his arms, extending one hand to Kagura, smirk firmly in place. She moved to face him, afraid to leave the support of the wall. "Come on your knees sureibu, kneel at my feet, and show me that I am truly your nushi." Lowering herself to her knees Kagura wondered briefly if this would be her last few moments of life. Naraku hadn't been stable lately. He had been as of late more openly maddened, showing his anger and psychopathic ways in many forms of torture for any reason at all. Though she had personally become his "ease", abusing her body and mind, making her beg for mercy only to be given naught but more of his "ministrations".

She had crawled her way to him, on hands and knees, head hung down as she silently awaited his command. "We have a guest coming to us shortly Kagura and I will require your services before then. You will serve me when our guest arrives as my personal servant and my toy," his hand came to tangle in her hair stroking it the way one would stroke their pet, "do you understand this, sureibu?" She winced involuntary at his touch, a fine tremble in her hands as she pressed them against the floor in effort to keep her body raised from the floor completely. "Hai nushi." She yelped as he jerked her to her knees by her hair, swallowing back the scathing remark that burned furiously to be thrown at him. "You misspoke Kagura that is not to be tolerated, however I am feeling generous and will give you a second chance. Correct yourself and apologize," Naraku smiled though the effect was ruined by the darkness in his eyes as he stroked the side of her face with his claws, "like a good girl – or should I say whore? Hai, that is more fitting."

"Forgive me nushi," the very word made bile rise in her throat but she fought it back taking in a shaky breath, "I did not mean any disrespect allow me to correct myself. Hai my nushi, I understand." "Much better," his hand trailed down her cheek, caressing softly, almost seemingly lovingly so, "now let us go to the baths." She bowed as best she could and without further word he took the wrist of her harmed arm nearly dragging her down the halls as she fought to keep up with him, body screaming and clenching in pain with every moment. It only took a brief few minutes of silence before they reached the baths clearing servants and guards alike in their wake. Whispers followed them down the halls and murmurs echoed momentarily outside the bath as the doors closed behind them their bathing things already laid out. Kagura took in the robes and strips of cloth that lay beside the bath and cringed mentally. _Fucking bastard, he had this planned!_

Releasing her arm Naraku turned to face her waiting for her to notice him once more as he was rather enjoying the look of fear creeping over her face. Emitting a snort of amusement earned him her attention once more and he was pleased by the way she paled and kneeled before him again. "Have you no ability to serve me as you should? Your foolishness wears on my patience bitch." He laughed harshly as she lurched forward, moving swiftly though stiffly to disrobe him mirth increasing all the more as she flinched at the mere sound of his voice.

When he was fully disrobed he moved to the bath, sinking into its warm depths with a sigh, casting a leer in Kagura's direction as she shed what was left of her clothing and joined him in the bath watching him from the corner of her eye. She was wary of him even as she moved closer to his bare body, a rag clutched tightly within her trembling hand, knowing better than to think she could escape this encounter unscathed and far too afraid to push his already wavering patience more than needed. Without a word he rose to stand in the bath, moving the wavy mass of his black hair over one shoulder allowing her the access needed to wash his pale form.

It was amusing really the way that her hand trembled even as she fought to remain calm the scent of fear and anger bringing a spice that was undeniably tempting to the air. Oh how he loved it, loved the way with his mere form he could make those around him cower and beg for mercy without a word parting from his lips. It was exquisite and he toyed silently with the idea of finding yet another toy to add to his collection. Kagura was far from boring, in fact she had held his attention the longest so far, but he was a male of many tastes and wanted to sample new flesh and blood.

Kagura moved back as Naraku sunk once more into the water, allowing it to cleanse him of the soap his mind so entrapped in its own desires to notice her hasty retreat from him. "I have not yet dismissed you." The icy tone sent chills of fear down Kagura's spine and she, almost, toyed with the idea of fleeing though thought better of it as the water moved behind her. Apparently even distracted he would make sure to keep her with him. Moving back from the edge she turned to face him, lowering herself to her knees before him. She didn't fight as he fisted his hands into her hair pulling her forward planting her face firmly against his thigh were she could clearly view his arousal.

'Not again, onegai, not again.' Her silent plea was unanswered as he gave a jerk to her hair and she moved to wrap her lips around the head of him, tongue flicking alone the slit coyly. She knew better than to give no effort to pleasure him her arm which was now mended was the fierce reminder that he would not be displeased. Breathing in through her nose she let his shaft sink into her mouth as she pushed forward the urge to gag nearly overpowering as the head brushed the back of her throat. However he gave her no time to adjust before rocking his hips forward making her eyes water as she nearly gagged on him though he only smirked at her discomfort. 'I will not let him get to me, I will not let him get to me.' It became her silent mantra as she closed her eyes, willing herself to think of someone else's shaft within her mouth. She licked and suckled him, taking him completely in her mouth till her lips rested against the patch of scratching hair at his base before pulling back letting the suction of her lips work him closer to pleasure. She was careful of her fangs, knowing if she were to draw blood he would return the favor and bloody her in more ways than one.

It was becoming repulsive to continue as he let loose a moan and she sought to think of anyone else that she would willing please so, though none came to mind for a moment. 'Sesshoumaru.' Just the mere thought of the icy taiyoukai sent a shiver of heat throughout her body. With renewed purpose she sucked harder and more determinedly at the shaft in her mouth, letting herself imagine it was not Naraku but Sesshoumaru she was pleasing. Her hands rose from her sides to fondle the heavy sac at his base clawed fingertips teasing the sensitive skin. She picked up the pace of her movements, a small moan caressing his sensitive head as she felt the pleasure of her fantasy take hold fully. She forgot about her nushi being the one she serviced so. In her mind it was Sesshoumaru who had his clawed hands fisted in her hair, hissing as he bucked into her mouth, breath leaving him in harsh pants as his release drew closer.

Her fantasy, however, came crashing down around her as Naraku released into her mouth the mere taste of him nearly choking her. Her eyes watered face burning in shame as the warm overly salty substance of his pleasure slid down her throat leaving in its wake a foul aftertaste. "Enjoy your fantasy of that inu?" Her face blazed brighter, eyes watering more though no longer from the mere displeasure of him. He laughed at her then a smile twisting upon his lips. "Do you really think that he'll take you Kagura? That he can save you that he even would?" Naraku snorted moving to the edge of the bath, leaving the now sobbing Kagura on her knees. "Don't you know Kagura you fool, he has a mate." _'He has a mate.'_ "Mate?" Smirking Naraku turned back to face her, taking in her heated glare and clenched fists with something akin to amusement. "Hai mate, a mate that you couldn't compete with in your wildest dreams."

"What's so special about that bitch?" "That exactly my dear Kagura, she is the one thing you are not; a real live true bitch. She is a female inu youkai." It was Kagura's turn to snort, eyes narrowing as she unconsciously clenched and unclenched her fists in rage. "I could offer him so much more." "Could you Kagura, could you? What do you have to offer him, hm? I know that Suaru, for that is her name and so well it fits her, is a beauty. I have seen her and the name she is given by those who have seen her fits her is not even enough to describe the truth," He crouched down, a hand cupping Kagura's chin, the ever present sneer upon his lips, "they call her the beauty of the West. Her body is perfect and her skin so pale. I have yet to see a hime that could compete with such as she."

Red hot jealousy burned within Kagura and without thought her hands clenched, body trembling with rage. So intent was her rage that she failed to notice the sting of pain as her claws pierced the tender flesh of her palm nor the copper tang of blood as it came and welled upon the surface of her skin. "Do you want that inu so badly, Kagura? I could give him to you, you know. Obey me Kagura, let me use you as I need," Naraku waded closer, wrapping his arms around her form hands resting just above her hips, and pulled her closer to him letting his head rest upon her shoulder, "Serve me and be loyal Kagura; do as I command and I shall grant you this desire. The inu youkai, Sesshoumaru, will be yours. He will have eyes only for you and desire only your touch this I promise."

He had, figuratively, handed her a double edged sword. One side would give her Sesshoumaru in the end and the other would most likely result in death. The only question was would the path to the male she desired so badly be worse than death? It was oh-so tempting yet the hidden meaning behind his words weighed heavily in the back of her mind.

Naraku held back the smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips patiently waiting for the female before him to decide upon her answer. He could nearly see the thoughts forming and watched the internal struggle with glee. He knew her inside and out and the foolish bitch had yet to realize that he knew every single on of her weaknesses. The silence was thick in the air, the only sound their light breathing their breath lost in the fog of the steam of the bath.

"Hai." The word brought him back to reality and he smiled, though the warmth did not meet his eyes. "Wonderful Kagura, now let us leave the bath. There is much to be done if we are to gain your male." She nodded almost dazedly, following him from the bath, hardly registering as he dried her and directed her into her kimono. Naraku however seemed to be in a fine mood, not minding in the least at having to dress her. Indeed his thoughts were gleeful as he schemed the many ways he could get the taiyoukai to fall prey to his traps. Turning from Kagura he dried and dressed, a grin present on his lips all the while as his eyes glowed with some dark light. _This will be delightful indeed._

* * *

It was growing dark and the air itself seemed to thicken around the pale female as she silently made her way through the gates of a seemingly abandoned castle. Her footsteps were nonexistent as she followed the stone path before her face showing no emotion as a deathly white and still form of a child appeared from the darkness the ever present mirror in her hands. They stared at each other for a moment before Kanna turned, Kikyo following silently behind her.

* * *

"Kikyo is here, interesting." Padding out of the bath Naraku left Kagura to herself as he made his way to the main sitting room, where guests were often entertained, to await his guest. Settling down upon a plush cushion he waited impatiently serving himself a cup of sake after glaring the servant from the room. Swirling the liquid around in the cup he watched the patter of ripples created wondering briefly why Kikyo would be paying him a visit here of all places.

"Naraku." Looking up at his name he inclined his head to Kikyo waving a hand vaguely in the general direction of the pillow across from him, "Welcome Kikyo, please have a seat, rest your weary bones a while." His lips curled at the insult but she seemed to take no notice as she sat upon the pillow hands folded neatly in her lap. "You owe me Naraku." A brow arched at this sake cup being sat down as the two starred at each other. "I owe you?" Naraku's tone held true to the fact that he believed the words ludicrous. She glared at him then eyes glittering like onyx jewels as they darkened in anger. "You have yet to rid me of my reincarnation." "You've yet to aid me to do so." "Aid you, how so?"

"The miko is growing stronger Kikyo; surely you who have part of her soul have felt it?" There was a brief silence before Kikyo sneered turning her head from him. "Hardly." _How touching her pride is wounded. _"Come now Kikyo, if you want me to kill her I will, I will do it just for you." She scoffed at that nearly laughing in his face. "Just for me? I know better than that. It would aid you to be rid of her." "It would be a plus, true." "Though on the note of aiding you, I have the perfect plan, I'll just need a bit of assistance." "A plan, oh this just gets better and better. If I didn't know any better I would say you're becoming mischievous."

Ignoring the comment she flipped a piece of stray hair over her shoulder eyes narrowing as she spoke, "There is, as I have found from a few dark houshi and miko, a god who can raise the deceased." She left off at this looking at him expectantly. "And?" "He can raise the deceased; those who are no longer living." She said, speaking slowly as if to a child. Frustrated with the fact that she was obviously ignoring his true meaning he threw his hands into the air growling. "Bitch why is this ability so important?" "Oh really Naraku, don't you get it?" "Apparently not but humor me and enlighten me, wont you?"

"You want to bring Sesshoumaru down, don't you?" The question caught him off guard and he watched her with a guarded expression. "Perhaps, he can make a nuisance of himself, but I do not see the importance of this knowledge." "You wouldn't," she replied rather dryly before continuing on as if he wasn't about to protest her insult, "You fail to grasp that if one speaks and threatens older youkai with purification from a resurrected miko they speak more freely, even more so if they hold distaste of a youkai of more power than they." He was lost again and the frustration was showing on his face now as she continued on ignoring him.

"Since I know you're too busy plotting all your little schemes, which always fail might I add, I took the task upon myself. It seems that Sesshoumaru's hahaue was killed when he was young and he cared for her deeply, the same of which goes for Inuyasha." It was obvious Naraku was lost something that was far from common for the male and Kikyo sighed in disgust. "Inutaishou, the taiyoukai of the West before Sesshoumaru, father of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha was one of the most powerful youkai alive. Wouldn't it be well off if you could have access to that power? And what a better way to bait both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, kill two birds, so to speak, with one stone, than with their own resurrected mothers?"

He laughed. He couldn't help himself, he tried but it burst forth, startling against the silence of the room. His entire body shook with his mirth tears seeping from the corners of his eyes as he bit his fist to stifle the fresh tirade of it as he caught Kikyo's expression. She was bewildered and her normally aloof expression slipped enough to show; a raise of eyebrow, narrowing of eyes, and hint of amusement at the thought of Naraku finally having gone completely insane. "You my dearest," he swallowed more laughter at her look of disgust for the term of affection, "are the most devious and cruel woman in the world. It's splendid." Again she replied rather dryly aloof expression firmly in place, "I'm so glad you're amused."

* * *

It was only a few hours later that Naraku and Kikyo stood side by side, walking silently through an abandoned shrine in the middle of a remote village. "Dead: all of them." Kikyo inclined her head acknowledging Naraku's presence and his words. Indeed the village they were in was filled with the rotting flesh of many corpses the stench of their decay fermenting the air thickly as they neared the shrine. "It's strange." He murmured, gesturing towards the bodies. "That he, a god of resurrection, would allow those who guard his shrine to die and decay is strange, I agree." Their pace slowed as they reached the edges of the shrine both cringing mentally at the site of the shrine. The entire thing was blood red looking rather wet, as if it had just been bathed in blood, and was trimmed in black while offerings of food, drink, silk, and so forth lay strewn before it. It was small and through the slightly open doors they could see a small stone alter that was nearly black.

As they stood there the air seemed to fill with electricity and it crackled around them though they ignored it. "You must make the blood offering." "Why should I make it?" Naraku asked, glaring over at the shrine as it let forth a dark hum of power. "I don't bleed." "You're the most aggravating female alive." She smirked at that holding out a dagger. "And you are a bastard." "Hn." With that he took the dagger slipping it from its sheath as he stepped forward. Kikyo joined him after a moment of thought, kneeling as Naraku drew the blade across his wrist allowing the thick crimson liquid to seep from his arm falling down to color the black stone of the alter held within.

"I call to thee god of resurrection, I call thee by thy true name, Shinu!" Naraku's eyes shot open at the name and he starred in accusation at the female beside him as the shrine began to emit a black aura the ground trembling slightly beneath their feet. "Shinu, hear me and know my call. Shinu, god of resurrection I call you, thrice have I said your name and thrice have I called unto thee, here me and come to the call of thy name; SHINU!" With the final call the skies themselves darkened and swirled with angry clouds and claps of thunder and lightening. Naraku watched with something akin to dread and humor as the dead bodies all around them slowly rose hobbling, crawling, and dragging themselves closer to the shrine as it began to shake in time with the ground that cracked and trembled under the force of power pouring from the shrine before them. As the shrine doors burst open with shattering force Kikyo looked up at Naraku a devilish smile plastered on her lips, contrasting with her rage filled eyes, "He comes."

* * *

The darkness parted slowly and he heard the call of his name; once, twice, thrice, and once more as the summoning was completed. "Amusing," He murmured to himself rising from his seat moving to the spreading vortex of darkness leading to the portal of his shrine, "the little onna found my true name. Oh interesting indeed." Chuckling to himself he continued to murmur to himself ignore his extravagant home around him as he stepped into that dark void feeling it push and pull against him as he continued to walk through the black abyss. One would think that as a god he would not agree with the darkness around him but he cared for it in ways that would be unfathomable to those of light and purity. The darkness caressed him as sensually as a lover and he stroked it as he moved on almost like one would a favored pet.

* * *

They waited, both unknowingly, with baited breathe as they watched the still darkening sky, the moving bodies that stopped just out of the circle of the dark aura from the shrine, and the dark shrine itself. As the watched the shrine a figure seemed to emerge from that dark aura and it was fascinating, in some twisted way, to watch his form solidify till he stood firmly before them. "Shinu." He looked up at that a smile curling upon his lips and Naraku had the distinct, and totally surprising instinct, feeling to flee. Kikyo on the other hand seemed to be relearning to breathe as she took in the creature before her.

Hair as dark as the blackest night that seemed to have been dipped and dyed with freshly spilled blood hung in a loose tie half way down the figures back all hair slicked back from the deathly pale face. His face was nothing but sharp angles and while on most it would have looked unbecoming it made him strangely beautiful. His eyes were a dull black almost gray though as he smiled at them they turned black the pupils turning magenta and they gleamed as if he knew your darkest secrets. The skin of his body was just as pale as his face only his bottom half was truly clothed in a pair of black hakama designed with drops of silver that looked as though it was blood spilled about his legs, his arms were adorned with silver and black crisscrossing ties from bicep to wrist, his top consisting of nothing more than two straps of leather wrapped around his shoulders stopping to be held down by a leather belt at the top of his hakama.

"You must be Kikyo and Naraku, I assume?" That brought the two from their stupor and they both paused casting each other a curious glance. "That we are my lord." Kikyo finally said, inkling her head ever so slightly. He had claws she noticed, along with the fact that both his nipples which showed for lack of haori were adorned with silver rings matching the three he had in each ear a chain with a bone of some animal hanging from each. He stood there still smiling that damnable smile watching them with those unwavering eyes. "We have a favor to ask of you." It was Naraku who spoke finally breaking the silence and letting their business be known. "Oh of me, what favor would you ask of me?" He was rather pleasant Naraku noted and that alone set him on guard. No one of power was ever that pleasant unless they were plotting, he would know better than most after all for that attitude was one he usually played out daily.

Kikyo moved to speak but thought better of it as she edged a bit towards Naraku eyes narrowing at the corpse that dared to touch her ankle. Shinu noticing this smiled, waving a hand dismissively. "They are not a threat to one such as you Kikyo, after all what does such a great miko have to fear from the dead?" He was mocking her. That bastard was mocking her! His smile widened though now it was a smirk and he turned to Naraku eyes locking with the other males own eyes, challenging him silently. "What is that favor that you both would ask of me? Truly it must be something for a youkai to willingly open a vein," he paused cocking his head slightly as he further studied the other though not once breaking eye contact, "or a hanyou as you are. None the less, it must be of great importance." Striding forward Kikyo glared at Naraku for being engaged in such a foolish game of will as she answered the Shinu's question. "It is of great importance."

"Hai, hai, it must be for a hanyou and a miko together willingly working as one to call me out." He was starring at her and it sent a shiver down her empty body. Perhaps she had been mistaken to call him forth. No it would not do to doubt herself and so she lifted her head her shoulders squaring as she stared back at him, Naraku forgotten for the moment. Moving back he crooked a finger in the direction of a corpse and it crawled forward placing itself upon hands and knees before Shinu and he promptly sat upon his back. "Would you like a seat as well?" "Hai, Shinu-sama." Naraku said smirking when Kikyo gave him a withering look. "Take a seat, dozo." He replied, gesturing to them as two corpses mimicked the one he sat upon watching with hidden pleasure as the miko hesitantly sat down upon the rotting flesh.

Leaning back he comfortably lounged upon the body, which once from the looks of it was a strong male, his back resting lightly on the shrine front. "So do tell me what this favor of yours is, Kikyo." "We would ask of you to resurrect three beings for us, two who are full blooded inu youkai and one who is human." He seemed to ponder this before nodding to no on in particular. "Their names?" "Tsutsui, Inutaishou, and Izayoi." "I see, and these three, what is the purpose of their resurrection?" He could see the hesitation in them and laughed eyes narrowing as he watched them in their confusion. "Come now surely you did not think I would do it without reason? What is the reason, tell me."

Neither answered and as the silence grew thicker the unease of the dead around them grew. With a growl Shinu stood marching over to Kikyo one finger touching the center of her forehead. In a flood of emotions, images, and a brief pain of a passing headache Shinu had all he needed to know. "To avenge your death, take a male to hell, knock people out of Naraku's way, and to gain power. Oh how deviously wonderful." This seemed to bring a pause to the retort burning in each of their throats and he smirked devilishly sitting once more. "I think it will be perfect, in fact, I'll do it." _I'll do it and I'll bring you straight into hell. _

_

* * *

_

IMPORTANT NOTE: I GOT A JOB AT PARAMOUNTS KINGS ISLAND! WOOHOO! School starts on the 24th, damn it all to hell!

Note: Kinjya belongs to my friend Koga! Anna belongs to my friend Anna-chan! Lia and Sae belong to my friend AngelofDaimonds! Ask them before you use any of their characters! And Suaru in the fic isn't me, I just like the name. Suaru, Rath, Ares, and a few others who will show up later on belong to me; so ask me before you use them.

Special Thanks to: ThayCallMeTaterSalad, -silentsyn-, playfullpup17, foxgem, bunny, kogathewolfdemon1, inulover4391, Drake Clawfang, The Green Pencil, Fu Fu's the name, and everyone else whos reviewed! Thanks all!

C's & A's: - ThayCallMeTaterSalad: Same here: -silentsyn-: Thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter too: playfullpup17: Thanks! Glad you like them, I think they're cool together: Foxgem: Soon I promise and thanks: bunny: Thank you, thank you, and yes eventually she will: kogathewolfdemon1: Hey girlie I'm in writing mode so its coming at you: inulover4391: Thanks, here's the update. Soon I swear! Thanks. : Drake Clawfang: Thanks. : The Green Pencil: Thanks you very much! I do love my writing and fans: Fu Fu's the name: Once you get to this chapter and the few before it you'll really see how I've went from the first chapters, I'm much better now, ne? Thanks for reading though: Thanks All! –

- : - Translations - : - Koi - Love : Koibito - Lover : Koishii - Beloved : Oniisan - Big brother : Miko - Priestess : Youkai - demon : Kitsune - fox : Ai shiteru - I love you : Kami - God : Nani - what : Gomen - Sorry : Arigato - Thank you : Kawaii - cute : Kowaii- Scary : Nee- chan: Big sister: Taijiya - youkai exterminator : Houshi - priest/monk : Hentai - pervert : Ako - my child : Domo - thanks : Domo arigato – Thank you very much : Kaze no Kizu - wound of the wind (I think) : Sore wa himitsu desu – It's a secret : Reisho – Thunder : Kage – shadow : Shinju – pearl : Sango – Coral : Kohaku – Amber : Hoshi - Star : Inu – dog : Inuyasha – dog demon/damon : Sesshoumaru – (the) killing perfection : Iie - no : Imouto – little sister : Shizu kani – shut up : Ichi – one : Ookami – wolf : Tora – tiger : Nasake – Mercy : Onna – Girl : Ouji – Prince : Nushi – Master : Sureibu – Slave : Itoshii - Darling : Daijoubu ka? - Are you ok/alright: Hai, daijoubu. – Yes, I'm Fine/ok/alright : Itai – Ow : Watashi wa – I am (as in a greeting) : Chotto – What (in an exclamatory usage) : Megami – Goddess : Chichiue – Father (more formal) : Otouto – little brother : Hahaue – Mother (more formal) : Koryu – Garnet : Ningen – Human : Jaken: hard hearted, cruel, unkind. : Naraku – Hell/Hades : Demo – but : (-) ka – denotes a question : Hikari – Light : Kurai – dark : Sakura – cherry blossom : Shinu – to Die : Inutaisho – great dog demon (I think that's right) : Izayoi – lightening : (That's all for now.)

* * *

Jade: -bursts into tears-

Naraku: -freezes on spot and wont move or barely breathe-

Kikyo: -What in the world is wrong with her?-

Shinu: -goes around posing for his new fan girls- (confident little shit aint he?)

Kagura: -It took her long enough!-

Naraku: -hisses at her- SHUT UP SHUT UP!

Jade: I'm so sorry it was so late! I hope you all enjoy it! I'm already working on the next chapter!

Kikyo: You're past late.

Jade: -cries harder and beats Naraku down with a cooking pan and wooden cooking spoon, ignoring Kikyo- I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!

Naraku: -shields himself with hands - REVIEW BEFORE SHE KILLS ME! ONLY REVIEWS WILL SATE HER WRATH!

All chars that are normal…er…or more than the others: PLEASE REVIEW!


	42. Taint Thy Soul For Power

**Hello Mina-san! So sorry for the delay! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I've already started on the next one. I posted some info for you all at the end so be sure to read over it, ok? Thanks! R&R please!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Two: Taint Thy Soul for Power**

"I will need a few things of you to be able to resurrect them."

Kikyo and Naraku both turned to Shinu as he spoke waiting patiently for him to finish, he however seemed to ignore this fact and looked expectantly at them.

"This would entail what Shinu-sama?"

Kikyo asked, obviously near the edge of her patience as he gave her another of his eerie smiles.

"I'm surprised at both of you; one would think you'd have enough thought to find out the requirements for a god before you summoned them."

It was Naraku who broke at the insult, standing so suddenly that the corpse he was using for a seat toppled over.

"Not all of us have an eternity to laze about. You know what you specifically require so just tell us or we'll find someone more adapt to the task."

There was a brief silence before Shinu burst into laughter hands grasping his stomach in mock mirth.

"Oh really now Naraku," he turned toward said male seemingly gliding over to him with ease, "one would also think you would have enough mind to watch your tongue."

Naraku tensed eyes widening as he felt the hand upon his back, feeling the coldness that was only brought with death seep into his skin.

"I have already been generous with you both, you will remember your place as mortal, a station far below my own, and show me the respect I deserve."

He paused taking in Naraku's expression, the shock that seeped into the edges of his eyes and face as he fought to keep his calm façade.

"You will do well to remember this."

"Hai, as you wish, Shinu-sama."

The words burned as they left his throat but he did not regret them as Shinu sauntered back over to his "seat" and the feeling of warmth and flowing blood came back to the still chilled and stiff part of his back. The flesh felt as if it had slowly died under the others touch and Naraku briefly wondered if perhaps resurrection was not the mans only power.

Kikyo watched the exchange, oh indeed did she watch it, and took careful detailed note of it. The power that had seeped from the hand touching Naraku had raised the hair on the nape of her neck, something that was awkward for one who was dead and could not truly feel. Oh she could feel emotions well enough seeing as how she collected the souls of departed women into her but physical feeling and reaction was an entirely different story.

He was watching them again smirking at Naraku with some kind of twisted pleasure.

"What must we do, Shinu-sama?"

It was Kikyo who spoke drawing the others attention from Naraku who stood still not daring to sit even as the corpse rose and took its place once more.

His gaze shifted to her his eyes suddenly fierce and heavy.

"Fuck."

Naraku must have made a sound, not that Kikyo could really hear for obviously Shinu-sama had not told her to fuck Naraku and the man's gaze was back on Naraku again.

"You have a problem with that, Naraku?"

"Fuck?"

It was a question and Kikyo felt the urge to blast them both with a purifying arrow, hopefully, to knock some sense into them.

"You wish for us to fuck?"

Smiling fully now Shinu inclined his head.

"Hai, fuck her on my shrine grounds."

"Iie."

"Iie-ka? You deny me, Kikyo?"

"I'm a miko."

"I know this."

"You want me to taint myself?"

It was ridiculous and she would not do it.

"In a way."

"What do you mean, 'In a way'?"

Her voice rose shrilly eyes blazing as she moved from her seat to stand before him.

"Oh come now pet," he reached out caressing her unfeeling flesh though inside she could hear the souls within her scream in pain, "you must know that resurrection is linked with the dark? I need a virgin to either die or lose their virginity on my shrine to empower me. You do not have the bodies or souls for me. For me to call the souls, form, and bind all three will require more power."

Naraku wasn't listening anymore no in fact he was trying to hide his glee. Something to dangle over Kikyo's head and Inuyasha's for that matter. He could feel Onigumo yelling and fighting inside him but ignored it. Onigumo wanted her oh how he did but it was Naraku who would get her, poor dear.

"Naraku."

He turned at his name watching Kikyo's face contort in fury as Shinu swayed back and forth to a melody only he could hear beckoning him forth with one hand.

Once before him Naraku paused watching Shinu the way a cat would a wiggling string; energy pooling as he waited for his opportunity to pounce. Nodding Shinu seemed pleased with his apparent willingness and turned back to Kikyo.

"My dear Kikyo, do you not know?"

She bristled at that, eyes casting daggers at both males.

"Know what?"

That damnable smile was spreading across his face.

"That though you have called me forth you are under my power."

Even Naraku tensed at these words both drawing back a bit much to the delight of Shinu.

Sauntering closer he placed a hand on their shoulders.

"Do not worry Kikyo, it won't be all that awful and look on the bright side you'll have what you desire."

"I will be tainted."

He smiled sweetly then and it frightened her.

"It will barely taint you. You can purify yourself later, serving a god will never fully taint you. Come now, don't you want your plan to work? You're so close to making it happen, so close to getting your revenge."

"Serving you in such a way would not taint her?"

The very idea of it brought a chuckle from Naraku even as he spoke.

"I would never allow those who call upon me for aid be tainted or to fail in their task. You still take me far too lightly."

The last was at Naraku and said male cringed in unpleasant remembrance of is earlier experience with the others powers.

"Of course."

Nearly biting his own tongue for sounding so timid Naraku turned from Shinu watching as Kikyo considered the possibilities.

_Would I truly remain untainted? Serving a God is a noble path, a pure path. However does it remain so when a God is linked with the darker forces? Even if I was to be tainted I could purify myself, I'm stronger than even he knows. The only real question is, is it worth it enough to trust him?_

She looked over at the God mentioned feeling the waves of power seeping from him silently judging him.

_Is it worth it? To get my revenge on them all; to take Inuyasha to hell, kill my reincarnation, and hopefully destroy Naraku in the progress?_

She toyed with the idea, weighing the choices in her mind. Freeing herself of her reincarnation by making it seem Naraku's fault would be all to perfect the way for her to regain Inuyasha's heart and to get him to follow her willingly into hell. As for Naraku turning on him in the last moments to "avenge" the death of her reincarnation for her 'love' of Inuyasha would be perfect. She would do it. After all the body in which her bit of soul resided was naught but an empty husk and she would not be fazed by such a primal act.

Shinu was pleased. Looking at the scheming gleam in the undead miko's eyes was all too pleasurable. It was all too good, they were both falling perfectly into place; just as he had predicted.

Naraku gazed around mind whirling in a dozen directions as he waited for Kikyo's decision.

He was, to say the least, surprised when Kikyo nodded murmuring, "If it must be done; I will do it."

There was a brief silence in the wake of her words before Shinju crowed and clapped a wicked sneering smile splitting his face to reveal sharp white teeth; more fang like than anything else. He turned from them – finished with his show of glee – and moved to his alter clearing away the offerings, running long elegant fingers over it.

Watching as red tendrils of aura leapt through the air at the slightest movement of Shinu's fingers Kikyo firmed her resolve once more and turned cool – indifferent – dull brown eyes upon Naraku.

"Do try not to disappoint me."

With that said she turned on her heel and, walking with the calm of her station in life, made her way back to her "seat" to await the time.

Naraku glowered at her for the remark but none the less followed in her wake, watching Shinu from the corner of his eye all the while. A cold chill began to arise from Shinu's general direction and the corpses were fretting; if one called shifting slowly and making small rasping, almost painful, noises from decomposing throats fretting.

Neither ventured to sit upon their corpses instead taking a sudden liking to standing and eyes on anything but the other; Naraku's on Shinu and Kikyo's on the fretting field of corpses that led well into the village.

Shinu finished his preparations and rose from his kneeling position casting a glace towards the two who stood apart from each other as well as him and tilted his head slightly at the corpses closest to Kikyo, crooking his finger and crooning under his breath.

Kikyo turned at the slight noise brow arched at Shinu as he smiled that damning smile again. Then and only then did she sense the movement behind her, far too late to stop it. Four corpses rose as one and grabbed her, rotting flesh and thicker things staining and soaking her miko garb as they lifted her and bore her towards the shrine.

"Release me! Release me this instant!"

She struggled in their hold, kicking and screaming in a most undignified way though the situation called for no dignity.

Naraku made to move towards her but a glance from Shinu and a more restless movement of the corpse closest to him kept him firmly in place. He didn't like this, not in the least. The situation of being under someone's control didn't sit well with him; he was no ones tool.

Kikyo's voice rose to a crescendo of rage as she was dropped, landing rather unceremoniously on her ass, at Shinu's feet. She glowered up at him energy rising off of her in threatening waves.

"Don't press your luck Kikyo, unless you want to get better acquainted with my servants. It was you after all that agreed to this never forget that."

Her eyes held burning rage and she hissed, very much like a cat, under her breath however she did not speak against him, that much she knew better than to do. She could feel the threat in his words as if it were a tangible thing caressed against her skin; like the hands of courtesan to the one they gave pleasure.

"Now, come Kikyo," he reached a hand out to her, pleasant smile in place, "come and lay upon the shrine alter so we may prepare you."

She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. She was angry, that much he could tell, but she lay on the alter still and silent, waiting through barely veiled impatience for him to get on with it.

He motioned Naraku over and when he felt the other behind him he knelt down beside Kikyo, hands hovering over her stomach.

"Are you ready, Kikyo?"

She didn't like the false concern in his questions so she simply nodded once and closed her eyes. Shinu was amused by that and turning his head he looked to Naraku his smile and eyes turned cold.

"Watch and learn."

With that said he reached down and cupped Kikyo's sex through the cloth bringing a startled gasp from the miko.

She made to rear up and he pushed her down with his free hand, other hand cupping and rubbing. It was not the action so much that bothered Kikyo. No in fact it was that she could _feel _it. She was a being made of clay, not flesh, yet she felt the hand on her even through the thick cloth of the hakama.

She began to struggle and the corpses that bore her before moved as one to her arms and legs, nearly knocking Naraku off his feet in the process.

They held on to her heedless of the flesh that tore from their bodies in clumps of half decomposed puddles. Kikyo was crying out now mind far too gone to care. All she could see was Shinu's dark eyes boring into hers, the feel of his hand on her sex and the other now roaming her body without care. Arching into his hand as it caressed her breasts she let out a strangled mew and shuddered at the pressure he applied to her nipple with his claws not minding that his claws began to slice the material away.

Watching with a growing fascination Naraku paid no mind to the female corpses that crawled towards him at least not until one reached up and cupped him through the hakama.

"Away with you bitches!"

"You do not wish for my females to undress you? They're merely here to prepare you for Kikyo."

His voice was light but there was mockery in his eyes as he cast Naraku a glance over his shoulder.

Swatting one of the three around him away Naraku made his way to Shinu's side, pausing in what would have been an angry tirade as his eyes caught sight of the now bare Kikyo.

Pale flesh, like that of death had a slight glimmer to it and he watched as her chest rose and fell with every stroke of Shinu's hand. The hand drew his attention to Kikyo's sex covered by a small patch of hair just above the lips. He quirked a brow at that surprised that she had only a small patch.

"I trimmed it a bit for you, wouldn't want your view to be blocked."

Snorting he began to undress heedless of the male beside him. First went his haori and undershirt, then hakama, and then fundoshi with a small sigh of relief escaping his lips when his member sprang free of its confines.

"I do hope you know what to do from here."

"I can handle it, Shinu-sama."

The male gave a shrug at Naraku's answer and moved away his "pets" following behind. They settled down a few yards away to watch while Shinu's hands petted the tangled strands of a female's hair that was curled upon his lap.

Ignoring the male Naraku lowered himself to rest between Kikyo's thighs, hands tracing over her slender frame.

Kikyo arched under his hands hips rolling up to graze her sex against his naked flesh leaving him shuddering at the feel. Her body was cold yet her sex was hot. He could feel the warmth of it as she rolled up against him and he wondered briefly how it could be the only place that was warm.

She was panting, chest heaving even as she could take no air into herself and he leaned down over her, lips locking around a nipple pulling at it with his teeth until she bucked hard against him.

"Fuck me Naraku!"

"So impatient, perhaps I'm not yet ready."

She hissed, clawed, and bit and it excited him all the more. He could feel the small wounds from her nails leaking blood, little rivulets of it running down his back and falling from his body onto hers smearing and making them sticky as it began to grow cold.

"Enough playing Naraku, fuck her and do it now, the power is high."

The voice sent a shiver down his spine but he complied, he could feel the power swelling around them waiting for the final act. Coating his hand with the blood between them Naraku ran it over his member, pumping it slowly, the other hand grabbing Kikyo by her hair until she was forced to look down and watch as he prepared himself to enter her.

Her eyes widened at the sight of it and she tried involuntarily to close her legs though it was impossible as Naraku sat between her knees. Chuckling he pressed her legs open and she lifted her hips at his claws urging.

"I'll try not to disappoint."

With the growled words he thrust into her to the hilt, eyes wide in shock as she screamed. He had not even thought of her maidenhead, she had been virgin but he figured Shinu had taken it with his fingers.

She was wreathing against him now, forcing his shaft to move in deeper and then out the smallest bit and back in again. Taking it as his queue to move he began a wild thrust the power tickling along his spine.

They moved as one, Kikyo's hips thrusting up as fast and hard as she could force them to move and Naraku's wild thrust forcing sounds of pleasure from the woman's throat. It was the most incredible thing to be able to feel even more so feel something that was forbidden to her in life; the shaft of a man embedded in her body.

She could feel every move of his body against her, the tantalizing friction of his member sliding within her, claws running over her frame, the blood making them stick and rub in pleasing friction, and Naraku's hot breath in her ear. It was so wrong, she shouldn't be doing it but it was wonderful and she wanted more of it.

They built to a crescendo and with a violent thrust that sent Kikyo over the edge with a scream and Naraku following after her in climax with another thrust. They crumpled together in a pile of sweaty limbs one being hot from the act the other cold but shivering from pleasure.

Laughter boomed out over the area and they jumped, skittering away from the shrine as it rumbled and power burst forth in a wave of crimson energy. It flowed out and wrapped around Shinu and he embraced it, stroked it, and drank it down like the finest of wines. It was more sensual then sex and headier than an exotic spice and it filled him until his eyes shone with it and his very breath caused shudders amongst his army of corpses.

He flexed the power sending tiny wisps of it out to caress the corpses delight bringing forth more rich laughter as their bodies began to rebuild themselves inch by inch. Hair grew back, eyes that were shriveled filled out, skin grew, throats gained voices one more, and souls merged with bodies to bring the village alive once more all before Shinu on their knees.

"Souls bound in the ethereal flow; endless sea of time I call unto thee: Inutaisho; past taiyoukai of the West father of the ones called Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, Tsutsui; first mate of the taiyoukai of the West and mother to the one called Sesshoumaru, and Izayoi second mate of the taiyoukai of the West mother to the one called Inuyasha."

Striding forward Shinu circled his shrine almost swaying with the intoxication of the power flowing all around.

"I have called thee three and bound thee to thy blood that lives on. I bring you the things needed for your bodies," four of the still healing corpses moved forward and settled upon the ground at his feet, "and I shall bring you forth unto this land once more."

The path of energy opened in a blinding shower of light and with a motion of his hand the three rose and flung themselves into it their screams of agony echoing like distant thunder. There was a moment of complete silence almost like the stillness before the storm and with a roar the vortex rippled and seemed to convulse three glowing forms being deposited upon the ground.

Kikyo hissed in surprise, clutching her hakama over her bare front as she and Naraku watched. Squinting against the now dying light she could barely make out three forms near Shinu; one large and the other two more soft and rounded marking them as most definitely feminine.

Leaning down over them he cut the symbol of his power into their foreheads and was pleased when blood leaked from the cuts. Their hearts were beating though they would not wake for many hours. Being born once again after so long a rest was tiring and thus he turned to the two behind him with a devilish smirk.

"Gather them and come my children, we have much work to do ahead of us."

He left them there then as he glided through the people still on their knees and the three unconscious he had left behind being born on the arms of those who were fully healed.

Sharing a glance with Kikyo, Naraku rose and offered his hand. She ignore it and rose and dressed as he did the same and then they followed silently after the power nipping at their heels the entire way.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE: I got a new job. I no longer work at Kings Island but now at Once Upon A Child. (A Kids resale store) I also got my license dances! I'm getting married in October everyone! I'm so freaking excited! Life is crazy at the moment but I will try to get the next chapter out A.S.A.P. Oh, also check my profile later on or leave a review with your email because I will be setting up a site devoted to Inuyasha and my fic Together Forever. It will have fan art, pics, links to sites, announcements from me and for other sites and authors, ect. Just leave an email if you'd like to be added or email me at with the subject "Add to email list/site", ok?

Note: Kinjya belongs to my friend Koga! Anna belongs to my friend Anna-chan! Lia and Sae belong to my friend AngelofDaimonds! Tsutsui belongs to my friend YamiSerenity! Ask them before you use any of their characters! And Suaru in the fic isn't me, I just like the name. Suaru, Rath, Ares, and a few others who will show up later on belong to me; so ask me before you use them.

Special Thanks to: FuFu's the name, YamiSerenity, Arrrgh, Azn-grl-kagome12, toboe, kogathewolfdemon1, madhatter30, Suaru, surfbratt, ptbear, nichole, Mitomie Mayu, and everyone else who reviewed! Thanks all!

C's & A's: - FuFu's the name: Is this better? I've been messing with it to make it easier. Let me know, ok? – YamiSerenity : Ty, and now its in there, sorry about forgetting. –hits head- I'm slow as you know! – Arrrgh : I know I do pick on Kagura but she will make sure Naraku gets his. I have a love/hate relationship with her, sorry. I hope you like future chapters though. – Azn-grl-kagome12 : Ty, glad you like it and here you go! – toboe : Glad you like it, thanks so much! Here's another chap for you! – kogathewolfdemon1 : Ty, I'll try to do it asap! – madhatter30: Aw, thanks, hope you like this one too. – Suaru : Ty, here it is, hope you enjoy! - surfbratt: OO Here it is, please don't harm me or I wont be able to write anymore. – ptbear Ty, here it is, but you wont see the reactions for a bit, though the three will be shown more in the next few chaps! – nichole : Thanks, hope you enjoy, glad you like the translations! – Mitomie Mayu : Aw, thank you. I'm glad you like it and I try my best at my writing. The others will be in asap! - Thanks All! –

- : - Translations - : - Koi - Love : Koibito - Lover : Koishii - Beloved : Oniisan - Big brother : Miko - Priestess : Youkai - demon : Kitsune - fox : Ai shiteru - I love you : Kami - God : Nani - what : Gomen - Sorry : Arigato - Thank you : Kawaii - cute : Kowaii- Scary : Nee- chan: Big sister: Taijiya - youkai exterminator : Houshi - priest/monk : Hentai - pervert : Ako - my child : Domo - thanks : Domo arigato – Thank you very much : Kaze no Kizu - wound of the wind (I think) : Sore wa himitsu desu – It's a secret : Reisho – Thunder : Kage – shadow : Shinju – pearl : Sango – Coral : Kohaku – Amber : Hoshi - Star : Inu – dog : Inuyasha – dog demon/damon : Sesshoumaru – (the) killing perfection : Iie - no : Imouto – little sister : Shizu kani – shut up : Ichi – one : Ookami – wolf : Tora – tiger : Nasake – Mercy : Onna – Girl : Ouji – Prince : Nushi – Master : Sureibu – Slave : Itoshii - Darling : Daijoubu ka? - Are you ok/alright: Hai, daijoubu. – Yes, I'm Fine/ok/alright : Itai – Ow : Watashi wa – I am (as in a greeting) : Chotto – What (in an exclamatory usage) : Megami – Goddess : Chichiue – Father (more formal) : Otouto – little brother : Hahaue – Mother (more formal) : Koryu – Garnet : Ningen – Human : Jaken: hard hearted, cruel, unkind. : Naraku – Hell/Hades : Demo – but : (-) ka – denotes a question : Hikari – Light : Kurai – dark : Sakura – cherry blossom : Shinu – to Die : Inutaisho – great dog demon (I think that's right) : Izayoi – lightening : (That's all for now.)

* * *

Jade: -on hands and knees- I'm so sorry, I hope you all like this chapter!

Nick: (Jade's fiancé) Eh…-looks around- …Enjoy the chapter….

Cast: REVIEW AND FORGIVE OUR HORRIDLY LATE, INCONSISTANT, AIR HEAD OF AN AUTHORESS!

Jade: -sobs- Review! So sorry! Forgive me!

Nick: - drags her away - Ja-ne mina!


	43. Complications

**Hello Mina-san! Here is the next chapter of TF, as promised! I worked really hard to get this one out and finished it all in one night. I edited it several times and ended up with 16 pages! Enjoy! I posted some info for you all at the end so be sure to read over it, ok? Thanks! R&R please! **

**WARNING: The below chapter contains LIME, which means a sexual act or sexual implications (meaning no straight out fucking, ok?). This chapter contains Masturbation so if you're under 17 you shouldn't read it and if you do I will NOT be held accountable!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, we all happy then, the end! **

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three: Complications**

Kagome awoke to the sun glaring bright and full above her and Inuyasha who still slumbered curled next to her. Blinking up at it she noted it was at is zenith and jerked fully awake.

"Inuyasha, get up! It's _past_ noon already; the others are waiting on us!"

Said hanyou growled under his breath, squinting bleary eyes at his mate who stood over him, clothed from waist down her bra in her hands.

"Why?"

Glaring down at her mate Kagome nudged him roughly in the ribs with a toe.

"We have a shard hunt to go on and its past noon already!" She nearly growled the words, struggling to snap her bra one handed as she reached for her shirt.

"Feh," he rose from his spot naked as the day he was born and clasped the bra for her, "you usually tell me to not rush, remember?"

She sniffed at him and pulled her shirt over her head. "Just hurry."

Grumbling he did as she bade. It was only as they walked back that she heard him murmuring under his breath about pushy wenches. So engrossed in his own little world Inuyasha did not see the anger pass over his mate's face nor see her hand streak out towards him.

"Itai!"

"Do not call me _wench_." Her tone was neutral or as much as it could be as she gripped one of her mate's ears between her fingers, twisting it ever so slightly.

Glowering at her he huffed what equaled a noise of understanding and was released with a final squeeze. The freed ear quickly tucked back with its twin so far that they were hidden amongst the mass of silvery hair they sprouted from.

"You didn't have to get violent, bitch!"

"Inuyasha," her voice was low and he cringed and she knew that it was a kind of gesture of submission and the thought that she knew that when she hadn't before bothered her, "just drop it and let's go."

He opened his mouth to retort but she gave him her best pout and it stilled his anger and he sighed, "Oh alright already. Let's go get them and be on our way."

"Breakfast first?"

"It better be a good breakfast," he eyed her as they walked, the blanket folded up in his arms.

Turning to him she took his arm, hooking hers around it, and leaned into him head just below his shoulder.

"I'll make you ramen."

"Feh, you must love me woman."

"I would hope so, otherwise I wouldn't know why I put up with you _'Mr. Run in with sword out-dice some youkai- ask questions later'_."

"It's why you love me."

She merely raised a brow in response laughing the rest of the way as her mate pouted at her side.

* * *

_Where are they? Did a youkai catch them? Maybe they didn't work everything out yet? Or worse, Kagome got captured and Inuyasha is lying wounded in a field and we're sitting here twiddling our damn thumbs!_

Sango paced around the perimeter of the camp, one houshi, kitsune, and neko watching her as she made violent hand gestures, emotions flying across her face.

It went over and over in a pattern; stricken face and hands flying to her heart in worry, brows knit and hands folded across her stomach in an almost defensive way, and then pure anger followed by her hands clenched by her side so hard that the skin of her knuckles mottled white.

"Sango, perhaps," Miroku let whatever he was going to say die as his lover cast him a furious glance once again pacing past him.

Finally she turned and threw her hands up in the air, "This isn't like them! Inuyasha hates to dawdle in one place for too long! It shouldn't take this long for them to work things out!"

Again Miroku went to interject but she was on a roll now and not willing to stop.

"Whatever was wrong was serious and I swear if Inuyasha hurts her I will beat him to a bloody pulp! No one is going to hurt my imouto and get away with it!"

She paced and whirled back towards them again, "Why are we just sitting here, we should be out looking for them! We're twiddling our damn thumbs and hoping they will be back when we should be out looking for them! I will never forgive myself it something happens to them and I'm not there for them!"

Miroku was silent during the tirade, as was Shippo with his green eyes wide in alarm, but it was a mew from Kirara that made Sango look up and behind the other where Kirara's gaze was.

There not ten feet from her was Kagome with Inuyasha's arm around her waist, both of them looking at her with identical expressions, though Inuyasha seemed to be holding a hint of exasperation as well if his stance was anything to go by.

Releasing Kagome said hanyou folded his arms across his chest, frowning, "Do _I_ always have to be the one who hurts her?"

Flustered and going red in her embarrassment Sango stuttered for a moment then looked chagrined. "Iie, gomen Inuyasha, its just, well, you're a bit," she searched for a word and it was Miroku who came to her rescue.

"What my dear Sango means is that you're hard-headed, sometimes insensitive, and rather gruff all around, so it's almost something people assume without thinking." The comment was cheeky and it earned him a glower from Inuyasha.

Seeing that the situation would not be improving Kagome clapped her hands, the sound making everyone jump at the suddenness of it.

"Alright, enough already; Inuyasha, they're sorry for making assumptions, _right_?" She cast the others a demanding glance and they nodded and made various sounds of apology. "Now, let's eat a fast meal and get out of here. We've wasted too much of the day already."

A thought crossed Sango's mind as to _why_ they had been late and a blush began to grow and Miroku's knowing look did nothing to help; in fact it only intensified the shade of red. Covering her face with her hands she sighed and turned from them to find the ramen for their meal.

* * *

"Suaru-sama," Suaru looked up to see a servant at the study doors, looking rather uncomfortable, "you have a visitor." 

"Who has come seeking audience with this, Suaru?" Her brows knit as she watched the uncomfortable face turn to one of embarrassment.

"It would seem that, ah, well a geisha, Suaru-sama."

She knew her face must have looked comical but she couldn't help it; her brows shot up to nearly her hair line and she knew her mouth had gaped for a second.

"Her name?"

The servant would have answered; she was sure, if it hadn't been for the fact that someone roughly shoved him to the floor and stepped around him.

She was pretty but not overly so, eyes shaped like almonds though they were a cool gray, skin like honey, and body shapely with ample cleavage showing due to the black kimono's upper half being let loose to show off her form. There was a pattern starting at the bottom of the kimono and it went up circling around until the last of it was at the right shoulder; white splashes against the black that looked like drops of blood.

Rising from her seat at Sesshoumaru's desk Suaru felt an instant dislike well within her but pushed it aside. "Who dares to come before me without formal request?"

The woman looked up, shock written on her features, which turned into a frown. "Where is Sesshoumaru?"

An itch was beginning to grow within Suaru; an itch to take her claws and run them down that carefully masked face with its red lip coloring and smoky eye make-up.

"You shall address him properly, he is Sesshoumaru-sama, and he is away for the time being. Again, who dares to come before this, Suaru without announcement?"

"I am Umeko, and I am here for a contract fulfillment."

Something shattered and Suaru started, looking towards a vase that had previously been in the corner whole and was now nothing but a mass of shards. She knew that her power had flared in her anger and she breathed deeply to reign it in.

"Hm, this is rather interesting."

Looking up at the male who had appeared in her doorway Suaru sat back down her anger evident.

"I do not approve of anyone coming into my home unannounced and even less so into the study without my permission. Now I will ask only once, what is your name and to what purpose are you both here?"

"I am Hotsuharu and this is my daughter Umeko. My purpose however seems, now that I am here, obsolete."

"This purpose of yours was to what? Give your daughter to Sesshoumaru as a gift?"

"Iie, I sent a contract for marriage to Sesshoumaru-sama. I was worried when I received no reply however I now see why." He glared down at the servant who had picked his self up and was cowering to the side, eyes shifting between all those present.

"I am Suaru, Lady of the Nishi, mate of Sesshoumaru-sama, Taiyoukai of the Nishi. Sesshoumaru has declared that he will not accept geisha nor any marriage contracts, did you not receive this notification?" It was clear they had not though one could never be sure and she let the contempt fill her voice.

It was during this time that the servant slipped from the room, taking off at a full out run down the hall.

His voice was slightly harsh as he answered and she took note of it. "We have been abroad and came here immediately upon our return to the country."

"I did not come here to go away empty handed!"

"You will hold your tongue girl!" Slamming her hands down on the desk the sound echoed in the vaulted ceiling along with her ragged breath.

Eyes full of contempt the girl came to stand before the desk. "I can't believe Sesshoumaru would bed something like you. I am an inu-youkai mesuinu, skilled in the arts of pleasure, and far more powerful and beautiful than you." The girl was brazen and she thought she was invincible.

Too bad she was very, very wrong.

Letting her anger get the better of her for the moment Suaru lashed out not with hands or claws but power and it hit the female square in the chest and sent her careening to the floor.

"Umeko!" Hotsuharu knelt beside his daughter and held her to him, eyes flashing red at Suaru as she stood behind the desk. "How dare you attack her!"

"She overstepped her bounds as have you. You dare to come unannounced before me, treat me with no respect when my station earns me more than you would ever dream of holding yourself, and then this brazen little girl of yours dares to speak out of turn to me in such a manner. You are lucky I am a merciful woman or I would have simply slit her throat and been done with you both."

She was angry - no furious. She alone was Sesshoumaru's mate and that anyone would dare come before her as the two before her had, and for the girl to speak as she had didn't sit well with her. She was not Lady of the Nishi just for her body, but for her mind and her power, and her love for her mate and his for her. She would not allow something like this to be taken lightly. At the same time however she also knew that her temper was flaring more because she was with pups. It was instinct that made her wish to bleed them both but it was her rational mind that kept her from doing so, even if she did think they were a waste of time and energy.

"We were not informed of Sesshoumaru's little 'rules', if he would have simply sent the contract back this could have been avoided!"

He was standing now and had paced to the desk, leaning over it to yell in her face. A spray of spittle hit her cheek and she wiped it away eyes swirling with red.

Her voice was cold and low, a perfect imitation of Sesshoumaru's tone and she leaned forward, hand gripping the male's neck before he had time to react and she added the pressure of her claws slicing thin lines in his flesh to assure him of her seriousness.

"_I_ am Lady of the Nishi, Suaru-sama and you will address me as such and with the due respect. My mate does not answer to the likes of you. Your child is a whore and smells of it. How many men have graced her bed? How many times have you paid off those around you to keep it secret? Sesshoumaru does not have time for silly little girls who think they can play the part of a woman," she knew the girl was listening and she was glad, "My mate replies to contracts of such a nature and I do not interfere. Someone could say I was protecting myself and not good enough for my position."

She tilted her head and increased the pressure of her claws, "I am not a fool and I know my mate is too smart to fall for such a ruse. However, since he is not here, I will hold you here until he does return. Won't that be fun?"

Gasping against the tightness of her hold the male did manage a small comeback, "I expect the finest guest room."

"Oh, it will be a fine room indeed." She thrust him from her and looked up as Reishou entered the room.

"Remove them from my site. They are to be held until Sesshoumaru returns."

"As you wish, Suaru-sama."

Nodding she sat once more hands folded over her stomach as she watched several guards escort the two to their 'chambers'.

"Are you well, Suaru-sama?"

She looked up at Reishou and shook her head, "Iie, not really, I think I've went and over taxed myself yet again."

It brought a smile to the man's lips and he came to her side, offering his arm. "Let me escort you to bed so Namiko may attend you."

Rising from the seat she took the offered arm and let herself be escorted from the room towards her chambers. "Do you not mean so she can fly into me about how I've yet again managed to bring myself to exhaustion?"

"Hm, hai, that seems to be about right."

* * *

"Well, you've done it again." 

"I know Namiko, I know. I promise I'll stay in bed until lunch tomorrow."

"You should stay in bed until the morning after, but of course I know you won't."

"Let her be; you know pushing will just make her even more stubborn, just like Sesshoumaru-sama she is."

Pouting with her arms crossed under her bared - and very tender - breasts Suaru waited for Yoko to come into view. She did so with her arms full of two pups and a basket perched on her head.

"Hahaue!"

"Suaru-okasan!"

The two children wiggled free of Yoko's arms and bounded to the bedside. "Are you alright Hahaue?"

"Hai, just tired, I won't be at the evening meal I'm afraid."

Rin smiled at her and patted the hand she had just caressed her cheek with, "That's alright, we will eat all that is on our plate, and then we will come back and see you so you are not alone."

Rath nodded his agreement though he watched as Yoko talked with Namiko on the balcony.

"I would like that very much, but now it's time for your afternoon lesson so go now, you mustn't be late."

She chuckled at the looks of horror on their faces, almost identical in their showing dislike of afternoon lessons. They'd much rather be out playing in the garden but Suaru and Sesshoumaru both felt that education must take precedence over almost all.

They left with minimal fuss after she promised to go out into the garden to play with them when she felt better and she had given them both a kiss on the forehead and told them to do their best in their lessons.

"She really is a cute girl, Rath adores her."

Suaru turned at that and smiled. "She's adorable; I really do love her dearly. She's just the breath of fresh air Rath needed; an older child to play with and look up to."

"Ah, and of course family, he's near bursting with the anticipation of these two." The comment was said as Yoko examined Suaru's ever growing stomach.

"I feel like I'm nearly as big as a cow."

"You aren't."

"Easy enough for you to say Namiko, you look as though you've never born a pup and yet you've just had one not even ten moon cycles ago."

The other grinned cheekily and gave a little twirl to show off her body.

"Mesuinu."

It was said playfully and it didn't bother Namiko, she knew the term was an endearment from a male to his female and was just a game of words between her and her old friend.

"Speaking of which, you should probably go feed your youngling." Yoko didn't bother to look up as she examined Suaru's breast which was earning her small hisses of pain from said woman.

"They're much sorer this time around."

Namiko smiled at the comment and waved as she exited the main chambers of Suaru and Sesshoumaru's quarters and left Yoko to her work.

"They will be and even more so when the little ones feed."

"It's well worth it."

Nodding Yoko brushed a lock of her peppered hair back from her forehead where it had come loose from the strands that ended in a large bun near the nape of her neck, the pins holding it a lovely shade of green. They matched her kimono both the color of new sapling leaves though the kimono was unadorned of any design, which was also true for the white obi.

"Sometimes I wish that you could have met Tsutsui-sama, Suaru-sama. She would have adored you and you her. Such a gentle spirit she was."

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Very much so," Yoko shook her head and arose, "and Izayoi-sama as well, those two were more alike than anyone cares to admit."

Suaru said nothing but she offered the other a small smile and a comforting glance and it was enough and Yoko was grateful.

"Well, I bid you good afternoon then, Suaru-sama. I'll send your meal in this evening, please try to sleep."

"Hai, I think I can manage that, I'm actually rather tired."

Bowing she exited the room and left Suaru to her large and vastly empty bed to curl in the covers and hold her mates robe close, eyes fluttering as sleep came to her and swept her weary mind away.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama, this Jaken has returned!" 

Tilting his head Sesshoumaru acknowledged the return of his retainer and focused once more on the flames of the fire of their camp. He didn't really need to stop but he was growing bored and figured a small nap would refresh him.

Now if he could fall asleep it would be so much easier to test that theory, but of course he couldn't, he never could when he was away from home too long. He could only stare at the fire and think of his mate and pups and the pups that rested in their mother's womb.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he hissed softly thoroughly aggravated with everything. He was sick and tired of patrolling when he really didn't need to; disgusted with the idea of helping his hapless half-brother and his group, and he absolutely hated waiting for Naraku to make his next move, and he was very much so sexually frustrated.

His mate was not with him and he would not dishonor her by using a geisha, she deserved better than that. He could of course literally take the problem into his own hands but it only worked for so long before one desired to see their female under them and hear her moan and scream for them.

With that thought in mind he cast out his power and mind to his mate. _'Suaru.'_

Suaru awoke at the feel of her mate's mind trying to reach hers and she sat up in the darkness, the silk sheets warm against her bare skin. _'Sesshoumaru, my koishii, it's so good to hear you again.'  
_

_'Things are well?'_

_'They are.'  
_

There was something in the tone that tripped off the warning bells in Sesshoumaru's mind. _'What has happened to upset you my koibito?'_

She hadn't planned to tell him right away, really she hadn't, but she found the question brought a torrent of anger from her lips and she told him exactly what had happened and exactly how angry she was about it all.

_'I see and you let her get to you?_' In truth Sesshoumaru thought it funny but he knew better than to say that to his mate, she was already angry enough.

_'I didn't mean to.'_

_'It is alright koibito, I understand. However,'_ He arose from his spot and left the camp, heading towards a pond they had passed earlier, _'I am glad you kept them, I wish to deal with them personally when I return.'_

Long silky legs shifted, pressing together and long clawed fingers gripped the silk bedding in an effort to remain calm. Just hearing her mate's voice after so long without his attentions on her changing body made her excited but she wouldn't pleasure herself, not unless Sesshoumaru gave her permission to do so.

_'I will leave them to you then.'  
_

_'Good,'_ He reached the pond and disrobed freeing his shaft, it was long and thick and heavy with the need for release, _'Now tell me, have you behaved yourself_?'

Shivering Suaru clenched the bedcovers tighter closing her eyes tightly, _'Hai, I've been very good.'_

_'I want to touch you so very much Suaru, it has been far to long since I've been inside of you and heard you scream my name.'  
_

Stepping into the water Sesshoumaru shivered and it wasn't from the chill of the murky depths around him. It was a thrill of pleasure racing down his spine from his mating mark and he knew his mate was aroused and her body was yearning to mate even with her womb full with pups.

_'Would you like for me to scream it for you now?'  
_

_'Very much so, touch yourself for me Suaru, let your hands be mine and bring yourself pleasure so I can hear you cry for me.'  
_

_'Oh, Sesshoumaru,'_ She whimpered and traced her hands down over her breasts, caressing the swollen flesh gently her mind thrown open so he could hear her vocalize her pleasure, feel it as if it was his body her hands traced over, and let him know that all her pleasure was for him alone.

_'Good mesuinu, let me hear and feel you.'_

She obeyed without question, claws skimming down over her sides and hips leaving stinging cuts that heightened the pleasure racing through her veins.

He could hear her, the little pants she let loose, and the whimpers as she explored her voluptuous body and it excited him. He let a hand travel down to wrap around his length and he pumped slowly, eyes closing to capture the picture his mate was sounding out to him.

Her hair spread around her head and shoulders like a halo, eyes half closed and dark with pleasure, one hand teasing a taunt nipple, and the other playing along the slit of her sex teasing herself until he gave her permission to touched the place that no other male but he had ever had the pleasure of possessing.

She gasped and his hips jerked in pleasure. There was one thing he had loved about their mating marks; he could feel her pleasure and she his. It was something that he had never expected but used to their advantaged in their bed chambers several times.

She was buring with pleasure and she wanted to touch herself so badly. She could feel the pleasure every stroke of his hand brought him and it made something deep in her body tighten. _'Onegai, I want to finish so badly.'_

_'Then finish it.'_

She knew that it must have been a while since his last release if he was willing to let her go so soon but she didn't hesitate to slip her fingers inside her folds, legs spread wide, two slipping inside her hole and pumping. Her hips raised to make the penetration deeper and her other hand slid down to let two fingers rub her over-sensitive clit in a circular motion.

_'Faster Suaru, or I will finish without you.' _His voice was rough in her mind and she picked up her movemnts feeling the increasing tightness in herself as surely as Sesshoumaru felt his own pleasure mounting.

He was puming faster now, his hips moving and his breathing ragged. He ached fom the lack of release and his length was lick with the seed that had already escaped his tip.

_'Seshoumaru!' _His name was a long cry punctuated with a flood of pleasure and it ripped a howl from his throat and sent shudders along his body as he came, hand still pumping.

_'Good girl.'_

She gasped body still trembling and let herelf fall back into the bed the sheets cool against her heated and sensitive skin. She shuddered at the feel of it and licked her hand clean.

_'Do you feel better, Sesshoumaru?'_

_'Very much so, as do you I'm sure.'_

_'Hai, but I would like it much more if you were here to do it personally.'_

_'Soon enough mate, soon enough.'_

_'Hai.' _She was growing tired and so she curled into the bed, covers tucked under her chin.

_'Sleep Suaru, sleep and dream sweetly.'_

She didn't reply and he knew she had fallen asleep and he felt the urge for that nap tug at him. He cleaned himself, dressed, and went back to his camp. First was to have that nap and second was to head out first thing tomorrow for information on Naraku and he knew just where to go for it.

* * *

"Do you really trust him, Kikyo?" 

The undead miko turned from her side to face Naraku, the covers spilling around her naked body. "It's a bit late for doubts, don't you think?"

Hissing Naraku arose and pulled on a yukata. "We don't know what he's doing to them right now!"

"Really Naraku," Kikyo rose as well and began to dress in her normal attire, "he's putting their souls back into their bodies."

"I don't trust him."

"Neither do I but he is here and we have what we want, now it's just a matter of finishing the three and putting our plan into action."

"How are we to put our plan into action Kikyo? What shall we do if he stays here once the task of putting them back together is finished?"

"How in the seven hells am I supposed to know?"

"So you're just assuming he'll leave, just like that?"

"I would hope so."

"Hope so? Goddamn it woman!"

They were dressed and walking down the halls, arguing the entire time until the paused outside the room Shinu had taken over to finish his task at Naraku's palace, Kikyo sending him a glare that clearly told Naraku to keep his mouth firmly shut.

"Shinu-sama, may we enter?"

"Of course you may, Kikyo my dear."

She wasn't particularly pleased with his 'fondness' of her but she let it slide as they entered the room.

It was a spacious room with two futons upon the floor and on each a body rested. Upon the right was Inutaisho in armor and all and on the left was Izayoi in her layered kimono and pink overrobe.

"I should be finished with these two in a few hours"

"And Tsutsui, where is she?"

Shinu arched a brow at Naraku and stood stretching until his back gave a satisfying 'crack'. "She's finished and sleeping deeply a few rooms down."

"Have you altered them, in any way?"

"Hai, I have Kikyo, at least Tsutsui, I've place a spell into her mind. It will allow us to whisper to her mind and influence her."

"Us?"

"Hai, 'us', Naraku. Did you think you could control them without me here?"

"Surely you have better things to do Shinu-sama?" Kikyo wasn't looking at him as she said it her eyes were all for the still form of Inutaisho.

He looked a lot like Inuyasha, a rugged youthful face, but you could see the youkai beauty there that was in Sesshoumaru as well. His sons truly did look like him. Her gaze shifted to Izayoi and she knew that her eyes were what softened Inuyasha's own from being sharp and more like his fathers. She had not gotten a good look at Tsutsui yet she was sure that was where Sesshoumaru got his beauty from, more so than from Inutaisho, though that was there as well.

"This is what I wish to do and so I shall. You can not control them without me, they will be weak when they awaken, but Inutaisho alone will be enough to bring you to your knees when his power returns to him."

"Kikyo," Naraku's voice was a hiss and the woman glared at him, daring him to speak out against what was happening.

"Very well Shinu-sama. If you will excuse us, we will leave you to your task."

"Very good." He turned from them and went back to whatever it was he had been doing before, his servants coming forward from the shadows once more, fully healed and functional.

They made it out the doors and down three halls before Naraku turned on her and crushed her against the wall.

"He will not leave!"

"We can not control them without him, Naraku."

"If this comes back to bite us on the ass it will be you who are to blame."

Her power flared briefly and it stung him enough to release her. "Get over it Narku, we will do what we must."

She left him there with those parting words, left him to nurse his anger and wouned pride and she wondered if she would regret calling this creature to their world and letting him into Naraku's home. Only time would tell, if she was wrong and if their plan would work or not.

* * *

"Nushi," a woman kneeled down before him her bare body reflecting softly in the light of the room "why do you not kill them for their insolence?" 

"I will have use of them later my pet, do not worry. Now, let us finish binding these two so that I may play with you and your ladies."

She nodded and crawled back to the other three women waiting in the corner.

"It shall not be long I fear, until someone finds out that I have come and that the three have been brought back."

"What will happen then, nushi?" A male to his left who looked no older than ten summers asked as he brought Shinu a dagged the hilt encrusted with bones and differing shades of red jewels, the blade long and sharp and covered in blood so thick it was almost black.

"When that happens, well we will see now wont we?"

"Hai nushi." The boy let his head fall back until his throat was bared so that he could look Shinu in the eye and the man struck, blade piercing the soft flesh of his jugular and ripping down his chest, the blood pouring in thick torrents around the gaping slash.

"Arigato, nushi." It was whispered through a mouthful of blood and Shinu smiled a bright happy smile and the boy closed his eyes and felt as his life and blood drained away and was thankful for it, glad to serve his nushi.

The others watched eyes glazing as the power of blood sacrifice rode high in the air and Shinu's power flared with it and they knew that soon it would be their time to serve their nushi, however he wished them to do so.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend PlayfullPup17! I hope you like it!**

IMPORTANT NOTE: I got a new job. I no longer work at Kings Island but now at Once Upon A Child. (A Kids resale store) I also got my license dances! I'm getting married in October everyone! I'm so freaking excited! Life is crazy at the moment but I will try to get the next chapter out A.S.A.P.

Oh, also check my profile later on or leave a review with your email because I will be setting up a site devoted to Inuyasha and my fic Together Forever. It will have fan art, pics, links to sites, announcements from me and for other sites and authors, ect. Just leave an email if you'd like to be added or email me at with the subject "Add to email list/site", ok?

Note: Kinjya belongs to my friend Koga! Anna belongs to my friend Anna-chan! Lia and Sae belong to my friend AngelofDaimonds! Tsutsui belongs to my friend YamiSerenity! Ask them before you use any of their characters! And Suaru in the fic isn't me, I just like the name. Suaru, Rath, Ares, Hotsuharu, Umeko, Reishou, Namiko, Yoko, and a few others who will show up later on belong to me; so ask me before you use them.

Special Thanks to: Helpful person, Kagome-Sama0560, snowman80, InuYasha0978, and everyone else who reviewed! Thanks all!

C's & A's: - Helpful person: Thanks for the review! – Kagome-Sama0560: I know, I hate them to but it just works, doesn't it? I will try to get you one, send me an email with the info and type you want and I will work it in, ok? – snowman80: Thanks, I hope this one is cool too. – InuYasha0978: Oh yes I did! I just love adding more characters and twists to my stories and I haven't seen it done like this before so I was like, "Why the hell not?" Thanks, and I hope you like this one too! - Thanks All! –

: - Translations - : - Koi - Love : Koibito - Lover : Koishii - Beloved : Oniisan - Big brother : Miko - Priestess : Youkai - demon : Kitsune - fox : Ai shiteru - I love you : Kami - God : Nani - what : Gomen - Sorry : Arigato - Thank you : Kawaii - cute : Kowaii- Scary : Nee- chan: Big sister: Taijiya - youkai exterminator : Houshi - priest/monk : Hentai - pervert : Ako - my child : Domo - thanks : Domo arigato – Thank you very much : Kaze no Kizu - wound of the wind (I think) : Sore wa himitsu desu – It's a secret : Reisho – Thunder : Kage – shadow : Shinju – pearl : Sango – Coral : Kohaku – Amber : Hoshi - Star : Inu – dog : Inuyasha – dog demon/damon : Sesshoumaru – (the) killing perfection : Iie - no : Imouto – little sister : Shizu kani – shut up/be quiet : Ichi – one : Ookami – wolf : Tora – tiger : Nasake – Mercy : Onna – Girl : Ouji – Prince : Nushi – Master : Sureibu – Slave : Itoshii - Darling : Daijoubu ka? - Are you ok/alright: Hai, daijoubu. – Yes, I'm Fine/ok/alright : Itai – Ow : Watashi wa – I am (as in a greeting) : Chotto – What (in an exclamatory usage) : Megami – Goddess : Chichiue – Father (more formal) : Otouto – little brother : Hahaue – Mother (more formal) : Koryu – Garnet : Ningen – Human : Jaken - hard hearted, cruel, unkind. : Naraku – Hell/Hades : Demo – but : (-) ka – denotes a question : Hikari – Light : Kurai – dark : Sakura – cherry blossom : Shinu – to Die : Inutaisho – great dog demon (I think that's right) : Izayoi – lightening : Umeko – plum-blossom : Yoko – positive female :(That's all for now.)

* * *

Jade: IT'S DONE! - Laughs and cries at the same time – 

Sess: You managed to get a chapter out before anyone threatened bodily harm, astounding.

Suaru: Now Sesshy-dear, that's not nice.

Naraku: - mocks Suaru –

Kikyo: - sees Sess's eyes go red, steps away from Naraku –

Sess: DIE HANYOU!

Naraku: OO – is beaten into the ground like the little bug he is – Xx

Suaru: Um, right, ah, REVIEW!

Sess: - still beating Naraku with the hilt of Tensaiga – Review or you shall be next.

Jade: Uh, on that note I think it's time to go! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, lets just hope the next one is up as fast!

Kikyo: - prepares a fire to cremate Naraku –

Naraku: I'M STILL ALIVE! – Pauses – ITAI!

Shinu: - laughs at their misfortune and goes away licking his bloody knife –

Jade: - sweat drops, motions to the people backstage –

- Curtains drop and music plays as the lights fade away -


	44. Running

Hello mina-san!!! I live again! I'm SO SORRY for the lateness of this chapter but life is interfering far more than I want it to as of late. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I busted my ass to make my mind work, lol. This chapter is 34 PAGES long without the authors note and this bit so hopefully the length appeases you all, right?

Please remember to **READ AND REVIEW**!

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or anything related to Inuyasha save for manga, music, and DVDs which I have purchased. I own a few drawing books and my own little hentai closet, but that's about it! **

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four: Running **

****

Three days had passed; three days since she had dined with Kouga and the pack and since they had last spoken of her staying with him and his pack; three long, stressful, tedious days.

She had enjoyed her time with the pack that evening. The young girls had danced around the fire, Maiyuka and Hitomi included and then she as well at their pleading. She had enjoyed it for it had been a simple and fun dance and Kouga had laughed when she returned to his side flushed and breathing heavy.

She could remember even more so the looks many shot them when they thought neither to be looking. She didn't mind though, she had enjoyed being at Kouga's side through the night, talking, eating, and laughing with him. It had been a wonderful night.

It didn't bother her overly much that there had been whispers that there was more than one reason that Kouga had brought her to the pack. She didn't believe it was his intention at first and even if it was now she couldn't say she minded. They were saying after all that he might want to mate her. His asking her to stay with him and the pack had only confirmed that possible suspicion in her mind.

Would she become his mate if he asked? _That _she wasn't so sure of. Would he really want a female as young as she? Probably not, but if he did then all the better. Would he accept her when she told him the truth about herself and her pack; the reason she wanted to leave so badly? Maybe, or not, she wasn't sure anymore. He hadn't seemed _too_ upset about Shinju so perhaps he would accept the rest? On the particular subject she would have to be brave enough to tell him and she _wasn't_ that brave at the moment. Thus she was left with a wide range of questions and no solid answers. Not exactly the most attractive position to be left in.

She looked down at the fur wrap in her lap and checked the stitching she had done to make sure it would hold. Finding it to her liking and the atmosphere of the room now suffocating with her melancholy she replaced the wrap in its chest with the stacks of others just like it, with a few of varying colors mixed in, and left Kouga's chambers. She turned right from his door and headed down the halls, looking ahead yet not truly taking note of anything.

She wanted to get away from her oppressive thoughts and relax in the warmth of the day. Exiting the palace and looking upwards, one hand held against the light to shield her eyes, she smiled. The sun was warm and inviting, the cool breeze blowing almost coyly, the sky cloudless and a thick light blue that reminded her of Kouga's eyes.

At the thought she flushed and shook her head, reprimanding herself for the unbidden heat. She took off down a path at a run, hair whipping her face and flowing behind her as she let the urge to frolic like a pup loose.

She enjoyed the mountain, loved the fresh crisp air with its lingering scent of the waterfall, and the fragrance of the valley. She slowed to a sedate walk as she neared the village in the valley and took the time to look it over.

She enjoyed Kouga's pack, very much so. They were a kind people and she smiled as the females bustled to and fro with little pups scampering after and the elder pups helping with what chores they could.

As much as she liked it however she missed her own pack and home. Her pack was nestled in a valley, surrounded by hills and mountains all around, save for the area near the back of the village where a cluster of caves were cut into the one large hill. They lead deep under ground, twisting and turning like a labyrinth, but if you made it out you were only a half days travel from the palace of the Nishi itself.

"Ares-sama!"

Hearing the call of her name in a multitude of voices Ares looked up and a smile lit her face. The pups nearest her, who she had entertained with stories and bending the flames of the fire to her will, came running to her as a pack.

"Ohayo mina!"

They laughed and yipped, running and jumping at her legs until the eldest four grabbed her hands and nearly dragged her towards the pups play area.

"Tell us a story, Ares-sama!"

"Hai, a story!"

"Onegai!"

Various cries of pleading arose and she chuckled, dropping gracelessly upon a patch of grass. Tucking her legs in, she tilted her head at them as they gathered round.

"What kind of story would you like to hear?"

The pups took a moment to debate amongst themselves upon the issue, Ares's lips twitching all the while in amusement at the seriousness in their expressions, until a small female pup in the back piped up, nearly shouting to be heard, "A story about you and Kouga-sama!"

She blanched a little and raised a brow, "A story about Kouga-sama and I? Why would you like to hear about us?"

Giving her a pinning stare for such a lithe little onna she said evenly, "You're going to stay and become his mate, aren't you, Ares-sama?"

That brought an uproar from the other pups.

"Hai, then you can stay here with us!"

"Ares-sama and Kouga-sama should stay together!"

"We want you to stay!"

She digested that information as she motioned the crowd into silence. "You want me to stay here with you?"

They smiled at her, nodding, various noises and motions of agreement being made unanimously. Her throat tightened with emotion.

"Well," she had to clear her throat and her smile was a little wobbly, "I suppose I can tell you how Kouga-sama and I met."

Soon after they had showed their glee at her agreement they sat about her in a semi circle and she began her tale.

She told of how she had met Kouga that first time – though heavily edited when it came to language used and the more intimate bits; wouldn't do to anger any parents after all. The pups laughed and cheered, six of them doing a little play of Kouga and Ares fighting. The mothers, a few fathers, and a sprinkling of elders had gathered round to enjoy the show.

She began to tell of how Kouga had saved her from some "very bad males" – as she had put it – and it was during the midst of the story that Kouga arrived. Sweeping into the group of 'actors' he grabbed the "bad male" pup and tickled him until he panted out an acknowledgement of surrender. Victorious Kouga swept "Ares" off her feet, startling the small child.

"I've come to save you fair lady!" He shouted it as he brought her to his chest, kneeling down before gently placing her upon her feet.

Flushing brightly she thanked him with a kiss on his cheek and ran off to her mother and father, both busy laughing at the shade of fuchsia their daughter had turned.

"Ah, I don't remember being called a "fair lady" but I suppose it was a nice gesture to save me none the less." Her tone was dry but her eyes were bright and full of suppressed laughter.

Offering a hand he grinned as she took it and pulled herself up, "Well, you _were _in danger at the time, you know."

"True, I suppose I can forgive you this once."

"Oh, I'm so grateful." The sarcasm was thick and it made her smile.

"You _should_ be."

They seemed to finally notice the audience they had and nearly going pink in the face Kouga sent them on their way, "Off with you, haven't you any duties to attend!"

Those who didn't avert their gaze right away received a dark glower and finally they retreated, even the pups, leaving the two standing alone. Ares however, was in no mood for the lingering feeling of eyes, took her leave of the area, Kouga not far behind.

"Oi, where're you going?"

Pointing to the sky she made a motion to show the suns position. "Ukusa-chan asked me to play with him today."

"Ukusa," there was question in his voice and he had to comb his memories to put a face to the name, "the wild pup?"

"Hai, but he's not wild."

Making a face Kouga lengthened his strides to keep up with Ares's brisk pace, "Not wild my ass, he won't sit still for a moment and he refuses to be taken care of."

Her eyes flicked to him and the look wasn't friendly, "What do you expect, the poor things pack was killed!"

"What?"

Kouga had stopped and Ares turned to looking at him, confusion marring her features.

"You didn't know?"

"He doesn't talk."

"He talks to me."

That was news to Kouga. "Wait," he had just apparently caught up with the meaning behind the conversation, "you talk to him?"

_Didn't I just say that? _Out loud she gave a simple, "Hai." She was growing exasperated with him.

"How did you come by Ukusa?" He had resumed walking and she hurried to catch up with him.

"I couldn't sleep – after the dinner and dance – and went out for air. I found him there, looking for scraps."

The air shifted so suddenly around Kouga that her tail bristled. "I see his caregivers aren't feeding him well then."

"Iie," she agreed, "they're not. He's far to thin for a pup of his age."

"You fed him, didn't you?"

Ducking her head she didn't give an answer, at least verbally, but then again he knew he was right.

"You're a kind female. I take it that Ukusa likes you then?"

Nodding she stopped and settled on a fallen tree stump, looking up at him. "He's sweet and so kind. He told me his pack was killed by other youkai, and that his mother left him here."

"She did, she came to us from the wilds wounded and died shortly after. We thought it was a random attack on a lone family and took him in."

"It is fortunate for him then that you are a good pack."

"You pack seems to be so as well, if what you have told me of it is true."

She smiled at that and blinked up at him, a small heat rising in her body at the sight of him, his blue eyes surrounded by shadows and the careless fall of his raven hair as he leaned over her slightly blocking out the sun. They stayed like that for a few moments – starring at each other.

Finally drawing out of her stupor she licked her lips lightly, Kouga's eyes following the movement intently, and spoke, "We take in those who need shelter and family because we ourselves were taken in and showed kindness by the lord and lady of the Nishi."

"Somehow I don't see Sesshoumaru being kind." The words came out in a slow drawl and it made her snicker.

"His mate is persuasive."

Snorting at that he moved back, the call of a pup's voice alerting them to Ukusa's upcoming presence, "Ares-kaasan!"

"Ares-kaasan?" A brow rose in question and he looked to her expectantly.

Averting her gaze she gave a small nod and was surprised to see him smile as she snuck a peak up at him through her bangs.

"You can't say "no" to a pup, can you?"

"I can," she sniffed at his disbelieving look, "I just often _choose_ not to do so."

He laughed at that and offered her his hand, she had never gotten up, instead preferring to lean back and relax. He was pleased when she took it, even more so when she didn't bother to remove her hand from his when she was standing; instead she seemed content to memorize the feeling of her hand in his and he wasn't complaining. She couldn't meet his eyes while doing so but he liked the feeling none the less.

Gently he gave her hand a squeeze, proud of his self when she gave a little gasp and her eyes flickered to him shyly, "Tell me, Ares, have you thought upon what I asked?"

At that she did pull away from him and moved towards her previous seat, back to him. "I've given it thought, hai."

"But," he urged her on; wanting to know if the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach would be alleviated or aggravated by her response.

"I can not."

His stomach did a slow back flop and he felt a piece of his heart crumble to dust. "Why not," he moved to face her, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Ares, why?"

His grip wasn't tight but the position startled her and she struggled. "I can't, let go, Kouga, onegai!"

"Answer me."

"I don't like being held like this, let me go!"

Growling he released her and in her struggle to get loose she fell back on her ass, landing hard. She was left to look up at him, fear and embarrassment warring in her eyes and his gaze full of pain and confusion that she knew would linger with her.

"I don't like not being able to leave if needed." It was a poor excuse and she knew it and so did he but they let it sit there and said nothing of it for a time.

Finally after what seemed like hours but was barely a few minutes Kouga turned and left. He said nothing, simply disappeared into the woods. She sat there, starring after him, and wondering why she felt as if she had just done some unforgivable act.

That was how Ukusa found her moments later and as he curled into her lap she held him close, crying silently into his hair as his head lay lightly against her shoulder.

_I'm so sorry. I just can't, not now Kouga, and not like this. I'm so sorry._

* * *

He raged for the next hour. Storming from the dojo – where in the hour he was there he growled undistinguishable words and insults as he proceeded to break three swords, and rip up a quarter of the floor – to his rooms. The shoji slammed shut behind him and he stripped as he made his way to his awaiting bath leaving several tears in his furs, though he didn't particularly care. Sinking into the depths of nearly scalding water he fumed silently; brooding for all he was worth.

_Why is it so hard for her? Why can't she see that I want her to stay – no, need her to stay? It's not like she has an intended mate waiting for her. Her family can come here; she can still be with them._

Sinking down further until the water covered him from lips down he pouted. The water however, was working wonders on his tense muscles and it was hard not let the tension roll out of him.

Entertaining a brief thought of apologizing to her he decided against it as his beast growling testily. _Or not, after all she should be apologizing to me._

He knew he was probably being overly sensitive – that alone didn't sit well with him – and he pushed it aside for the moment, content to relax and try to forget that a world outside the warmth and steam existed.

* * *

"Ares-kaasan, daijoubu ka?"

Looking down at the pup in her lap, her tears long gone after a few hours of play and a nice meal, Ares smiled and smoothed his windblown hair. "Hai, daijoubu."

The pup smiled back at her but scrunched his face up into a yawn only a moment later.

"I suppose I should take you back to your caregivers."

"Iie," He struggled up from her lap to spread his arms wide, eyes pleading, "Let me stay with you tonight, onegai!"

The near frantic note in his voice pulled on her heartstrings and she caved, "Just for tonight."

Knowing he would be allowed to stay with her a little longer he nodded and was all smiles as they made their way back to Ares's chambers, stopping first to let his caregivers know where he would be.

It was in her room that an hour or so later that Ukusa broke into her thoughts, "Ares-kaasan?"

"Hmm?" She looked up from the latest drawing Ukusa had given her to see the little one watching her with a tilted head, eyes studying her carefully.

"Do you like Kouga-sama?"

Flushing for the umpteenth time that day she sighed and settled on the bed, the pup coming to join her. "I like him, hai."

He didn't prod further after that and noting how his head was dropping slightly she blew out the candles and snuggled under the covers with him, arms around him, holding him protectively. He curled against her side, one small hand playing with a strand of her hair.

"Are you going to stay with him? Are you going to stay with me?"

She had figured that this talk would come but had hoped she would have had more time to prepare herself for the answers she would have to give.

"I can't stay Ukusa," she put a finger to his lips to stop his protest, "I want to, but I can't. I have a family to take care of and my pack needs me."

He watched her and she could see the glimmer of tears but he blinked them away, mouth turned down into a frown.

"You're going to leave me, just like my real okaasan. Chiyo and Kotsu told me that she didn't love me or she would have lived. I hate her!" There was anger in him as well as a burning accusation in his eyes that focused itself at her.

"Ukusa!" She was shocked and wanted to beat the two who _cared _for him until they knew that she would kill them before she let them have Ukusa back. But she couldn't do that, it wasn't allowed. She had no right when she herself would be leaving him soon.

"You shouldn't hate her Ukusa. She didn't mean to die, I'm sure of it."

"How do you know?" He sounded so sullen but she knew that it was hurt and insecurity that made him angry and she felt a deep sympathy for the small pup.

"Well, you see, I know because my haha-ue died too."

"She did?"

"Yes," she smiled weakly and began to brush her fingers through his hair, "she was killed by very bad men. I knew that she couldn't help it, she tried to fight, but she was hurt too badly. Sometimes, that happens, and it's not their fault. My mother loved me and I loved her. I'm sure that your mother loved you and was very sorry that she couldn't stay alive and be with you. So try not to be mad at her Ukusa, she died to protect you."

He nodded against her side after a moment and let out a shaky breath. She felt the dampness of tears and the smell of salt that followed them but she didn't make a big deal of it. Instead she rubbed his back, letting him work it out of his system, knowing that sometimes your pain was yours alone. Finally he quieted his breathing and slipped into sleep, her hand still making small circular motions on his back.

Easing out of bed she looked in the mirror across the room taking in her appearance. Her hair was loose and falling about her face, still damp from her bath, her eyes a little wide and skin a little too pale.

_Why would Kouga want something like you?_

She didn't have an answer for her question and standing there, with the dark around her and the silence broken only by Ukusa's breathing she turned and gathered up her things, redressing until she stood with her traveling cloak in hand.

She was being a coward, running away from it all. And it stung her pride. She was a hime and an alpha female, neither of which ran away from a challenge yet here she was; doing just that.

She shut the shoji behind her quietly and then turning from the room, regrets a pang in her heart, she fled. She ran, seemingly a whispered of the wind, past the guards and the village, and the night's creatures that roamed upon the edge of the woods. She paused briefly when she reached the woods to look back upon the place she had spent the last six days, and then she was gone; melded with the shadows.

_I'm sorry. I hope, one day, you'll both forgive me._

* * *

Anna hissed, pulling yet another prickly ball from a bush out of her tail, glaring at Kinjya who watched her nonchalantly. Finding no sympathy from the one watching her she sniffed, sticking her nose up as she pulled out the last damnable prickly.

"Are you done yet?"

Glaring venomously Anna rose, hands smoothing her tail, and nodded.

Turning from her Kinjya regarded the darkened sky and then the woods around them. "Stop pouting, you're the one who fell into the damn bush."

"You_ tripped _me!"

"Boo-hoo." Kinjya was glad she wasn't facing her, the grin on her lips would have only made Anna that much angrier.

Growling Anna grabbed her things rather violently. "Did I ever mention how much I _hate _you?"

"Only about a dozen times, but its alright, I love you too."

Making a sound of disgust in her throat Anna strode past Kinjya with her head held high, tail swishing to and fro behind her in quick agitated flicks.

"Look, why don't we just forget about the little 'incident' and get on with it, alright?"

Anna's eyes narrowed and she peered into the woods before her, tail flicking faster. Kinjya was still talking behind her, trying to soothe her but it was agitating her.

"Shizu kani."

"Well," Kinjya was offended, here she was trying to apologize and Anna was ignoring her, "fine then, be that way."

"Would you, please, shut the hell up?" Anna was pacing now, back and forth along the perimeter of their little resting area.

Kinjya opened her mouth to retort, but before her lips had even formed a single word Anna screamed and skittered back, nearly knocking her over, as two blurs of color lunged their way. Not even realizing what she was doing Kinjya had half dragged Anna another six or seven feet back when she registered exactly _what_ had come at them.

Her first response of course was anger, now that the adrenaline that had pumped throughout her body was suddenly unneeded, "That was _not _funny!"

Her anger was met by a booming bark, orange eyes regarding her with a smugness that had her nearly itching to scream.

"I hate you both, did I ever mention that?" Anna's voice was a little weak and one hand was clutched over her heart and the other wrapped about the dagger hilt tied to her thigh.

'_We were only having a bit of fun.' _The voice was a rich alto with a hint of natural sensuality underneath and the girls turned their attention to the one speaking.

A wolf thrice as large as a normal wolf watched them with grey eyes, her coat of moon white fur dappled with grey matching her eyes. She tilted her head at them and they could tell she was amused.

Her mate stood and trotted forward the smugness still in his eyes. His normally ash colored fur with its streaks of darker grey and hints of deep brown had begun to appear black and solid in the night.

'_You were not on guard, Kinjya, I'm surprised." _

Muttering something about revenge in Anna's ear Kinjya ignored the comment.

"You're hunting Ares, aren't you?" Anna had finally left Kinjya's hold to stand on her own, gathering her bag and the items that had spilt forth during her slight panic.

'_She has been gone too long.'_

"What do you mean Kai? She's been gone longer on missions before." Anna studied the male wolf, her bag once more on her back.

'_We have felt a flare of power that bodes ill. He shall come hunting Ares.' _

Kinjya was the one who looked to Rei, the females regarding each other, knowing that _'He' _was the wolfen who had been trying to grain Ares's favor for going on three years, and none of his attempts had been wanted nor kind.

"Then we leave now. We find her and we guard her."

No one argued with Kinjya, in fact they grouped around her and within moments were running through the woods and fields, skirting around villages and farms, their forms a blur of passing color like the remains of spirits wandering the lands flickering by.

* * *

"Kouga-sama! Kouga-sama, onegai!"

Someone was shouting and beating at his door. Half asleep he struggled to escape the cocoon he'd made of his covers and rolling he yelped, cursing as he fell from the bed and landed face first against the floor.

Blinking bleary eyes he slowly raised to all fours and heaving himself up to feet alone with the aid of the bed he stumbled to the door. Pulling the shoji open he was greeted with the sight of Kina holding a sobbing Ukusa before he was pushed unceremoniously back inside his room, Kina shutting the shoji behind her.

Never one to enjoy being woken Kouga growled and snapped, "What the fuck is this all about?"

"Ares-sama has taken leave of us. It appears she did so in the middle of the night."

A small sob shook its way from Ukusa and soon it turned into a full scale wail, tears spilling anew down tiny reddened cheeks. Blinking Kouga took the sight in and then his sluggish brain caught up.

Ice settled in his stomach and slid down his spine, curling around his legs, and he nearly collapsed onto to the bed. "She left?"

He couldn't believe it; surely she wouldn't just up and leave? He must have been more tired than he thought but even as he hoped he knew it wasn't true. Kina looked so grim and Ukusa was still crying though softer now.

"She's gone Kouga-sama, along with all her things. Ukusa was the only one in that room."

His eyes burned and swallowing hard, he stared listlessly ahead for a moment, eyes unfocused, and there was no light in his eyes when he looked up at her again.

"She's really gone?"

Pursing her lips she nodded and shifted Ukusa to her other arm, offering her now free hand towards him a letter held carefully between her fingers. It was a folded piece of parchment, plain and unadorned saved for the small neat print of his name.

He took it from her with a shaking hand, nearly slicing himself with his own claws as he unfolded it. With a flick of the wrist it opened and he took a deep breath before reading.

_Kouga,_

_I did not want to leave like this, but I feel that I have no other choice. I must go back to my pack and my duties. You asked that I stay with you, but I can not, at this time, do so. Too many people are awaiting my return, but it is first and foremost my family that I must return to. I can't leave them Kouga; they're all I have left, all I've ever known._

_This is not how I would have left, but I fear that I lack the courage to say good-bye to your face. Even as I write this I know I should go speak to you, but I'm too much of a coward. I hope you can forgive me the pain I've caused you, Ukusa, and others as well. I know that you're upset with me, or will be when you read this letter, but it can't be helped. _

_You asked me about myself and my pack and I must admit to not being entirely honest with you. I don't want there to be lies between us Kouga. However, I wish to tell you face to face my truths. I also want to know a truth from you as well._

_I will come back Kouga, I do not know when for certain but I will return. When I do I will expect some answers from you; what do you wish between us? Why did you keep me with you? Why did you hold me and kiss me so?_

_If you have those answers for me – truth – then I will give you my truth as well. You will have but to ask to know. _

_Please tell Ukusa I'm sorry and that when I come back I will find him. I just couldn't bring him into the danger that comes with travels alone. Please take care of him Kouga, those he was entrusted to are not doing a good job of it; he'd be much better off with you._

_I must go now for it grows late. I will see you again Kouga, I swear it. I owe you a life debt and I will fulfill it. For now however, take care and be safe._

_With all my love,_

_Ares_

His world rocked, pitching to and fro in a chaotic dance, and he felt as if he was loosing his footing even though he was currently sitting. Emotion after emotion warred through him, circling like a predator around a wounded animal; anger, hurt, fear, regret, rage, sadness, and under it all confusion.

Why did she leave him? Why couldn't she just stay and let him protect her? What truths had she not told him? Why was this all happening now, so fast that he could barely keep afloat in the waves of it?

A whimper roused him from his stupor and his eyes found Ukusa. His little face was splotched red from crying, chin and lips trembling, eyes glassy and red from all the tears, eyes too wide with the hurt in that so small face. He felt a wave of regret and pain for the suffering of that pup. He'd lost his birth mother to death, as well as his pack, and his adoptive parent weren't caring for him, and now the woman he called his okaasan had to leave him all alone.

"I'll keep Ukusa with me if you like, Kouga-sama?" It was a tentative offer as if Kina wasn't sure her help would be welcome.

"Iie, leave him with me, I'll care for him."

"Kouga-sama, are you sure?"

He cast a rather unfriendly look her way, "I said give him to me."

She blinked a slow blink that said she was surprised and handed over the sniffling pup. He took him and cuddled him close, stroking his back and hair until the sniffling turned to little hiccups and finally his breathing evened out into sleep.

"You may go Kina."

"Kouga-sama, what about Ares-sama?"

He winced at the name and was angry at himself for doing so, "I'll worry about it myself. Just go Kina, go to your duties and keep silent of this happening. As far as anyone is to know Ares left with my blessings, understood?"

_Oh Kouga, you're hurting badly, aren't you? _She didn't say her thought aloud and without further prompting she bowed and exited the room.

Left there in the near silence Kouga felt cold but it was a cold no amount of blankets and clothing could cure. It was a cold from the inside and it burned like fire. So he sat there for a long while before finally curling around Ukusa and willing himself to sleep, praying that it be dreamless.

* * *

She was tired; emotionally and physically tired to the point that she was no longer making good time on her way home. She was lingering she knew, in Kouga's territories, almost afraid to leave.

_I have to leave. I can't remain, I know that. I should just get up off my ass and march right out of his territory and back to my own. _

The voice in her mind was strong but she just couldn't bring herself to follow it. Instead she just sat there, in the comfort of the forest leaning against a tree, idle aside from picking at a patch of grass on her left. She ran her hands over the blades, paused, grabbed a blade, and then broke it free of the earth to be flung before her feet.

Sighing she leaned back, watching the disappearing moon through the gaps in the tree branches. She enjoyed watching the moon but even so it didn't hold the same feeling of peace this night.

She felt as if she were waiting, what for she had no inkling to but the feeling of waiting was there, almost on two levels. One level being waiting for something pleasant the other being waiting for something bad to happen for why else would there be a sense of foreboding washing over her with every step she took?

Lowering her gaze from the sky she stood, marching a few steps forward before sighing and returning to her previous spot.

_This is never going to get me anywhere. _

She was growing exasperated with her instincts and wished she could just make up her fucking mind when she felt it. Four energies coming at her fast, all of which she knew, and elation soared so high in her heart that she thought should be floating. She ran from her spot this time, pushing the feeling of worry aside as it also swelled within her.

'_Ako!'_

Rei was the first of the four to spot her, followed immediately by Kai as they bound forward meeting Ares halfway on one of the small paths made by wild animals in the woods. They pounced on her as one, sending her tumbling backwards as their weight bore her down.

"Oof," she felt the air rush out of her lungs, barely registering what happened before they were on her, nuzzling, licking, and barking at her.

"Ha," she giggled and nearly shrieked as cold noses were pressed against her neck, "Enough, already, get off!"

The attempt at authority was lost on them as they showered her with attention and she continued to laugh, at least until Anna and Kinjya mentioned wanting to see Ares as well.

When the two wolves backed off and Ares had sat up Anna went to her. Kinjya followed after giving a small whoop of joy, hugging both Ares and Anna as the two were still in the middle of one.

"I'm so glad to see you all." Tears shimmered in Ares's eyes briefly but she brushed them away hastily.

'_We are glad you are well, ako. I have worried much after you.'_

The warm alto voice comforted her and she turned to look at the ookami who had been her surrogate mother since her parents died. She smiled, letting her happiness shine through, knowing that she understood the look without words.

'_I smell male on you.' _Kai sniffed around her hips, up her stomach, and she was redder than a cherry when he sniffed her face and hands. _'There is the scent of a male pup on you but more so is the stronger scent of a full grown male.'_

Wishing feverishly that there was a rock she could crawl under, or better yet a crater that would open beneath her and swallow her whole Ares looked into Kai's stern and unrelenting eyes, "I had to leave my group to perform my duties. I ended up going to a fellow ookami pack and staying as a guest."

Growling deep in his chest Kai moved closer to her, nearly nose to nose with her, _'You speak truth but not the whole truth.'_

She winced at that and had to think quickly; she was in deep water and sinking fast. "I was attacked by Raidon," the name sent a shiver down her back, "and two of his men. Kouga and two of his wolves saved me. I had three bite wounds; he took me in and saw to it that I was cared for. I stayed with his pack six days and I've just left this evening. During my stay I was obligated to dine and speak with him."

The look she was given by Kai was disbelieving but before he could comment Anna spoke and saved them from a confrontation, "You were attacked? Are you sure you're alright? Are you completely healed? You know him on a first name basis?"

Or not, the comment of the first name basis sent Kai into another round of growling.

"Hai, we have become friends," she flushed and lowered her eyes, "Kouga is their alpha male. I was only bitten so I'm fully healed, I'm fine, I swear. It was a short recovery."

By the time she had finished she was looking at them and Rei was curled up at her side eyes watching her pacing mate.

Kinjya was suddenly beside her face eager. "What is this Kouga like?"

"What does he look like?"

'_I think you two need a cold bath, you're just a little too keen, don't you think?'_

Anna and Kinjya flushed at that, Ares grinning at them and even Kai couldn't help but chuckle at them.

"Well," Ares licked her lips and looked a bit nervous, "Kouga is strong. He's a good leader, though hot headed and stubborn as a mule. He's fair but firm and likes pups too."

"Nice, but what does he look like?" Anna asked for the second time.

Shooting her a look for her impatience Ares took her time thinking of an answer. Anna huffed at her and it was only after she'd been silent for a whole of fifteen seconds that Ares finally decided to answer.

"He has black hair, long, that he wears in a tail, I swear it's darker than a raven's wing. He's tanned from where he stays outside so much, almost bronze, and he's nicely built – muscled yet still in good shape - but it's his eyes that are best. They're blue a deep rich blue that you could loose yourself in. The most beautiful I've ever seen on a male," she felt a flush take her cheeks and just remembering him made her heart ache, "They're like jewels."

Her voiced dropped slightly at the end and there was pain there. She had one hand over her heart, her face turned down in a frown as she stared at her lap.

"Ares, daijoubu ka?"

Was she alright? No, not really. Her heart ached and her throat was tight with the urge to cry but she slammed every mental wall she had in place and her trembling lips stilled, the burning sensation fading from her eyes. She would _not _be weak.

"Hai, daijoubu." She tried to smile but failed so she stood and motioned for them to prepare to leave, "We should be heading back now."

'_Ako, why do you smell of sadness?'_

It was Kai's voice full of gentleness and worry that made her resolve to be strong waver and when his nosed touched her hand in a gesture of affection she lost it completely, the tears overtaking her eyes and the pain in her heart growing.

Feeling a fool – just like she knew she would – she knelt and then slumped against Kai, crying out her tears and emotions against his silky hair.

'_Ako, did he hurt you? Did that male harm you? I will rip him to shreds!'_

"Iie," she sniffled and was touched in some strange way that Kai's affection could turn so quickly to fierce protectiveness, "he didn't hurt me."

_I hurt him. _The thought hurt but she knew it as truth.

"Then what's wrong?" Kinjya wrapped her arms around Anna as she spoke, both watching Ares as though unsure if she would bolt.

"I left without saying goodbye. I left Ukusa- the pup Kai smelt – without saying goodbye. I left in the middle of the night like a coward, but more than anything I didn't want to leave. Gomen nasai." She released Kai and hugged herself, head down and eyes still spilling tears.

"Why didn't you want to leave?" Anna's voice was light, hesitant, as if she thought a wrong turn of word would send Ares spiraling out of control.

The question however, burned through Ares and all the careful reasons and shields she'd built up around her mind and heart were engulfed with it until they crumbled into ash. It left her sobbing and gasping for breath and her heart feeling as if it were going to burst from her chest to bleed helplessly upon the ground.

'_Ako!' _Rei paced around her whining and begging her mate to do something to help her, she could barely bear the sight of her adoptive daughter in pain.

During it all someone was whimpering, a whisper falling from their lips, "I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want to leave without him."

Over and over again and it took Ares a moment to realize it was she who was speaking.

The two females crawled towards her, purring out a soothing growl, heads lowered in submission. Only when she looked at them did they draw near and embrace her, holding her while she let it all out, Kai and Rei pressing their bodies along any inch of her they could touch so that she could feel them, both looking at the other and silently taking in this new party of Ares.

It was some time later before Ares finally calmed, having spent all the tears she could muster. Warmth surrounded her on all side in the press of bodies that comforted her. Hands stroked her hair, shoulders, face, and back and she leaned into them letting the terrible tension drain from her body. The warm silky hair of the two wolves lying at her sides with their heads on her lap was comforting and she threaded her fingers into the mass of that warmth. The musky scent of ookami was another comfort and she breathed deep of it.

"Are you better now?"

Giving a nod she placed a kiss on Anna's cheek for asking and curled into them all, hiding in their warmth. A shaky sigh escaped her lips but she smiled when Kinjya kissed her temple.

'_You wish to go check on him, do you not?'_

Her eyes burned and she looked down to her lap, the massive head of Kai raising off her knee to stare at her with those bright eyes of his.

"Hai."

'_Why?' _Rei's voice was light but curious. It made Ares smile wryly.

"I feel as if I've left him defenseless. Every step I take is sending a warning through me. I fear that something will happen and my heart feels like its being constricted." The last was said with trembling lips and a breath made sharp with pain. "I don't want to leave but I must."

"Would it hurt," Anna cleared her throat lightly, "for us to go check on him before we get moving? It's nearly dawn and I'm sure he'll be up by the time we get there."

All eyes focused intently on Anna and she flushed, "I thought it would give you a chance to say goodbye, Ares, and for him to know you're safe."

'_Very well.' _Kai stood and shook out his fur, watching the four females beside him. _'Let us hurry so we may start back.'_

Elation swelled up in Ares's heart – she would get to see Kouga again – and it was followed closely by dread – she wouldn't be allowed to stay with him and there was no doubt that he was furious with her. Still she rose and they followed her lead back to Kouga and his pack, the feeling of dread assaulting Ares with every step.

* * *

Smoke and screams. It sent Kouga bolting from his bed and he was dressed in moments even before a servant was pounding on his door. He threw the shoji open, took in the blood staining the males clothing and face and nodded grimly. Relief was clear in the male's eyes and he hurried along hall, heading for the weapons room to aid in the fight.

Hearing a whimper Kouga turned to find Ukusa awake and looking shell shocked, his eyes glued to the spot where the bloodied man had been.

"Ukusa," his first call wasn't heard and he repeated himself several times before the little one looked up at him.

"Come." Not waiting and hearing the pup scamper after him he threaded his way to the family room.

Holding up a corner of a wall hanging he motioned Ukusa to go into the tunnel cut into the mountain wall. Once in there he found a room just wide enough for maybe five or six wolves. Kouga tossed him a few pillows and blankets.

"Listen Ukusa, I'm going to block this opening. You are to hide here and not come out. Take this," he handed the pup one lit candle and a few unlit ones along with some bamboo sticks, "for your light, burn them one at a time, lighting one before the other goes out. There is food and water in those skins in the corner. Do not move until I, Hakkaku, Ginta, Kina, or one of her daughters comes to get you, understand?"

Trembling the little one watched him before straightening and nodding, "Hai, I understand."

"Good. I'll be back, I promise." With that he drew down the hanging, quickly moving one of the book cases over the hole.

There was enough of a gap between the curtain and the opening to provide air and after giving the hanging a once over he left the room. He ran then, ran with the power of fear, anger, and the shikon no tama shards in his legs.

The pack was in a panic, the elders, women, and children being moved towards the palace and Kouga passed them all in a spray of dirt and wind as he ran. He made it to the valley then took a left at the first row of huts, running down a path and then hooked a right, coming to the center of the village where the chaos was erupting.

He made it to the outer ring of men surrounding the threat and found a bloodied Hakkaku and Ginta.

Ginta looked up and spotted him, one eye held shut to keep the trail of blood from a gash on his forehead out, "Kouga!"

"We've got some freak demanding for you, the alpha male!" Hakkaku stood on shaky legs and started towards Kouga.

He didn't even make it two feet before a guttural cry came from behind them and the cause of the chaos leapt into the open.

It landed on hind legs, one forepaw touching the ground, only a few feet from Kouga. It looked something like a cross between an ookami and a six or seven foot tall ningen male. Its forearms alone were as thick as tree trunks, the hind legs corded with muscles, the hind paws arched high so that it stood on the ball of its feet, its chest was almost as wide as a boulder, and swaying behind it was a somewhat shortened version of a ookami tail.

Its face however, was a strange mix of wolf and ningen features. The eyes were a little wider apart than a wolfs, the muzzle a bit more slender and a little longer, sharp canine teeth poking out of the lips, the red-gold of the eyes, with their wolf-like pupils, looking like living flame against the copper colored fur. There was no clothing on it and after looking it over one could see that it was bare, the large fur covered sex let them know that the creature was most definitely male.

Those eyes turned and found Kouga and he tensed, muscles coiling with energy as his adrenaline began to pump.

"You," its voice was a deep rasping growl, "are the alpha male. Where is the alpha female?"

"We don't have an alpha female." The answer was bit off at the end, anger evident in every word.

Shaking his massive head the male took a step closer, lips pulling back in a growl, "She was here, where is the alpha female?"

_Does he even fucking understand what I'm saying? _Kouga moved forward a few steps, his anger rising, "We don't have an alpha female. I don't even have a fucking mate!"

"I want the alpha female!"

"We don't have one damn it!"

Howling the male lunged and Kouga had a split second to move to avoid the wild swing coming in from his right. He'd only managed to half duck when the male changed the angle of his blow. It caught Kouga on the left temple and sent him careening to the ground.

The only sound he heard aside from muted sounding cries of rage was the blood rushing in his ears, his vision blurred to the extent of seeing in twos and threes. Blinking furiously and willing his eyes to see correctly, for surely there were not three males covered in copper hair heading towards him, barely flinching as his guards attacked in effort to aid their alpha, he attempted to stand without success.

Snarling at the males attacking him he whirled, swiping massive claws and hands about until those attacking nearest him were subdued. He turned back to Kouga then, advancing slowly, as if waiting.

"Ye are of limited strength little wolf cub!"

Barring fangs Kouga struggled up, wincing at the nearly blinding pain shooting through his head. He could feel a trickle of blood sliding down his face, cool against his heated skin, from where the others claws had caught against his skin. The two began to pace a circle around each other, waiting, watching, and trying to judge the other.

"We have no alpha female, leave us in peace!"

Snarling he snapped his jaws together loudly, "I know she is here!"

They kept pacing their circle and starred each other down, the males making a circle around them to keep the fight contained.

"Kouga-sama," the voice was high and full of fear and most definitely female, "Kouga-sama, you must be careful!"

Elbowing her way through the crowd and barking at any male who tried to hold her back Aone reached the edge of the circle, eyes on the one across from her alpha male.

"Wolfen of the wilds, what brings you to our humble village?" She knelt down, a few feet ahead of all the other ookami, and bowed her head, waiting.

There was a collective gasp through the crowd, but the male – a wolfen – had stopped his pacing long enough to look at Aone.

"You are a servant to us."

She stiffened ever so slightly at the 'servant' but bowed her head more. "I am a priestess of the wolfen, hai. What is it that this pack can offer you?"

"I want the alpha female."

Confusion marred her features and she looked up, fear making her nearly breathless, "I fear that we have no alpha female, and thus can not aid you in your search."

Giving a bark of laughter at her he turned and smiled at Kouga – though smiling wasn't something that his muzzle was made for – and leapt, great paws swinging wide as he came down which in turn forced Kouga to drop and roll out of reach. A wind swept over his head and he pushed himself up and whirled, bringing arms up so that his forearms took the brunt of the next blow.

"You will give me what I want!"

"We can't help you so go fuck off!" The last was emphasized by a lunge at the wolfen and he stumbled as he moved to avoid the blow, giving Kouga all the time in the world to score a hit.

Reaching out and stretching his claws wide he felt them hit flesh and sink, the pull of flesh and meat tearing under skin sending shivers up his arm. A clawed hand larger than his head came down at him from an angel and seeing it from the corner of his eye he jerked back, ducking and skittering away, blood and meat trailing after him in an arch.

They danced a battle of wills, the wolfen offensive and Kouga defensive, skittering to and fro in effort to catch an unguarded side. Eventually if became a pattern of the wolfen swinging his claws around like a barbarian with multiple swords and Kouga being left hard pressed to stay clear.

"Alpha," finding an opening in Kouga' stance the male ran forward, feinting right and then whirling left to bear down on Kouga. He reared back, one hand drawn back high, the other wrapped firmly around Kouga's throat as the male was pushed back by the sheer weight of the male, claws gleaming in the fires around them, "female! Now little wolf cub, you die!"

Something rocketed into the wolfen and sent him rolling off of Kouga and the wolfen choked on a laugh, "Alpha female!"

Getting up with the aid of Ginta Kouga saw something beautiful but horrifying in his eyes.

Ares sat astride the wolfen, one clawed hand pressing against his jugular, the male's hands on her thighs as she bared her fangs and struck him repeatedly. He had at first thought the male had been grabbing her thighs in a sexual manner but he noticed the almost frantic movements the other made to remove the female from him.

Ares was livid, her lovely face twisted into a snarl and her entire body left taught with tension. She raised her fist once more and it connected with the male's face below her, the bone of his cheek cracking under the force of her.

Howling in anger he made to flip her off of him but she moved and leapt, using his stomach for leverage to do so, landing a few feet from him waiting.

Rising he charged at her, arms wide, and she skittered left only to grab his shoulder as he went by and used her body weight to send him off course smiling a predators smile. He recovered before he fell and turned back on her, eyes flashing with anger. She watched him come at her, waiting but not moving, and just as he was within a few feet of her she ducked, two blurs of color lunging over her to sink fang and claw into the oncoming enemy.

Not waiting to see what would happen she turned on her heel and made for Kouga, she ran as she got closer to him and before he'd even had a chance to utter her name she'd flung herself into him, arms wrapping around him, "Oh gods, Kouga!"

Her head was buried against his shoulder and his arms automatically went around her, holding her even though he was covered in small cuts and gashes, the movement irritating the hurt skin and muscle.

She raised her face, stained with tears and small splattered droplets of blood from her attack on the wolfen – or was some of it his? He wasn't sure – and he was taken aback by the change in the one he'd been longing to see all day.

He looked at her more closely and noticed the blood staining her right arm, thighs, stomach, and the flinching of pain around her eyes.

"What do you think you were doing he could have killed you!"

She smiled sadly at that and her voice was thick with emotion when she spoke, "I couldn't let him kill you. Baka, if you had died, I wouldn't have been able to stay with you."

"You left."

She flinched lightly at the heat in his voice, "I didn't want to."

They stared at each other for a moment before she moved back and they turned to look at what had become of the wolfen.

He was fighting with two wolves nearly thrice the size of a normal ookami and they were winning. They danced around him, leaping and running with their natural grace and he was struggling to move that massive frame fast enough.

"Kina, Hitomi, Maiyuka!"

The three looked up from where they were tending the wounds of several wolves to Ares's voice. It was Kina who rose from her position and came to stand before her and Kouga who was leaning a bit heavily on Ares's side.

"Ares-sama?"

"Attend Kouga's wounds." She turned from them as soon as Kina had taken Kouga's weight from her.

"You're wounded, you need treatment." Kouga's hand found her shoulder and he stood unaided for the moment.

Sighing she placed a hand on his and gently removed it from her person. "Kouga, he's looking for an alpha female, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but that has nothing to do with this."

"I think it does, because he's hunting you, isn't he Ares?"

Those words made her turn to look at Aone as she came up to them eyes accusing.

"When did you figure it out?"

"I had a suspicion but this male coming here to hunt an alpha female so soon after your leave just made the last piece fall into place."

"I left in hopes of him not coming here."

"He's been hunting you a while then?"

A wry grin full of pain lit her lips, "You have no idea."

"Ares?"

Her name was a question and she looked at Kouga, her eyes sad. Sighing she closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly, the slender line of her throat bared, as she breathed deep of the air of smoke, blood, anger, and fear. She stayed like that for a moment as she let her power break the concealment spell she kept around her into nothingness.

Her eyes opened as the spell dissipated and she looked at him again. Her eyes were sharper, the color more vibrant, the lids colored the deep lavender of her markings and he realized that the color over them were markings. The markings upon her face stood out more and his breath nearly caught at the site of her.

"I am Ares, alpha female of the Black Howling. The wolfen has come for me and I will meet his challenge."

"You hid it from me." His voice was accusing and held an edge of anger.

"I didn't have a choice, I feared that this would happen and now it's come to pass. I will rid you of the wolfen."

"And when he's gone, what will you do? Leave me again?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Iie." There was no hesitation in the answer but his eyes were fierce as if there was more meaning behind that one word than any of them knew.

"I'm glad." She reached out and caressed his cheek with her fingertips and watching his reaction she leaned up and left a kiss at the corner of his mouth. "Let Kina see to your wounds."

"Be careful," he seemed to think for a moment then nodded to her, "we'll talk about you lying to me later but for now, go on."

Smiling she left him and headed towards the wolfen, giving a whistle to Kai and Rei. They growled and barred fangs at their enemy but retreated and headed for Anna and Kinjya who waited on the edge of the fray.

"Little female, there you are, I've been hunting you little alpha." Blood stained his lips, running down his chin and neck, his stomach however was the most bloodied; the lower half of his abdomen having been nearly ripped away on the right side.

She flashed a smile up at him and it was a smile that said she knew what he was thinking and found it amusing. With a shrug and unhooking of a clasp her cloak slid to the ground and she stepped around it hips swaying as she walked.

She had a long cloth skirt tied at her hips, her top a wide strip of fine cloth wound around her breasts and tied in the back in a traditional obi knot, both a solid black with splatters of dark blue, silver, and amethyst every few inches. Her tail swished in anticipation; a slow dance of to and fro, each of her steps making a small chime as the silver bands around her ankles clinked together gently. Her feet were bare and her wrists echoed the sound of her ankles as one hand caressed the hilt of the sword where it rested nestled against her hip held by a belt of plain black cloth.

"You've been looking for me, have you? Well, here I am."

"I am here to kill you little alpha, aren't you scared?"

"Kill me," she smiled wide enough to flash fang and tilted her head a bit, "you think you can kill me?"

Hissing he lumbered towards her and she watched him come. He stopped short of her and gave a howl of rage. It vibrated along the valley and mountain and shivered up the backs of every living thing within hearing distance but still she stood, watching him with a smile plastered across her lips.

"I will kill you!" He lunged in anger, nearly blinded by his own rage.

She watched him and stayed still, waiting, waiting, waiting until those claws were just above her before she moved – a step to the left. The sounds of claws thudding into the earth was dulled by the snarl of the one attached to those claws and Ares felt laughter bubble up in her throat. A rich deep laugh with an edge of heat and it angered the male beside her.

"You," she coughed to still the laughter though it shined in her eyes, "have harmed this pack. You may have even killed some of them. I am the alpha female of the Black Howling, and I owe this pack's alpha male a life debt. Do you know that that means?"

A hind paw lashed out at her and she dodged it now a few feet further away from him than before still tilting her head as though she were a dog examining a new scent. "Well, it means that this pack is under my protection. Now, what do you think that means to one like you where had dared harm this pack, hm?"

Again the wolfen charged, claws swinging and haw snapping as he reached for her. She jumped and leapt, twirled and swayed out of his reach and it left him snarling and foaming at the mouth. His eyes were too wide and bloodshot, his breathing uneven and heavy; his whole demeanor was that of a wild beast.

She blinked at him and grinned as if he had said something humorous. "It means you die," her eyes sparkled with humor and she swayed as if she was dancing to a song only she could hear towards him, "by my hand."

She sprinted forwards towards the wolfen and screaming he met her halfway. He struck out with claws and she jumped, pulling her sword free and letting the momentum of her movement and the weight of the blade pull her hand down as it should. The blade bit skin and pulling it out with a wet pop she left a trail of flesh and blood behind it. It wrought a sound of pain from the massive male's lips and his left leg gave out, the thigh a bloody mess from the gash running down it.

Glaring up at her their eyes locked and she smiled her lips curving upwards at the edge, fangs poking through and her eyes half closing. It was cold and spoke of violence, something that one wouldn't expect to see on the female's normally cheerful person.

She didn't like killing, it left her sick inside but looking down at the male before her, his eyes daring her to strike she felt anger. The anger quickly turned to hate as she realized exactly what could have happened if she hadn't arrived when she did. Kouga lifeless and left to bleed out on the ground as his pack was slaughtered around him flashed into her mind and she felt bile rise in her throat. This male she could kill without regret and she would. He would be her message to those who dared to come against her and hers.

"You must die for your sins." She moved close to him, tracing her claws along his cheek, the small cuts burning as through fire coursed through them.

Every place she touched burned with fire and his eyes widened as he realized she was toying with his energy – his life force.

"You can't kill me, you're too week. Even if you could defeat me my mistress will come for you and if she doesn't kill you the lord Raidon shall have you."

"Oh yes, they shall come, and they shall die." Her face was stripped of humor and her eyes were left cold the hardened glimmer in them much like a cat's before it devoured the bird, "You however will not be here to see, but I'm sure you'll be reunited in hell."

Her sword raised and flared red with flames and she brought it down until she felt it sink into the males exposed neck grating on bone, and with a wet slurp she pulled it out the flame leaping from the blade to his flesh, lingering there and burning it black. The stink of burning flesh filled her nostrils and she wanted to wretch but she held the urge back wanting to see him suffer. The blow hadn't severed his head as she had wanted but it would be a fatal wound so long as he wasn't given the opportunity to heal.

He was screaming in pain, the flames catching in his fur and skin until he was bathed in their golden light. His skin began to bubble and burst the blood pooling in his throat, choking him, and spilling over his wounded skin.

Kneeling beside him she traced a path with her fingers across his cheek, the only thing that had yet to catch fire, leaving a smear of blood in her wake. She smiled into those panic filled eyes and it was a killer's smile, one saying that she wished she could cause him even more pain before his death.

"Now you die."

His eyes rolled up at that, straining until they looked about to burst from their sockets and the flames climbed up his neck to his face and he was forced to shut them, choking shrieks leaving his throat.

She forced her power and will down her arm and hand and finally into him as she touched the flames overtaking his brow. He drew a ragged breath and then screamed, bucking and shaking, rolling in pain even as the movement tore his burnt skin apart and the wound at his neck widened with every jerk of his head, the blood filling his lungs faster.

The stink of burning flesh was thick, doubling as he caught on fire from the inside out just as her power had willed him to do so. He was left unable to breath or even scream his pain, fire spilling out with his blood as if it had become a part of him and she stood, watching as he died bathed in fire and drowning in his own blood.

Finally turning from the sight of it, a sickness settling in her stomach, Ares made her way back to Kouga. He looked shell shocked almost as if he couldn't believe what he had seen. It made something inside of her tighten with fear. It stopped her short of him and she waited for him to speak – anything would be better than the silence he made her partake of.

"Why?"

Her head lifted at that and her eyes weren't bright or laughing now. There was a sorrow so deep that he wanted to grab her and hold her tight until there was no pain left, but he wanted her answer first.

"Because I am the alpha female of the Black Howling ookami pack and we do not allow anyone in our care to be harmed. We are the wolves that sing in the night and bring punishment to those who threaten us. He would have killed you and your entire pack, pups and all, and I couldn't allow it. He had to pay for his sins."

"You're hurt." He reached out to her clawed fingers grazing the edge of a wound.

"He hurt you."

That brought Kouga's attention back to her and looking back at him Ares felt all the fear and anger that had curled around her heart rise until the tears filled her eyes.

"If I hadn't come back, if I had been any later, he would have killed you."

"You came back, that's all that matters."

It made the tears fall, she wasn't exactly sure why or how but it did and he pulled her close and held her, blood and all, knowing who and what she was and what she'd just done, and laid a kiss on her forehead. It was all the more terrible for the gentleness in the gesture.

"It's alright Ares, I promise, it's alright."

She shivered in his hold, shaking her head slowly, "Iie, it's not. It will never be alright."

_Because I'm a coward and one day, I'll run away from it all._

"Ares-sama," the voice was questioning and soft but it grabbed her attention and she looked over her shoulder at Kinjya and Anna who kneeled before she and Kouga.

Kai and Rei paced towards them, the males of the pack unsure about letting them get so close to their alpha and the one in his arms.

Pulling away from the solid comfort of the arms around her Ares held out a hand, Kai and Rei seating their selves before her. "Daijoubu ka?"

'_Hai, daijoubu ako.'_

The voice filtering through his mind was startling and it took him a moment to realize who spoke. "Ako, but your parent's are dead, aren't they?"

"Ah, Kouga, meet my adoptive parents, Kai and Rei." She motioned to them as she spoke and though Rei was curious about him she didn't approach fearing that her growling mate would only be angered further.

"Kai, what is it?"

'_This is the male I smelt on you. This is the one who touched you.'_

Going a shade of red she didn't think possible Ares ducked her head. "Onegai, this is neither the time nor place."

Noticing how uncomfortable she had become Kouga wrapped her up in his arms again, holding her so close that he could feel every line of her body against his and it earned him a threatening barring of fangs from the male ookami.

'_Release her.'_

Kouga didn't vocalize his answer instead he kept his hold the same and starred back defiantly.

A hand on Kouga's cheek brought his attention back to Ares and she frowned at him before turning Kai, "He is under my protection. We will remain here for a while longer and you will show him the respects an alpha male deserves."

Anna and Kinjya bowed without hesitation, Kai so angry that he was at a loss for words and Rei unsure how to keep the peace merely gave her adoptive daughter a glance that spoke the words for her.

* * *

Three hours later found Ares and Kouga bathed, the pack repairing and recovering and some semblance of peace restored.

The peace was lost to those occupying Kouga's sitting room. Ares was lounging upon a bank of pillows next to Kouga with his right arm around her shoulders, Ukusa latched firmly to her midsection – asleep thankfully. Anna and Kinjya sat across from them on cushions, the tea before them on the table left nearly untouched, Rei and Kai off to one side, lying next to each other.

The latter of the two was growling near constantly despite his mate's effort to calm him. Ares was trying to ignore it, along with the glares and fang bearing Kouga was doing. That lasted a total of five seconds before she grew tired of their antics.

They flashed each other glares and it was enough to push the last of Ares's patience over the edge.

"Enough," her voice was sharp and her look deadly, "you're both grown males, at least try to pretend you know how to behave!"

The command was met with silence and she wanted to either scream at them or cry.

"Anna, Kinjya, go on and retire you your room," she thought for a moment and nodded at Rei, "You and Kai go on as well; Kouga and I need to speak privately."

Three of the four gave some sign of acceptance - bows and a soft bark – and the fourth simply rose and walked out with his nose in the air.

Cursing under her breath she detached Ukusa and laid him against the pillows, smoothing the stray strands of unruly hair from his face. Once assured he was comfortable she took to pacing, the yukata borrowed from Kouga rustling with each move.

He watched her eyes shifting left to right as she paced a track across the floor. "We need to talk."

She shot a glance his way; it was weary, as if she was waiting for something to happen. Still, she remained silent and kept up her pacing.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

She stopped, going so still he had to watch her to make sure she didn't disappear.

"You didn't tell me about your position either, I found out from Maiyuka and Hitomi."

"I would have told you but they beat me to it. It's different with you; you weren't going to tell me."

Shoulders slumping she turned to face him, "I know. I was going to tell you though, once I returned."

"Did you even know when that was going to be?"

She would have liked to have said yes, but she knew better; it would have been a lie and she was done with lies and half truths.

"Iie."

Running a hand through his bands he stood. There was a growing tension between them and he wanted to end it, but this was a conversation and problem that had to be resolved.

"I don't know why you didn't tell me. It bothers me, so would you mind telling me your reasons so I can understand?"

He smiled at her slightly, confident that how he had worded it would bring no offense.

_Well_, Ares blinked once, slowly, then started pacing a new track, _that was the most back handed way I've ever been told I'm a pain in the ass._

Watching her pace was making his stomach roll slightly, "Ares," he made a pleading motion with his hands, "onegai."

Stopping again she began to think of a reply. None of them sounded right so she just blurted out the truth, "My pack isn't spoken of much since we were supposedly destroyed. I am the only alpha female of the old alpha's pups. My pack must be protected at all costs, even if it means deceit."

He was offended that she didn't trust him to keep her secrets but thinking back to their conversations during her stay he realized that she had told him the truth, just back handedly.

She told him the name of her pack, about their people, culture, and even the alpha female – what she was like, how she ran the pack. The only thing she had failed to mention was that _she _was the alpha.

He swirled the thoughts around for a moment and seeing her distraught face, her eyes saying she expected the worst reaction from him he couldn't find it in himself to be very angry. He was an alpha male and he knew what it was to protect your people – at any cost.

"Fair enough," he saw the astonishment cross her face and it was followed by a deep flush at his added words as he looked her body over, "but you'll need to be taught not to lie to me."

Normally she would have been offended at the last but she could only blush and duck her head, the devious smile that played across his lips and the long look over her body playing havoc with her nerves.

Shifting her stance at the sudden flash of heat between her thighs she cleared her throat, "We should check on the pack."

"They're fine for now. We're not finished anyway."

She did get angry at and she looked up with a glower, "What more do we need to speak of?"

Shaking his head and gesturing to the sleeping pup he motioned for her to follow and slipped out the room and into his sleeping chambers.

She raised a brow after his retreating figure but followed none the less. Once in the room she took in the unmade bed, the yukata he'd worn to bed thrown carelessly on the floor, and the chest holding his fur wraps lying on its side with the contents strewn about on the floor.

"I sort of panicked when the attack came."

Giving the room a once over again she turned to face him, lips twitching up slightly in amusement, "I'm surprised you even remembered to get dressed."

"Even I can be modest."

"Modest," she grinned at him as she moved about the room, cleaning and righting the chest with his aid, "isn't in your vocabulary, Kouga."

"Sure it is, though I suppose going out naked into battle would be a great tactic for distraction – if the opponent was female of course."

She gave his body a once over, lingering near his hips before her eyes met his only the faintest trace of a blush across her cheeks, "That would work very well, I do think. Though you run the risk of being ravished."

Bursting into laughter he held his gut, shoulders shaking with mirth. "Ravished, huh, doesn't sound like a bad way to be defeated."

"If you like defeat that is."

He looked up at her then as they straightened the bed covers, each on one side arranging the fabric. "I do not submit to defeat, for anything."

He put heat and meaning into the last word and she flashed him a look of challenge, "Is that so?"

They watched each other for a moment and when he moved around the end of the bed to come to her side she straightened watching him. He stopped before her and she was forced to tilt her head up and look up at him and the heat in his blue eyes.

"Don't leave me again, Ares."

She shivered as his right hand cupped her neck, his other hand wrapping around her waist to rest at the small of her back, pulling her closer oh-so gently.

"I have to take care of my pack Kouga."

Their chests were touching now and she nearly hissed as the feel of her hardening nipples brushing against his yukata through the fabric of her own.

"You can still take care of them."

His head was slowly descending towards hers and she moved her head up ever so slightly to help close the gap between them, "How?"

"Stay with me," he breathed it against her lips, his breath fanning over her face and she wanted to melt into the firm body against her.

"Why," she took a deep breath and moved on to stand on tiptoe so that her lips were less than a hairs breadth away.

He groaned at the feel of her so close, the smell of her body heating nearly driving him wild, "Because you're mine."

"Am I?"

"Hai."

He sealed their lips with that, holding her and using the hand at the nape of her neck to tilt her head so he could control the kiss. His tongue flicked out, a quick wetness, and her lips parted for him. She let him claim her mouth and it was heaven.

The kissed with tongues, lips, and teeth; she biting Kouga's bottom lips gently which in turn made his kisses all the more urgent. Her hands buried themselves in his hair, her body pressed so close that she could feel his arousal through their yukata and it brought a moan from her swollen lips.

"Ares," her name was a prayer on his lips and he dipped his tongue into her mouth again, suckling her bottom lip until she growled low in her throat, "Stay with me."

She couldn't think; her mind was a cloud of heat and lust. All she wanted was to do was lay her bare flesh against his; feel him in all his succulent glory against her naked flesh.

"I can't." She gasped as he bit her lip harder, his eyes dark and wild.

"Stay with me."

"Why?"

Growling he took her mouth again, leaving no part of it un-tasted and when he pulled back she was breathless, sure she would faint from passion and lack of oxygen.

Pulling away he looked at her, parted lips wet from their kisses, eyes half lidded and full of passion, chest rising and falling with each breath. She was perfection.

"Ares-kaasan?" The voice was high pitched and full of fear and it broke them apart, Ares turning to go to Ukusa.

A hand around her elbow stopped her and she cast Kouga a look over her shoulder.

"Bring him to bed with us."

Releasing her he watched as she disappeared through the door only to reemerge with Ukusa cuddled in her arms. He turned the covers down for her, waiting until she and the pup were settled in bed before blowing out the candles and laying down with them. Ukusa lay on his side with Ares cuddled behind him, an arm over him to hold the covers about him, and Kouga spooning her from behind with an arm wrapped firmly around her waist, his nose buried in the nape of her neck, breath tickling her with each inhale and exhale.

"Tomorrow," his voice startled her but she lifted her head to indicate she was listening, his lips brushing the shell of her ear with each word, "we'll finish this Ares, and you will know exactly why."

She probably should have said no, should have refused to share the bed with him, but she didn't. "Hai."

Planting a soft kiss on the exposed skin of her neck he growled softly, soothing both the female and pup in his bed and finally, after being sure of their slumber he left a lick at the junction of her neck and shoulder.

"Mine."

Darkness claimed him and he rested well, the warmth against him calming his soul.

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE: MY COMPUTER IS DEAD! –sobs- I had to steal my fiancé's fathers computer to post this chapter. I've also moved in the past 2 months so things have been hectic. I've also gotten a new job (United Dairy Farmers) joy of joys. I didn't get married last year; instead we're putting it off until we're more financially secure, yay, right?

Oh, also check my profile later on or leave a review with your email because I will be setting up a site devoted to Inuyasha and my fic Together Forever. It will have fan art, pics, links to sites, announcements from me and for other sites and authors, ect. Just leave an email if you'd like to be added or email me at with the subject "Add to email list/site", ok?

Note: Kinjya belongs to my friend Koga! Anna belongs to my friend Anna-chan! Lia and Sae belong to my friend AngelofDaimonds! Tsutsui and Ukusa belong to my friend YamiSerenity! Ask them before you use any of their characters! And Suaru in the fic isn't me, I just like the name. Suaru, Rath, Ares, Hotsuharu, Umeko, Reishou, Namiko, Yoko, Hitomi, Kina, Maiyuka, and a few others who will show up later on belong to me; so ask me before you use them.

Special Thanks to: Kogathewolfdemon1, madhatter30, Instant Barber, nichole, Mitomie Mayu, and everyone else who reviewed! Thanks all!

C's & A's: - kogathewolfdemon1: I hope you like this girl! – madhatter30: Welcome back, and ty, hope you like this one too! – Instant Barber: I know, I know, sorry, I hope you enjoy this though! - - Thanks All! –

: - Translations - : - Koi - Love : Koibito - Lover : Koishii - Beloved : Oniisan - Big brother : Miko - Priestess : Youkai - demon : Kitsune - fox : Ai shiteru - I love you : Kami - God : Nani - what : Gomen - Sorry : Arigato - Thank you : Kawaii - cute : Kowaii- Scary : Nee- chan: Big sister: Taijiya - youkai exterminator : Houshi - priest/monk : Hentai - pervert : Ako - my child : Domo - thanks : Domo arigato – Thank you very much : Kaze no Kizu - wound of the wind (I think) : Sore wa himitsu desu – It's a secret : Reisho – Thunder : Kage – shadow : Shinju – pearl : Sango – Coral : Kohaku – Amber : Hoshi - Star : Inu – dog : Inuyasha – dog demon/damon : Sesshoumaru – (the) killing perfection : Iie - no : Imouto – little sister : Shizu kani – shut up/be quiet : Ichi – one : Ookami – wolf : Tora – tiger : Nasake – Mercy : Onna – Girl : Ouji – Prince : Nushi – Master : Sureibu – Slave : Itoshii - Darling : Daijoubu ka? - Are you ok/alright: Hai, daijoubu. – Yes, I'm Fine/ok/alright : Itai – Ow : Watashi wa – I am (as in a greeting) : Chotto – What (in an exclamatory usage) : Megami – Goddess : Chichiue – Father (more formal) : Otouto – little brother : Hahaue – Mother (more formal) : Koryu – Garnet : Ningen – Human : Jaken - hard hearted, cruel, unkind. : Naraku – Hell/Hades : Demo – but : (-) ka – denotes a question : Hikari – Light : Kurai – dark : Sakura – cherry blossom : Shinu – to Die : Inutaisho – great dog demon (I think that's right) : Izayoi – lightening : Umeko – plum-blossom : Yoko – positive female :(That's all for now.)

* * *

**Jade: **Oh dear gods, forgive me!

**Ares:** - silent -

**Kinjya & Anna: **Duuuuuuuuuude, Ares, you were like so bad ass!

**Kouga: **You didn't give me a lemon.

**Ares: **- silent -

**Jade: **I gave you fucking **34 PAGES **that were mostly you and Ares, be grateful!

**Kai: **_Touch her and I'll rip your dick off with my teeth…._

**Rei: **_I second that motion….as long as she doesn't want it…._

**Everyone: **- looks to Ares –

**Ares: **- looks at Jade – You didn't give me a lemon…..

- silence reins –

**Jade: **Oh bloody fucking hell…

**- curtains fall as battle music start up –**

**Jade: **-from behind the curtain – Just freaking kill me now….


	45. The Calm

Hello Mina-san! I hope you enjoy this chapter of Together Forever! I thought about adding more to it but I think it's a good chapter as it is. 14 pages without my bits! Yay!

Please remember to **READ AND REVIEW**!

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or anything related to Inuyasha save for manga, music, and DVDs which I have purchased. I own a few drawing books and my own little hentai closet, but that's about it!**

* * *

Chapter: Forty-Five: The Calm

It was raining; well more like pouring but hell, who cared, right?

Apparently Higurashi, Kagome, mate of Inuyasha, adopted mother of Shippo, companion of Sango the taijiya, Miroku the houshi, and the neko of fire Kirara, Miko from the future, and guardian of the Shikon no Tama, did care.

Who would have guess that being awakened by a minor flood, in the area of the woods she and her companions were sleeping in, could put the female in such a sour mood?

She was glaring at the rain as it thudded upon the ground before her, giving an occasional sound that resembled a snarl if a drop penetrated the tree canopy above her and dared to touch her person.

She had woken from a peaceful slumber when something wet and cold had flooded over her body. Shrieking awake at the change in temperature her sleep muddled brain franticly tried to assess what had happened.

Had she pissed herself in her sleep? No.

Had Shippo had an accident in the sleeping bag? No.

Had Inuyasha sliced a creature that had dared to come into their camp and had its blood spilt on her? No.

Standing on the ground beside her bag by the time she had actually been able to open her eyes Kagome was horrified to see the bag nearly floating away with Shippo in it. Grabbing the bag and her kit she looked around, finding her male and female ningen companions awake and cursing as well.

Inuyasha had grabbed as much as he could carry and they had left in search of higher ground. So there they were, twenty minutes later, soaked to the bone, freezing, and sitting under a cluster of trees with whatever dry items that had been in Kagome's bag now wrapped around them.

Sighing in frustration Kagome brushed her wet bangs from her vision, glaring at the rain and cursing it under her breath. She was cold, her entire person was wet, her bottom half caked with mud, and she was sneezing. Glaring harder as the rain picked up she sneezed, eyes nearly crossing with the force of it.

"Kuso," she grumped softly.

"You're going to get sick, aren't you?"

Singeing her mate with a look of venom Kagome sniffled, her nose already stuffed up and breathing impossible through said airway.

"You'll need to get home right away and get that taken care of, Kagome-chan."

Looking up at Sango who was leaning in Miroku's embrace Kagome shrugged, not bothering to talk since she now felt as if a frog had taken over her vocal cords.

Miroku smiled cheekily at her, seeing as with his thick robes he was the one least wet and she cast him a look of envy and loathing.

_ My, I'm just a bundle of joy today. Damned rain, go away!_

Shippo was the only one in the group who had been dried and dressed in fresh clothing – in an aqua green hakama and haori set Kagome had acquired a few villages back – though his hair was still damp. Kagome had made sure the little kit had been taken care of before anyone else and no one had dared comment – because aside from agreeing that a child came first they knew better than to stand between Kagome and children.

So the group of six waited; dozing lightly, talking, and eating various snacks from Kagome's bag to pass the time. It was only a few hours later that the rain stopped all together and the sun was shining once more, though Kagome cast it a glare as well for being so damn bright and warm after she was _already_ dry.

"Come on, we're going back to Kaede's to get more supplies and check the rumors."

Normally Kagome would have rejoiced when Inuyasha spoke of retreating to the village for a time but she knew that it would be a cold day in hell before her mate allowed her to go home without a fight.

Regardless they took flight on Kirara – or Inuyasha's back in Kagome's case – and made good time to the village. It would put them a few days behind schedule but it couldn't be helped.

* * *

"Of course you can go home."

Surely hell had frozen over. In fact, Kagome was sure she could hear Akuma himself singing a song about butterflies and flowers. Why else would Inuyasha give such an answer?

Watching his mate stare at him with wide eyes Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "What?"

"Oh, um, well, are you sure?" Why in the seven hells was she testing his good will? She should have been running circles around the hut to grab her things and leave.

He didn't like the scratchy quality to her voice, nor the red hue that the tip of her nose had taken and wanted her to get it fixed; meaning of course that he hated seeing his beloved sick and knew that in her own time there were remedies available to get her better quicker.

"Get going already before I decide to only let you stay one day instead of two."

"Two days, really?" She was excited and had run off to say her goodbyes already.

He waited for her outside the hut, intent on walking her to the well, when a villager approached.

"Ah, Inuyasha-sama?"

Cracking an eye open, surprise nearly on his face at the honorific attached to his name, he peered down at the shorter male and gave a grunt, arms still crossed over his chest as he leaned lazily against the hut, one foot propped up against the wall.

"We've got a group of traveling merchants who have rumors of the shikon no tama here for the day, would you like to speak with them?"

"Hai, he would."

Inuyasha's attention shifted to Kagome who stood to the left of him, holding the reed mat open with one hand, the others peering out from behind her.

"I was going to walk you to the well."

"Don't worry about it," she drew closer and gave him a chastise kiss, "If they're only here for one day, go get them. Go on, go find out. It will give you a chance to check up on rumors and for me to get better and see my family."

He agreed at length and they separated, Inuyasha and the group disappearing into the bustling activity of the village and her scampering off towards the well.

_

* * *

I hate mud._

Kagome gave the substance clinging to her shoes a scowl and looking up at the hill before her, the path nothing but mud; a dark look crossed her face as she readjusted her pack. With determination she started up the slope, leaning forward to help her ascent, the mud slick and her footing a bit unsure.

She had reached the halfway mark of the hill, a small bush with bright orange flowers, when she lost her footing. Her right foot went out from under her, followed by her left as she began to topple back, and she gave a cry of alarm.

Blue eyes clenched shut in anticipation of the impact but it never came; instead a pair of large and strong hands caught her about the shoulders and up righted her. Those same hands pushed her onward and over the crest of the hill.

It was there she jerked out of the hold about her and turned to speak to the one behind her. Whatever she'd planned to say died in her throat at the sight of the one before her.

Silver hair glowed, nearly platinum, drops of moisture caught in the strands, the gold eyes surrounded by a lace of dark lashes watching her, and the white silk encasing the tall figure slightly wet from the obvious walk in the still drying woods.

Her breathe hissed between her teeth and she trembled, a cold sweat breaking out over her as she inched back carefully.

"Miko," the rich baritone, like silk in its smoothness, left a wake of something akin to fear in her and ripped her from the panic induced 'fight or flight' response her body was trying to take.

_ What to say that won't find me in bits at the bottom of the well?_

Those black lashes and colored lids hid the luminous gold of his eyes briefly as he blinked - and she took the moment to breathe – and then they were bared again, focused on her intently.

She made to take another step away but he began to move, walking past her, his movements a rustle of silk, "Come."

_ What the hell? _

She stared after him in astonishment before following, thought it went against her better judgment, but her curiosity was peaked.

_ Curiosity killed the neko. _She almost grinned. _Too bad I'm a mesuinu and not a neko._

They were only about a three minute trek from the well now and Kagome's curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, may I ask exactly why you wish to speak with me?"

"I did not express such a wish at any point thus far."

She was surprised he had answered – and such a big sentence for him as well – until the meaning of his words hit her and she bristled, stopping where she stood.

"You had given me the impression, what other reason would you have to be near me, a mere ningen?" Her tone was sarcastic and she winced.

She watched his broad back retreat a few paces before he stopped, not bothering to even cast a glance over his shoulder, "You are more perceptive than my half-brother. Now, come, we've a few matters to speak of."

He began to move again and she followed him, nearly jogging to get close enough to hear him should he feel the need to converse again.

They had reached the well now and she entertained the brief idea of running for it, but seeing him settle on the rim of the well itself his hands hanging loose by his sides, made her rethink such a rash act.

_ Hold the phone, two arms? Two hands? Ten fingers – including both thumbs. Shit! _

Her mind went through a range of words at the realization that he had _both _arms now and she raked her memories to see if he'd had them before.

Finding that she'd not seen the arm in any of their recent encounters, which had been far and few between, she stood nervously before him, waiting, nearly shifting from foot to foot in her worrying.

* * *

_ She's rather amusing. _

Sesshoumaru watched as the miko shifted and he took her shock of his appearance to gather his thoughts.

He knew she was mated to his brother, but seeing her now that she was, he had to admit, was a bit odd. He had an image of how this ningen should be but she had surprised him. He'd expected to see her in those indecently short clothes she normally wore but instead she was wearing a training garb, one that was common for his mate's students, and it left him reeling.

It wasn't so much the garb that made him do so, though it was a surprise, but it was more or less the fact that the girl had changed. She stood straighter; head often held higher, and her steps were confident despite her earlier near fall and her nervousness at his presence.

"Have you heard rumor of any Shikon shards as of late, Miko?"

"Kagome." She corrected almost automatically and paled when she did so, a look of near panic flashing over her face at doing so to the one before her.

"That is not your surname."

"Higurashi," she supplied, "Sesshoumaru-sama."

She had been adding the honorific to his name he noticed and he had to admit he was pleased, compared to her constant screams of 'Sesshoumaru' when they had battled previously.

"Very well, Higurashi-san." He nearly curled his lip into a grin at the wide eyed look he received for using the title, "My previous question still stands."

"Actually, Inuyasha is speaking with some merchants who came to the village about what they've heard. As for myself however, no, I do not know of any, Sesshoumaru-sama."

_ Why does he want to know about Shikon shards? Hasn't he said he has no use for them?_

"Then perhaps my assistance could be of benefit after all." He rose from his spot, his left hand coming to push back a strand of silver hair that had fallen across his shoulder.

"What assistance is that, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She was relaxing somewhat, he didn't _appear _to mean her harm, but she watched him just in case.

Shifting his gaze from the trees behind her to her figure she noticed that they were slightly cloudy for a moment before they cleared to their normal crisp hue of stunning gold, that color and intensity so much like her mate's eyes.

"In my lands, residing deep in the heart, of the Nishi, I know of the location of five rather well sized shards. When the time comes and you have need of these shards, you are permitted into my territories to retrieve them, Higurashi-san."

She blinked; once, twice, and a final third time before gasping and giving a low bow, her eyes flicking up to stare at him through the cascade of her black hair.

"I am most grateful for this information, arigato, many times over, Sesshoumaru-sama, for your assistance."

He gave a slight incline of his head and turned to head the opposite way of the village, "Your appreciation is not needed, however it is accepted."

She remained bowed until he stopped at the edge of the foliage to send her a look over his shoulder, "You may speak of this to my half-brother if you so wish. You will be seeing this, Sesshoumaru, again I assure you."

Adequate words were lost to her at the time so she simply gave another bow, a murmur of "Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama," leaving her lips.

She stayed in that bow until the traces of his energy were far past the edge of the forests perimeter before she straightened. Moving on shaky legs she collapsed on the rim of the well, a shuddering sigh leaving her.

_ I'm alive._

She ran a shaking hand through her bangs, starring transfixed at the ground before her, the track of Sesshoumaru's boots testament to the fact that she _wasn't_ hallucinating.

"Argh," Throwing her hands into the air she stood, whirled, and leapt over the edge of the well, "inu males!"

* * *

The Inu-tachi, minus one kitsune kit and one miko, made their way to the heart of the village market and followed the path to its end, where a group of aging ningen men were busy selling their wares.

Inuyasha took in their three carts, a bit dirty but sturdy looking, thick muscled horses tied up a ways away, and the cloths of varying colors upon the ground where their wares were spread.

He noticed one man was selling kimono – all of fine quality and design - which had drawn a sizable female crowd, another wizened and hunched man selling hides and crafting tools. Another two selling weapons of all sorts, and the final old man with a full beard of grey was settled upon the ground selling a wide variety of jewelry and makeup: combs of wood to fine gems in all sorts of styles, powders and creams for the skin, shadow for the eyes, paint for the lips and face, decorative pins, necklaces and bracelets, earrings even, and an array of random stones which he was offering to fix into any jewelry set you wanted.

"Oi, which one of you has a rumor about a shikon no tama shard?"

They all raised their head but dropped them back to the ground, save for the man and his jewelry, who kept a keen eye on Inuyasha.

"That would be me, I suppose," He stroked the length of his beard and gave his companions a small grimace, "for they be a cluster of cowards."

The four gave him grins or glares and he stood, dusting himself off, "Aye, let's go somewhere a bit cozier to speak of such matters."

"I'll take care of the sales jii-san." A boy of about twelve had rounded the cart closest to the old man and he promptly settled down to take the others place.

"See that you do Kentaro," he leaned down and gave the boy a whisper, so faint Inuyasha couldn't hear, and the boy nodded before moving several pieces off to the side and wrapping them up, obviously marking them as no longer for sale.

"You coming or not old man?" Inuyasha grossed over his shoulder, heading back towards Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha," it was Sango who glared at him before bowing to the elder man, "forgive his rudeness, please."

"Inuyasha is a bit straightforward that way, he has no manners." Miroku took Sango's hand as they walked with the man who was having a good time chuckling at the ill tempered hanyou.

"He's a feisty one alright."

"Oi, I heard that!"

Grinning at the couple the man increased his pace to a rather brisk walk, proving to them that he was simply trying to irritate the hanyou. They grinned at the look on Inuyasha's face as the man met him at Kaede's door and slipped in. He lowered the eyebrow he'd arched at the male and gave his companions a glower before letting the reed mat fall closed behind him.

Once everyone was settled and Kaede had served tea, much to Inuyasha's irritation, Sango took charge of the meeting. Again, it was much to Inuyasha's irritation.

"So, Utada-san, what rumors have you heard concerning the shikon no tama, if you'd be kind enough to tell us?"

He inclined his head to Kaede as she refilled his cup and then looked to Sango, "I've heard many a rumor of it child. The most recent few however seem more solid."

He blew on the steaming tea and took a sip, humming in pleasure at the taste, "You see," he sighed and placed the cup down again, "I've heard that there are several located in the Nishi, but that they reside near the home of the Taiyoukai there."

It was enough of a faint mention of his elder half brother that Inuyasha shot up and began cursing, snarls breaking the ramble of words, as he paced the floor angrily.

Swallowing the information along with the mix of dread at a possible confrontation between the two inu bothers and the triumph of gaining a shard Miroku cleared his throat, eyeing the pacing man.

"Have you heard any other rumors, Utada-san?"

"Aye," he stroked the length of his beard again and gave Inuyasha a raised brow, "I've seen the wreck of a village left in the wake of a clan of usagi youkai. There seems to be one with a jewel or two to claim. They've grown carnivorous as of late, and have lost the taste for vegetables and minor fleshed creatures for ningen, cows, horses, and the lot."

"Where?"

"Oh, a ways towards the north, I'd say about a week from here, though that's with us having carts and the lot; four villages, two fields, and three tangles of large unmarked paths away from this very spot. Of course, they've been on the move I'd heard; didn't start out in that place, just moved in after they had laid waste to another village."

His dark eyes peered up at Inuyasha and finally after a moment he rose, stretching his shoulders, "That's all I have to offer you I'm afraid. But I hope it has helped, I'd best be getting back to Kentaro and the wares."

"It was good enough and you can get out now."

Stopping at the door the man nodded to Inuyasha once, then smirked, "Your welcome."

"I never said thank you."

"Right." He slipped from the hut and they heard his footsteps fade before Inuyasha turned on them.

"We move when Kagome gets back, be ready." He plopped down and slouched against the wall, Tetsusaiga in his grip as he got ready for a nap.

"You are strange, you know that, right?" Sango poked Miroku in the ribs for the comment, though she was grinning.

"Feh, you've just figured that out houshi?"

Rolling his eyes Miroku stood and made his way out, "I never had the delusion of not knowing Inuyasha."

Said male nearly sniffed in annoyance before cracking an eye open at the male. "You got our money with you?"

"Hai, why?"

Sango perked up at that, looking up from her duty of assisting Kaede, who had just roped her into helping, with dinner.

"No reason," raising the hanyou no longer seemed tired, "let's go." He brushed by the other and went on out.

"We'll be back!" With the call the two disappeared and Sango simply shook her head at them, turning back to her job.

"I wonder where they're off to?"

Rolling her eye up to look at the speculative woman Kaede smiled. "I've a good mind as to where they're going, but don't fret. They'll be back once Inuyasha smells food."

"I'm sure they will; neither his nose nor stomach could ever miss a meal, the glutton."

* * *

"Okaa-san, onegai, anything but that!" The voice was full of pleading and Souta peered around the corner of the kitchen entryway to investigate.

"You have to take it," Mrs. Higurashi scolded her daughter, a frown forming as her daughter shut her mouth firmly, the offered spoon of golden brown liquid being ignored, "You want to get better, don't you?"

Mumbling something through mostly closed lips Kagome leaned away from the spoon her mother way trying to force down her throat. It sounded similar to, "It's nasty though."

Fixing her daughter with a look of warning Mrs. Higurashi offered the spoon again, "Either you take this or you can explain to _Inuyasha_ why you're sick; all because you don't want to take medicine. Really, Kagome, you're acting childish."

Pouting at her mother Kagome tried to look as innocent as possible; she gave wide eyes and even went so far as to pout out her lower lip.

She received a look of annoyance for the act and sighing she opened her mouth in defeat, allowing her mother to insert the putrid tasting concoction. She grimaced at the taste and nearly started gagging before a can of soda was held before her and she grabbed it eagerly.

After draining the can in large gulps, she breathed a sigh of relief, and nodded her thanks to Souta who had offered the beverage.

"Tastes great, right?"

Reaching out she grabbed him to her and ruffled his hair rather hard, "Of course it is brat. I'll return the favor the next time you're sick and I'm home."

"Oh," he made a face, "thanks, just what I want."

Rolling her eyes Mrs. Higurashi stood and moved back to her dishes, grinning at the exchange her children made.

"I think that I should lay down for a bit," Kagome went to say more but a sneezing fit interrupted her and sent Souta skittering away.

"Cover your mouth or something!"

"Gomen nasai," she sneezed again and was handed a tissue by her mother, "I didn't mean to, arigato okaa-san."

Another fit threatened to start and Kagome was sent to her room with instructions to get herself into bed and rest until dinner. The girl made no complaints as the fever that had been slowly rising started to take hold of her. Sluggishly she trudged upstairs, stopping to take a five minute shower which consisted of washing her hair and scrubbing her body down quickly. Shortly thereafter she was dressed in light pajamas and burrowed deep beneath her covers sound asleep.

She was awoken a few hours later with a warm bowl of soup and another spoonful of medicine. She took it begrudgingly and sipped lightly at the soup her mother had left her with as she looked over a list of assignments and tests that the school had provided her mother with since her "condition" seemed to be unrelenting.

_ Okaa-san must be so worried. She'll be so disappointed if I don't finish school. _A frown crossed the young woman's face as she circled a few key assignments she knew that must get done to keep her grades up; even if it was barely scraping by.

It didn't escape her notice that the subject she needed the most work in was math – it wasn't the worst mind you, just something that could get confusing for the girl. Not getting to go to school and have her teachers fully show her the details made it harder but what else could she do?

Pushing the remains of her lunch to the side Kagome slid from the bed and tip toed over to her desk, grabbing the paper and books she needed from her school bag. She didn't notice when her mother came in to collect her dishes, though she gave her a nod and smile when a glass of cold juice was placed by her opened math book.

The call for dinner interrupted her studies a few hours later and she was grateful; she had nearly thrown her text books across the room in her frustration.

_ It's useless, I'll never catch up. I'm not going to make it. I'm going to be a failure. _Tears brimmed in her eyes and she stopped at the top of the stairs to brush them away. _Come on Kagome, you've got to keep it together. You can't let Okaa-san see you cry like this, she's got enough on her shoulders trying to help you as it is. _

She counted to ten slowly and took a deep breath before making her way down, the smell of dinner sending a ripple of hunger through her stomach.

_ Real food!_

* * *

The world was a swarm of shimmering colors and clashing scents. Heavy lids rose slowly and went down once more, the weight of sleep nearly unbearable.

Light blue eyes opened fully and stared out unfocused around the room, the scents of many people assaulting the female's nose in waves. Her eyes shut as the world around her began to swim, her joints stiff and muscles protesting her orders to move by burning and throbbing.

"It would be wise if you rest more, Tsutsui-sama."

_ Tsutsui. _

That was her name, she remembered now, her eyes closing as pictures flooded her memory. She was Tsutsui, mate of the lord of the Nishi; Inutaisho, and mother to their son; Sesshoumaru.

Her thoughts died and her eyes snapped open, her upper half leaving the ground despite her body's resistance, "Sesshoumaru!"

Hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down, holding her as she writhed and struggled.

His name was a mournful howl, and a scream of wordless rage followed as she tried to surge upwards again.

She kicked and scratched with claws full of poison, screaming as tears blinded her, "Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru! My pup! Release me! I must have my pup!"

A male body slid over hers and she froze, starring up at the man who was holding her down.

"Tsutsui-sama, please, relax. You are very weak right now. Sesshoumaru-sama is fine, has been fine in fact, since your death."

"Since my death?" Her words were empty; the drying tear tracks upon her delicate face the only testament to her early panic.

Shinu nodded and moved off of her, head bowed, "Forgive us if we gave you a fright. We simply do not wish you to harm yourself."

Female servants came forward and readjusted her clothing until she was once more covered. They drew back with deep bows, their heads nearly touching the ground, and she watched them with untrusting eyes.

"Explain yourself." She turned her neck enough to look at the male beside her and her tone showed her impatience.

"Of course, Tsutsui-sama, but perhaps an introduction is more appropriate? I am Shinu, nushi of the house of Sairai. I have brought you back with the aid of my two allies."

"Very well, however I will not ask again; explain yourself."

Inclining his head he nearly grit his teeth at the nerve of the female before him, "We are loyal to the house of the Nishi, you see, and have noticed something afoul as of late. Your son is in dire need of allies. He has mated to a female who is most untrustworthy and does not care whom she beds. Sesshoumaru-sama is blinded by her outer beauty but we see how he is falling."

Tsutsui's heart constricted and her eyes widened momentarily before the calm façade she had adopted in life fell over her once more.

"What of Inutaisho, my mate? Does he not come to my pup's aid?"

"Alas," Shinu's face fell and he lowered his eyes, "Inutaisho-sama also left this realm for that of the spiritual plain. He took a ningen female as his mate and bred with her. He died shortly after while fighting humans who did not take kindly to their, ah, relations."

He waited for her to digest that bit before adding almost as an after thought, "He did not have time for Sesshoumaru-sama, once he was taking the ningen to his bed."

_ He mated again? He mated and left Sesshoumaru to himself? He chose a female over our son; a ningen female? That bastard!_

The burning pinpricks that were tears started at the corner of her eyes and she closed them, face serene even as she screamed and raged on the inside. "This is the reason you brought me back? I died to protect my pup from a ryuu."

Raising his eyes to her face Shinu smiled slightly, whispering to her gently, "I brought you back, because over all, this one knows that you alone can save Sesshoumaru-sama. You must save him before it is too late. You must rid him of the female who betrays him and keep him safe from harm until he is strong again. Can you do that, Tsutsui-sama? Can you live and fight for your pup even though he may not understand why? Can you save him?"

The male's voice was a whisper in her ear, so soft and understanding, so sure that she was all he thought of her. Could she do it? Could she save her pup from that wretch of a female?

She remembered her son; the carefree pup of four summers that grinned with golden eyes glowing as he looked at her. She also remembered the fear that had trembled across his lithe frame as the ryuu youkai had attacked them. She had shielded him with her flesh and watched as Inutaisho had killed the ryuu, feeling her life slipping away from her even then.

_ It took him so long to save you. _Was it her thought? Yes, it had to be, it was in her mind after all.

But it was true, wasn't it? It _had _taken him longer than it should have to reach them. Was he with that woman, that ningen, even then?

_ He was with the ningen._

The thought hurt, so deeply that she was sure her heart was breaking, and she shuddered with the physical pain of it.

She had been a loyal mate, devoted, and loving, and even more to their pup. Why would he have needed to seek anything outside their chambers?

_ It is the ningen females fault. She stole what was rightfully yours: your mate, your title, your home, and then finally the life of your mate. She is the one to blame!_

Was that true? Was it her fault? Yes, of course, it had to be her fault. She herself was not to blame. She had died an honorable death and her mate had betrayed everything their bond had stood for to take another. To abandon their child, yes, it was the ningen female's fault for seducing him when he was in need of counsel and allies. Damn her, she would pay!

Shinu smiled, stilling the whispers in Tsutsui's mind, having succeeded in confusing the woman enough to believe the hatred and reason were hers alone.

_ Females no matter what species are so easy a thing to manipulate. Just pull the right strings and they're like puppets to the master puppeteer. _

She looked up at him with dark eyes, fixing him with the intensity of her stare, "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE: My computer is still dead, I'm still working, and updates will be sporadic at best, though I will try for 1-2 monthly! Sorry! I'm trying but I'm currently also working on a Novel to send into a publishing house! –Prays REAL hard – Wish me luck! Next chapter should be out in about 1-2 weeks!

For anyone who wants to be put on an email alert list please leave a review with your name – or nick name – and email! If you'd rather not leave it in a review send me an email with "Email List" as the subject, please!

Note: Kinjya belongs to my friend Koga! Anna belongs to my friend Anna-chan! Lia and Sae belong to my friend AngelofDaimonds! Tsutsui and Ukusa belong to my friend YamiSerenity! Ask them before you use any of their characters! And Suaru in the fic isn't me, I just like the name. Suaru, Rath, Ares, Hotsuharu, Umeko, Reishou, Namiko, Yoko, Hitomi, Kina, Maiyuka, and a few others who will show up later on belong to me; so ask me before you use them!

MAJOR SPECIAL THANKS: Thank you so much YamiSerenity for allowing me to use Tsutsui! This chapter is dedicated to you! (Tsutsui – Sesshoumaru's mother – is the character created by YamiSserenity and I give her full rights and credits. She allowed me to borrow her for this fiction and is rightfully hers and no other may use her unless given permission by her creator.)

Special Thanks to: Kagome-Sama0506, PeachGRL-15, and everyone else who reviewed! Thanks all!

C's & A's: - kogathewolfdemon1: I hope you like this girl! – madhatter30: Welcome back, and ty, hope you like this one too! – Instant Barber: I know, I know, sorry, I hope you enjoy this though! - - Thanks All! –

: - Translations - : - Koi - Love : Koibito - Lover : Koishii - Beloved : Oniisan - Big brother : Miko - Priestess : Youkai - demon : Kitsune - fox : Ai shiteru - I love you : Kami - God : Nani - what : Gomen - Sorry : Arigato - Thank you : Kawaii - cute : Kowaii- Scary : Nee- chan: Big sister: Taijiya - youkai exterminator : Houshi - priest/monk : Hentai - pervert : Ako - my child : Domo - thanks : Domo arigato – Thank you very much : Kaze no Kizu - wound of the wind (I think) : Sore wa himitsu desu – It's a secret : Reisho – Thunder : Kage – shadow : Shinju – pearl : Sango – Coral : Kohaku – Amber : Hoshi - Star : Inu – dog : Inuyasha – dog demon/damon : Sesshoumaru – (the) killing perfection : Iie - no : Imouto – little sister : Shizu kani – shut up/be quiet : Ichi – one : Ookami – wolf : Tora – tiger : Nasake – Mercy : Onna – Girl : Ouji – Prince : Nushi – Master : Sureibu – Slave : Itoshii - Darling : Daijoubu ka? - Are you ok/alright: Hai, daijoubu. – Yes, I'm Fine/ok/alright : Itai – Ow : Watashi wa – I am (as in a greeting) : Chotto – What (in an exclamatory usage) : Megami – Goddess : Chichiue – Father (more formal) : Otouto – little brother : Hahaue – Mother (more formal) : Koryu – Garnet : Ningen – Human : Jaken - hard hearted, cruel, unkind. : Naraku – Hell/Hades : Demo – but : (-) ka – denotes a question : Hikari – Light : Kurai – dark : Sakura – cherry blossom : Shinu – to Die : Inutaisho – great dog demon (I think that's right) : Izayoi – lightening : Umeko – plum-blossom : Yoko – positive female : Kentaro – Big Boy : Sairai – Second Coming : Mesuinu – Bitch (in the dog sense) : Ryuu - Dragon :(That's all for now.)

* * *

Jade: Mwahahaha! It is DONE!

Tsutsu: - stares off into space –

Sess: - was sedated after his part in this chapter for fear of vengeance against the author –

Kag: - is the only one awake at this ungodly hour of 8 in the morning on a Monday after working night shift with Jade –

Jade: I'm at a loss for words. I mean, what is there left to say? This chapter is reflective to my own mood at the moment….

Kag: You mean you're extremely depressed and full of doubt and self hatred?

Jade: - just stares at her –

Kag: What? – Looks to see if she has something on her face – What?

Jade: - shakes head – You are special, child.

- Curtains drop and music plays while Kagome runs after Jade muttering about deranged emotionally unstable authors -


	46. The Storm

Hello once again mina-san! I'm so very SORRY about my - very, very, very, very, very - late chapter! This chapter was about 45-46 pages without my bits! Yay!

Please read and Review!

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or anything related to Inuyasha other than media I have purchased for my own enjoyment. I have a hentai closet but that's just my obsession!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Six: The Storm**

The Higurashi house was quiet, almost depressed in its thick air, and Kagome felt lethargic as she packed her bag full to the brim for yet another trip to the past.

She packed slowly, lost in her reflections of how her life had changed so drastically from nearly two years prior. It was so strange how girls her age in this time spent their time in school while worrying about boys and current fashion while she was more worried about medical supplies and battle strategy.

Somehow though she didn't feel any regret for how things had progressed in her life. After all without her trip through the well she wouldn't have met Inuyasha and fallen in love. Nor would she have met any of her friends or her adopted child. Then again, if she hadn't fallen into the well she doubted that Naraku would now have most of the shikon no tama nor would countless innocent people have died for the sake of the jewel.

The thought depressed her somewhat and she lingered over it a moment more before pushing it away with a frown. It would do her no good at all to keep in her mind; things were as they were and that was that.

Folding the last of her clothing she stuffed it into the bag and struggled with the clasp for a moment before throwing the pack over her shoulder, nearly toppling backwards with its weight. Readjusting the bag she left her room, tromping down the stairs to where breakfast awaited; she'd be leaving for Sengoku Jidai directly after.

The breakfast was good, traditional if nothing, but delicious and she savored it. It was over sooner than she had hoped and she helped her mother clean up before the family gathered at the door.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?" Kagome smiled down at her little brother, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "You keep studying, you hear me? I want a full report on your grades when I come back."

He smiled up at her and nodded, fully aware that she'd been crying in her room before she'd come downstairs the night before, but he kept it to himself. She was smiling now and he was glad of that.

"Oh dear, here are some more first aid kits. I know you're loaded down but," Mrs. Higurashi smiled sadly and offered them to her daughter.

"It's ok; I need those, thanks a million, Okaa-san!" She beamed at her mother and opened the gored yellow pack at her side.

She noticed with dismay that she needed to either drop something from the contents or leave the kits behind. That would be unacceptable however. Starring with furrowed brows at the contents of her bag she stood and sighed, "I'll be taking another small bag with me."

"You have so much already Kagome, it's too much for you to carry."

Accepting the bag her grandfather handed her she giggled at the bright pink pack covered in pockets and began to load it. In went the medical supplies, feminine hygiene products for she and Sango, extra knives, chop sticks, and other random necessary items into the pockets.

"It's fine Okaa-san, I'm stronger thanks to Inuyasha." She hefted her yellow pack onto her back and grabbed the other with her free hand. "I'll be fine, I promise."

Worry filtered through brown eyes but her mother finally nodded and wrapped her arms around her. She held on tight to her daughter and Kagome closed her eyes, memorizing the feel of her mother against her: the smell of her perfume, the texture of her skin where it touched her cheek. She always feared that she would be without her mother one day and wanted to cherish what time she did have.

Finally separating from her parent Kagome gave her brother and grandfather hugs, whispering her goodbyes. She looked at her family gathered in the doorway of their home and wondered what she would do without them.

Turning to leave she paused and remembered a vital task, "Okaa-san, on my desk, there is a stack of school work I've gotten done. Could you drop it off for me? That way I'm a little ahead."

"Hai, but you were supposed to be resting, not working."

"It helped pass the time."

That was mostly a lie and Mrs. Higurashi knew it but she said nothing and only gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.

With a final wave and call of goodbye the girl turned on her heel and made her way towards the well house.

_ It's so good to finally go home. _The thought came to her and she smiled, picking up her pace as she neared the doors that would give her access to the well.

Stepping in she shut the door firmly behind her, picked her way down the steps, and with a grunt lifted her self and the bags onto the well rim. She perched there for a moment, casting a glance around the ill lit building, and then slipped down into the well, the warm pull of its power a welcome sensation.

Kagome emerged from the well gasping for breath, fingers scrabbling at the wood as she pulled herself up and partially over the rim. She gave a grunt as her ribs were pressed against the wood and nearly held captive there due to the weight of her yellow pack. Flinging the smaller bag over and onto the ground she used her arms to pull up and pushed with her feet against the wall of the well, her shoes slipping against the moss covered stones, and with a huff and a wiggle she was over the well and collapsed beside it.

"Damn pack just gets heavier and heavier."

"No kidding."

Kagome looked up and smiled at the vision of her mate, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched her, "Couldn't help me out?"

"I was having fun watching your breasts jiggle as you got out."

"Hentai," she accused as she slipped the straps off her shoulder and stood, dusting off, "just for that you get to carry the big bag."

"Great, I've once again been demoted from mate to pack mule."

She walked by him with the pink pack slung over her shoulder, "At least you're useful that way," she grinned at his glower and made her way down the path with a sway to her hips.

She could feel his eyes lingering on her ass and she grinned. She rather liked teasing him; he was so easy to get to.

_ At least the view is good. _Inuyasha smirked and jogged to catch up with her.

They walked together for a time in silence, hands locked together between them, and simply bathed in the presence of the other, content. Soon however, Kagome's thoughts strayed to the shikon no tama, and as though sensing her unspoken question Inuyasha filled her in on the happenings in her absence.

Aside from the talk of shikon shards the walk was uneventful and when they reached the village they were met by their companions and they set out from there, none of them wishing to linger for too long save for a quick visit to Kaede's.

* * *

The fire in the prayer room had been roaring something fierce for the past three – almost four – days. Suaru sat before it now, watching as the flames flickered and bowed as if caressed by a hard wind. Shadows danced around the room and over her form, lingering in the corners and growing larger with each movement of flame.

It was not a good sign.

A frown took residence upon her lips and she stood suddenly, waving a hand out before her as if waving away a pest, "Peace!"

The fire slowed and grew quiet, the omen of bad fortune receding for the moment.

"I thank you for your wisdom and warning, fire." She bowed as best she could and was rewarded with the flickering of flames dying slightly before rising once more.

Turning from the room she left, two priestesses shutting the door behind her before following her along the small unadorned hall that lead to the main prayer room. They opened the doors for her and she glided in, pausing to cast a glance about at the various females who prayed at the several alters in the room. Their voices rose in a soft murmur and she was awed that many of them prayed for the safe return of Sesshoumaru and the luck for those in league with Inuyasha seeking the shikon no tama in their quest.

Seeing Namiko waiting for her at the doors she smiled but instead of a returned smile she received a look of worry and fear. She hurried to her, panic rising in her chest.

"Namiko," she took the others hands in hers.

"I have seen something most alarming," she pulled her closer, away from any straying ears, "the spirits have spoken of three who have returned to this plain once again, by force of another being."

"Yes," Namiko's glance demanded answers, "It seems that the lord of death and resurrection has returned to us once more."

"You know of him and this? He has made it passed our wards, how," Suaru cut her off by pressing a finger to the female's lips.

"It does not matter, all that matters is that he is not to find us, do you understand," she ran a hand through the others hair, "I want the guards doubled and I want the spiritual wards and the whole lot of defenses we have intensified."

"He'll be coming here then?"

She shrugged slightly and made to leave, "We shall prepare for the worse. Though if I suspect who he has brought back correctly, we may be in danger; I will leave you to tell your mate of the news."

She left before another word could be spoken and before Namiko could accost her for any further information.

_ Why does she fear who he has brought back more than he himself? _Namiko cast the thought about in her head and finding no suitable answer she left it for a later time. Suaru would be a fool to think she was done with her.

* * *

Ares withered in the bed, screaming as if something was devouring her from the inside out, and it jerked Kouga awake as if someone had plunged a dagger into his stomach.

Lurching up he placed his body over her; pinning her against the sheets. She was thrashing violently; her lips were bleeding from cuts inflicted by her own fangs, her eyes rolling up into her skull as though she were possessed.

There was a flurry of movement behind him all at once at the chamber doors, multiple voices and scents crashing against his senses and he snarled at those who filed in and surrounded the bed. The flesh of his hands and legs that connected with Ares felt like they lay against a fire and he could feel panic rising within and along with it his beast.

Kina was speaking to him softly – treating him like a cornered animal with a wound – and he fought the urge to lash out at her. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting as if he was defending Ares? She needed help.

A long moan of pain filled the room and he starred shell shocked down at Ares. She wasn't thrashing now; in fact she'd gone perfectly still and was watching him. Crimson swirled under the surface of her amethyst eyes and he was hit with the most delicious scent.

It was heady like spiced wine that had aged to perfection and without another thought he had buried his nose against her throat, inhaling deeply. She mewled and bared her throat; submitting. That small movement sent fire to his loins.

Her yukata was gaping slightly, affording him with a view of the tops of her breasts. His hands had minds of their own and they trailed through her hair, down her cheeks, tickling along her neck, caressing her shoulders, skimming down to the open cloth. Just one little flick of his claws and his view would be unhindered; so close.

Hands grabbed him about the middle and he was airborne before he even had a chance to register who'd gotten hold of him. A male stood before the end of the bed. Kouga starred at him for a moment, still winded and lost as to who in the hell he was.

A dark grey pelt rested about his hips, covering the white sheer pants he wore till about mid thigh. His chest was bare save for the few stands of ash and brown hair that fell across his shoulders. His eyes were sharp and fierce like wolf eyes and those bright orange eyes watched him as though daring him to come at him.

A female was sitting upon the bed with Ares, holding her close to her breast as if to protect her. She locked grey eyes with his blue ones and barred her fangs. He could scarcely see her for the male guarding them but he caught site of a short silver robe embroidered at the hems – though the hem was only to her mid thigh – and beneath that coming down to her knees a sheer shift of white. Her hair was a mix of white dappled with grey and it was pulled back into a complicated bun.

He realized exactly who he'd been looking at with a start. _Kai and Rei._

Shaking his head he staggered to his feet, feeling as though he'd just woken from a daze.

Rei was shouting orders to those in the room, "Get all the males out," she turned her gaze to Kinjya and Anna who were now also curled about Ares, stroking what flesh they could touch gently to calm her, "you two will stay with her, its already begun to affect you."

They scarcely heard her and she rose, ushering the males out, "You, Kina, help me; they must leave. You'd do well to lock your daughters up before they begin to follow Ares's lead as well!" She pushed the girls from the room and Hakkaku and Ginta followed after.

Kouga found himself being hoisted up and then dropped outside his chamber doors. Rei and Kai followed him out and before he could protest Rei had sealed the doors and taken guard.

"Just what the fuck is going on?" He was pissed, horny, and completely lost as to what the hell had happened within the last five minutes.

First he'd woken to Ares in pain, and then he'd nearly ravished her in front of several pack members and Ukusa- who he now saw cuddled in Maiyuka's arms, thank the gods – and now he'd been kicked out of his own room and Ares and her two females had been locked in. It was far too much in too short a span of time.

Kai leveled his gaze on him again and he could nearly feel the animosity from the other as though it were tangible, "Ares is in heat."

_ Oh_. Feeling brilliant for being slow this morning he returned Kai's glare and would have started a verbal argument to distract the male had his mate not stepped in.

"With each passing heat that Ares does not mate it becomes more violent and occurs more than once a month. She is an alpha female and therefore must be kept away from the other females before she influences them to go into a heat as well."

"What of the two females with her?" Kina was also at the door but made no move to get past Rei.

Shrugging she leaned against the doorframe. "They're used to it. They've been with Ares for a few years now; they go through it with her. Hopefully she'll select an alpha male for herself once this heat is over."

"She does not need a male."

"Really Kai, you know she does, she can't keep going through this, it's too much for her," she pushed away from the door, "she must do it for herself and as her duty as the alpha female of her clan."

Kouga could tell that this was an old argument and before he could be drug into the middle of it he stood and marched his pack members out of the hall. He'd need to relocate for the time being. Damn it all; it was too _early_ for this shit.

* * *

The dungeon was ill lit, cold, and very uncomfortable. Of course, Izayoi hadn't expected anything else from it once she'd realized that she was in an actual dungeon. Gathering her kimono under her she tried to keep what little warmth she had to herself. What little light was available came from the far wall where two torches took residence. She could make out the pattern of blood stains crisscrossing the room and she grimaced. Who ever this place belonged to didn't seem to have much care for the appearance of the room, save for the chains.

She tugged at her own chains though it was futile. They gleamed and looked to be polished silver, the chains connecting to the shackles being thick and sturdy. The shackles were at her ankles and she gave them another tug. Apparently the devices used to hold the prisoners were top notch.

The door creaked ominously as it was pushed open and she crawled back towards the wall, keeping low to the floor. She waited there, crouched down with her back against the wall as several males tromped in, six of them bearing the weight of a larger being that they lay a few feet from her and began to shackle as well.

They paid her no mind, not even sparring a glance in her direction, and when they'd finished they rose and went back out the way they came without so much as a word between them.

Curiosity was getting the better of her and slowly she inched toward the still being, praying that she wasn't about to find herself in another mess. Being locked in a dungeon was a large problem already; adding another being that was hostile would just be the icing on the cake.

Her breath caught in her throat and she felt the pit of her stomach drop as she took in the male's face. He was handsome, entirely male save his long silver locks, his jaw was sharp, chin pronounced, his arched brows brought into focus by the long silver bangs brushing against them as if in teasing, the sharp nose, and lips that would make any grown female jealous for their gentle curve and softness.

She remembered the softness of those lips so well and with a trembling hand she reached out to stroke the alabaster skin. Oh gods, how she'd missed the touch of his flesh to hers.

How she'd missed her dear mate, her beloved Inutaisho.

"Oh beloved, I've missed you," she made no effort to fight the tears that came, "I wished everyday for so long that I could see you," her breath hitched painfully, "Inuyasha and I needed you so much; he more than I after my death."

She starred down at him and nearly shrieked in fright as her eyes met the burning gold of her mates. They were clouded from sleep but he starred at her and recognition was there along with the shock of seeing her once more. The last time he'd seen her was when he'd saved she and Inuyasha from the fire the night of Inuyasha's birth; the night he'd died.

"Izayoi?" The deep baritone like velvet brushed steel sent a shiver down her spine just as it had the day they'd met. He'd always had that kind of effect on her.

He starred at her for a heartbeat of moments and then began to rise. It was a slow progress and he growled low in anger at the weakness he felt in his body, but she ignored it as she helped him sit up and lean against the wall.

"What has happened Izayoi?"

His question set her heart to convulsing in pain and with a deep breath she gave warning, "I will tell you what I know, but please hold your words for now."

He nodded as if wary of her and she gritted her teeth. There really was no easy way to tell him how she'd died and had left their pup alone nor the events leading up to the truth. However, it was now or never.

* * *

The entire group was tense as they traveled and a unnatural silence fell over them, leaving even Shippo subdued. Kagome's tension had risen since she'd heard about the usagi destroying villages but it was more than that really.

Something had changed since she'd been gone, before actually but she'd paid it little notice, but now it was as if the earth itself was restless. Kagome rubbed her hands along her arms swiftly, irritated that her skin had prickled once again as if ants were doing a polka across her flesh.

She felt like eyes were following them, watching and calculating, but her senses found nothing. It was almost as if they had been dampened for even the hanyou and youkai in their group had not been felt as strongly as normal.

Perhaps she was still ill despite feeling better? Lingering exhaustion making her senses dull? Knowing no other explanation she shrugged it off as nothing more than that, though she kept her wits about her as they walked. It would not do for something to come at them unexpectedly.

So now they walked; Inuyasha in lead, Miroku after him with Shippo walking between he and Sango whom Kirara trotted just ahead of, and she taking the rear. Normally the group wouldn't allow it so but she'd insisted and not wanting to upset her they'd allowed it though they kept checking on her every so often with wary glances.

_ Worrywarts._She thought with a touch of affection.

_ Something,_she thought with frustration, _is wrong. I only hope that it wont be something negative for us._

Watching her human friends exchange looks before casting a united look of pleading her way she smiled and shook her head at them. She knew what they wanted and though she wasn't hungry she wouldn't deny them their meal.

"Inuyasha, lets stop for lunch, please!"

"Weaklings," he directed his glare at Sango and Miroku who studiously ignored him while he stomped towards a fallen log, "always having to stop, it's a miracle we get anything done!"

"Inuyasha, please dear?" Kagome's voice was tired and raising his brows at her he obliged her by settling on a low tree branch.

Opening her gorged pack as the others collected firewood and settled into a makeshift camp Kagome produced varying flavors of ramen, bottles of water, and a can of sardines. Throwing the last item to Sango - who gave it to a nearly dancing Kirara - and then the bottles of water to Miroku, the miko stood and made her way to the fire where a pot of water waited.

The group chattered lightly, Kagome giving her mother's regards and assuring them she was much better now. Occasionally she'd give a glance at the water - it seemed to be taking far too long to boil - as Shippo chatted animatedly about the latest things he'd drawn and done while she'd been away.

Soon enough however even he was quiet as Kagome handed out the food and only the sound of eating filled the air between them. Kagome however did not seem to be enjoying the meal as much as everyone else.

Lifting a bit of noodles to her mouth Kagome forced the bite down, blanching at the rubbery texture they'd taken during cooking. Judging by the way the others were quickly inhaling theirs it tasted fine, but she couldn't eat another bite.

Eying the nearly full cup in her hands she tried a sip of the broth and quickly followed it with half of the water in the bottle beside her.

_ I'd thought the broth might be better but, apparently not._ She frowned at the innocent looking food item. Looking up she caught sight of Shippo and Inuyasha watching her and she smiled before offering them her portion.

"Aren't you hungry?" Shippo peered at her nearly full cup, the question a little unsure, as if he was nervous about taking the offered food.

"No, I'm not sick anymore but I wont be able to eat as well for a few days. Go ahead, you and Inuyasha split it."

Nearly sweating under the heavy stare of her mate she sighed in relief as he took the offered food and split it between himself and the kitsune before enjoying what was in his bowl.

When Inuyasha stood and tossed his cup into the fire the group looked to him, waiting for his barked orders they knew would - and did - come, "Hurry up and pack up; you can have a bit more rest after."

Graciously accepting the offer of more time they did as he bade and rid themselves of their own cups before gathering their supplies.

Separating herself from the group by a few feet Kagome held Shippo as he dozed, her back against the sturdy trunk of a gnarled tree probably older than herself. She ran soft hands over her little ones back as he nuzzled into her his nose pressed against her neck. She noted how he'd grown in the past few months and wondered how long it would be before he'd outgrow her arms. Hopefully longer than it seemed; she enjoyed the simple pleasure of being with the sweet, mischievous, little kitsune.

_ I hope that one day, when you're older, that you will be as proud of your children as I am of you. _ She thought it with much fondness and prayed that her kit remained safe throughout the ordeals of the shikon no tama. The chances of that were slim, she knew, but she had to at least hope for that was all she had; hope.

The thought of the Shikon set the hair on the nape of her neck to tingling and suddenly the world was clear. She felt a mass of energy from all sides pressing in around them, suffocating in the hatred of the beings aura, and she knew they were in danger.

"Inuyasha," her scream was drowned by the battle cry above them, "look out!"

Without thought she wrapped an arm around her kit, gave a lunge towards her weapon, had set him firmly between her knees so her body half covered him, aimed, and fired an arrow into the oncoming mass of fangs and claws.

They turned to ash at the touch of her holy power and she kept firing, trying desperately to make a dent in the barrage of attackers. It was as if they were an endless mass that blurred before her eyes and she screamed her rage and fear as she notched her arrows and sent them flying.

Shippo screamed from under her and she whirled, arrow in hand, and sunk it into the face of a creature - it looked like a cross between a spider and a human; walking on two feet but having six arms and an array of eyes across its face - and it screamed hands waving wildly about as she pushed her arrow deeper.

Claws cut her flesh and she jerked back, arrow still clutched in her hand and stained with the blood of the fallen youkai. Whirling she notched the arrow and sent it flying before she went for another, grasping at air.

_ Shit, shit, shit, shit! _

She'd ran out of arrows!

"Get ready Shippo," she tensed and grabbed him before jumping and talking off at a full tilt towards the woods. Twisting around a grove of young trees she slipped a small pouch from her pocket and gave it to the child who tucked it away. Without looking back she darted left and emerged a moment later from behind a tree, arms now devoid of her son, whirling to face the oncoming youkai.

"You want the shikon no tama," she held the vial up in one hand and waved it, grinning, "then come and get it if you think you're strong enough!" That said she took off again, glancing back to be sure they followed her.

_ Shippo, Inuyasha, _She blinked back the faint sting of tears as she tried to gain ground from the youkai, _I love you all; I hope you know that._

* * *

Trembling Shippo waited with baited breath as the youkai stormed past his hiding spot as his mother drew them away, using the lure of the shikon no tama to keep him safe. It seemed he could hear the heavy breathing and footfalls of the pursing group for a long while and he bit his lips in effort not to wail with fear.

His mama may have been a miko but she was still just a ningen and she was out of arrows; how did she plan to fight?

Burying his head against his knees he locked his hands about his legs and kept silent, waiting for someone to come for him.

Kagome had dropped him into a thicket of foliage at the base of the tree she'd passed and he'd crawled into the burrow the tree roots had made, obediently he had placed a seal given to him by Kaede at the opening of his hide out; it was meant to keep him hidden from anyone who was not of his group that would mean him harm.

Kagome had been persistent that they prepare for the worse by actually practicing and talking about what to do in case they ever got separated. Apparently she was right to do so and Shippo was glad that his mother had made sure he was prepared.

Sighing he curled up and scooted further into the safe haven made by the roots as he settled in for a wait.

_ Be careful mama!_

* * *

The scream his mate gave chilled Inuyasha to the bone and before he'd even a moment to glance her way a black cloud of bodies had descended upon him and his group.

Bastard youkai coming after them again! His claws and Tetsusaiga bit into the flesh of almost countless beings and he frantically searched for his mate.

A scream let him know she was fighting and he caught sight of her through the body he'd just split apart; on her knees with bow drawn taunt, firing into the oncoming enemy with a look of rage splashed across her face. He watched as she turned and sunk her arrow into the creature sneaking up behind her and then he was drawn back to the battle as another wave overtook him.

"Damn it, don't you fucking learn?" Raising his sword, checking to make sure that his pack would not be in the way, he brought the blade down, "Kaze no kizu!"

"Inuyasha," the voice was high with exhaustion and tension, "Kagome's gone!"

He whirled, found Sango was correct, and began hacking a path towards the place his mate had last been, "Get out of my way you weaklings!"

He turned, howled in anger, and before either ningen could say a word Kirara picked them up with claw and fang and Inuyasha unleashed the Kaze no kizu once again, and again, and again. There was naught but a mix of flesh, blood, and thicker things left in his wake, the once green foliage now a sickly dirty red.

"Lets go, they need our help," disappearing into the tree line his voice carried back to them, "Hurry up already!"

Scrambling they followed after him while Kirara took off ahead of them, passing Inuyasha, to search from above for the missing members of the group.

* * *

_ I'm going to die. _The thought should have scared her, sent her shrieking and running for cover, yet she felt calm; peaceful even.

Starring at the drop below her - it had to be over twenty feet - she heard her pursuers close in.

"Well damn," the hair on the nape of her neck prickled and gooseflesh ran over her body, "I didn't want it to end like this."

_ It doesn't have to end this way._

Something whispered it to her mind, like a caress in the darkest part of her. She shuddered and turned to face the thinning woods where the sounds of crashing feet and yowls were growing louder.

The voice was right really, it didn't have to end this way. All she had to do was call forth power and use it like she'd done with the tiger youkai that had come for her shards before. However she'd been touching the male at the time and she doubted she'd make it out alive if she touched every single one that was after her right now; there was no way possible.

_ There is more than one way, touch needn't be applied._

Nodding slightly and not realizing she'd done so, she stepped forward and closed her eyes.

She was searching; reaching inward with a metaphysical hand as she searched for the place her power lay dormant, just under her sense of self. She found it lying like a cat in the sun, relaxed yet alert, and she reached for it. She coaxed it to full awareness by calling to it softly, cooing gently to lure it closer to her waiting hands.

It came to her, spilled into her body like a giant wave, touching things inside of her with silken texture - things that nothing should have been able to touch unless she was cut open from breasts to hips.

She felt as if fire overtook her and when the horde broke upon her she screamed, thrashing as the power pushed at her. It wanted out, it wanted to hunt!

Her hands rose in warding and the power exploded from her, going out like a ripple in water until it had consumed all within its grasp. There was no time to breathe, no time to struggle, and before she'd even regained her sight she was alone once more.

Dust scattered in the wind, flirting with her sandal clad feet, and then was taken by the breeze. Knees suddenly weak and head spinning she slumped only just catching herself with her hands as she began to fall face first into the grass.

_ Breathing is good. _She took in the crisp air and slowly made it to her feet, her vision blurred at the edges.

Pressing fingers against her temples she attempted to distract herself from the oncoming headache as she wobbled back towards the woods. She wasn't sure exactly where she'd come from yet she had to find her group quickly. She was nothing more than easy prey if she kept idle.

* * *

One, two, three; three little rabbits as fluffy as could be, at one time all pristine white, but now stained crimson with the blood of the ningen they had just devoured.

Kagome stood stunned, eyes wide as she took in the carnage before her.

The man was dark skinned, balding, and rather plain looking – though his face was contorted in pain and fear even in death. The dark green haori and tan hakama he had worn were nothing but blood stained tatters left to cling to him, to which was also the fate of his fundoshi.

His stomach was a red ruin; the flesh eaten away to reveal his bowels, bites taken out of nearly every inch, his liver and kidneys gone. His spine could be seen; a wet and glistening whiteness marred by the red of blood through the hole that had been his abdomen. Her eyes grew wider as her gaze traveled down – his sex was gone, looking as though it had been taken in one bite.

An unsettling roll began in her stomach and she had to fight the urge to let her breakfast reappear.

The body shuddered and something began to crawl out from under the ribs with a thick, wet, pop.

It was another usagi, soaked with blood, the man's heart hanging from its mouth. It hopped out from the body and settled to the side, gnawing on the muscle in its mouth. The other rabbits moved on the body as one and the sound of ripping flesh and wet slurps filled the air.

Kagome took a deep breath to help steady herself and instantly regretted it. She could taste the fermented stench of the intestines and the sickly stench of a dead body left to ripen in the sun. The intestines smelled like an outhouse and the blood a metallic tang – both so thick that the taste caught at the back of her throat.

Bile rose thick and hot and it took many shallow breaths to keep the contents of her stomach under control.

The sound of flesh being torn increased and she winced.

_ Oh God._

Her vision spun for a moment and she closed her eyes, counting to ten slowly. Opening her eyes revealed the same scene of before, but she was ready for it now.

Her eyes kept shifting towards the usagi who was nibbling on the heart, and she noticed with alarm the rate at which it seemed to be growing. She'd blink and it would have grown a few inches both in height and width.

She watched on in morbid horror as the rabbit's bones began to pop and shift, pressing against the skin – looking so dangerously close to ripping through – until the sound of the flesh beginning to rip forced her eyes closed.

When it finally stopped she looked around the clearing, only to find a woman in the rabbits place, her bare body wet and reflective in the sun. The woman was fair haired – a soft white that glinted gold – and her small hands clutched the half eaten heart.

She was bared for the world to see, lying on her stomach, long legs stretched out behind her as her small tight breasts rested against the ground. A gentle curve of shoulder dipped as she shifted slightly, and Kagome could clearly see the dip of her back before the flesh of her buttocks rose and rounded into a tight curve.

She took a step back, intent on leaving and finding her companions, but fate had cursed her. The female's head snapped up, nostrils flaring, and she let out a wordless howl that sent tremors down Kagome's spine.

They moved as one, those who where in animal form shifting into the more humanoid body, towards her location and she whirled on her heel and bolted. Her feet thudded against the ground, the landscape blurring around her as she ran, all manner of vegetation snagging in her hair and clothing. Hearing the crashes of foliage behind her and the snarls and howls as they hunted her spurred her on.

She leapt over a fallen tree, twisted through the tangles of upturned roots and woods, only to emerge by a river. Without hesitation she waded in, propelling herself as fast as she could, until the bottom fell way from under her and she slipped beneath the surface. Resurfacing with a sputter she began her struggle towards the opposite shore, fighting the fast current.

She reached the other side and pulled herself up and out, the training garb weighing her movements as she scrambled on hands and feet for a moment before righting herself and taking off again. She'd lost the sandals she'd been wearing somewhere amongst the river and grimaced as she ran over several stones and other jagged protrusions.

A long cry went up behind her, followed by several splashes of bodies hitting the water, and she pushed herself farther, ignoring the stitch that was beginning to form in her left side.

Feeling the malicious intent in the auras behind her she pushed onward with more vigor, breath wheezing in and out, ribs set aflame as the muscles along her legs knotted and pulled. Her head was beginning to feel light and her vision swam at the edges yet she kept moving; twisting, leaping, scrambling, and sliding about as she ran.

The noise of her pursuers escalated and she knew that it was going to be too late. Something darted through the trees just to her left and tackled her about the navel. She hit the ground hard, groaning as the air rushed out of her lungs and her head bounced back against the unforgiving earth.

She heard the screams of pain and the ripping of flesh around her – so loud and consuming in the air - but she couldn't see, her world was swimming, and whatever had tackled her was up and moving, dragging her by her arms. Twisting and wriggling she latched her blunt nails into the other and gripped hard, nails sinking into the flesh. Blood poured over her flesh from the wounds she inflicted, but it was cold, as if death had long ago settled in, and the being that held her didn't stop.

Looking up as her vision cleared gave her the view of a male, his dark eyes gazing down at her. He grinned and threw her forward in a violent motion and she grunted again as she met the ground.

She was caged by a wall of flesh, all of it male, and she shuddered at the looks she received. They starred at her as if assessing a catch of game instead of the human that she was. She turned her head slowly, looking for an escape, and instead her eyes found the remains of the rabbit youkai. They'd been butchered, half of them skinned, and there were numerous sprays of blood staining the lush wilderness.

It was too much for her. She moved to hands and knees and heaved, her breakfast leaving her quickly. She sobbed as she scuttled back from the mess she'd made, starring in open horror at the males who drew closer to her.

"Naraku-sama," there was sarcasm thickly in the deep baritone of the male to her left, "has requested your presence. We will be taking you with us girl. Struggle and you will know pain."

Shuddering she nodded and stood. There was something lacking in these males before her. Yes she felt power but it wasn't their own. They were human hunters and trackers, nothing more, so what was it about them that made her skin crawl?

Running her hands nervously over her arms as she waited for them to move, she gathered what power she could find in herself and thrust it out. A feeling like electricity danced in the air and it stunned them enough for her to bolt.

"Inuyasha!" His name left her lips in a scream. A hand caught her leg and she toppled, knowing it was too late. She struggled, kicking – her feet colliding with another's flesh – and struck out until she was pinned and her world went black.

_ Inuyasha!_

* * *

"Kagome, Shippo, where are you?" Inuyasha's voice carried through the eerily silent woods and his heart hammered in his chest while his stomach turned to lead.

_ My mate! My pup! _His breathing was beginning to come heavy as he tried desperately to sniff them out but all he could smell was the youkai - a barrage of foul scents - and he began to search with a frantic need.

_ Shippo!_ The scent of sapling forest trees and mint teased his nose and he followed it, finding himself at the base of a large tree as its gnarled roots shimmered lightly with a holy seal.

"Shippo, come on pup, it's safe."

"What city does mama live in?" The voice was firm and the seal remained firmly in place.

Grinning in relief Inuyasha replied, "Tokyo."

The gleam of the barrier fell and before he'd had even a moment to react the small boy had launched himself into his arms, crying hysterically.

"Mama," he hiccupped, words tumbling together, "they followed," his crying rose to a crescendo, "she's gone!"

Feeling a cold settle in his stomach Inuyasha cuddled the child to him, eyes searching the tear stained face, "She lured them away, didn't she?"

Nearly wailing the boy shuddered and collapsed against his surrogate father, hands clutching a small red draw string bag trimmed in gold and laced with silver in the shape of a sakura tree and it glimmered faintly with a holy seal. Inuyasha knew then what it meant.

Kagome had given Shippo the bag that contained the shikon no tama shards when she'd placed him in the hiding place and she'd lured the others away with fake shards from her family shrine.

_ Damn it Kagome, _He blinked rapidly to dispel the tears that threatened to overtake him as he realized that his mate was possibly harmed and lost to him, _You better be alright. I can't do this without you!_

"Inuyasha," Sango's voiced quivered and it took far too much to look into her eyes, to see the tears glimmering there as she clung to Miroku.

They were begging him with their eyes to tell him it wasn't true; that Kagome wasn't in mortal danger.

Gods, how he wished he could say the words, but even he knew; deep in his gut, that it wasn't true. He couldn't tell them because he refused to lie to them.

Kagome was in danger, if not already dead.

The thought made him sick to his stomach.

"Lets move," Miroku gathered Sango to him and without a backward glance took off at a full run towards the trampled path left behind by Kagome pursuers.

"Hold on Shippo!" Inuyasha bound after them, both arms around the child, and Kirara followed closely on his heels.

_ Please be alright Kagome, please; we're on our way!_

* * *

The choking bitterness of the thick miasma surrounding her made her head swim while her eyes burned under the hood the males had thrown over her head. She'd awoken to the feel of shikon shards only to find she was being carted by a male, slung like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder, and blinded.

Apparently they were taking no chances of her remembering her way about; she'd been unsettled at the discovery. They weren't stupid and that scared her. Nothing like smart bad guys to let you know you were fucked.

She was jostled slightly as the male carrying her stepped up, or at least that's what it felt like, and then she simply swayed a bit with his gait as he carried her onward.

One of the strangest things she noted however was that she heard no others about. There were no other footsteps aside form her captors that she noted and she heard no one neither greet them nor give them orders as they padded along the wooden floors.

The fact that she could hear the difference in sound as they had stepped upon the wood instead of earth let her know that she was most likely in Naraku's keep. The realization sent a shiver down her spine.

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck._

A low knock upon wood stiffened her spine and when the shoji clicked gently open she was ready for anything.

Except for the smell of rotten flesh surrounding her like a fog, even thicker than the miasma; thick enough to block out the smell of it.

Choking and nearly vomiting though her stomach held nothing she curled against the body she rode on, caring nothing for pride, as she tried to escape the stench.

The male body offered her no escape as it to began to smell like the room and she bucked only to be placed down gently, two sets of hands grabbing either of her arms. The wood was cool against her legs and suddenly the bag was jerked from her head and her gaze was unhindered.

The light from the various candles and lanterns were harsh after being in darkness and she half closed them to spare herself pain. But when her eyes alit upon those across from her they opened wide and she screamed, trying desperately to scramble back. The hands held her deftly and she shrank back as much as she could while gagging and whimpering.

The man across from her reminded her of a god, albeit a dark god: his pale body nearly bare save for two straps of leather over his chest and dark pants with a peculiar design of silver droplets, the dark hair that swept down his back and over his shoulders reminding her of fresh blood against night shadows. His face was made of sharp angles and he was all the more striking for it. She saw his eyes - dark like a rolling storm - trailing over her form and suddenly she felt naked under his gaze. It was a frightening realization that she was trapped and overpowered that made her flesh grow cold.

However the intimidating male that vibrated with power was only partially the cause of her fright, the other was of the female draped over his lap.

Her flesh was mottled grey and peach - dead enough to have started to decay but close enough from life to have that slight flesh hue - her short black hair was tousled as if from bed and she was nude, her body rubbing suggestively against the male holding her.

His long fingered hand cupped her thigh and slid upward towards the apex, which spread to allow him intrusion if he wished though he declined and instead chose to lay his palm upon her inner thigh. Kagome watched in a shock of embarrassment and revulsion as the females nipples pebbled as the male dipped down to bite into the flesh of her right breast. She began to gag violently - again - as the flesh gave way as though it were an over ripe fruit and something much thicker than blood oozed from the puncture marks.

"You do not enjoy voyeurism miko?"

She gazed at him with hard eyes, gaze never leaving his as she rose to his underlying challenge.

"I do not care for it."

"Pity," he began stroking the females thighs again as he raised his red coated lips from her breast that looked alarmingly like a deflating balloon, "I shall dispense with the games then, and get on to the meaning of this little tryst of ours then?"

"Dozo," she silently applauded herself for the calm voice she gave even as she wanted to flinch at the word _tryst_; it just sounded overly obscene when spoken from his lips.

"You are here under the invitation of Naraku," he smiled at her and the effect of it was ruined by the nearly black substance that ran down his lips and over his chin, "as well as Kikyo. My servants have simply played the messenger."

A brow arched at that and she gave the males to her sides a pointed glance, tugging gently though their hands remained firm upon her arms, "Messengers?"

"Well, they do have their others uses of course." He grinned cheekily at her as he resumed petting the female in his lap.

"Is there a reason I'm here before you, or not?"

He frowned at her and tilted his head, almost at though he was confused by her response. "I find Naraku repulsive, as well as his little pet. We have a common interest do we not? We both want for Naraku to be finished, ne?"

"Perhaps, however I do not see your need to speak to me in this."

"I can help you get rid of him," his voice grew condescending, "Surely you do not think you and your little rag tag group strong enough to defeat him?"

"We will defeat him on our own." Her tone was flat, but the force that lingered under it brought rage to his eyes.

Leaping up he threw the female from him and rounded on Kagome, his eyes bright with restrained power, "I offer you my assistance and you refuse it? Knowing that you will die at his hands unless you gain the aid of those powerful?"

­_ There was a man; his black hair billowing about his head as he rushed at her, and she was a child again, holding small arms up to shield her from his attack. Then the feel of warm, thick, wetness hitting her skin like rain. Her eyes opened and she saw pink, silken strands of hair, soft and vibrant like fresh sakura, and arms were holding her, a voice soft and child like murmuring sweet things in her ear. She and the other girl walked away from the man, and as they rounded the corner of the hall she saw him starring at her, his eyes flashing with power. _

Kagome shook her head to clear her vision, blinking rapidly as the world swam around her. _What was that?_

Eyes widening as he too felt the pull of recognition he grinned maliciously and sat once more, sweeping a hand in her general direction. The hands holding her fell away and she turned her head to watch the males slip from the room. Her attention, however, was brought back to the room when the scratch of fingers upon wood alerted her to the movement of the other beings lurking in the shadowed corners of the room as they came at her, hands reaching for her.

They were overpowering and they rode her down in a mass of bodies, holding her as she struggled, but it was the look in their eyes that scared her. They looked hungry, as if the touch of warm flesh had been denied to them, and they withered in something like ecstasy the more she struggled. A woman, pert breasts pressed against her own, leaned down and laid a sprinkling of light kisses along her jaw and bit softly at her jugular.

For an instant she feared that those teeth would sink into her flesh and tear it away but instead she moved on, licking at the skin before a male shoved her away to tease her collar with a nip.

His teeth pressed against her throat suddenly, harder than before and she bucked and jerked until he grabbed her harshly, bruising the flesh of her arms with his hold. His hands clenched on her jerkily, as if he couldn't entirely control himself and she knew true horror as she saw what humanity was left in him flee his eyes.

He was suddenly monstrous; teeth bared and salivating like a starved dog over a scrap of meat. Her hands rose without thought and he snapped at her forearms as she tried to push him away. His weight bore down on her and soon they were face to face only her arms keeping his snapping jaws away from the tender skin of her neck and face.

Snarling he lunged and she screamed into his face, her power flaring around her in a pink cloud. It ate at his skin in a burning wave until his flesh smoked and caught flame. It was not the pain that sent him from her yowling but the flame itself which spread across him like wildfire until he was a twitching mass of burning flesh upon the floor.

Yells and curses surrounded her and she used it to her advantage by sprinting towards the door, hands grabbing the males who grabbed at her until they too burst into flame and she was gone again as she sped around the corridor.

_ Damn it! _She was blocked by a hissing female and she whirled on her heel, racing the other way, dodging the hands that snagged at her clothing and hair. She rounded another corner and saw a partially open door that looked to lead outside.

Her hand found the seam of the door and then a set of arms wrapped about her and pulled her into a hard chest.

"You may be able to purify my servants girl, but I'm so much more than they could ever dream to be," rubbing his cheek against her hair he grinned, "just remember my name child; I am the great one, the lord of death and life, I am Shinu of the house of Sarai."

A chill swept up her spine and suddenly it was as if her power had been snuffed out like a fire doused with water and he tossed her into the waiting arms of his minions.

"Take her to the dungeons with the other two. Do not," he glared at them and slammed the shoji shut behind him as he retreated to his room once more, "let Naraku have her. If he takes her you will know my displeasure."

* * *

Screaming in rage Kagome twisted and writhed against those holding her, tears seeping from her eyes as she was carried. The mass of hands and bodies bore her down into the darkness of a dungeon and she renewed her struggles with vigor.

The door before them opened and she was carried in, pinned to the ground with the heavy weight of chain and shackle binding her wrists. She could hear the angry growls of another creature in the room and the fearful cry of a woman and it was enough of a distraction that those around her clasped the final binding and they left her there, weak and breathless on the ground.

With a shaky sob she rolled slowly, her abused ribs protesting, and her breath coming in short gasps. She pushed herself up off her aching chest with unsteady arms and peered around in the semi dark chamber. A torch glowed against the far wall and cast long shadows across the room.

A growl to her left made her shrink back and she tensed in preparation for another struggle, futile though it may be.

"Daijoubu ka?" The soft voice was to her right and she flicked her eyes in the general direction briefly.

"Hai, daijoubu," she seemed to think for a moment before flicking her eyes to the right again, "Daijoubu ka?"

The woman who had been hiding in the shadows crawled forward slightly, ignoring the growl of warning from the rooms other occupant and revealed herself with an unsure smile, "Hai, daijoubu."

Kagome looked at her then and could nearly feel her heart stop as her breath caught in her throat. She had seen this woman before, only once, when she had first met Sesshoumaru. Except then it had been a trick for the female to take the visage of Inuyasha's mother. And here again before her was the visage again – long raven hair, lavender tinted eyes, pale skin, and heart shaped face.

_ Izayoi-sama._

A chain rattled nearby and Kagome watched with bated breath as the other came into the light as well and she stared in wonder at the male.

He was tall, taller than even Sesshoumaru, and his bright amber eyes rivaled the sun with their intensity. His presence loomed before her but even over that was the unmistakable waves of power that radiated off of him with each inhale and exhale of air. Silver hair was tied back tightly into a high tail and it fell down his back like silk and she noted that it was longer than even Sesshoumaru's by a good six inches. She noticed the spikes on his armor and understood why Sesshoumaru had them as well. He was a breathtaking creature and she was awed by his presence.

_ Inutaisho-sama._

"Onna," his voice was a deep rumbling baritone that sent shivers dancing across her spine, "who are you?"

Her mind was apparently still catching up with her, because even though she heard his question she couldn't seem to articulate an answer. In fact she sat there, starring at him, with her mouth slightly agape.

Inutaisho furrowed his brows at the girl and restrained a growl that had started in his chest at a sharp glance from his mate. He noticed that she was watching the girl in worry and he gave her a warning look that told her to stay where she was.

"Inutaisho-sama!" The cry was high pitched and full of something like panic and Miyoga bounded from the confines of Kagome's sleeves towards his previous master.

Bringing a large hand up Inutaisho smacked his cheek, effectively punishing the flea that had greedily latched upon his flesh, and he starred down at the blathering creature resting in his palm with a raised brow.

"Oi, Miyoga, what were you doing with that onna?"

"I'd thought I'd never see you again nushi! You've been gone for so long," he trailed off at the question and looked back at Kagome who still seemed shell shocked, "Kagome-sama!"

Blinking slowly said girl focused on him, and moved closer at the urging from Izayoi, "Miyoga-jii, are you alright? How did you get here, with me no less?"

"I was investigating a rumor about someone aiding Naraku and I happened to be on one of those who brought you down here, I," the flea stopped and looked on in horror at the purple and yellow area of raised flesh on her cheek, "You are hurt! Oh gods, Inuyasha-sama shall be in a rage when he sees what has happened to his mate!"

Two voices spoke as one at the outburst, "Inuyasha? His mate?"

"Ah," Kagome licked her suddenly dry lips at the heavy stare she received from both.

Miyoga came to her rescue at the nervous gesture, "Please, allow me to introduce you to Kagome-sama mate of Inuyasha-sama, the miko-sama of the Shikon no tama!"

"The Shikon no tama," Inutaisho lowered his gaze from the girl to Miyoga, "the bauble that grants wishes; the jewel from the miko-sama Midoriko?"

"Hai, Kagome-sama is the current guardian miko of the jewel."

"It is that 'bauble' that is the reason for your being alive now." A small chuckle followed the statement and sent Kagome whirling to face the male at the door.

"Naraku!" Her voice wavered slightly and she drew back, eyes never leaving his form.

"My, my, my, I must say that you sound angry, Kagome-chan."

"Don't you _ever_ call me that again." She felt a sickness welling in her stomach at the almost affection tone he had used and the term he added to her name.

Inutaisho snarled, moving to put himself before the girl as best he could, "Release us this instant. This disrespect against mine and I shall not be taken lightly."

Grinning Naraku stepped more into the room, the door open behind him, "Ah, but Kagome-chan, you and I are going to have a long while to get to know each other." He ignored Inutaisho completely as he walked around the reach of the inu youkai's chains towards Kagome.

The words sent rage through her veins and she hissed at him, barring her blunt human teeth. "You dare to assume I would let you near me?"

"You," he reached out for her and she scuttled back on her legs and arms, glaring at him, "will not have a choice in the matter."

"Leave her alone!" Izayoi grabbed Kagome to her and held her close.

Kagome was shocked to say the least, but knew better than to let the female stay close to her. Gently she pried herself from the others hold and stood, giving her mate's mother a slight push, "Please, Izayoi-sama, get back. He's dangerous."

The two females stared at each other for a moment before Izayoi moved back, looking to her mate for help. She feared greatly for her son's mate and knew that whatever the male had planned would not be an act anyone could forgive.

Her chains were tight and Naraku had reached her, the only way she could go would be towards him, so she held her ground, glaring at him as he reached out towards her. His fingers traced lightly down her cheek and she turned her head, snapping at the appendages.

"Mesuinu," he lashed out and struck her, "know your place!"

She staggered but stayed upright, white spots dancing in her vision and her head feeling as if the bones of her skull where loose and moving freely. Her eyes watered and she turned her head slowly to look at him, the room wavering at the edges.

"I know my place; it is at Inuyasha's side. It is you who seems to forget yours, Naraku." The words were heated and she readied herself for his next blow.

Gritting his teeth he made to strike her but was interrupted from a call outside the door, "Shinu-sama said you are not to lay hands on the girl. Leave her or he shall know you have crossed the line, Naraku."

He gave Kagome's form a once over and smiled at her – though it was more a bearing of teeth, "I will have what I desire, little miko. I wonder how Inuyasha would react if his mate was used by another male," he stepped closer to her until their bodies nearly touched, "I bet he would rid himself of you. Who wants damaged goods, after all?"

She tensed but was trapped with no where to go. She glared at him, defiance a bright light in her eyes, "I'll kill myself before I ever let anyone but Inuyasha have me."

The words were true and she knew without a doubt she would do it. She would rather die then allow Naraku to rape her. The mere thought of it brought bile to the back of her throat and made her whole body cold with fear and disgust.

"We shall see." He moved back and starred at her a moment longer before sweeping out of the room, the door shutting loudly behind him, the sound of locks grating in place soon following.

She stood there a moment longer, looking at the place he had been, her form trembling slightly. A sob worked its way into her throat and came out softly. "Ah," she wrapped her arms around herself as the tears that had been coming welled and fell in rivulets down her cheeks.

"Kagome-sama!"

She turned to Miyoga at his call, her face a ruin of pain. The tears doubled then and she collapsed gracelessly to her knees, face buried in her hands, sobs pouring from her lips unrestrained.

"Inuyasha," his name was a long cry, punctuated with a hiccup, and she curled in on herself, rocking slightly.

"Oh, little one," Izayoi moved forward on hand and knees, caring not about her kimono, and wrapped the frightened girl in her arms, "Hush now; it's all right, he won't hurt you."

Inutaisho's eyes promised pain to whomever he could get his hands on and he too moved forward, reaching a hand out to smooth the tousled raven locks of his son's mate.

"Do not fret young one, he will not touch you. I will not allow it."

With a shuddering sigh she raised her face from Izayoi's shoulder, "I meant what I said," she pulled back and began to brush away her tears, "I'm crying because it's just been a stressful day, not because of that bastard. Gomen nasai, I suppose this isn't the way you wanted to meet Inuyasha's mate."

She was trying to sound nonchalant and it surprised Inutaisho somewhat. "Perhaps, but things are as they are."

She gave a small smile at that and gathered what was left of her wits, "Thank you, Izayoi-sama."

"You really are Inuyasha's mate, aren't you?"

"Hai," her voice was soft and she gave the other woman's hand a light squeeze, "I know it must be hard to take in, considering he was still a child when you died, but it's been over fifty years since your death, Izayoi-sama."

Her eyes fell to her lap and she nodded, the entire situation nearly becoming unbearable. Waking in the godforsaken dungeon, seeing her mate, finally admitting to him that she had died and left their son alone in this world, and now this.

A hand cupped her cheek and she knew it was Kagome by the soft skin and demure size of the hand, "Izayoi-sama, please, do not worry. I know we'll get out of here somehow."

"It is simply how that is the question, ne?" She raised her face to them and locked eyes with her mate.

Silent understanding passed between them and he took her to his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head. Kagome watched them with a faint smile though the gesture brought to mind Inuyasha and she knew she had to get free. Too many people were depending on her.

"Kagome-sama," Miyoga's voice was almost sad as he looked to her, "If you can not get free, will you really do it?"

She knew what he was skirting around saying and she nodded, anger flashing into her eyes, "I will not allow it Miyoga-jii. I am Inuyasha's mate and I will not lay with anyone but him."

"What of Shippo though, Kagome-sama?"

Tears came to her eyes at the thought of leaving her adopted kit and she shook with the fear at the very thought, "Inuyasha will take care of him. Sango and Miroku, and even Kirara and Kaede, would help him."

"Who are these people you speak of?"

"Our companions; Sango the taijiya, Miroku the houshi, Kirara the hi no neko who is Sango's youkai companion, Kaede is an elder miko who is our ally, and Shippo," she licked her lips and fought back more tears, "is mine and Inuyasha's adopted child; a kitsune kit that we found during our travels for the shikon no tama."

"You have no pups of your own, yet?"

Surprisingly she flushed at the question and shook her head lightly, "Iie, Inuyasha and I have only been mated for a few months."

"Most inu males see to it that their mates are with pup quickly."

She was not having this conversation with her mate's father, was she?

"We are on a journey to destroy Naraku and reclaim the Shikon no Tama, it's too dangerous to have a pup right now."

Izayoi smiled at the thought of a pup but agreed that while traveling a child would be too dangerous. "Well, perhaps we will at least get to meet Shippo-chan if we can escape this wretched place."

"Yes," Kagome smiled at her for the rescue from Inutaisho's focus, and pulled lightly at her bonds, "I'm sure Shippo would be thrilled to meet you."

"Unfortunately we'll have to get out of these damn shackles first." Inutaisho was pulling on his shackles currently, the chains rattling with each tug, though they refused to give.

Kagome tugged on hers as well and noticed with alarm that the shackles actually tightened around her wrist the more she pulled against them. She stilled her movements and studied the locks around her wrists as well as those upon her in-laws and finding no way to released them she sighed her frustration, the urge to curse at the top of her lungs rising.

Settling back against the damp stone wall she let her head fall back, eyes starring unfocused into the dark ceiling. All of her options seemed to be out.

Inutaisho couldn't break the shackles - they would tighten too fast and harm both she and Izayoi before he got them off.

Her power still seemed dampened after whatever it was Shinu had done to her, that and she'd used her power freely already during her fighting and flight leaving her head heavy and her body aching.

Izayoi didn't seem to be able to help them free themselves though she was studying her chains and murmuring thoughtfully to herself.

Miyoga she was sure wouldn't be able to break them or unlock them though he could be used as a lookout and could scout for a way out.

On that thought she leveled her gaze on Inutaisho, "Miyoga-jii, I need a favor."

The flea hopped unto his masters knee, his body visible against the white fabric of the hakama, "What favor would you ask of me, Kagome-sama?"

"Scout for me. I need to know the way out of here."

"Find the weak point in the guards as well." Inutaisho gave a small smile at the girl and then a nod to Miyoga, "Return to us promptly Miyoga."

"Of course! I'll return in a few hours time." Scampering away the flea slipped out under the door and Kagome waited with baited breath until she was sure he hadn't been noticed by the guards.

"Clever girl."

"Hardly," she stood and began to pace, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth as she did so.

"What do you mean by that?"

The smile Kagome gave was bitter and she stopped her pacing, starring blankly ahead, "If I was half the miko that Kikyo was I'd have never been captured."

"Kikyo?"

"Inuyasha's former lover," Kagome barred her teeth and whirled towards the door, nearly snarling, "Have you been waiting just for that? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"It would be wise of you to acknowledge the fact, stupid girl." The woman still wore her traditional robes, the red and white, and she narrowed her eyes at the defiant girl as she padded into the room.

"If it were a fact perhaps I would," tossing her hair she stepped forward, chin tilted up, "but you've got no room to point out my flaws, not now, not with what you've become."

"What would you know of me?"

"You smell of that male," Inutaisho cast the female before him a glare and growled softly in warning.

Eyes widening fractionally at the implication of those words Kagome raised a brow at Kikyo, "You're trading your body to him? Why? What can you gain from letting him," she almost choked on the last, "Use you like that?"

"What I do is no concern of yours."

"No, my only concern is the fact that someone who thinks their self so high and mighty, so powerful; is under the impression that _I_am not worthy of Inuyasha or being the guardian of the Shikon no tama when they're busy letting Naraku use them as a fuck toy." She gestured wildly, jerking her chains in the process, "You see my problem with the whole theory, right?"

"I am not his toy girl! He doesn't hold power over me!"

"Pitiful."

Kikyo sneered and marched forward, going toe to toe with her reincarnation, "What did you say?"

"_You,_" Kagome put force behind her words, willing her body to calm its enraged trembling, "_are pathetic. I almost pity you for your idiocy._"

She flinched lighty as her already abused cheek was assaulted again, Kikyo's hand being firmer than even Naraku's.

"You call that a hit?"

"Such a brazen child you are." The woman sneered at her, though a brow rose in question at the choice of Kagome's words.

Turning her back on the woman Kagome moved towards the far wall, hands clenching at her sides. She was trembling, raging on the inside though she tried to ignore the urge to fly at the female behind her.

"I'm not a child Kikyo, make no mistake of that."

"You are a foolish girl who thinks herself better than me; you are nothing."

Whirling she stalked towards Kikyo, hands balled into fists, and she stopped a few inches short of her, snarling, "You're right, I'm not like you, I'm _more_than you could ever hope to be. You're worthless and corrupt and I'll be damned if you think you're going to push me around!"

Her first struck out and met flesh, leaving a ashen colored blemish upon Kikyo's cheek, as if she'd been purified by Kagome's touch, and the force behind the blow sent her to the ground. She gaped up at the girl, anger bristling across her body, and Kagome starred back at her, waiting - daring her to retaliate.

"All it would take is for me to go to him and Inuyasha would leave you for dead. Do not get a big head from him taking pleasure in your body."

"I'm only going to say this once," Kagome's grin was almost feral as she watched Kikyo stand and she took pleasure in the ashen bloom of skin, "I will kill you."

"What happened to your oh so _pure_heart?"

"I saved you once out of kindness, and care of Inuyasha's feelings, but don't think that I wont hesitate to eliminate a threat to my family, bitch. If it comes to it, I'll kill you without a regret."

"You are tainted by the seed of a male of youkai heritage."

"An empty shell of a priestess that _lives_by taking the souls of dead women into her body - thus condemning their souls to your fate - so that you may keep that false body alive, dares to accuse me of being tainted by my mate? You're tainted by more sin than I, golem."

Hissing Kikyo lunged at her, kicking and scratching, fighting without any dignity and Kagome laughed in her face, matching her blow for blow. They rolled across the floor in a pile, Kagome chains restraining them both as they tangled together. Finally they separated, Kagome struggling to her feet first as Kikyo scuttled back, spitting at her for the gash across her cheek.

"I've done some growing up Kikyo and you never were one for close combat."

"Priestess," both Kikyo and Kagome looked up at the call, anger marring their faces as one of Shinu's apparently ever present servants called from the doorway, "you've stayed long enough. Leave now, or I shall fetch Shinu-sama to remove you."

"I am done here, there shall be no need." Standing she dusted herself off, and giving a final scathing look in Kagome's direction she turned her nose up and left without another word between them.

"How strange you are," the servant tilted his head at Kagome before shutting the door, his voice muffled by the thick wood, "so demure looking but you spit fire girl."

She ignored the comment and settled upon the ground once more, glowering at the floor.

This was _really_ pissing her off.

"They're trying to break your spirit," Inutaisho was running a clawed hand through Izayoi's hair, and looking to them Kagome flushed crimson.

"I apologize; no matter what they're attempting I should have never behaved so in front of you," she bowed low, nearly toppling over in her haste, "I meant no disrespect."

A giggle brought her eyes up and she flushed deeper as Izayoi placed a hand over her mouth to stifle it though it proved useless.

"You are in your rights to do as you see fit when someone challenges you, especially concerning your pack."

"It was still rude of me."

"I would have thought less of you if you'd simply let her speak ill of our son; however you've shown that you're willing to put everything on the line for your loved ones. Inuyasha has chosen well, and I support that choice." Izayoi smiled a secretive smile and motioned for her to come closer.

She did so and was surprised to be pulled into the older woman's side, but she found it a comfortable spot, and she took comfort in the warmth given to her. Slowly, without meaning to, she began to nod off and finally slept, albeit lightly as she stirred every few minutes to glance around. Not long after her Izayoi too nodded off and Inutaisho watched them, eyes flittering from one face to another.

They were beautiful, these women resting within his protection. Izayoi with all her delicacy and strong will, and now Kagome, who he saw was caring but viciously protective. He did not think ill of his youngest sons choice of mate. No, indeed not, not when she could stand before those buffoons who'd imprisoned them here and stare them down.

"Things will be interesting, I can feel it already."

* * *

Sesshoumaru was not a patient male, in all respects he desired promptness and complete control. Starring down his nose at the mass of youkai slithering about, climbing their way up to him, he sneered.

_ Fools, to think yourselves at my level._

Raising Tokijin he thrust the sword out and watched in satisfaction as the power of the blade ripped into the mass of flesh, rending it, burning it; killing those who dared try his power.

Turning his back on them he made his way across the hill, heading south to where he'd felt a disturbance of power. It had felt strangely familiar, though he could not place where it had come from, only that he had met it once before.

_ 'Suaru,'_He cast his power out to his mate and waited for her reply.

He received none and it sent a chill of panic down his spine.

_ 'Suaru,'_His voice was louder this time and he grabbed at her with power, only to find her out of his reach, _'my mate!'_

_ 'The dead have ears that listen to the living. Know only the living are your allies. Watch well those who return from the spiritual realm.'_

It was his mates voice, soft and secretive, and he knew then that danger rode high around him with those words. He slowed his pace a fraction, spreading his senses wide, ears listening to all around him.

The wind that whispered faintly through the trees, animals fleeing from predators, his own boots meeting the ground as he moved, the rustle of silk from his clothing and pelt. Then under it all, the faintest sound, the smallest of noises of others, stalking behind him, hiding oh so carefully.

It was the sound of men, humanoid beings, moving in the grass and trees, using nature to hide them. Slowly he drew to a stop, listening as the others behind him grew quiet and then he turned, drawing his sword in one movement.

"Show yourselves!"

They emerged like snakes from high grass; quiet and without disturbance to the area around them, surrounding him in a half circle. They took position around him and stood still and he watched them with a thread of wariness in his stance.

They had the stillness that only came with death, as if they could wait an eternity to move for the time of the mortal plain no longer held them prisoner.

"We come in greeting, Taiyoukai of the West."

He bared his fangs at them, spine stiffing at the sarcasm inflicting their words, "You dare come before me, you who reek of death?"

"We dare nothing youkai," they had dropped the respectful terms and the male speaking turned loathing eyes his way, "for we are servants of our lord, and death has no meaning to us. We live for his whim and we fear not a sword of man nor youkai."

"You fear not a sword of earth nor hell, but what of heaven?" Smirking he sheathed Toukijin and instead reached for Tensaiga, drawing the blade smoothly.

"No sword can harm us, or are you deaf as well as mentally lacking?"

"Oh no," he felt the blade become hot in his hands, felt the weight of it as if it were a part of him, and he glanced up from its polished surface to smile with pleasure, fangs peaking from beneath his lips, "I lack of nothing. You however, will be lacking of your meaningless existence."

Lunging he struck out, catching the first male across his chest and sending him down howling. Pivoting his blade flashed in the late afternoon sun and he chuckled darkly, hacking away at the mass of them.

"Fools!" Blood splattered his cheek but he ignored it, driving the tip of Tensaiga betwixt the ribs of an enemy.

The last one standing made no move to fight him but instead smiled as the blade sunk into his gut, drawing up until his skin split and his entrails bulged out between the skin.

"Our lord is the Lord of death, and he shall come reclaim what is his. Even you, and your blade that can destroy us, will be nothing before him."

"We will see, but you will die here and now, and be testament to my power. He may come, but he will fall."

He jerked the sword from the man and raised the blade a final time, bringing it down with precision honed by years or training, and felt satisfaction as the male fell forward, his head bouncing to the ground and rolling to the side in a wet spray of blood.

Cleaning the blade Sesshoumaru called once more for his mate.

'_Be prepared for our arrival shortly.'_

_ 'Be careful,' _Her voice softened with care, _'Return to us, you and our guests.'_

Standing he sheathed the sword and began his walk once again, a hand resting fondly on Tensaiga's hip. Let it not be said that he didn't appreciate the power the sword held; being able to resurrect the dead was a useful thing. As well as the ability to be able to kill creatures brought back from the dead; such a wonderful double edged effect it was.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I'd suggest if you'd like to find your mate, you follow me."

The words sent a spiral of fury down Inuyasha's middle and he turned, glaring at his older half brother with murder in his eyes.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

One fine arched brow rose with annoyance and striding forward he ignored the humans, youkai child, and neko present, "I am simply offering my assistance in retrieving your mate. I have need to approach Naraku's keep as do you. It will be, beneficial, if we follow one path."

"You," Inuyasha almost forgot to sound angry as he studied his brother, surprise nearly forcing his eyebrows to meet his hairline, "are offering to stay in my company?"

"I made an offer to your mate and she accepted. I am simply here to close my end of the bargain."

"What are you talking about? Kagome wouldn't speak with you!"

"Oh? Well then, we shall have to ask her when we've retrieved her then." He brushed by his sibling and began walking, casting a glance over his shoulder with a glower, "Do hurry, or else she won't be in any condition to be retrieved, not when left in Naraku's care."

Sputtering Inuyasha followed, too angry and far too stressed to make a tangible argument, "Just who the hell do you think you're ordering about!"

A heavy hand fell on his shoulder and Miroku nudged him none to gently with his staff. "Just shut up, we need help and Kagome is more important than any show of dominance you two want to have a pissing contest over."

Sango bit her lip, chewing on it in her worry, and tucked Shippo closer to her, "He's right Inuyasha. We'll just have to trust him for now. We have to get Kagome."

He looked from his friends to his kit who had finally succumbed to an exhaustion induced sleep and his ears flicked back in irritation.

"Swear it, on our fathers lands and all that you hold under your power Sesshoumaru, swear to me that you mean no harm against my pack."

Stopping finally he turned to regard Inuyasha, and in that moment it dawned on him that he'd finally grown up a bit. Where before Inuyasha would have growled and charged ahead senselessly he now held his temper and even went so far to speak so that whatever reply Sesshoumaru gave he was indeed sworn to speak only truth.

_ Clever little brother, though I could use a turn of phrase against you, I wont._

"I swear on this Sesshoumaru's lands and name that my intent is as I said. I intend to help you retrieve your mate and discover Naraku's keep. For this time being, you have my aid."

"Lets get on with it then." Leaping for the trees Inuyasha loped ahead and Sesshoumaru followed after, inwardly chuckling at his brother before he too became serious.

They had to save the miko, before Naraku or anyone else could bring her harm. He knew very well what price he would pay at his mates hands if he didn't give his brother aid and she seemed a little overly fond of the miko. Best to keep his pregnant mate happy and all.

* * *

"You will be sent to Sesshoumaru-sama soon, Tsutsui-sama, however I feel it prudent to warn you that Suaru is a cunning female. She will have the favor of many, especially the males of Sesshoumaru's counsil."

Glancing at Shinu's reflection in the mirror Tsutsui brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "Those males were once a counsil that had ears for my words as well. Cunning she may be but I will put her in her place."

"If she comes into contact with Inuyasha, the hanyou son of Inutaisho I spoke of, and his mate she will also have their trust. She has brought many to their knees before her and she will not hesitate to turn blood against blood."

"What family set this snake loose upon my son's house?"

Tensing Shinu hung his head, hiding the grin upon his face, "I fear that my own house gave rise to Suaru, though she is not blood, simply a child taken in."

"You set me to fix your own mistakes. Fool." Standing she tied her hair back and turned to face him a sneer staining her lovely face.

"I had warned her that she was not to become involved with Sesshoumaru-sama, but unfortunately she is a beautiful creature on the outside and even he was drawn by her."

"You have poor control of your house; it will be a downfall in the future, I'm sure," she turned from him, checking her reflection in the mirror, "I will handle it from here, you're dismissed."

"Of course." Standing he bowed and exited, waiting till he had retired to his rooms to rake his claws over the wood of the wall, anger marring his face.

"Insolent bitch!"

She would pay dearly for her impudence; one did not show such disrespect to a god after all.

Waking a few hours later in the dungeon with a stiff neck did nothing to improve Kagome's current disposition of being pissed. In fact it only served to ruffle her feathers and she was pacing the floor, casting soft glances at Inutaisho who she'd convinced to take a nap, a half sleeping Izayoi tucked against his side.

Miyoga had returned to her and after finding no weakness in the guard she'd sent him with a mission to leave the keep and find Inuyasha if at all possible. It was the only thing she could do really.

Sighing she slumped against the wall, smiling tiredly at the two who were awake now and watching her.

"It will be alright, don't worry." She said the words, meant them, but somehow she couldn't believe them as much as she did before. It was beginning to wear on her nerves.

The sound of soft footfalls reached Inutaisho's ears and he gathered Izayoi to him, watching the door as the lock grated and the door gave a great creak as it swung open, the light from the hall a stark contrast to the dim torchlight offered within.

Kagome tensed, prepared to strike as best she could, but seeing the figure materialize in the door when her eyes adjusted was enough to leave her mouth dry in worry.

* * *

Seeing them was a crushing blow to her heart. She ached and screamed on the inside but outwardly she was serene. The woman looked at her and she saw the flash of uncertainty in those eyes, and while she wanted to snatch her up, scream her rage and pain into her face and sink claw and fang into her she held back, instead gazing at Inutaisho with a longing that had more to do than with just her heart. It was an ache that came from the center of her, that was a part of all of her, and it left a bitter taste in her mouth to see him holding another so tenderly as he looked at her, not speaking, as if he owed her nothing!

_ Bastard,_she though with hate and love and more than she could name, and she smiled, even as her heart broke, and watched him with that bitter feeling deep in her chest.

Kagome inched forward to Izayoi's side, watching the woman with worry even as her eyes roamed over the delicate features; the high cheek bones, full lips that parted with her breath, and the slightly upturned nose. Those features she'd seen before, though more masculine, and as if chiseled from marble rather than the pearl this woman appeared to be.

"How careless of you," her voice was honey sweet, and she stepped forward, azure eyes set upon Inutaisho, "To get caught like this. One would think you'd have more tact, Inutaisho."

"Tsutsui," The name left him in a breathless rush and suddenly he came to his feet, taking a half step towards her before seemingly remembering himself. He stopped there, watching her, and then his gaze was brought to his mate at the tightening of her hands upon his silk clad arm.

"Tsutsui?" It was Kagome's question, and Izayoi flinched lightly at the name.

"The wife of Inutaisho," an arched brow rose as lips curled into a condesending sneer, "though it seems rumors are true. You've taken a human to your bed. This is your bitch then?"

"Please, do not call me such."

"Human, do not presume to speak when you are not spoken to," narrowed eyes grazed over Inutaisho with the weight of her anger and she took a step back, tossing her hair. "If you lie in his bed you are his bitch, take it for what it is and be glad that you are granted such a chance."

"Your words do not become you, Tsutsui." Placing a reassuring hand over Izayoi's he smiled softly at her before facing the door once more, "Why are you here?"

With a sigh she flexed her claws and brought them up for inspection, making a small show of the flick of her wrist and the cloth that touched the delicate skin there, "I'm here to help you."

"You seem rather angry for someone offering help, though I suppose being in a place like this grants you that. Please, may we speak briefly of your purpose, Tsutsui-sama?" Kagome bowed as she knew it was expected of her, and tried to hold no grudge nor fear of the female despite the anger rolling off her in waves.

The human girl surprised her with her politeness. It was a refreshing thing to see that spark of fire with delicacy about it after being locked in with Shinu's servants, dull as they were.

_ Kagome_, her mind supplied, _the mate of Inutaisho's hanyou son. _Her lips quirked briefly. "Very well, we shall speak briefly. I am angry, but regardless, I will need aid to get out of this wretched excuse for a keep. This is of course the most prudent way. Inutaisho can be useful to a degree, after all."

The remark was meant to be scathing and he let it slide, smoothing the ruffled feathers of his pride with a sigh. "Then let us not dally. We will leave, now, and be done with it. I'm assuming you know a way out?"

Coming fully into the room she went first to Kagome, holding up the key to the shackles that chained her to show she meant no harm, and she proceeded to release the girl, "I'm not like you, I do plan ahead."

"Very well then; do enlighten us." He held his hands out, allowing her to unshackle him, before taking the key from her hands, not daring to allow her too close to his mate.

Seeing the action for what it was did nothing to settle the anger in her but she shrugged it off, moving instead towards the door.

"The guards had swords; simple but efficient enough. You and I know how to use them," stepping outside the door she bent and snatched up the blades, pausing to retrieve the daggers tucked upon the males bodies. "They can use these, assuming they know how at least." She gestured vaguely to the two females, sneering.

Izayoi straightened at the insult, nearly reaching her limit with the other woman, and she bit out a terse, "We can manage, thank you."

_ I have a sudden feeling of déjà vu. _The thought made Kagome snicker slightly before she dusted herself off, moving forward towards Tsutsui. It seemed she was going to have to be the go between if they wanted anything done.

"I know a little of fighting, but we'll do our best to be of help," she bowed slightly, "Should we happen to find a bow and arrows however, I'm sure I'll be more useful."

"Long range then? You need more than that but it will do for now," Inutaisho took the offered sword and slipped it into the confines of his armor, giving the dagger to Izayoi.

"The guard changes in exactly a half hour. By that time we need to be slipping through the cracks and out of here. We don't have time to dawdle."

"I will lead then, Tsutsui?"

"It would be more prudent if you were to take the rear. They'll be coming after us, you know. It will be quicker with me in the front."

"Let her take the front," Kagome tested the weight of the dagger in her hands, satisfied that she would be better off with weapon in her right hand, "I'll be behind her and Izayoi behind me. I can switch places with her whenever needed to keep her safe."

"I'm not powerless." Izayoi knew she sounded sullen but really, even Kagome was taking charge, miko or not. She wasn't entirely unable to handle herself! "I can do what needs to be done."

"We don't have time to argue, just do what the girl said and lets go. Time is running out and I don't intend to be here when Shinu and Naraku come calling." Spinning on her heel Tsutsui took off at a quick trot, leaving Kagome to nearly full out run to catch up with her.

Swearing under his breath Inutaisho followed with Izayoi in his arms, depositing her behind Kagome once the coast was clear.

* * *

Kagome's heart was racing, beating franticly against her ribs like a caged bird, and she felt a little light headed. Her adrenaline was pumping, her blood rushing in her ears. She was scared, she wasn't too prideful to admit it. But why did it have to always grip her so tightly when she needed to be calm? Damn her erratic emotional female tendencies!

"Calm yourself. It is unbefitting for a mate of a warrior to be so panicked." Tsutsui gave the girl a cold stare to back up her statement before returning to her duty of checking the hall for any unwanted presences.

Finding nothing she crept forward, slinking and sliding - though if that was her way of being sneaky Kagome surely felt like an elephant doing the electric slide along the hall - towards the stairs that lead to the main floor of the keep and away form their cramped dungeon.

Biting her lip Kagome counted to ten slowly, and then back to one, her heart slowing to its normal gate as she waited for Tsutsui to return from her venture upstairs, nearly jumping out of her skin when the flaxen haired female peered down at her, motioning for her to follow.

Stalking through the halls they managed to navigate unscathed, though Inutaisho was only growing more and more agitated as they went. The air was stale, the lingering scent of the miasma burning his sensitive nose, and it was entirely too quiet. It was the quiet that came just before a storm and it set him on edge as he let his eyes roam freely about, taking in every detail from the polished floors to the graying walls.

The courtyard was deserted, the guards no where to be found.

_ Fuck._

It was a mutual thought between Kagome and Inutaisho, and rightly so seeing as they had apparently just walked into a trap.

"Did you actually think we'd let you go? I'd much rather let Naraku make you his toys." Twirling her fan about Kagura stepped from behind the main doors, tapping her chin thoughtfully with a sharp claw. "Now, what's a good punishment for misbehaving children? Oh," she grinned maliciously, "How about I put you in the corner, hm?"

She darted left at Inutaisho's unexpected attack, giving the twittering laugh of a crow before flicking her fan his way, raising the wind into a violent whirl that bit like blades into their flesh.

Placing himself before the females Inutaisho took the brunt of the blow, using his mere force of presence to limit the winds reach. "You'll have to better than that girl!"

Hissing she opened the fan fully, brining it aloft before her head and then down in a graceful sweep, lifting it again, brining it down once more, repeating the process until they lost sight of anything but that red sweep across the fan, dancing before them like a feather caught in the wind.

Tsutsui snarled, fingers twitching as she called forth her own power, letting flow from her fingertips in a glowing mist that solidified into a whip, snapping it as she leapt forward into battle.

Kagome watched her in awe, for though Inutaisho was pure sleek power in his movements he had nothing on the sheer grace of the woman twirling and striking, body moving as if she were dancing around her opponent. Her whip cracked through the air, the pungent acidic scent overlaying the miasma, the scent of burned cloth set aflame by it growing as Kagura lost ground.

Tsutsui was steadily pushing her back, Inutaisho rounding the two remaining females up and around towards their route of escape. Kagura was pale, striking erratically in effort to push the female back, to give her time to find a weakness in their ranks.

It came to her in the form of Izayoi, who she lashed out for, strangling on a yell as the whip buried into her side.

"Izayoi," Diving Inutaisho took the blow head on, using his flesh as a shield, and Izayoi screamed under him, fear welling inside of her.

"Dearest!"

"Damn it!" Kagome didn't have time to check on them, she took Kagura's distraction of watching them to her advantage and ran at her, dagger slicing through the air with startling precision.

The metal found purchase in the flesh of her right rib cage, grating against the bone, and Kagome tugged it out quickly, slashing at Kagura again, only to miss as she skittered backwards screaming.

"Hurry!" Tsutsui grabbed her, drug her blinking the blood away from her eyes towards the others. Shoving Kagome towards Inutaisho she shoved Izayoi towards the gates. "Get her out of here, lets move!"

Wrapping Inutaisho's arm over her shoulder she ran, half dragging the male with her, Kagome in the lead with Izayoi hot on her heels, layered kimono bunched about her hips and thighs as she ran.

"Don't stop," Inutaisho called to them, gaining his own feet and allowing Tsutsui to move more freely though she stayed close. Even as strong as he was a direct hit so soon would hinder him.

The terrain was uneven, Kagome stumbling a bit as she went, one hand on Izayoi's own to keep her steady.

"Naraku," the cry was Kagura's, echoing against the trees as if spoken by the wind. "They're gone! They've escaped, the four of them!"

* * *

Slamming her fist against the oak doors of the main entrance Kagura screamed wordlessly, turning as Naraku broke into the battle torn courtyard scowling at her.

"You let them escape! Impudent onna, can you do nothing correctly?"

"If you had kept a better eye on them ,other than trusting Shinu's pets, you wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Silence! We must follow them!" His patience snapped as she simply stood there, glaring at him, her hair in disarray and clothing in shambles,. "Move damn it!"

Kikyo appeared in the door, leaning against it with a smile. "I suggest you follow them Naraku, before they make it past your borders."

"You wont be joining me?" The barb about the size of his lands only irritated him and he glowered at the smiling woman, finding no humor in the situation as she did.

"Iie, I'll be staying here. Unless you think you're no match for the four of them. Such a small number, four."

"You'll pay for that when I get back, Kikyo." Taking his place on Kagura's awaiting feather he turned his back to her.

"If you beat them, of course." She grinned and turned as well, slipping back inside once more. _Indeed, if you even defeat them, baka._

* * *

She was terrified. The suffocating feel of evil that surrounded them was like a tremble of the earth; it shook her to the very core and she knew they were helpless to stop its coming. She turned to see them behind her, Inutaisho struggling to remain upright, Izayoi and Tsutsui on either side of him, helping support his weight as he stumbled those last few steps forward. He wouldn't be able to protect them, they all knew it. Izayoi was only human and Inutaisho wouldn't allow her to fight.

_ Not that I would ask her. _Kagome smiled at them weakly and found Tsutsui's eyes on her, the slightly flinching in them showing how drained she was as well.

"Take cover in the forest, now." She wasn't about to let them die here, not without a fight, even if it cost her more than she should be willing to give.

Naraku was drawing closer, the smell of miasma thickening in the air, wafting towards them in the wind like a warning and she focused on that. The feel of his aura, cold and hard like serpents scales, and her skin crawled with it.

"You can't expect to face him alone." Inutaisho was resisting the females trying to corral him into the foliage and they strained against him, "He'll kill you."

Turning her head she smiled softly, taking in the play of sun in his hair, before turning her eyes heavenward, towards Naraku's coming.

"I have no choice. I won't let he nor Shinu have you," she cast another glance at Tsutsui, "Any of you."

He broke over the horizon with a horde of demons behind him, swirling like a black cloud, the wind of Kagura's fan whipping about until it left stinging welts on her exposed skin. Kagura was smirking down at her, Naraku just at the edge of the feather, clad in baboon pelt though lacking its face, and he was openly amused at the situation, laughing as he leapt and came to grace the ground before her.

"Double damn," her teeth gritted together in agitation and she glared at him, feet planted firmly and muscles coiled for action. She wasn't going to give ground just because he was near her again; she'd be damned before he won anything from her.

"Ah, Kagome-chan," sighing he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, eyes roaming over her slowly, "You broke my rules. We can't have that you know. Such improper behavior and all."

Her anger spiraled at his implications, her fist clenching until she cut bloody crescents into her palm with her nails. "We have nothing further to discuss Naraku, you know this. Let us be if you know what's good for you."

"Such bravo, such fire; you are entirely too entertaining to be let go Kagome-chan. However, if it's a bargain you're looking for, I have one for you that you may find suitable. Just come with me and I'll let your loved ones live. It's a simple request."

Now she was more than angry; she was fucking enraged. Apparently Naraku just didn't know when to quit and the last statement, that was just fuel to her fire.

_ Bastard!_As if she would just lie back and allow him to have his way with her and ignore the fact that they both knew he would kill her loved ones the second he got the chance. She knew better and she wouldn't betray their trust, not even to save them.

That condescending smile made her want to rake her nails down his face, bleed him until he screamed and the rage rolled within her; crashing and straining to break free of her and be vented in physical action. She smiled at that thought, enjoyed the mental image of him cowered before her and she saw the brief - hesitant - flash of worry in those blood red eyes.

The smile became something more, something predatorily and it was a wondrous feeling, as if something in her had broken free and suddenly she was lighter, assured of her ability to with this battle; the way was still a long way from now.

Her silence grated on his nerves and he strode forward, intent on beating that triumphant smile off her face.

He was stopped short however by the pulse of power encircling her, held back by the sheen of power that flowed from her, came as if from under her skin until she glowed as if her skin had swallowed the moon.

"Bitch, what games do you play?"

"Games," her head tilted and she inspected him like a dog would a strange scent, "I play no games, perhaps it is you who plays the game?"

"Don't fuck with me woman!"

"Hm, I never intended to. Or are you so short of memory?" She laughed richly and deeply, throwing her arms and head back, eyes closing.

The world was suddenly clear, so startling clear that it stole her breath and left her feeling as if she was floating. Without looking she could feel Naraku, feel the clean crisp energy that was Inutaisho, held on either side by the solid earthy feel of both Tsutsui and Izayoi, and she knew that whatever happened they would be alright. Somehow, someway, they would make it.

Her power billowed within the center of her, a pearlescent pink of her miko abilities and around that a crimson swirl that was the darker part of her and she embraced both. Called to them, cooed and caressed, until they spilled over and within her like some giant beast. It clawed its way out of her, tearing and ripping at her until she wanted to scream and relaese it, but she held it there just under her skin, waiting, waiting; waiting for the time to strike.

Taking a step back Naraku cursed lowly, swearing revenge against Kikyo for allowing him to come alone after the girl when she was better suited to bring her down. The miko whom he'd brushed off as nothing more than a minor threat was making his hair stand on end, every instinct of self preservation telling him to turn tail and run.

"Don't you dare treat me as if I'm not a threat," He lunged, striking out with a hand that melded into tentacle as it neared her, "Cower in fear like the helpless bitch you are!"

Snapping her eyes open she flung her hands out in warding, letting that oh-so careful control she had go, letting the power spill from her in a wave of scalding heat, "You cower bitch!"

He tried to escape it, to run, but it was if he was frozen so completely enthralled by the spectacle she made. Hair billowing about her, eyes brighter than the stars, and her skin still glowing like the moon.

When the pain came, however, it broke him from his trance and with a scream he leapt, avoiding the full potential of the blow, but it crippled him, sending him to the ground on hands and knees.

He struck out again, even as he felt the burn of his body being taken over by her purification, vision blurring with the pain. _No, no, no!_

She saw the attack, knew that she couldn't stop it, and she wanted to cry at the unfairness of it all. Her power was gone with that single hit, leaving her weak; defenseless, "Inuyasha."

Her body jerked, lungs struggling to work as she was flung backwards, body limp before she even hit the ground. Her eyes were open and she saw faint splotches of color; blue, red, and an unnatural flaxen streak against the sky.

Shapes and darkness loomed over her, colors now after that brief glimpse, and she couldn't find the strength to reach for them, to assure or deny them of her condition as they crowded around her.

"Damn you! Don't you know when to stay out of the way, stupid dog!" Naraku struggled up, using Kagura to lean upon though she looked disgruntled at his touch. His gaze however was not for her but Inutaisho who stood before Kagome, his left arm limp at his side, blood already saturating the while silk.

"I told you once already, you fool, I wouldn't take this respect of mine and I. She is my son's mate; to show her the disrespect you have is just like signing your life over to my hands. I'm not nearly as forgiving as she."

The human sword he had acquired during their escape was useless in this fight and he cast it aside, snarling a challenge, "I'll take you out with my claws alone! Come at me if you're a man or will you hide behind that woman?"

Snarling Naraku lashed out, too blinded to notice anything but the male before him, Kagura releasing him to his fight deeming it a currently unworthy venture on her part.

"You'll die this day inu, for good!"

"Come at me then bastard!"

They went at each other, ripping with claws, fangs snapping as they struggled for power, Inutaisho forcing Naraku to the ground with his weight and stature over the other man.

"Kill him," the cry went from Naraku as he thrashed about, bucking to keep Inutaisho's fangs and claws away from his jugular. His demon horde swirled at the call, circling the battling males.

Releasing his hold on the male Inutaisho brought his arms up, taking the majority of the blows force with his forearms as Kagura stuck once more with her fan, the wind cutting his face and arms.

"Coward, using that woman!" He retreated a few paces, glowing at the grinning male.

"Was it not you who allowed Kagome-chan to protect you, hm?"

"Shut up Naraku, you're giving me a headache." Raising to unsteady legs Kagome held Tsutsui's arm for support, head aching viciously as she attempted to focus. "You're the one who cant play fair. Do you minions always have to rescue you from your own stupidity?"

"Heh, at least I have someone on my side. Where is your mate again? Off fucking Kikyo, no doubt?"

"No, that seems to be your forte. Forgive me that unlike you my mate is an honorable man and knows that he needs nothing outside our family. I'm more than you or Kikyo could ever hope to handle." Shaking off Izayoi's hand she stepped up beside Inutaisho, her face livid. "I'm about sick of you and your half assed attempts to put my mate down. Don't be jealous just because you're not a man."

She barred her teeth in a grin, arms akimbo as she glared him down, a dark look at Kagura keeping the female a silent witness to the argument.

"I'll kill you bitch!"

"Over my dead body! Kaze no kizu!" The attack cut through the clearing, Inutaisho grabbed Kagome and leaping back for good measure as the blast swept by only feet from where they'd been, Kagura and Naraku scrambling to avoid casualties.

"Inuyasha!" She struggled from Inutaisho's arms, her eyes only for her mate. He was just left of their battle ground, the Tetsusaiga held forward as he eyed Naraku.

Darting around Tsutsui's outstretched hand she raced to him, throwing herself at him.

He switched the sword to his right hand, wrapping her within his left arm, and their lips met in an earnest kiss. She clung to him, sobbing, his name leaving her in breathless cries as she showered his face with kiss, sighing as he laid claim to her lips again.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Sesshoumaru stepped before them, granting them some semblance of privacy as he raised Tokijin, "Are you looking for a fight, Naraku?"

"Perhaps another day you filthy dog, for now however, I will let you be. Soon enough, you will face me." He left in his cloud of miasma, Kagura following after him quickly.

"Coward, as usual," Turning he raised a brow at his younger brother, "If you're done now, we've business to attend whelp."

Inuyasha raised his brow but nodded, still holding his mate close, unwilling to release her just yet.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes filtered over the other three present, his anger spiking at seeing his father and Izayoi, but it was the last one his eyes laid upon that made his heart drop from his chest.

"Haha-ue," His voice caught, throat suddenly tight, and he watched her, drinking in the vision of her with a shudder deep within.

Azure and gold met, locking and holding, and speaking so much more that neither knew how to express, or were sure would be welcome from their lips.

_ My pup is alive. _It hit her like a physical blow to her chest and she lost her breath with the force of it.

_ So beautiful._ That thought, that truth, that desire she so longed to scream to the heaves brought tears to her eyes and she felt ashamed and enthralled, and overly raw as they left her eyes unchecked.

She was a wretched creature then, she knew, to love him this much that she was willing to rid him of the leech of a female he mated - that she was willing to deceive her precious, darling, pup.

So they stood there, unwilling to make the first move, afraid that the other would dissolve into nothingness if they embraced, leaving only pain in the wake of that lovely dream, that nearly physical want to feel each other and assure themselves that this was real.

Izayoi, however, had no such delusions. As soon as the Tetsusaiga had been placed within its sheath she had done much like Kagome; throwing herself into her son, crying and babbling - blubbering really - and clung to him for dear life.

His body trembled as he held her, afraid she would break like fine china in his calloused hands. "Mother," the word was hard to say but he forced it past his throat and gave a wry smile as her sobs rose and she gripped him all the more.

_ They've grown, _Golden eyes filtered from his oldest son you the younger, and he beamed, chest swelling with pride, _They're fine, strapping, young men. Mine, my sons._

* * *

Important Notes: My computer is STILL dead, so I've resorted to buying a new one; feh! I'm still working on my own novel but it's a slow process!

I got married in April and my husband is still alive so that's good, right? I've also been given a chance to become Assistant Manager at my work so that may slow things up a bit, sorry!

For anyone who wants to be put on an Email alert list, please leave a review with your email and a nick name, thanks! Or if you would rather just send me an email! (My email is located in my author profile!)

**Note:**Tsutsui and Ukusa belong to my friend YamiSerenity and are her property! Kinjya belongs to my friend Koga! Anna belongs to my friend Anna-chan! Ask them before you attempt to use any of their characters! And Suaru in the fic is NOT me I just like the name! Suaru, Rath, Ares, Hotsuharu, Umeko, Reishou, Namiko, Shinu, Yoko, Hitomi, Kina, Maiyuka, and a few others who come in belong to me; so ask me before you attempt to use them, thanks!

**MAJOR THANKS: **YamiSerenity, thanks so much for letting me use Tsutsui and Ukusa! I hope you enjoyed Tsutsui's parts in this chapter!

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Playfulpup17 for becoming my BETA and helping me get this chapter out! You were my muse, my beta, and my cheerleader! Thanks a million!

**Special Thanks**: To everyone who has reviewed - no matter the content I appreciate the time you took to respond to my work, thank you!

C's & A's: madhatter30 - Thank you and I'm glad you think it was good: o.OkiLLingLoneLynessO.o - I know that it was very poor in the beginning of the story but please remember this story was started when I was in junior school. Its old! I do plan to edit it and re-post the majority of it now that I have a beta. Sorry about it and thank you for your tips: sugerplumfairy17 - Here is the update and I hope you enjoy: Moriko Hikari - I do too sometimes, but I think I'd fall over in a spasm of joy before I could harm Miroku, and yes, I hate that witch; grr. : PKHenkel - Yes, I know that it was horrid and I'm sorry! I didn't really think much through in my younger writing years. I try not to think of it because I fear I may cry if I see all the bad things. However, now that I have my beta I will be re-posting the majority of the fic again after I edit it. I hope that when I do so you will read it again and enjoy it more, thank you.

Thanks to all who have reviewed!

: - Translations - : - Koi - Love : Koibito - Lover : Koishii - Beloved : Oniisan - Big brother : Miko - Priestess : Youkai - demon : Kitsune - fox : Ai shiteru - I love you : Kami - God : Nani - what : Gomen - Sorry : Arigato - Thank you : Kawaii - cute : Kowaii- Scary : Nee- chan: Big sister: Taijiya - youkai exterminator : Houshi - priest/monk : Hentai - pervert : Ako - my child : Domo - thanks : Domo arigato – Thank you very much : Kaze no Kizu - wound of the wind (I think) : Sore wa himitsu desu – It's a secret : Reisho – Thunder : Kage – shadow : Shinju – pearl : Sango – Coral : Kohaku – Amber : Hoshi - Star : Inu – dog : Inuyasha – dog demon/damon : Sesshoumaru – (the) killing perfection : Iie - no : Imouto – little sister : Shizu kani – shut up/be quiet : Ichi – one : Ookami – wolf : Tora – tiger : Nasake – Mercy : Onna – Girl : Ouji – Prince : Nushi – Master : Sureibu – Slave : Itoshii - Darling : Daijoubu ka? - Are you ok/alright: Hai, daijoubu. – Yes, I'm Fine/ok/alright : Itai – Ow : Watashi wa – I am (as in a greeting) : Chotto – What (in an exclamatory usage) : Megami – Goddess : Chichiue – Father (more formal) : Otouto – little brother : Hahaue – Mother (more formal) : Koryu – Garnet : Ningen – Human : Jaken - hard hearted, cruel, unkind. : Naraku – Hell/Hades : Demo – but : (-) ka – denotes a question : Hikari – Light : Kurai – dark : Sakura – cherry blossom : Shinu – to Die : Inutaisho – great dog demon (I think that's right) : Izayoi – lightening : Umeko – plum-blossom : Yoko – positive female : Kentaro – Big Boy : Sairai – Second Coming : Mesuinu – Bitch (in the dog sense) : Ryuu - Dragon :(That's all for now.)

* * *

**Jade:**ITS ALIVE! - cackles insanely -

**Rena:**Woo-hoo! -tosses confetti into the air -

**InuPapa:**Who are you? -sniffs at Rena -

**Rena:**-whacks nose with rolled up paper - It's rude to sniff people! -smiles at readers - I'm Rena by the way, Jade's Beta!

**Jade:**-stops cackling- You should all thank Rena, really! If it hadn't been for her letting me keep her up until about four a.m. for several days to bitch, moan, write, and cry I'd never have gotten the chapter done! She was my muse! -turns worshipping gaze on Rena -

**InuPapa:**Eh, so YOU'RE the twisted female that made this botched attempt at writing?

**Majority of Chars: **-gasp- NO!

**Jade:**-sniffles- I, -sniffle - I thought it was ok….

**Rena:**-snarls- Oh no you didn't! Now she's going to have writers block again - and right after I just got hired to beta too! Its time to open up a can of Whoop-Ass now!

**Suaru:**Ah, Rena-chan, why don't you go play with Rin, hm? -smiles and ushers a protesting Rena away-

**Izayoi:**-quickly drags InuPapa off - Come along now dear, its not polite to make girls cry like that….-clucks tongue and waggles finger at him, scolding -

**InuPapa:**-pouts- Yes dear.

**Kag:**Thank you all for reading, please be sure to review if you can! Thank you!

**- Curtain closes on the cast, still partying in a "Fresh Chapter Out" joy - **


End file.
